Savage Sex Love
by Tati Oliveira
Summary: Longe do conforto de sua família, Bella é obrigada a aceitar todas as ordens de Edward e contratempos dos mais diversos pelo deserto dos USA e pelo México.
1. Sinopse

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

**Adaptação:** Tatiana Oliveira

**Autora**: Rosemary Rogers

**Livro Original:** Sweet Savage Love / Amor Selvagem

**Classificação:** M -18

** Sinopse:** Isabella Swan foi criada por seus tios na França, após a morte de sua mãe. Aos dezesseis anos, ela volta ao USA pra viver com seu pai, um importante senador e sua nova madrasta. Durante a execução de um plano ousado de seu pai, Bella conhece o imponente Edward Masen. Longe do conforto de sua família, Bella é obrigada a aceitar todas as ordens de Edward e contratempos dos mais diversos pelo deserto dos USA e pelo Mé a execução de um plano ousado de seu pai, Bella conhece o imponente Edward Masen. Longe do conforto de sua família, Bella é obrigada a aceitar todas as ordens de Edward e contratempos dos mais diversos pelo deserto dos USA e pelo México.


	2. Chapter 1

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan completara dezesseis anos, naquela primavera de 1862, e o pensamento do seu primeiro baile, para o qual só faltavam duas semanas, era muito mais excitante que a carta que recebera, pela manhã, de seu pai, que estava na América.<p>

Afinal de contas, não via seu pai desde que tinha três ou quatro anos de idade; embora ele lhe mandasse dinheiro para as despesas, todos os meses, através do banco em San Francisco, não lhe escrevia muito.

Por que deveria se preocupar ou se irritar com o fato de seu pai ter decidido se casar de novo? Como seu tio Phil comentara ao ler-lhe a carta de seu pai, Charlie Swan ainda era um homem novo – no apogeu da vida. Quanto a sua noiva, uma jovem viúva era perfeitamente aceitável- uma gentil dama do Sul, dona de uma enorme fazenda perto de Nova Orleans.

Isabella se lembrou de que os meigos olhos de tia Renée pareceram perturbados quando a carta lhe fora lida. A tia era muito sensível; com certeza estava pensando na mãe de Bella, sua própria irmã – a adorável Marie, que morrera tão jovem e tão tragicamente.

No entanto, não me lembro bem de mamãe, pensou Bella rebeldemente. Por que devo me preocupar se papai resolveu se casar de novo? Não é provável que eu venha a morar com ele e com minha madrasta; afinal, eles estão travando uma guerra na América – uma guerra civil que pode durar anos.

- Prima Bella, gostaria que você ficasse quieta um pouco!

A voz de Bernard tinha um tom de irritação que a teria feito ficar calada como um camundongo, não fosse o fato de que essa manhã seu espírito estava inquieto e incontrolável.

- Mas estou cansada de ficar de pé, quieta! Além disso, estou excitada com a festa e a perspectiva de vestir meu lindo vestido novo.

Os olhos verdes, brilhantes como esmeraldas, semicerravam-se quando Bella sorria, e Bernard Cheney voltou a suspirar. Como podia pintar uma pessoa tão inquieta e volátil como sua jovem prima? E por que imaginara ter talento suficiente para isso?

A face de Bella era uma tela em movimento- a dele era impassível demais. Dezesseis anos, pensou em desespero. Como poderia captar o espírito dos dezesseis anos?

Resolveu fazer um pouco de chantagem, como quando ela era criança.

- Fique quieta só mais um pouquinho, a cabeça inclinada como lhe ensinei, só mais uns minutos, senão vou ficar terrivelmente resfriado e não vou poder levá-la ao baile, e você ficará sem acompanhante!

Os cílios escuros velaram os olhos verdes como nuvens de tormenta. O lábio inferior, macio e infantil, esboçou logo um sinal de amuo.

- Você não o faria… você não poderia…

- Bem talvez eu não tivesse coragem de fazer essa maldade, minha _petite cousine_, mas o certo é que você prometeu posar para mim essa manhã, e a luz está ideal. Vamos! Mais um momentinho?

- Muito bem! Mas lembre-se de que tenho que cavalgar no parque e ainda tenho que subir para me preparar.

Reprimindo um sorriso diante da estudada sofisticação de sua jovem prima, Bernard voltou-se novamente para a tela.

Comparada a beleza fulgurante de Bella, sua imagem pintada na tela parecia sem vida e sem profundidade. Na tela, aparecia apenas o retrato de uma jovem num vestido verde, de pé, junto a uma velha macieira, com a face erguida para receber os raios de luz que se filtravam através da folhagem, conseguira a coloração perfeita- os olhos verdes, ligeiramente rasgados, coisa que imediatamente se notava nela. E o cabelo, um tom mais pálido de cobre polido. Faltavam, no entanto, a vivacidade e a vitalidade que faziam que o pequeno rosto de Bella fosse, por vezes, não apenas belo, mas verdadeiramente adorável. E o modo caprichoso de virar o queixo, como podia reproduzi-lo?

Afastando um cacho de seus cabelos louros que lhe caia sobre a testa, Bernard Cheney suspirou. Era muito, muito bom pensar que a pintura era para ele um mero passatempo e que um bom emprego o aguardava no serviço diplomático, por influencia de seu pai. Não naturezas-mortas ele pintava regularmente, mas retratos… ufa!

Mordendo a ponta do pincel, Bernard observou Bella. Estava a beira do gesto dramático de rasgar a tela ao meio, mas apesar de sua impaciência em posar, sabia que Bella estava feliz por estar sendo retratada. Bem, teria que continuar tentando, simplesmente.

Para variar. Ela estava quieta, com o rosto obedientemente inclinado. Bernard suspeitou que estivesse sonhando acordada, como sempre, pensando no baile, talvez. Estudou seu rosto, agora em repouso. Sua tia Marie fora considerada uma beldade em seu tempo, e Bella herdara seu tom de pele e o formato do rosto, mas a boca e o queixo eram só seus. Seu queixo era pequeno, com uma covinha , e o nariz, reto. Mas a boca- oh! -, a boca era a de uma cortesã, uma semimundana. Bem delineada, com o lábio superior curto e o inferior cheio e sensual, era uma boca de mulher, prometendo delicias infinitas ao homem que a beijasse. Combinando com o cabelo e as maças do rosto um tanto salientes, dava a seu rosto um ar ardente e cigano. Somente quando sorria e seus lábios se erguiam ligeiramente, Bella parecia criança.

Quase contra a vontade, Ben percebeu que seu olhar descia para a curva arredondada do busto jovem, a cintura fina e as ondas revoltas da saia. Mulher. Corrigiu-se. Quase mulher. Tinha, na verdade, apenas dezesseis anos, e ele a conhecia desde criança. Estava crescendo, isso era evidente; mas ele não podia, não devia pensar nela senão como criança- e sua prima.

- Chega, pode descansar – falou Bernard num tom áspero, mais áspero do que pretendia.

Bella piscou. Estava realmente perdida num sonho qualquer.

-Terminou? Posso ver?

Ele cobriu a tela rapidamente.

-Não, ainda não está pronta. Eu disse que demoraria! Enquanto você sobe para se vestir, vou terminar alguns detalhes do fundo.

Puxou seu cabelo, quando passou a seu lado balançando o chapéu de abas largas.

-Nada disso! Você prometeu!

Irritada, ela virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-Não é justo que eu não possa olhar.

Poderia ter continuado a discussão, mas sua tia mandara Claire ao jardim para avisá-la de que estava na hora de se vestir, resmungando, como sempre, que ela estava sempre atrasada e que precisava se lembrar de que já não era criança e sim uma senhorita; Bella voltou a seus sonhos.

Contra a vontade, tornou a pensar na América. Estranhou que houvesse nascido lá, embora fosse a França o país que amava, seu verdadeiro lar. As pessoas costumavam dizer que a América, nem civilizada era; mas sua mãe adorava Nova Orleans, e seu pai era um homem de fortuna e educação.

Por que, então, sua mãe o abandonara e voltara a França? Tia Renée nunca lhe contara a historia direito; disso Bella estava certa.

-Sua mamãe foi sempre frágil, mesmo quando criança. Você precisa compreender.

Era o que tia Renée lhe dizia.

- O clima da Louisiana não lhe fazia bem, e naqueles tempos seu pai viajava muito. Ela sempre ficava sozinha. Seu pai estava ocupado fazendo fortuna nas minas da Califórnia, mas sua mãe o queria a seu lado…

Por que, então, havia ela partido com sua menina? Haveria algum segredo sobre seu pai que ninguém lhe queria contar? Uma vez tentara fazer uma pergunta sobre isso a Bernard, mas ele rira dela.

- Você lê muitos romances, Bella! Sua mãe ficou doente e quis voltar para casa. Seu pai não pode recusar. Isso é tudo!

- Por que ele não mandou me buscar? Ele não gostava de mim?

- Um homem só, viajando pelos recantos mais agrestes e longínquos do país, o que poderia fazer com uma criança? Não, seu pai era um homem pratico, e com certeza ele sabia que o melhor para você era viver conosco. Você não se sente feliz aqui, prima?

É claro que ela se sentia feliz. É certo que não gostaria de viver em qualquer outro lugar. Ainda assim, estremeceu involuntariamente. Seu pai falara em mandar buscá-la quando a guerra terminasse. Será que falara a serio? Sobretudo, será que ela gostaria de ir?

- Você não deve se preocupar com isso – dissera tio Phil- Essa guerra na América pode durar muitos anos ainda, quem pode saber? E a escolha será sua, Isabella.

- Este é o seu lar, criança; e nós a amamos – acrescentou tia Renée, com lagrimas nos meigos olhos castanhos.

Bella encolheu os ombros com determinação, enquanto se admirava no espelho. Por que pensar na possibilidade de deixar a França, se isso possivelmente jamais aconteceria? Tinha tanto em que pensar aqui – o baile, dentro de duas semanas, e o olhar perplexo e quase infeliz do seu primo Bernard, sempre que a olhava.

Com uma sensação de triunfo, a jovem pensava que por fim o primo notara que ela estava crescendo. Ele não queria admitir isso, mas achava-a bonita.

Parecia-lhe ter estado sempre um pouco apaixonada pelo primo, que a tratava com um carinhoso descaso, como se ela fosse sua irmã. Desde aquele dia, porém, em que seu amigo, o visconde de La Revê, os havia encontrado no parque e não pudera disfarçar sua surpresa ao ver como crescera, nem sua evidente admiração por ela, Bernard parecia diferente.

Bem, pensou Bella, enquanto descia as escadas, já não era sem tempo que reparasse em mim, esperava que todos os seus amigos estivessem no baile e que eles todos também a notassem. Planejou apresentar-se bem sofisticada e com um ligeiro ar de tédio. Quando me tirarem para dançar, pensou, serei bem faceira.

Sentia uma grande sensação de liberdade, como se estivesse no portal da vida. Então, quando pensou, como as vezes fazia, no que o futuro lhe traria e quem seria a pessoa que estava esperando, o pensamento só lhe trouxe excitação. Não tinha medo de coisa alguma. Era feliz, tinha tudo o que queria e poderia ter mais ainda.

Só sua tia Renée se preocupava com ela. Ao lado do marido, junto a escada, ficou observando a sobrinha descer, quase dançando, com as faces rubras e os olhos faiscantes. De repente, lembrou-se de Marie; que em algum lugar a menina perdera seus sonhos, e talvez suas ilusões, e que sem eles, não podia viver.

Em silencio, Renée rezou para que isso não acontecesse a Isabella. A menina fez uma pirueta, vendo as saias dançarem a sua volta.

- Humm… você parece uma dançarina cigana! – comentou Phil.

No ano anterior haviam visitado a Espanha e admirado os dançarinos de flamenco. Renée não pode deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar do entusiasmo de Bella ao declarar que gostaria de dançar como eles.

Bella levantou o queixo e sorriu para os dois.

- Estou feliz agora por não ser uma cigana. Não gostaria de ter que dançar por dinheiro. Não, acho que eu preferia dançar uma valsa.

- Bem, seu desejo será satisfeito em breve. Lembre-se, porém, senhorita, de que eu quero a primeira valsa!

Galantemente, Phil Cheney ofereceu seu braço a sua mulher e a sobrinha e, juntos, saíram, sempre sorrindo.

Ela nos faz sentir-nos mais jovem, pensou Renée melancolicamente. Assim como Marie. Talvez, porém, a filha de Marie não se deixasse magoar com tanta facilidade. Havia uma certa teimosia em Bella, apesar do seu ar sonhador e de suas idéias românticas; uma espécie de força que Renée não possuía.

Voltaram cedo do parque, porque um acumulo de nuvens prenunciava uma chuva de verão.

Desapontada, Bella voltou a seu quarto e tornou a pôr o vestido verde claro. Pousou os braços no patamar da janela e ficou olhando desconsoladamente para o pequeno jardim, onde, algumas horas atrás, posara para Bernard.

Nuvens de chuva percorriam agora o céu, e tudo estava cinzento e sem vida. Os galhos da macieira se curvavam, e suas garbosas flores pareciam se intimidar. Em breve choveria e as ruas brilhariam. A água escorria do beiral do telhado em longos e finos jorros. Era sempre desagradável ficar presa dentro de casa quando chovia. Esfriara, e logo Claire subiria para acender a lareira. Talvez devesse descer a biblioteca de tio Phil e apanhar um livro para ler. Que mais se pode fazer numa tarde chuvosa?

Os pingos da chuva já começavam a cair, quando Bella se lembrou de que o livro que estava lendo – uma coleção de ensaios de Emerson, um americano – ainda estava lá fora, onde o deixara. Com uma exclamação de desalento, saiu correndo de seu quarto e desceu as escadas, esperando que ninguém a visse.

Apesar da pressa com que fez tudo isso, Bella estava totalmente ensopada quando voltou para casa. Seu cabelo, a roupa, tudo, menos o livro, que felizmente, havia colocado dentro do corpete.

Parou por um instante no portal e deixou que a chuva caísse sobre seu rosto erguido.


	3. Chapter 2

****OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.****

* * *

><p>Não havia muito em comum entre a menina de olhos verdes da França e o jovem capitão do exército da União em Lousiana, exceto que estavam ambos molhados – e ele havia morado em Paris muito tempo atrás.<p>

Seu uniforme estava encharcado, e ele maldizia a chuva e a sua missão daquele dia.

Promovido recentemente do posto de tenente e transferido de um posto solitário no território do Novo México para Nova Orleans, Edward Masen pensou que iria gostar de suas funções ali. No entanto, recebeu instruções para fazer serviço de guarda – "ficar de olho" na plantação de Beaudine e sua castelã, que era casada com um senador da Califórnia.

Agora, debaixo da chuva torrencial, quase surdo pelo barulho da trovoada, Edward Masen maldizia sua sorte e a dama que procurava. Que diabo estaria ela fazendo, cavalgando sozinha debaixo de um temporal? E onde estava? Esperava que pelo menos ela tivesse tido o juízo de se abrigar da tempestade em algum lugar.

- A Srta. Rosalie? Ela ta cavalgando por aí… – havia lhe dito a empregada mal encarada, quando batera a porta dela naquela tarde, com um convite do general Butler.

Isso era outra das coisas que o irritavam – ver-se reduzir a posição de mensageiro ou de atencioso acompanhante, trazendo e levando recados do general e, no restante do tempo, "vigiando" uma gelada dama sulista, para evitar que fosse molestada. Como Rosalie Hale tivera a sorte ou a astúcia de tornar a casar-se pouco antes do início da guerra e, além do mais, com um senador da União, era alvo de um tratamento diverso do que recebiam as demais mulheres naquela cidade conquistada. Edward Masen, com quatro ou cinco cavalarianos, tinha a incumbência de estar à disposição, sempre que ela desejasse fazer compras ou visitar amigos. Cinco camisas-azuis, cujo capitão se sentia um tolo a sua frente, trotavam ao lado da carruagem da Sra. Swan como lacaios – andando indolentemente em seu jardim quando ela estava em casa – sem merecer a honra de penetrar na casa por serem, afinal de contas, apenas ianques.

Até os negros, os ex-escravos, todos eles tratavam os soldados ianques com disfarçado desdém, enquanto os nativos de Louisiana eram muito piores – nem sequer se davam ao trabalho de disfarçar seu desprezo e desdém pelos vencedores.

"Rosalie Swan", apesar das suas ligações com o Norte, era uma nativa do Sul e, assim, aceita pelos seus amigos. Não fazia a menor tentativa de disfarçar seu desprezo pela presença de seu acompanhante. Na verdade, fazia tudo para demonstrá-lo, o que parecia lhe dar satisfação.

Em conseqüência, Edward ouviu com uma espécie de desespero que a dama deixara a segurança de seu lar para sair cavalgando naquela manhã, sozinha e com uma tempestade a caminho.

- Tem alguma idéia de aonde ela possa ter ido? – perguntou Edward bruscamente; e a mulher, encolhendo os ombros, resmungou qualquer coisa sobre o rio, acrescentando que a patroa gostava de ir às vezes à parte alta perto do rio, de onde podia ver os barcos.

- Que diabo! – exclamou Edward, esquecendo a cautela.

Virou-se, aborrecido, para o cabo, um sujeito magro, de ar aparvalhado, dizendo-lhe que começaria a procurá-la, pois o general iria tirar o seu couro, se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse.

Sorridente, o cabo esboçou uma continência e se ofereceu para sair à procura da dama. Edward, no entanto, ordenou-lhe que ficasse próximo a casa, com os outros homens, na hipótese de ela voltar. Nesse caso, disse de mau humor, poderia ir procurá-lo.

Ao virar seu cavalo para partir, Edward ouviu a negra murmurar atrás dele, em francês, que sua _maîtresse_ preferiria, sem dúvida, os perigos da tempestade ou das cobras na selva a companhia de um "barriga-azul". Esquecendo novamente a cautela, Edward lhe respondeu na mesma língua, dizendo que ela poderia ter salvo sua patroa de tão terrível destino, se a tivesse acompanhado ou, pelo menos, dissuadido de sair. Deixando a mulher as voltas com sua surpresa, saiu a galope em direção ao rio e a floresta. Os primeiros grandes pingos de chuva começaram a cair, antes que ele alcançasse as árvores.

A chuva que escorria da pala de seu boné quase o cegava, e ele resolveu tirá-lo e colocá-lo no bolso do uniforme. Onde teria se escondido a maldita mulher? Estava agora próximo ao rio, tendo seguido uma trilha que reconheceu por puro instinto. De repente, ocorreu-lhe que ela talvez nem tivesse seguido aquele caminho. Talvez estivesse em casa, agora, rindo por ele estar quase se afogando na chuva a sua procura. Trincou os dentes com raiva. Bem, já que havia chegado até ali, era melhor continuar até o rio e procurar um pouco, antes de voltar para casa.

Saindo da floresta para a pequena clareira, Edward puxou violentamente a rédea. Se ele se perdesse na floresta, isso seria o fim! Então, viu o velho depósito abandonado, no fim da clareira, sua égua, sacudindo a cabeça nervosamente, amarrada a porteira.

Afinal, ela tinha algum juízo, pensou. Deve ter resolvido abrigar-se da tormenta, o que não fora má idéia. De cara fechada, ficou imaginando se ela ficaria surpresa ao vê-lo.

Rosalie Swan estava cansada, encolhida sobre um velho caixote que ela virara ao contrário, com os braços em volta dos joelhos para se aquecer. Estava molhada até a medula e tremendamente desconfortável, mas o pior era a trovoada. Que a assustava mais que tudo. Cada vez que ouvia o barulho do trovão, estremecia e fechava os olhos.

Seu longo e liso cabelo louro escapara do austero chinó e lhe caía solto sobre as costas, todo grudado, enquanto seu belo traje de montaria, de veludo, estava uma verdadeira ruína. Sabia que seu aspecto era péssimo e se sentia muito pior por isso. _Por que_ havia insistido em montar naquele dia? Sabia que se armava tempestade e sempre tivera medo de trovão. Se ao menos tia Céline não tivesse não lhe tivesse dito que era impróprio sair a cavalo sozinha, e se ela não detestasse tanto a idéia de ver aqueles soldados ianques em volta da casa, jogando baralho e criticando sulistas e os cidadãos de Nova Orleans em particular, com suas vozes altas e nasaladas! E seu capitão – ela o detestava mais que a todos os outros. Ele não tinha a delicadeza de esconder que detestava ter que acompanhá-la onde lhe aprouvesse ir, e não lhe escapara o modo atrevido e quase zombeteiro com que media seu corpo, dos pés a cabeça – como se fosse uma cadela da rua.

Oh! Deus, por que concordara tão facilmente em deixar que Charlie fosse a Washington logo depois de seu casamento? E por que concordara tão ingenuamente em ficar na fazenda, cuidando dos seus interesses, enquanto ele tentava conseguir apoio para a causa sulista na Califórnia? Seus esforços tinham sido em vão, afinal de contas, pois a Califórnia resolvera se juntar a União, e eles estavam separados. Apesar da sua convicção de que o Sul estava certo e de que sua causa era sagrada, tinha a deprimente sensação de que, no fim, poderiam acabar perdendo a guerra. Era só ver com que facilidade os ianques haviam tomado Nova Orleans!

Os ianques! Ela detestava sua arrogância, sua atitude em relação à cidade que haviam tomado e seu comportamento orgulhoso, apesar de seus próprios pensamentos de desânimo, odiava sua presunção calma e a segurança de que iriam ganhar a guerra.

Um extraordinário ribombo de trovão, que parecia muito próximo, fez com que Rosalie cobrisse as orelhas com as mãos e desse um grito de pavor. Em seguida, quando a velha porta de madeira se abriu e apareceu no limiar um homem iluminado pelo vivo clarão do relâmpago, gritou novamente – dessa vez um grito de puro terror. Pareceu-lhe por um instante o próprio Diabo, tomando toda a porta, com seu cabelo preto grudado na testa e os olhos azul-escuros brilhando diabolicamente a meia luz.

Ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, e ela ouviu sua voz, preguiçosa e zombeteira.

- O que é isso madame? Parece que viu um fantasma! E eu pensava que ficaria contente por me ver chegando a seu socorro!

Tremendamente assustada e enraivecida, ela se pôs de pé.

- Você! O que está fazendo aqui? Como se atreve a me seguir?

- Apenas cumprindo ordens, madame.

Ele lhe pareceu completamente tranqüilo parado ali, sacudindo a água do cabelo e da roupa, como um lobo. Alias, era isso o que ele lhe lembrava no momento – um animal feroz e perigoso. Havia qualquer coisa no modo como ficava de pé, com as pernas ligeiramente separadas, um ricto atrevido nos lábios, o nariz fino e reto, com narinas que se contraiam como se aspirassem seu aroma… mas de onde lhe viera esse pensamento?

Deixou-se tomar por um pânico cego e irracional.

- Saia! – exclamou com a voz rouca e depois mais alto: – Afaste-se de mim!

- Mas nem me aproximei da senhora!

Sua voz soou fria e razoável, mas viu que seus olhos se apertavam e sua boca se contraiu num sorriso torto e significativo. Podia agora sentir vivamente que estava sendo observada – o traje de veludo, molhado, aderindo à cada curva de seu corpo, seus grandes olhos assustados e os lábios entreabertos num pânico irracional e inexplicável.

Enquanto se fitavam penosamente, ela, por sua vez, tomou consciência de sua presença – como homem e não como detestado barriga-azul. Viu um homem alto, de quadris estreitos e músculos firmes, com ombros largos e um rosto magro, queimado do sol, que contrastava de forma surpreendente com os olhos azuis. Seu uniforme molhado, grudado ao corpo, não deixava nada a sua imaginação, nem mesmo o fato de que ele começara a desejá-la.

Instintivamente de forma chocante, os olhos de Rosalie haviam resvalado para baixo, e ela agora erguera, com um sufocado grito de horror, enquanto um violento rubor tomava conta de sua face.

- Espera que eu me desculpe? Lamento, mas há coisas que um homem não pode controlar.

Sua voz era agradável, mas seu riso, imprudente.

Rosalie deu um passou para trás, cobrindo instintivamente com as mãos os fartos seios.

- Não… não se aproxime de mim! Gritarei se der mais um passo…

- Acredita mesmo que alguém a ouvirá, com todo esse barulho?

Um súbito ribombar de trovão pareceu sacudir todo o depósito, e ela saltou, ofegante, mais assustada ainda pelas suas palavras. Talvez ele houvesse pressentido todo o seu terror, pois sacudiu os ombros, estudando seu rosto.

- Não há realmente, nada com que se preocupar, madame, pode crer. Não tenho a menor intenção de violentá-la, se é isso que receia. Apesar da evidencia em contrário – acrescentou maliciosamente, com o olhar zombeteiro a fitá-la.

Ela ficou imóvel, sentindo-se encurralada, e com crescente desespero viu que ele começava a tirar o paletó. Com um grito abafado, foi recuando até a parede, e ele começou a lhe falar calmamente, como se ela tivesse dificuldade em compreender.

- Só gostaria de tirar esse paletó molhado. Prometo que não vou tirar mais nada, se é isso o que a assusta. – jogou o casaco e olhou-a novamente. – Importa-se que eu me sente? Não adianta sairmos daqui enquanto o temporal não amainar. – Correu o olhar pelo pequeno cômodo e sugeriu acender o fogo da lareira.

Sua certeza tranqüila de que iria ficar ali com ela fez que seu coração disparasse.

- Oh, por favor… – murmurou de repente -. Por favor, vá embora. Eu… você me dá medo!

- Pelo amor de Deus! – disse ele com impaciência. – O que a senhora pensa que sou? Um demônio? Um animal feroz que toma uma fêmea contra a sua vontade? Ou foi o sinal da minha maldita virilidade que a assustou tanto? Deixe-me dizer-lhe senhora, que com ou sem desejo, não a tocarei, a não ser que a senhora o queira. Nova Orleans está cheia de mulheres não só bonitas e desejáveis, mas dispostas também!

Fitou-a severamente, com um músculo da face contraindo-se a cada instante, e já havia se voltado para deixá-la, quando se ouviu uma trovoada tão forte que fez a casa tremer e o próprio chão.

Rosalie abriu a boca e deixou escapar um grito histérico, ao perceber um tremendo barulho e perceber que um raio caíra nas proximidades. Edward Masen, contrariado e alarmado ao mesmo tempo, venceu a distância que os separava, em largas passadas, e segurou-a pelos ombros. Sacudindo-a brutalemente.

- Maldição! Pare com isso! A senhora está segura, foi lá fora, pare de gritar ou terei de esbofetear esse rosto histérico!

Sua brutalidade e a crueldade de suas palavras silenciaram-lhe os gritos, mas provocaram a ira de Rosalie, fazendo que ela erguesse os punhos e começasse a bater cegamente em seu peito.

Ora suas mãos o golpeavam, e ora – não pode precisar depois como aconteceu – agarravam-se a ele como se estivesse se afogando. Sentiu o linho de sua camisa se rasgar entre seus dedos crispados e seus músculos se contraírem, depois, sua cabeça caiu para trás sob o impacto dos lábios dele.

Sentiu seu corpo pender para frente, toda a extensão daquele corpo forte contra o dela, depois sem sentir, caíram juntos no chão duro e sujo, ainda se beijando. As mãos se desnudaram e, sem preliminares, ele estava sobre ela, penetrando-a brutalmente, e, depois de um primeiro grito de desespero, saciando-a plenamente.

Foi só depois, quando tudo havia terminado e jaziam lado a lado, exaustos e ofegantes, que Rosalie começou a chorar convulsivamente. A súbita compreensão do que havia acontecido, somada a um tremendo senso de humilhação e revolta contra si mesma, fez que voltasse a cabeça e fechasse os olhos, enquanto as lágrimas olhe desciam desconsoladamente pela face. Não tinham sequer tido tempo para se despir completamente – e isso parecia piorar tudo.

Numa total mudança de atitude, mais estranha ainda se comparada com sua violência anterior e a forma bruta como a havia possuído, Rosalie sentiu o homem atraí-la num abraço e começar a alisar seus cabelos novamente. Seu súbito carinho a acalmou, como se ela fosse uma criança. Deitada, trêmula e indefesa, em seus braços, Rosalie começou a tomar consciência de um mundo de pequenas coisas – o ruído incessante da chuva, o surdo rumor da trovoada, o fato de que sua camisa era feita do mais puro linho e de que sua voz não tinha o sotaque nasalado dos ianques, sendo grave e profunda como a dos sulistas. Quem quer que ele fosse, havia sido um cavalheiro, pelo menos uma vez. Ele ficou a lhe murmurar coisas suaves ao ouvido, acariciando-a gentilmente, até que seus soluços parassem, gradualmente, enquanto suas mãos continuavam a acariciá-la, ela voltou a tomar conhecimento dele fisicamente.

- Oh, Deus, estou tão envergonhada! – sussurrou com a voz entrecortada, e sentiu que ele lhe beijava os olhos molhados e depois a boca.

Lentamente, seu corpo estremeceu sob as mãos dele, e ela começou a dizer palavras desconexas, agarrando-se a seus ombros, enquanto balançava a cabeça num protesto silencioso e seu corpo se movia para aceitá-lo novamente.

- Eu… eu estou com vergonha! – disse chorando. – O que você vai pensar de mim agora? Como poderei viver comigo mesma?

- Silêncio, doçura… você é uma mulher, lembra-se? Uma mulher viva e passional sob essa superfície gelada. Não há nada do que se envergonhar…

Custava-lhe acreditar que ele já estivesse pronto para ela novamente, tão depressa, mas ela teve a prova disso e se entregou, deixando com que suas mãos fizessem o trabalho, enquanto o corpo másculo oscilava gentilmente contra o seu, com vagar, como a caçoar dela, e as mãos dele se moviam como ferros em brasa sobre sua pele, tomando total posse de seu corpo.

Quando tudo terminou, Rosalie se sentiu como se estivesse descansando, depois de uma longa e difícil jornada, e não disse mais nada sobre estar envergonhada. Isso só ocorreu mais tarde, quando se viu sozinha em seu quarto e quando os princípios de sua educação convencional começaram a lutar contra a súbita descoberta de sua natureza apaixonada.

Oh, sim, mais tarde ela se desesperou e o odiou, mas quando o viu novamente e ele agiu de modo tão formal, como se nada houvesse acontecido entre eles, então ela desejou que tudo se repetisse. – as mãos em seu corpo, os lábios sufocando os gemidos de sua boca, mas do que tudo queria que ele a penetrasse novamente, levando-a consigo até aquele ponto de inconsciência animal.

Edward Masen lhe dissera sem rodeios que qualquer repetição do que houvera entre eles teria que ser por sua iniciativa e vontade e, embora o odiasse por dizer tal coisa, sentia-se fraca para resistir à força de seus desejos recém-despertos.

Encontravam-se várias vezes, depois que ela esquecera seu orgulho e lhe pedira que a acompanhasse certa manhã a margem do rio. Tinham às vezes, seus encontros fortuitos no depósito abandonado onde tudo começara, mas por vezes ela insistia em que ele fosse a seu próprio quarto, tarde da noite. Nunca, porém passara uma noite com ela, não ficando mais de uma ou duas horas, no máximo, ela aprendeu, com desgosto e raiva, que ele não se deixava prender ou forçar. Seu humor era variável e imprevisível. Por vezes, era rude e brutal com ela, possuindo-a rapidamente e deixando-a em seguida. Mas havia ocasiões em que era gentil e carinhoso como o mais ardente amante – beijando-a, acariciando-a e levando um tempo imenso para excitá-la e saciá-la.

Só uma vez ela lhe perguntou, com receio, se ele a amava. Ele deu um riso curto.

- Adoro possuí-la, desejo-a. não é o bastante para você, Rosalie?

Ela ficou imaginando a quantas mulheres ele dizia a mesma coisa, e se, mesmo agora que era seu amante, ele via outras mulheres. Não tinha coragem de lhe perguntar isso, pois ele não gostava de responder, erguendo simplesmente a sobrancelha, num gesto zombeteiro, sem tomar conhecimento de suas zangas e caprichos.

Vivia repetindo para si mesma, quando não estava com ele, que não tinha o menor direito de lhe fazer perguntas. Não eram casados- ela era casada com Charlie, a quem amava profunda e serenamente. Às vezes pensava como seria bom se Charlie chegasse e a levasse consigo. Depois, em desespero, descobria que não queria que isso acontecesse, não ainda!

Isso é apenas um episódio, dizia de si para si, nos momentos de lucidez. Sou casada com Charlie, ele vai voltar para me buscar, e isso tudo terá um fim – era o que Edward dizia: ambos estavam solitários e, por isso, consolavam-se mutuamente.

No entanto, tinha um enorme ressentimento e um ciúme feroz dos momentos que ele passava longe dela e de todas as mulheres sem rosto que ela sabia que ele devia conhecer, apreciar e possuir, da mesma forma como a possuía. Ligeiramente, superficialmente, mas sempre de forma egoísta, nunca dando algo de si mesmo.

Rosalie Swan foi ao baile do general Butler, principalmente na esperança de que Edward estivesse lá. Ele estava, mas, salvo por um cumprimento de cabeça em sua direção, não tomou conhecimento dela. O general fez pessoalmente um grande esforço para entretê-la, tendo-a apresentado a todos os oficiais superiores, mas Rosalie passou uma noite péssima.

A velha mansão do governador estava repleta – os músicos tocaram bem e a comida estava excelente. Nenhum de seus amigos, porém, estava lá, e ela viu inúmeros rostos morenos e mestiços. Pensou consigo que agora "eles" estavam em todos os lugares, e ficou imaginando como é que aqueles oficiais ianques brancos podiam, tão abertamente e com tanto prazer, dançar com mestiças que, apenas alguns anos antes, seriam forçadas a ir a seus próprios bailes ou ficar escondidas em seus pequenos apartamentos.

Ela estava dançando uma valsa com o major Hart, um cavalheiro imponente, que lhe dedicava uma atenção respeitosa, quando deu com os olhos em Edward Mansen, dançando com uma jovem belíssima e obviamente mestiça. Ele a segurava firmemente e sorria para ela com aquele sorriso torto que Rosalie detestava e amava. Era óbvio também que a jovem o adorava – seus olhos não deixavam o seu rosto, e a cada instante sorria, excitada e feliz.

Rosalie se deu conta de que seu par a olhava, surpreso, e procurou se controlar.

- Sinto muito… – desculpou-se -, mas não consigo me acostumar com isso!

- Sei como se sente, senhora – disse o major, apertando-lhe a cintura levemente. – Venho também do Tennessee e, como a senhora, não gosto muito disso. Sabe como é, por isso é que estamos lutando nessa guerra!

Estava tomando um ponche com o coronel Beamish, quando teve a primeira oportunidade de falar com Edward Masen. Ele passava a seu lado, distraidamente, quando a voz de Rosalie o deteve.

- Ora, vejam! É aquele gentil capitão que o general Butler mandou para tomar conta de mim. Está se divertindo, capitão Masen?

Ele lhe fez um cumprimento cerimonioso, mas ela pode perceber em seus olhos, aquele olhar diabólico.

- Sim, senhora. É bom vê-la aqui, senhora.

Como se sai bem no seu papel – pensou irritada, enquanto seus lábios formavam um sorriso.

- Vai me acompanhar de volta a casa esta noite? – perguntou sabendo que ele deveria estar de folga.

- Creio que o major Hart já reivindicou essa honra, senhora – disse, e dessa vez o sorriso em seus olhos era indisfarçável.

O coronel Beamish pigarreou e Rosalie olhe deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Todos os seus jovens oficiais são tímidos assim, coronel? Vejo o capitão Masen quase todos os dias e ele nem sequer me convidou para dançar.

Agora ela o apanhara. Não havia como escapar ao seu dever. Viu-o olhar para o coronel, com um ar de desculpas, e este se impacientou.

- Pelo amor de deus, Masen, não vamos deixar que a Sra. Swan nos considere um bando de selvagens incivilizados, vamos?

Os músicos iniciaram uma nova valsa, e Edward Masen se curvou diante dela novamente.

- Ficaria honrado senhora.

Ele dançava bem, embora não a segurasse tão próximo de si, como fizera com a mestiça, apesar de recear que ele estivesse zangado com ela, seu ar era divertido apenas.

- Você podia ter me tirado antes para dançar! – queixou-se. Ele apenas sorriu, caçoando dela.

- Você é esposa de um senador, Rosalie querida. Como simples capitão, não podia imaginar…

- Você imagina muito mais! – retrucou-lhe, mas ele se recusou a aceitar a discussão.

- Não pensei que viesse ao baile- disse-lhe baixinho. – Acha que fica bem, com seu marido fora?

- Charlie está a par disso, naturalmente. Escrevi-lhe, e ele concordou em que eu deveria ser sociável. Principalmente porque foi o general Butler que me convidou. Ele é conhecido de Charlie.

- Fico contente em saber que seu marido é tão compreensivo.

Lançou-lhe um olhar agudo, mas seu rosto estava inexpressivo. Novamente, contra a sua vontade, começou a pensar se ele estaria ansioso para voltar ao seu par – se é que a garota era seu par. Talvez ele estive sendo apenas delicado. Queria pensar assim, mas a forma como segura a jovem e o modo como ela lhe sorria faziam-na pensar de outro modo. Como é que ele podia? Como ousava? No entanto, ela o conhecia suficientemente bem para guardar para si seus pensamentos.

Edward Masen não voltou a tirá-la para dançar, e foi o major Hart que acompanhou Rosalie de volta a casa naquela noite. Depois que ele saiu, ela ficou deitada, sem sono, embora soubesse que ele não viria.

A guerra foi se arrastando, a primavera continuou, chegou o verão, e o seu caso prosseguia um tanto descuidadamente.

Regulamente, Rosalie recebia noticias de seu marido – ele estava ocupado na Califórnia. Apresentava a explicação razoável de que a política e seus outros negócios o mantinham afastado. As viagens eram extremamente perigosas, e Rosalie tinha mais segurança onde estava, embora ele sentisse muito a sua falta. Às vezes ela detestava Charlie, por ele ficar longe, e ansiava pela segurança que sua volta lhe traria. O que estou fazendo? Perguntava-se às vezes desesperadamente. O que esta acontecendo comigo? Em que estou me transformando? Não queria, no entanto, enfrentar as respostas. Ela era amante de Edward Masen, sua inconseqüente chama de amor, embora reconhecesse isso, recusava-se a admitir.

Como precisava se convencer de que o relacionamento deles era mais do que só atração física, as lhe fazia perguntas sobre sua vida, embora já tivesse aprendido que ele evitava suas perguntas ou não dava a menor importância a sua curiosidade. Às vezes, no entanto, deixava escapar pequenos detalhes que a intrigavam ainda mais.

Ele era mais novo do que ela, naturalmente – tinha apenas 24 anos -, e fora enviado a Nova Orleans porque falava francês. Teria viajado muito? Era óbvio que sim, mas não lhe dava nenhuma informação, embora uma vez tivesse comentado ligeiramente que vivera na França por dois anos e meio. Isso a surpreendeu. Como teria conseguido? Teria parentes na frança? Apenas respondera com aquele sorriso torto.

- Minha… minha enteada mora em paris – disse-lhe Rosalie. – Charlie pretende mandar buscá-la quando a guerra terminar.

Ele não se mostrou interessado, curvou-se para beijá-la e o assunto morreu. Rosalie não levou muito tempo para descobrir que ele sabia como se manter calado quando ela estava com disposição de falar.

Certa vez, quando Edward chegou atrasado para um de seus encontros na floresta, aproximou-se sorrateiramente dela e dando-lhe um enorme susto, disse-lhe com petulância:

- Puxa, você até anda como um… gato, ou um índio selvagem!

- Mas eu sou um índio – brincou com ela, beijando-a entre os seios. – Vivi com os comanches por 3 anos. Se eu ativesse conhecido naquela época, teria tirado o seu cabelo, usando-o no cinto… – disse, enquanto soltava o cinto, assuntando Rosalie, que quase acreditara nele.

- Bem, como você é um selvagem! Há qualquer coisa indômita e incivilizada em você. Acho que é totalmente desprovido de escrúpulos e consciência, e isso me assusta.

Ele apenas sorriu e a beijou abaixo do umbigo, enquanto ia abrindo todos os botões de seu vestido, depois de algum tempo ela esqueceu o medo.

Rosalie Swan pensava várias vezes no perigo que representava esse relacionamento e no fato de que ele teria que terminar um dia – por causa de seu casamento e de sua própria paz de espírito, mas quando isso aconteceu, ela estava totalmente despreparada para o fato e para as circunstâncias que o provocaram.

Eles tinham adquirido o hábito de sair a cavalo, juntos. Abertamente, pois afinal todos sabiam que ela gostava de cavalgar e que era dever dele acompanhá-la. Certa manhã, porém, esperou por ele, e ele não apareceu. Depois, no começo da tarde, um sargento a quem não conhecia veio em lugar dele, tocando o chapéu em cumprimento.

- Onde está o capitão Masen? – estava furiosa, e sua ira a tornara ríspida. Admirou-se de ver que o homem estava embaraçado e com medo de falar. Com firmeza e insistência, conseguiu por fim que ele contasse toda a sórdida história.

Houvera um duelo na noite anterior, por causa de uma mulher. O capitão ferira seriamente um oficial superior – um tal major Hart.

- Meu Deus! – Rosalie gritou incapaz de dominar seus sentimentos. – O que foi que lhe fizeram? Onde está ele agora?

Movendo os pés, embaraçado, o sargento admitiu que o capitão Masen estava preso. E se o major morresse – o que era possível – ele provavelmente seria executado.

- Oh! Deus – repetiu – e essa mulher… aquela pela qual elas lutaram, quem é ela?

O homem obviamente não queria contar-lhe, mas quando ela ameaçou ir diretamente ao general para obter a informação, falou tudo.

O capitão tinha uma mulher… dizem que ele a mantinha, mas isso não passava de rumores. Verdade ou não, ele estava passeando com a mulher na rua, na noite anterior, em trajes civis, quando o major os encontrou. Ninguém sabia exatamente o que acontecera. O capitão o desafiara e os dois homens haviam duelado com pistolas, a vinte passos, num terreno deserto em volta da igreja.

Foi só mais tarde, por intermédio de suas amigas de Nova Orleans, que Rosalie veio a saber de toda a historia do escândalo que havia abalado a cidade. A mulher era uma mestiça.

Os longos anos de vivência refinada que trazia do berço, como dama sulista, ajudaram-na a manter uma aparência calma e tranqüila. Disse as suas amigas, encolhendo os ombros com desdém, quem nunca gostara do homem ou confiara nele – sempre achava que havia alguma coisa errada com ele.

- Minha querida… – disse-lhe uma das damas mais velhas, com uma falsa piedade estampada no rosto. – Acho que você deve se considerar feliz. Imagine… um homem como esse, designado para cuidar de você! Quero dizer… agente nunca sabe, com essa espécie…

- É nunca se sabe. – concordou Rosalie.

Mantinha-se plácida e inalterada, mas corroia-se de ódio internamente e dedicava a Edward Masen o mais completo desprezo. Enquanto isso rezava para que seu marido voltasse e a afastasse da guerra e toda aquela sordidez.


	4. Chapter 3

****OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.****

* * *

><p>Enquanto se arrastava lentamente a segunda semana de seu encarceramento, Edward Masen também rezava, a seu modo, para que alguma coisa acontecesse.<p>

O major continuava a beira da morte, e Edward permanecia na pequena cela cinzenta onde o haviam colocado, tendo apenas uma hora de exercício por dia.

Odiava esse encarceramento impessoal. Considerava-o pior até que o enforcamento ou o pelotão de fuzilamento que poderiam estar esperando por ele. Durante toda a sua vida adorara os espaços abertos e a sensação de liberdade que lhe davam. E agora, por um acesso de mau humor e de sua excelente pontaria, encontrava-se ali, preso.

Passava o tempo andando sem rumo pela cela ou sentado a velha mesa de madeira, com o queixo nas mãos, olhando para o espaço vazio. Vez por outra, forçava-se a ler. Livros que não mais vira e em que não pensara desde que deixara a universidade em Paris. Lembrou-se de um médico da Índia que havia encontrado em Londres – um homem gentil e filosófico, que falara de uma religião antiga chamada ioga.

Viajaram juntos a Itália e a Alemanha. E Gopal tentara ensinara a Edward coisas como o poder da mente. Naquele tempo, porém, não estava ainda preparado para um filosofia ou modo de vida que se afastassem da própria vida. Agora, sim, tinha tempo. Tempo demais, ou insuficiente. Dependia de como o encarasse. De qualquer modo, descobriu-se pensando mais e mais em Gopal e nos seus ensinamentos de ioga. Força – era disso que se tratava. A força do homem vem de dentro de si mesmo e da certeza de pertencer a tudo o que existe.

"Nós não procuramos ajuda exterior de qualquer divindade", dissera-lhe gopal certa vez. "Para nós, cada homem é Deus. Há um potencial em cada um de nós que precisa ser compreendido e usado."

O problema, pensava Edward, é que nunca estive preso antes. Pelo menos não por tanto tempo. Chegava a desejar, às vezes, que o major Hart morresse, e que tudo aquilo acabasse.

As únicas visitas que Edward Masen recebia eram um cabo, que lhe trazia informações diárias sobre o estado de saúde do major e o humor do general, e Eliana, a adorável jovem mestiça por quem lutara com o major. Eliana, a amante ideal, sem complicações, sem exigências, e completamente desinibida. Vinha vê-lo diariamente, apesar dos olhares de soslaio e dos comentários picantes dos soldados que o guardavam, trazia-lhe livros e frutas frescas.

Falavam em francês, para que os soldados que ficavam ao lado da cela não compreendessem, e Eliana se culpava enquanto ele a consolava impacientemente e às vezes com irritação. Ocasionalmente, quando se irritava muito com ela, cansado de suas lágrimas, chegava a pensar que ela não viria mais, mas ela voltava sempre.

Rosalie Swan nunca apareceu nem lhe enviou qualquer recado – mas ele jamais esperou que ela agisse de modo diferente. Fora a sua fria insensibilidade que o atraíra em primeiro lugar, e depois, por algum tempo pelo menos, a surpreendente paixão e abandono que descobrira nela. Era, porém, muito cheia de sentimentos de culpa, e tinha se tornado muito caprichosa e exigente. Edward a afastou de seu pensamento, sem muitos problemas. Na verdade, só existia uma mulher, exceto sua mãe, que ele tivera dificuldade em esquecer: sua esposa comanche. Casara-se com ela quando tinhas apenas 15 anos de idade, e ela havia morrido numa investida apache, levando seu filho consigo.

Desde então, tivera muitas mulheres, mas não amara a nenhuma. Relacionava-se fisicamente com elas, e, de certa forma, precisava delas, mas era rude e extremamente egoísta no seu relacionamento. Estar com uma ou outra era a mesma coisa para ele, e se perdia algum tempo em excitá-las era porque preferia possuir uma mulher apaixonada e dócil. Rosalie Swan já começara a cansá-lo, mas por Eliana sentia, a contragosto, certa afeição. Talvez porque fosse natural e espontânea. Pelo menos, nunca lhe exigira coisa alguma nem procurava enganá-lo.

Finalmente no 15ª dia da prisão de Edward, o major Hart morreu. Edward passou a maior parte da noite escrevendo uma longa e difícil carta ao avô, que era seu parente mais próximo. Ele já fora informado sem rodeios pelo próprio general Butler de que, se o major morresse, sua própria sentença seria executada sem demora. Nenhum oficial do exército podia duelar, em tempo de guerra, qualquer que fosse a provocação. Era preciso, pois dar um exemplo, não só para os soldados da União, mas também para os cidadãos da Nova Orleans ocupada.

Com impassibilidade, Edward Masen compreendia a lógica do raciocínio do general. Embora não tivesse vontade de morrer, não tinha por outro lado, medo da morte. Era uma coisa com a qual aprendera a conviver havia muito tempo, e que considerava inevitável.

Já tivera perto da morte muitas vezes. E tal pensamento não lhe causava medo. Havia, na verdade, certo estouvamento na sua natureza que o levava, várias vezes, a desafiar a morte. Gostava de correr riscos e achava certo encanto no perigo. Seu único ressentimento, agora quando pensava no fato, era que tivesse que ser assim – enjaulado como um animal, tendo que esperar a morte invés de sair para procurá-la.

Quando vieram buscá-lo na manhã seguinte, já estava pronto e a espera. Atirando sobre a mesa a carta que escrevera, pediu a um dos soldados que a entregasse a Eliana, quando ela viesse. Rabiscara umas linhas para ela, pedindo-lhe que providenciasse para que a carta chegasse às mãos de seu avô. Havia juntado, também, todo o dinheiro que tinha consigo.

Agora que todas as providências tinham sido tomadas. Edward Masen deixou sua cela com os soldados, imaginando, com uma vaga curiosidade, por que não haviam amarrado suas mãos ou lhe enviado um padre.

Esperava ser levado diretamente para o pátio e executado sumariamente, mas ao contrário disso, conduziram-no ao gabinete do general.

O general Butler saiu de trás de sua mesa de trabalho, com uma expressão irritada e desaprovadora. Era um homem de estatura média, de tipo comum, e usava trajes civis. Afastou-se da janela onde estava e voltou para Edward seus olhos cinzentos, frios e inexpressivos.

- Muito bem… vocês soldados. Podem sair e esperar lá fora – disse o general bruscamente. Fizeram continência, saíram e fecharam a porta, deixando Edward em posição de sentido diante do general.

Com uma ruga na testa, que fazia juntar suas sobrancelhas espessas, Butler se virou para o civil.

- Eis o seu homem Sr Volturi – disse asperamente. Um homem rufião tolo e indisciplinado se quiser saber a _minha_ opinião, mas talvez sirva a _seus_ propósitos. – Seus olhos correram friamente sobre Edward. – Capitão Masen, suas ordens são responder a qualquer pergunta que o Sr Volturi lhe faça. O Sr Volturi acrescentou secamente – é do Departamento de Exército em Washington, Serviços Especiais. Parece que ele vem estudando o seu dossiê há algum tempo.

Virando as costas, o general Butler se dirigiu bruscamente à janela, onde ficou olhando para fora, deixando patente seu desagrado pela rigidez do porte.

Com um rápido e inexpressivo sorriso, o Sr Volturi foi para trás da escrivaninha e sentou-se calmamente, manuseando alguns papéis que se achavam ali.

Levantou finalmente os olhos e encontrou o olhar cauteloso de Edward Masen, sustentando-o por algum tempo.

- Bem, Capitão Masen, acho que tenho aqui tudo sobre o senhor, mas há algumas perguntas que gostaria de lhe fazer, certas lacunas que apreciaria que o senhor preenchesse para mim, por favor.

À primeira vista, Demitri Volturi, parecera a Edward uma pessoa comum e inexpressiva, mas depois de meia hora passara a ter respeito pelo homem, que demonstrava ter uma inteligência fria, mas extremamente lúcida, e possuir muitos conhecimentos. Parecia saber mais sobre Edward Masen do que seria possível alguém saber – e aquilo que ele não conhecia procurava saber por meio de perguntas diretas. Edward foi totalmente franco com ele, afinal de contas, nada mais tinha a perder e , ao que lhe parecia, poderia ter algo a ganhar. Era óbvio que Volturi tinha alguma coisa em mente, não era provável que fizesse a viagem de Washington ate ali ou insistisse tanto em conhecer o passado de Edward, se não tivesse uma finalidade.

Mesmo assim, ouviu quase incrédulo, Volturi oferece-lhe um trabalho ou algo parecido, prosseguiu enumerando os riscos e possíveis desvantagens, na sua maneira concisa e um tanto pedante.

- O senhor entende Capitão Masen, que, tecnicamente pelo menos, o senhor será considerado desertor. Como, no entanto, o senhor será condenado à morte, ninguém se surpreendera se souber que o senhor aproveitou um ensejo que se apresentou para escapar. Na verdade, porém, o senhor continuara recebendo os vencimentos de sua patente, que reterá, muito embora, não deva usar uniforme. Seu nome, no entanto, constara apenas nos nossos livros.

Volturi olhou para os papéis a sua frente, antes de levantar novamente os olhos.

- O senhor tem viajado muito e conhece varias línguas, isso será uma vantagem para nós. Vai ter que continuar viajando. Talvez para Europa, onde estamos trabalhando com espiões confederados, que estão tentando conseguir apoio para a sua causa, ou talvez para Estados e territórios do oeste, neste país. O senhor é um homem do oeste, e na maior parte do tempo, será essa sua base de operações. É possível que, uma ou outra vez, seja enviado ao México.

"O senhor será procurado de vez em quando por outros membros da organização e receberá varias incumbências. É desnecessário dizer que todas elas contarão com um elemento de alto risco e perigo. O senhor esta acostumado a isso, naturalmente."

Os olhos de Volturi se velaram por alguns momentos.

- Se o senhor for apanhado, é preciso que fique claro, naturalmente, que não assumiremos qualquer responsabilidade pelo senhor ou pelos seus atos.

Dirigiu a Edward um olhar inquisidor, e este respondeu secamente:

- É claro!

Volturi deu um de seus sorrisos curtos.

- Bem, parece que estamos começando a nos entender – continuou – depois que o senhor sair da daqui, providenciarei para que seja procurado por um de nossos homens mais experimentados. Ele lhe dirá que espécie de trabalho esperamos que o senhor faça. A propósito, o senhor devera forjar uma reputação de pistoleiro, uma pessoa pronta a sacar sua arma por dinheiro. No entanto, sugiro que procure ficar, o _mais possível_, dentro da lei. Acho que sabe o que quero dizer, e isso nos pouparia muitas complicações. Se o senhor tiver que matar alguém, procure fazê-lo, com testemunhas. Fui claro?

- Perfeitamente claro, senhor – respondeu Edward polidamente.

- Muito bem, então. – Volturi parecia quase satisfeito – Creio que o senhor vai achar esse posto mais de acordo com o seu temperamento o que acaba de deixar. – sua voz era inexpressiva, mas Edward sentiu uma ponta de humor sob as palavras, o que o surpreendeu.

- Muito bem, então… – repetiu Volturi, mais brusco. – Arranjaremos sua fuga hoje à noite. O senhor sairá de Nova Orleans numa chata. Voltaremos a falar depois que o senhor tiver tomado café, e irei encontrá-lo pessoalmente em Los Angeles, Califórnia, dentro de dois meses.

Edward fez continência e virou-se para sair, quando a voz de Volturi o deteve.

- Oh! Por falar nisso, capitão Masen, caso eu me esqueça de mencionar, as balas que vão atirar no senhor quando escapar são balas de verdade. Por favor, tenha cuidado.


	5. Chapter 4

****OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.****

* * *

><p>Quatro anos trouxeram, sem dúvida, muitas mudanças, Bernard Cheney, jantando com amigos no Maxim's, em Paris, lamentava melancolicamente esse fato.<p>

- Ele continua sofrendo por causa de sua pequena _cousine_ – comentou Jean Arnaud, piscando para o visconde de La Revê, sentado a sua direita.

- Bem, apesar de seus modos obstinados, creio que sinto mesmo falta dela. – confessou Bernard.

- Claro que ele sente falta dela! – Pascal Du carré riu.

- Rosto de semimundana, corpo de mulher… Veja, eu me lembro do que você disse há quatro anos.

- Isso era verdade, _naquela época_! Você deve se lembrar de que, no entanto, quando minha _chère maman_ insistiu em que eu acompanhasse Isabella ao seu primeiro baile, comentei que ela tinha a mentalidade de uma criança, excitada pelos pequenos prazeres da vida. Parece que ela ficou muito esperta para mim.

- Seu coração também – replicou o visconde, com ar de autocomiseração. Lançou um rápido olhar ao amigo, cujas faces se enrubesceram como a pedir-lhe desculpas.

– Não precisa ficar tão aborrecido, meu velho amigo. Você sabe que lhe propus casamento e ela não aceitou. Disse que estava praticando comigo, para aprender a namorar, já que alguém lhe dissera que estava ficando muito antiquada para agradar qualquer homem.

- Assumo a culpa! – admitiu Bernard. – Receava que as festas a que meu querido pai a levava, nos salões elegantes, pudessem estragá-la. Bem… ela recusou a mim também, embora eu soubesse que, naturalmente não poderia ser… nós somos primos.

- Pode ser… mas você se apaixonou por ela, e ela o enrolou todo no dedinho da mão! – Disse Pascal maliciosamente. – Lembra-se daquela vez em que ela o obrigou a levá-la para jantar num daqueles compartimentos discretos lá de cima, porque ela queria ver como era a sensação de ser uma _semimundana?_

_- Dieu! – _exclamou Bernand, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos fingindo-se zangado. – Para que você foi lembrar isso? Ela me encabulou com uma série de perguntas picantes e quando o garçom chegou, ela se sentou nos meus joelhos, com as mãos em volta do meu pescoço, e ainda disse… Graças a Deus que meus pais nunca desconfiaram!

- Você nunca me contou essa historia antes, Bernard – disse o visconde, franzindo a testa. – Puxa, eu gostaria que ela não fosse sua prima, Bernard!

- Bem… Não tem mais importância agora, não é? – replicou Jean – Ela deixou a França… provavelmente se casará com um _americain_ rude e cheio de dinheiro. Onde você disse que ela ia morar com o pai?

- Oh, num lugar perdido de Deus, chamado Califórnia. Parece que acharam muito ouro por lá, há alguns anos. Você não se lembra? Um lugar muito selvagem, cheio de índios, pelo que dizem.

- Ah, sim… também se batem em duelo, a pistola, bem no meio das ruas. Dizem que todos os homens carregam uma pistola na cintura…

Começaram uma discussão animada sobre a vida na fronteira americana, enquanto Bernard fitava seu copo de vinho pensativamente. Por que haviam começado a falar sobre Isabella? Droga, mas De La Revê falara a verdade. Se ela não fosse sua prima, e ele não tivesse descoberto seus encantos tarde demais, teria feito que a pestinha se apaixonasse por ele. Aos dezesseis anos, afinal, ela era louca por ele! Como ficava encabulada quando ele mexia com ela ou a fitava longamente!

Ficou imaginando onde ela estaria e o que estaria fazendo. Até desejou, em seu beneficio, que houvesse algum lugar civilizado na América. Pobre, adorável Isabella! Sua beleza, elegância e espírito seriam totalmente desperdiçados na América. Talvez, então, ela começasse a se arrepender de ter abandonado a França, de tê-lo abandonado.

Bernard ficaria surpreso, sem dúvida, se soubesse que, naquele momento preciso, sua prima estava pensando nele com afeição e até com um pouco de saudade.


	6. Chapter 5

****OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.****

* * *

><p>Bella estava deitada numa cama, numa cama de verdade, pela 1ª vez em várias semanas fatigantes de viagem, e não conseguia conciliar o sono. Estava excessivamente cansada, excitada, e a cama macia demais, depois daquelas com que quase já se habituara.<p>

Desde que chegara a América, estava viajando. As duas semanas que passara em Nova York agora lhe pareciam fantásticas e irreais. Sempre que fechava os olhos, parecia-lhe sentir o movimento brusco e irregular da diligencia que a levara ali e que era muito pior que o balanço do navio que a conduzira a América e aqueles trens imundos e malcheirosos em que viajara de Nova York a Lousiana.

Fechando os olhos Isabella Swan firmou o pensamento em Paris, depois, em seu primo Bernard. Pobre Bernard pensou. Ele parecia tão infeliz!

Prometera que iria lhe escrever freqüentemente, mas ele abanara a cabeça, em sinal de duvida.

- Não o fará, prima. Você é inconstante. Antes de estar a meio caminho da América, já terá encontrado meia dúzia de tolos, a quem tornara ainda mais tolos!

- Mas com você é diferente… você é meu primo e me conhece tão bem! – lembrou zombeteiramente. – Oh! Bernard, você sabe muito bem que eu nunca o fiz de tolo. Você só fingia estar apaixonado por mim, por que… era moda, e seus amigos gostavam de mim. Ora, você sempre me achou um estorvo e muito, muito antiquada. Lembra-se? Foi você mesmo que me disso isso e, ademais – falou em tom de conspiração – você sempre foi meu confidente. Com quem mais poderia eu falar? – apesar, no entanto, de estar se divertindo um pouco a sua custa, concordou em que estivesse bastante apaixonada por ele quando era mais nova. Quanta coisa aconteceu desde então!

Cruzando os braços embaixo da cabeça, Bella pensou em tudo isso. A America – o país que estava disposta a detestar – era um pais novo, cheio de vida e excitante, quando encontrou seu pai e sua nova madrasta, todas as apreensões desapareceram.

Seu pai lhe parecera genuinamente feliz em vê-la e tê-la com ele depois de todos os anos em que estiveram separados. E Rosalie, sua mulher, era surpreendentemente jovem – loura, pequena e espontaneamente afetuosa. Era impossível não gostar dela.

- Você pode me chamar de Rose – murmurou depois que Bella a chamara de "senhora" pela terceira vez. Seu pai rira complacente.

Ele gostava dela, e demonstrava orgulho da filha e confiava nela. Ele não fizera confidencias, logo que chegou, para provar que confiava nela e que a aceitava sem restrições?

Bella sorriu na escuridão. Eram os planos e as ambições de seu pai que tornara tudo tão excitante.

Numa festa a que tinham ido em Washington, Bella ouvira alguém se referir a seu pai como um oportunista – um homem sem escrúpulos e com ambição demais. As palavras contundentes, porém, fizeram que ficasse orgulhosa e não zangada. Compreendia que muita gente havia de ter inveja de seu pai, de sua fortuna, de seu poder e, acima de tudo, de sua energia. Ele era o tipo de homem que consegue tudo o que quer, e ela o admira por isso, exatamente como Rosalie. Pensar que ele se dera ao trabalho de explicar tudo isso a ela!

- Pretendo construir um império para mim, Isabella – dissera-lhe – Outros homens o fizeram. O momento é ideal, pois as pessoas estão andando de um lado para o outro, perdidas, desde que a guerra terminou, e territórios inteiros estão à espera que alguém os conquiste.

Bem, pensou, por que não? Por que não deveria seu pai fazer aquilo que outros homens fizeram e ainda estavam fazendo? Maximiliano havia sido coroado imperador do México, com a ajuda do exercito francês – e ela ficou contente em saber que seu pai tinha ligações com a França. O México, na fronteira, o Texas e a Califórnia eram Estados, mas entre eles estendiam-se os vastos territórios do Arizona e do Novo México e, além desses, a Baja Califórnia. Quem sabe o que não poderia ser conseguido, com o apoio e a aliança dos franceses e de Maximiliano também, é claro? Um homem verdadeiramente forte poderia fazer qualquer coisa – era só ver Napoleão I. Ela não estava apenas excitada, mas orgulhosa também de desempenhar um pequeno papel nos planos de seu pai.

Bella Swan estava agora em San Antônio, Texas. Uma cidade muito velha, como seu pai lhe havia explicado. Fora construída pelos espanhóis havia muito tempo, quando o Texas lutara por ela e a conquistara, integrando-a a Republica da Estrela Solitária.

Era uma cidade de contrastes, com antigas mansões de pedra e praças tradicionais lado a lado com casas de madeira recém- construídas. Hotéis de luxo e residências particulares misturadas com casas suspeitas e salões de jogos. Uma espécie de ponto de encontro de vendedores de gado, todos ansiosos por vender seu gado às populações famintas de carne do norte e do leste, e também, é claro, de jogadores, índios e pistoleiros, bem como de vaqueiros em busca de diversão. Uma cidade rica- cheia de movimento, vida e perigo. Não para ela, é lógico, nem para Rosalie, pois seu pai as protegia e já havia contratado vários homens que iriam trabalhar para ele.

Dentro de alguns dias, quando os planos do Senador Swan estivessem prontos. Bella e Rose viajariam por terra para a Califórnia, de trem, enquanto ele teria que voltar a Washington por algum tempo. Seu pai comprara um pequeno gado de uma nova raça, de cara branca, em Galveston. O gado fora encomendado na Europa por um fazendeiro que não teve dinheiro para pagar por ele quando chegou. Esse gado ia ser tocado para a Califórnia, seguindo a caravana. Mais excitante, porém, era outra coisa que seguia na caravana. Ouro escondido no fundo falso da diligencia em que Rosalie e Bella iam viajar. Alem disso, levavam rifles e munição em outra diligencia. Tudo para ajudar os exércitos franceses no México. Luis Napoleão, na França, não era muito cuidadoso em pagar suas tropas lá, e Maximiliano iria apreciar a ajuda. Um império, abrangendo os dois lados da fronteira, era o que seu pai dissera certa vez, e Bella acreditava, assim como Rosalie, que ele poderia transformar seu sonho em realidade.

Um repentino som de risadas vindo do quarto ao lado trouxe Bella de volta a realidade. Mais uma vez lamentou o fato de que a suíte de seu pai não se comunicasse com a sua e ficasse no outro extremo do corredor.

Era uma noite quente e úmida, e ela era forçada a deixar sua janela aberta. Sem duvida, os ocupantes do outro quarto haviam feito o mesmo, e o som de suas vozes chegava nitidamente a seus ouvidos. Irritada, Bella se sentou na cama e dirigiu o olhar ao estrado onde Sue a empregada de Rosalie, dormia profundamente, com a boca entreaberta. Pobre Sue, trabalhara o dia inteiro e devia estar exausta. Deixarei que ela durma, pensou Bella e fecharei eu mesma a janela. Ainda que eu quase me sufoque de calor, é melhor do que ficar ouvindo nesse barulho a noite toda!

Bella ouviu vozes femininas no quarto ao lado altas e dissonantes, e seus lábios se contraíram numa expressão de desagrado. Que espécie de mulheres ficaria acordada até essa hora da noite, bebendo e se divertindo com homens? A pergunta obteve resposta em sua própria mente. Só um tipo! Não havia _demi-mondaines_ nessa parte do mundo, nesses Estados do oeste, incultos, barulhentos e obscenos. As mulheres eram "boas" ou más", sem qualquer meio-termo de cortesãs elegantes entre um extremo e outro.

Bella vira as mulheres "boas" malvestidas, em trajes antiquados, feios, e parecendo muito mais velhas do que poderiam ser na realidade. Vislumbrara também as "más", em seus vestidos escandalosos, enormes chapéus de palha e quimonos de cetim. Todas lhe pareceram duras e envelhecidas. A própria Bella já usara pintura no rosto em Paris – um ligeiro colorido nos lábios e nas faces -, mas as mulheres que vira usando pintura ali, estavam realmente pintadas – manchas coloridas, feias, contrastando desagradavelmente com suas peles claras. É certo que já vira mulheres dessa espécie em New York, Washington, Nova Orleans e Galveston e que reconhecera de imediato, sem ter que recorrer a Rose ou a seu pai.

Uma das mulheres no quarto ao lado começou a cantar, e Bella saltou da cama com determinação. Isso já era demais! No dia seguinte contaria a seu pai, e ele providenciaria para que ela mudasse de quarto. Uma pena, de certa forma era um belo quarto, espaçoso e com janelas dando na rua – até uma varanda estreita, com balaustrada de madeira, em casa de incêndio. Porém, mesmo que tivesse que ocupar um quarto muito menor, sem vista para a rua, era melhor do que ter que aturar aquele barulho todo, que a impedia de dormir.

Com a camisola transparente enroscando-se em suas pernas, Bella caminhou até a janela, com as mãos erguidas para abaixar à veneziana, estacou paralisada.

Duas vozes masculinas que ouviu soaram como se estivessem ao seu lado. Bella levou alguns momentos para perceber que os homens deveriam estar à janela do quarto ao lado. Chegou até ela um vago aroma de charuto, e ela franziu o nariz em desagrado.

Um dos homens falou, num sotaque que a principio não reconheceu:

- Está aborrecido amigo? Pois ela gosta de você, a loura.

A voz do outro soou ligeiramente desdenhosa.

- Claro! Ela gosta de tudo que veste calças, desde que tenha dinheiro. Como Volturi levou todo o dinheiro que tínhamos, pode ser que ela se interesse por ele. Será que ele vai gostar dela?

O primeiro riu, deliciado.

- Coitado do Demetri! Parece que está com medo dela!

- Bem… – Bella quase podia sentir seu encolher de ombros. – Esse joguinho de cartas e as garotas, tudo foi idéia dele. Por mim, preferia estar dormindo.

- Talvez fosse melhor para você. Aquele tal de Bluff… está procurando barulho. Acho que ele se lembra de você de algum lugar… ele não acredita que você seja ferroviário e que seu nome seja Whittaker.

- Não importa no que ele acredita. Se continuar criando caso, vai se dar mal.

A determinação fria e impessoal daquela voz fez com que Bella estremecesse. Ficou imobilizada no chão e não conseguiu resistir à tentação de continuar ouvindo.

- Você podia apenas feri-lo…

- Isso seria perda de tempo. Ele se recuperaria e voltaria a procurar por mim outra hora, é possível que, então, eu não estivesse preparado para ele. Não… se Bluff ainda está disposto a se bater amanhã, não vou mais evitá-lo.

- Então, é melhor ter cuidado. Ouvi dizer que o marechal não gosta muito de duelos nas ruas. Principalmente quando temos visitantes especiais.

- Já encontrei marechais antes, alem disso, não vamos ficar por aqui muito tempo.

- Ed… Ed, doçura! O que você está fazendo aí tão longe? Pensei que quisesse me ouvir cantar!

Era uma voz feminina, petulante e aguda, vinda de algum lugar do quarto, e Bella ouviu um dos homens rir maliciosamente.

- Viu o que eu quis dizer amigo? Ela gosta de você.

- Deus! Espero que não goste muito… ela não é meu tipo. Acho que vou pedir a Lili que me mande aquela garota francesa de quem estava falando. Acho que era uma ruiva de Louisiana.

- Hoje à noite? Acho melhor não fazer isso. Essa ai acaba com você!

- Edward!

A voz da mulher soou mais aguda que antes, e a voz do homem soou mais baixa ainda, mas Bella percebeu que ele estava se divertindo.

- É acho não. Vou ter mesmo que esperar até amanhã a noite.

As vozes sumiram, e ela ouviu ainda algumas gargalhadas e o tinir de copos no quarto ao lado.

Tomada por um sentimento de ódio e desgosto. Bella bateu a janela com força. É bom que eles ouçam. Talvez isso os acalme. Como os homens podem ser odiosos, pensou. Falando sobre matar e sobre mulheres de má reputação, praticamente no mesmo fôlego! Quem quer que fossem esses dois homens, esperar nunca cruzar com eles outra vez.


	7. Chapter 6

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>Bella acordou tarde no dia seguinte. Enquanto bocejava e se espreguiçava, deu-se conta de que deveria ser quase meio dia, pois estava quente e os raios de sol faziam uma enorme mancha amarela no chão, junto a janela. A janela! Sua testa se franziu ao lembrar da noite anterior – aqueles homens e mulheres horríveis com eles. Apesar de ter fechado a janela a ponto de quase sufocar com o calor, as vozes do quarto ao lado continuaram a lhe chegar aos ouvidos, fazendo com que ficasse horas acordada. E agora, quantas horas do dia já perdera?<p>

Espreguiçando-se novamente. Bella se sentou na cama, percebendo que Sue saíra, deixando a janela aberta, felizmente com as cortinas fechadas.

Seus olhos estavam pesados e inchados, e quase cedeu à tentação de continuar dormindo, mas havia muita coisa que queria fazer naquele dia – sair explorando a cidade com Rosalie e sentar-se na praça sombreada por velhas árvores para ver o povo passar. Rose, delicada como sempre, devia ter resolvido deixá-la dormir até mais tarde.

Antes que a coragem lhe faltasse, Bella se levantou rapidamente da cama. Estava ansiosa por um banho, mas não havia tempo de mandar prepará-lo agora e, além disso, estava com fome. Talvez, se se apressasse, pudesse tomar café lá embaixo.

A maioria das roupas ainda estava nas malas, mas Sue havia tirado algumas peças, pendurando-as no pequeno armário do quarto. Despindo-se da camisola de seda, Bella prendeu os cabelos e lavou-se com a água da jarra que estava sobre a mesa. Um banho de esponja, afinal de contas, era melhor do que nada, e sentiu que ele a refrescara.

Escolhendo um vestido leve de organdi, que não estava muito amarrotado, Bella o vestiu e pôs-se criticamente no espelho. Seu tom bege, com pequenas flores verdes e vermelhas, combinava com sua pele pálida.

Certamente era moda ser pálida, mas preferia ter um pouco de cor em suas faces. Na França havia usado rouge algumas vezes, mas Rose a prevenira de que ali as pessoas eram mais convencionais. Olhando-se no espelho, Bella beliscou ligeiramente as fazes e ficou se mirando com ar serio. Se sua boca fosse ao menos um pouco menor, e a testa, mais alta! Ainda assim, não era um rosto todo mau, já lhe haviam dito que era uma beldade, o que, mesmo sendo um pouco de exagero, não deixava de ser gratificante. Acho que sou passável, pensou arrumando o cabelo no alto da cabeça e escovando uns cachinhos que lhe caiam pelo rosto e pescoço. Pelo menos tenho orelhas bonitas, pensou, e gosto desse tipo de penteado. Nada mais de coques lisos e austeros, imitando a imperatriz Eugenié. As mulheres de Paris estavam usando o cabelo diferente, e já não era impróprio deixar as orelhas à mostra. Bella mandara furar as orelhas, antes de deixar a França, e agora usava os seus brincos prediletos – pequenos pedaços de jade montados em abotoadoras antigas, de ouro, que haviam pertencido a sua mãe.

Afastando-se do espelho, Bella se dirigiu impulsivamente a janela e abriu as cortinas para poder olhar a rua. Já estava escurecendo quando chegaram no dia anterior e, sob a luz do sol, tudo lhe parecia diferente.

A claridade refletida na pequena varanda além da janela parecia tomar de assaltos seus sentidos.

Deve ser pouco mais de meio dia, pensou, protegendo os olhos. A rua poeirenta parecia brilhar na claridade excessiva, e não havia a menor brisa para refrescar suas faces. Acreditava que era o calor intenso que fazia com que todos se conservassem dentro de casa, pois não se via a menor atividade nas ruas. Os cavalos, presos aos postes que ladeavam a avenida, mantinham as cabeças baixas, alguns desocupados jogavam dados ou fumavam na taberna em frente.

A rua era larga, mas àquela hora, viam-se apenas ao longo dela, uma ou outra carruagem e algum cavaleiro solitário. Fora informada de que as diligências às vezes atravessavam as ruas de San Antonio, que era uma das cidades mais movimentadas. Nessa tarde, porém, parecia sonolenta e preguiçosa – calma demais.

De repente, chegarem-lhe vozes, através do ar quente e sufocante. Boa cidade para se ouvir a conversa dos outros, pensou Bella, e não pôde deixar de ouvir, devido ao tom tenso da voz que falou em primeiro lugar.

- Ele está na taberna, Laurent. Tem estado bebendo com aquela mestiça desde cedo. Quer que eu o apresse um pouco?

- Não – respondeu a segunda voz, num tom nasalado e monótono. – Se está bebendo, é porque está com medo. Posso esperar. Ele há de sair a qualquer hora.

A curiosidade fez que Bella se inclinasse um pouco, com cautela, para olhar para baixo. Três homens estavam na calçada, embaixo de sua janela, completamente alheios a ela. Um deles era alto e um tanto magro vestido como alguém do leste, de terno preto e um modesto chapéu-coco. Seus dois companheiros usavam roupas típicas do oeste.

O homem a quem haviam chamado de Laurent falou novamente.

- Conseguiu descobrir quem é ele?

- Não. Diz chamar-se Whittaker e veio naquela caravana de Louisiana.

- Parece que ele não usa pistola como um escoteiro – falou o terceiro homem. – Andei perguntando por aí, Laurent. Ninguém o conhece, mas andam dizendo que ele maneja uma arma para Barlow & Sanderson. Espécie de agenciador, viajando muito para todo lado.

Laurent emitiu um ruído curto que bem poderia ser um riso.

- Assim como eu, Rob. Acho que eu já o vi por aí, mesmo que o nome fosse outro. Não há nenhum aviso de captura contra ele, mas aposto que sua cabeça tem um preço.

- Então, o prêmio é seu Laurent. Você é o pistoleiro mais ligeiro que já vi, e acho que ele sabe disso. Não foi à toa que ele ficou tão quieto, ontem, quando você o provocou, não foi?

A voz do homem de preto soou de repente, aguda e perigosa.

O Sr. Brandon não gostou nada do jeito como ele atravessou o rio, com a diligência na frente do gado dele. Perdeu um precioso tempo com isso. Quanto a mim, não gosto do jeito como ele se senta… Tem certeza de que deu meu recado para ele?

- Claro Laurent. Você me viu entrar lá. Vai ver ele saiu pela porta dos fundos… Talvez não goste muito da idéia de encontrar você.

- Ele vai gostar menos, se eu tiver que sair procurando-o por aí.

Acima de onde os homens estavam, Bella permanecia imóvel, com a boca e o coração começando a bater descompassado.

O homem que eles estavam esperando era um dos que ela ouvira conversando na véspera. Que coincidência! Mas… Aqueles homens insinuaram que ele estava com medo, e não lhe parecera assim. Lembrou-se da fria determinação na sua voz quando dissera que ia matar Bluff. Esse deveria ser o homem que chamavam de Laurent.

O que iria acontecer agora? Será que haveria um duelo? Bella sabia que deveria fechar a janela. Esquecer tudo o que ouvira e descer para um lugar seguro. Uma curiosidade mórbida, porém, fazia que ela permanecesse onde estava. Nunca havia assistido um duelo antes, e seu pai lhe dissera que no oeste os duelos eram comuns. Quero ver como é, pensou. Estou segura aqui em cima, preciso descobrir. Será que ele vai sair da taberna? Ou será que fugiu mesmo?

O instinto lhe dizia que aqueles três homens que esperavam como aves predatórias eram matadores. Certamente estavam à espera de um homem que sairia andando da taberna ao crepúsculo e seria morto.

Não quero ver isso, pensou vagamente, olhando para a claridade na rua poeirenta. No entanto, alguma coisa a retinha ali. Precisava ver tudo – começo e fim.

Num movimento rápido, que a deixou atônica, Bella viu a porta da taberna se abrir. Dois homens saíram, parando na sombra da varanda.

- Mate-o agora, Laurent, enquanto os olhos dele ainda não se acostumaram com a luz… – falou um dos homens lá de baixo, com voz aflita.

Mas o homem de preto riu baixinho e debochadamente.

- Não preciso disso. Quero vê-lo sacar contra mim e que todo mundo comprove que sou o mais rápido.

Uma sensação de irrealidade tomou conta de Bella. Sentia-se quase como se estivesse assistindo a uma peça de teatro, no camarote. Viu-se olhando para o homem mais alto, que havia saído da taberna. Esse devia ser o que chamavam de Whittaker. Tinha se encaminhado para a beira da calçada, enquanto o outro que estava com ele dava um passo para o lado e ficava por trás. Atores tomando posição. Precisava se agarrar a essa ilusão!

Whittaker usava um chapéu preto, de copa rasa, puxado sobre a testa e sombreando os olhos, um colete de couro preto sobre uma camisa vermelha, e calças justas, num tom azul-escuro, enfiadas dentro de botas de cano alto. Trazia um cinturão, com o coldre da arma pendente dos quadris, do lado direito. Coisa estranha, ele não parecia ter medo. Estava de pé ali, à beira da varanda, numa atitude quase negligente, exceto pela mão, que acariciava o coldre da pistola.

Embora nada tivesse acontecido ainda, parecia pairar no ar uma espécie de silêncio pesado. Os passantes foram se dispersando, e um grupo de homens que conversavam mais acima na rua, virou-se para observar os acontecimentos.

O homem chamado Laurent deu alguns passos a frente, ficando onde Bella podia ver, sem ter que torcer o pescoço. Era alto, magro, de ombros curvados sob a jaqueta negra.

Sua voz ligeiramente nasalada soou fria e desdenhosa.

- Demorou a sair, Whittaker, se é esse o seu nome. Estava começando a pensar em ir buscá-lo lá dentro.

O homem que estava com Whittaker sorriu, como se estivesse ouvindo alguma coisa engraçada, e seus dentes brancos apareceram sob o bigode fino. Encostou-se à parede da taberna e começou a enrolar um cigarro.

- Volte aqui amigo. Não se esqueça que tem uma bebida para terminar.

Um dos homens que estivera conversando com Bluff riu nervosamente, mas Whittaker apenas encolheu os ombros e desceu a calçada. Começou a andar vagarosamente em direção ao homem que o esperava, e os saltos de suas botas levantavam lufadas de poeira a cada passo. Não desperdiçou gestos ou palavras, e Bella não pôde deixar de notar a graça quase felina com que movia seu corpo esbelto. Será que ele não ia parar? Não ia dizer alguma coisa? Havia algo de ameaçador na maneira como ele avançava, indolente e silenciosamente, e o outro homem devia tê-lo percebido, pois ficou tenso.

- Maldito! O que é que você…

- Bluff, estou andando. Você disse que tinha um assunto a tratar comigo. Faça o primeiro gesto.

A voz de Whittaker soava macia e quase desinteressada, como se as coisas não lhe importassem, de uma forma ou de outra, mas nem parou nem diminuiu o passo, e a distância entre eles foi se encurtando.

A principio, Bella pensava que o homem chamado Bluff era mais perigoso, mas agora mudara de idéia. Whittaker lhe parecia uma fera espreitando sua presa. Apesar do seu jeito displicente, ela podia notar alguma coisa extremamente perigosa nesse homem, e era óbvio que Bluff também o percebera.

Com uma praga entre os dentes, Bluff tomou a iniciativa, deu um passo para trás, de lado, enquanto sua mão desaparecia em direção ao coldre.

Bella deduziu que Whittaker também devia ter se movido. Quando ela se deu conta disso, horrorizada, ele tinha uma arma na mão e estava de pé, com o joelho ligeiramente dobrado, atirando. Pelo menos três tiros foram ouvidos, fundindo-se num ruído ensurdecedor. A arma de Bluff caiu antes que ele a tivesse usado. Parecia que o homem fora levantado e atirado para trás pela força assassina das balas que atingiram o seu corpo.

Bella se recostou ao patamar da janela, com as narinas ardendo devido ao cheiro de pólvora queimada e os olhos fitos, com uma fascinação mórbida, no corpo que jazia desconjuntado como boneco de molas na poeira, enquanto o sangue escorria pelos orifícios das balas no casaco preto.

Quase não se deu conta das vozes que flutuavam até onde estava e dos passos de pessoas que corriam.

- Meu Deus! Bluff nem sequer teve tempo de sacar a arma!

- Nunca vi ninguém sacar rápido assim, desde que nasci…

- É bom alguém ir chamar o chefe de policia, mas Bluff vinha pedindo isso…

- Se o chefe de policia quiser falar comigo, estarei na taberna, terminando minha bebida.

Como poderia uma pessoa que acabara de matar outra mostrar-se tão friamente desinteressada? Os duelos sempre tinham lhe parecido românticos, dramáticos, mas não havia nada de dramático ou nobre naquela cena, mesmo quando fechava os olhos, via o corpo sangrando, estirado no chão.

Doente de revolta, ela saiu cambaleando da janela e se atirou na cama, lutando contra as ondas de náusea que a assaltavam.


	8. Chapter 7

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>O senador Swan reservara uma sala de jantar privativa naquela noite, para sua família e seus hospedes pudessem jantar a sós. O hotel em que estavam hospedados dispunha de um chefe de cozinha francês, e os vinhos que regaram o seu jantar aquela noite também procediam da França.<p>

Seria fácil imaginar que, naquela noite, estavam jantando num dos mais finos restaurantes do leste. A mesa senhorial estava coberta por uma toalha de linho impecavelmente branca, e a porcelana era finíssima, bem como os talheres de prata. Os garçons eram bem treinados, e praticamente não se sentia a sua presença.

Era impressionante, pensava Bella, o que se podia conseguir com bastante dinheiro e suficiente influencia, criar um oásis de civilização numa terra selvagem era apenas uma amostra disso. Sentindo-se culpada achava que não devia pensar assim. Haviam lhe dito, por exemplo, que San Francisco não perdia nada para qualquer grande cidade européia. No entanto, era quase inacreditável que ainda estivesse em San Antonio, Texas, onde numa rua de terra, sem calçamento, um homem acabava de ser morto diante de testemunhas.

Bella tomou um gole do seu vinho, esforçando-se por esquecer o que acontecera naquela tarde e as cenas que presenciara. Um homem morrera de forma violenta – teria que se acostumar com isso. Estava convencida de que coisas piores poderiam acontecer na longa jornada de diligencia até a Califórnia.

Seu pai lhe dissera carinhosamente que ela deveria esperar riscos na jornada que empreenderiam. Dissera-lhe que provavelmente encontrariam índios e alguns homens brancos que seriam piores que os índios, pois se haviam tornado renegados. Sua voz estava seria quando lhe falou, e ela sentiu que ele estava preocupado e um pouco intranqüilo com o fato de sua mulher e sua filha terem que viajar sozinhas para a Califórnia. No entanto, era também um homem pratico. Confessara, com toda honestidade, que seria um grande trunfo político para ele o fato de sua mulher e sua filha terem empreendido a longa e árdua jornada por diligencia, o transporte habitual dos emigrantes que chagavam ao Estado do ouro. Havia outro fator a ser considerado, e esse era a segurança do ouro – fator mais importante de sua missão. Ninguém iria suspeitar que Charlie Swan pretendia enviar ajuda aos franceses no México, ou que serio confiada a duas mulheres uma empreitada de tamanha importância. Se os motivos de Swan se tornassem suspeitos (e ele também admitira que havia quem alimentasse essas suspeitas), jamais julgariam que sua mulher e filha pudessem estar a par de seus planos. Os homens do oeste costumavam colocar as mulheres "boas" num pedestal – Rosalie e Bella seriam muito elogiadas e admiradas por sua coragem de empreender uma jornada tão longa e cheia de perigos, sem proteção imediata do senador, e o ouro e as armas chegariam as mãos certas, sem despertar suspeitas nos lugares errados.

Meu pai é um homem inteligente, pensou Bela com orgulho. Levantou os olhos e encontrou o seu olhar, que pousou nela por alguns instantes.

Nessa noite, em homenagem aos hospedes do senador, Bella e Rosalie haviam vestido trajes comprados em Paris, mas tudo indicava, logo após haverem descido as escadas, que aquela moda ainda não havia chegado ali. Havia mais cinco mulheres presentes, esposas dos ricos rancheiros que eram hospedes de Swan , e elas usavam saias-balão, de tecido escuro, e blusas de gola alta, apesar do calor opressivo. Bella sentiu os olhares desaprovadores dessas damas mais velhas e convencionais, embora estivesse resolvida a não demonstrar embaraço, era difícil se sentir propriamente a vontade! Estava contente por estar sentada perto de Eric Yorkie, o jovem capataz de seu pai, e mais feliz ainda por ter ouvido que Sr Yorkie as acompanharia até a Califórnia.

Eric Yorkie era um jovem extremamente bem apessoado, de cabelos escuros que brilhavam a luz das velas, e um pequeno e bem cuidado bigode que fazia sobressair sua boa aparência. Ele era, conforme Bella descobriu, filho mais novo de um fazendeiro que acabara de perder a fortuna, pensava em tentar a sorte na Califórnia.

Ligeiramente tonto pela combinação do vinho e da beleza de Bella, confidenciou-lhe que pretendia aprender tudo o que pudesse sobre gado. Disse-lhe que não tencionava a passar a vida procurando ouro, pois achava que havia uma fortuna muito mais estável a ser feita com aterra e com o gado. Pretendia comprar uma fazenda, quando juntasse o dinheiro necessário, criaria gado para abate e para laticínios… Interrompeu-se, encabulado, ao pensar no efeito que seu entusiasmo desmedido poderia ter sobre a deslumbrante e sofisticada jovem a seu lado.

- Continue – disse-lhe Bella suavemente, com um brilho nos olhos de esmeralda. _ Não estou nem um pouco entediada, se é isso que o preocupa. Quero saber tudo sobre a Califórnia e como vivem as pessoas lá.

Seu vestido de veludo verde combinava com seus olhos, e quando se curvava para frente, como estava fazendo agora, Eric divisava, com certo desconforto, a curva arredondada de seus seios, revelados elo decote extremamente generoso que ela usava. Seus ombros estavam nus e cintilavam como o marfim. Um apanhado de flores prendia o vestido nos ombros, usava longas luvas que lhe chegavam até os cotovelos. Enquanto isso, Eric pensava consigo mesmo que as outras damas presentes não deviam estar gostando de seu vestido. _Ele_ gostava, embora estivesse fazendo todo o possível para se interessar pela sua conversa. Se essa era a ultima moda, pensava, ficava-lhe muito bem, e não havia ninguém mais indicada para usá-la! De repente viu-se pensando ansiosamente na viagem para a Califórnia, embora no começo não tivesse se entusiasmado com a idéia de que duas mulheres os acompanhariam nessa jornada.

Nascido no sul, Eric Yorkie possuía encanto e boas maneiras, embora nunca tivesse achado necessário adquirir mais do que uma educação elementar. Livros e línguas estrangeiras nunca lhe haviam interessado, ele tinha outras coisas em que ocupar o tempo e a mente. Quando voltou para casa após a guerra e encontrou um oficial de justiça designado a leiloar as propriedades da família a fim de pagar os impostos atrasados. Eric se aborreceu tanto que tomou a atitude filosófica de voltar as costas a tudo e seguir para o oeste. Ajudou-o o fato de seu pai ser um velho conhecido de Charlie Swan e ter-lhe escrito sobre ele. Swan confiara nele e tinha planos que o incluíam, não só na aventura, mas também nos lucros.

Embora nunca lhe faltassem palavras ou comprimentos quando se achava perto de mulheres bonitas, Eric se sentia inibido e quase mudo ao lado de Bella Swan. Nunca havia visto uma mulher exatamente como ela – combinando o gracioso encanto de uma jovem com inteligência e a sofisticação de uma mulher. Ela parecia se interessar por ele, deixando-o sem ação.

O que Eric não percebera era que Bella estava enfadada, pois ela disfarçava bem, e quando se sentia assim, falava mais do que de costume – uma conversa leve e frívola.

Será que os homens dali não tinham mais em que falar senão no comercio de gado? Não teriam as mulheres outro assunto além de sua casa e seus filhos? Pensando bem, naquela terra vasta e semi-deserta, o que mais poderia haver para falar?

Já estavam no terceiro prato, e Bella permitiu que enchessem novamente seu cálice, sorrindo ao encontrar o olhar de Rose. Ela já notara que a maioria das mulheres ali não tomava vinho algum ou, quando muito, sorvia delicadamente pequenos goles. Era mais uma coisa que percebia desaprovarem nela, mas não se importava. Sem duvida iriam para casa naquela noite comentando que a filha do senador bebia vinho demais e era excessivamente desenvolta. O pensamento fez-la rir novamente, e Eric, que pensava que seus sorrisos eram para ele, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

Seu pai estava conversando com o Sr Cage, a sua direita, como ele estava com a testa franzida, o que não era comum. Bella resolveu prestar atenção as suas palavras.

-Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o homem que diz chamar-se Whittaker? Eu estava falando hoje com o chefe de policia, pedindo-lhe que me recomendasse alguém para acompanhar a diligencia, e ele me disse que esse homem conhece todas as trilhas entre o Texas e a Califórnia. É estranho, mas eu nunca ouvi falar nele.

Cage, um homem atarracado, de fisionomia alegre e barba cerrada, deu um sorriso significativo.

- O Chefe Taylor fica sempre meio nervoso quando há algum pistoleiro na cidade. E esse _hombre_ de quem está falando atirou em Laurent Bluff, hoje a tarde… Laurent tinha a fama de ser o mais rápido por aqui, mas pelo o que ouvi dizer, nem chegou a tocar no coldre.

Instintivamente os dedos de Bella apertaram o pé do cálice de vinho. Sentiu o corpo inteiro retesar. Felizmente, os outros homens entraram na conversa, e sua súbita tensão passou despercebida.

- Ele é pistoleiro?

Nate Potter, que estava a direita de Bella, inclinou-se para frente para responder a seu pai.

- Claro. Um dos gatilhos mais rápido que existem. Ouvi dizer que ele trabalhou para Barlow, esteve no exercito e levou alguns rebanhos para Abilene.

- Ele vem do seu próprio Estado, senador – outro homem falou. – E seu nome verdadeiro também não é Whittaker. Chamasse Masen, Edward Masen.

Rosalie, que não era normalmente desajeitada, deixou cair bruscamente o leque de marfim, e Bella lhe dirigiu o olhar enquanto um dos cavalheiros gentilmente se curvava para apanhar e lhe devolver o leque. O rosto de Rose, em geral calmo e sereno, estava enrubescido, ela baixou as pálpebras, ao agradecer, para esconder seu embaraço.

Isso é demais, pensou Bella. Primeiro, gado, agora pistoleiros! Quase abriu a boca para dizer que assistira ao duelo a que se referiam, mas observando o rosto de Rosalie, extraordinariamente pálido, agora que o sangue lhe fugira, resolveu se calar. Talvez a idéia de um assassinato perturbasse Rose também.

Chegavam-lhe aos ouvidos trechos de conversa por entre o ruído abafado que os garçons faziam ao retirar os pratos da mesa e os cálices vazios. Até Eric Yorkie parecia mais interessado no plano de seu pai, de contratar um guia, do que nela. Estava inclinado para frente, com o cabelo preto brilhando na luz, quando Bella lhe atirou um olhar faceiro. Lembrou-se de um historia que lhe tinham contado certa vez sobre uma dama parisiense que soltara propositalmente a alça de seu vestido de noite, quando seu amado lhe parecera muito interessado numa rival. Inconscientemente os dedos de Bella tocaram o prendedor que segurava sua alça direita- estava solto-, e de repente se lembrou de pedir a Sue que concertasse antes de vir para o jantar. Mas… não, jamais daria certo! Essas mulheres de rosto de pedra e olhares desaprovadores iriam ficar horrorizadas! E Eric Yorkie, embora fosse bonito, não merecia tanto. De qualquer modo, só a idéia já serviu para diverti-la.

- Bella, minha querida… – a voz de Rosalie chamou-a a realidade. – Será que você poderia apanhar nossos xales? Está começando a esfriar.

Coitada de Rose! Pensou. Seu rosto estava extremamente pálido, e Bella parecia tê-la visto estremecer ligeiramente.

Consolando a madrasta com um sorriso, Bella pediu licença, feliz por poder escapar um pouco dali.

Um dos garçons mostrou-lhe a escada dos fundos, pois ela não tinha nenhum desejo de enfrentar os olhares masculinos que a tinham seguido atrevidamente quando ela e Rosalie haviam descido para jantar, acompanhadas pelo pai.

Segurando as amplas saias Bella subiu rapidamente a estréia escada que levava ao segundo andar. Sua passadeira maltratada lhe dava a impressão de ser essa a escada dos criados, pois ficava no fundo do corredor, no outro extremo onde estava o seu quarto.

Parando um pouco no topo da escada para descansar. Bella notou pela primeira vez como era mal iluminado aquele corredor a noite. Parecia-lhe deserto, e o vazio e o silencio reinantes quase a assustaram.

Isso é bobagem, pensou. Estou sendo tola, disse a si mesma firmemente. Primeiro vou achar o meu quarto, e depois Sue pode me ajudar a encontrar o xale de Rose.

Sua sensação de insegurança, porem, persistia, e ela começou a andar rapidamente e sem fazer barulho pelo longo corredor de paredes sombrias. Todas as portas lhe pareciam idênticas, e era impossível ler os números que haviam sido pintados nelas. Para piorar as coisas, quando chegou ao fim do corredor percebeu que um das lâmpadas se queimara e a escuridão era total.

- Oh…maldição. – murmurou irritada por nem mesmo saber onde ficava o seu quarto. _– Merde_! – murmurou novamente com ousadia, o som de sua voz fazendo-a sentir-se mais forte. De uma das portas saía um filete de luz, e ela curvou-se para tentar ver o numero quase apagado. Conseguiu distinguir um 2 e um 5 – 257… não era esse o numero de seu quarto? Sue sempre deixava a lâmpada acessa – talvez ela estivesse acordada.

Bella hesitou por um momento e depois bateu levemente a porta, esperando impacientemente que Sue a abrisse.

A porta se abriu rapidamente por dentro e, antes que ela pudesse emitir um som, seguram-lhe firmemente as mãos e a puxaram sem cerimônia para dentro do quarto.

Mal se dera conta de que a porta fora fechada novamente atrás de si. Por demais chocada para poder tomar qualquer atitude, Bella se viu frente a frente com o par de olhos mais azuis que já encontrara. Olhavam-na maliciosamente, através dos cílios longos que um homem poderia possuir.

O rosto bronzeado, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente obliquas, contrastava com os olhos que se apertavam para examiná-la ousada e abertamente. Estava petrificada de medo e surpresa, e seus lábios se abriram, mas nenhum som saiu de sua garganta seca e contraída.

O homem sorriu de repente, deixando entrever uma fileira de dentes brancos, ela pode observar que, quando ria, duas covas se formavam em suas faces.

- Ora, ora! – disse devagar, enquanto seus olhos passeavam insolentemente por seu corpo. – Então você é Frenchy. Dessa vez, até que Lili soube escolher a mercadoria!

Suas mãos ainda seguravam as dela firmemente e, antes que conseguisse dizer uma palavra, Bella viu-se involuntariamente entre seus braços e, pior que isso, sentiu seus lábios sobre os dela, num beijo rude e possessivo.

Já fora beijada antes, mas nunca assim! Nem homem algum ousara segura-la tão perto de si, a ponto de senti todo o seu corpo contra o dela. Sua boca era dura e impiedosa. Ao invés de tocar seus lábios gentilmente, parecia queimar como uma chama e forçar seus lábios a se abrirem sob o impacto do beijo.

Segurava-a com uma das mãos pouco acima da cintura e a outra em volta de seus ombros, de modo que ela se sentia comprimida e totalmente sem ar, quando tentou mover a cabeça para escapar, sentiu que sua mão subia e segurava seu cabelo na nuca, prendendo-a. Bella sentiu a cabeça começar a rodar e cair para trás, abandonada, enquanto ondas de vertigem e calor a assaltavam. Para seu horror, sentiu a língua dele penetrando sua boca, fazendo que ela emitisse pequenos gemidos. Oh! Deus, Oh! Deus pensou sentindo-se fraca, será que os homens beijam mesmo assim? O que ele está fazendo comigo? O que mais irá fazer?

De repente, quando ela estava quase desmaiando, ele afrouxou um pouco o abraço e ergueu a cabaça ligeiramente para olhar para ela.

- Nunca pensei que uma mulher pudesse ser tão bonita, Frenchy – murmurou, seus olhos estavam duros e semicerrados, com uma espécie de desejo que ela pressentia, ma que não podia compreender. Forçou-se a respirar fundo e readquirir algum controle sobre seu corpo fraco e tremulo, mas ele se curvou novamente, e ela sentiu seus lábios queimando na curva do seu pescoço.

-Não! – Essa foi a única palavra que conseguiu dizer e que saiu como um suspiro desesperado. Sentiu as mãos dele tentando abrir o fecho do seu vestido, que tinha o feitio de uma rosa, e deu outro suspiro penoso. Quase sem sentir, falou em francês:

- _Monsieur… non!_ O que… o que está fazendo?

O prendedor se soltou e ele riu.

- Esqueça a rosa idiota, eu lhe dou outra.

Seus lábios sufocaram seu grito de protesto, enquanto murmurava:

- Vou comprar outro vestido também para você, querida, pois este eu pretendo arrancar de seu corpo. Você sabe que eu a quero, e sou um homem impaciente.

Sua boca voltou a atacá-la, enquanto seu braço a segurava firmemente pela cintura, atraindo-a a si. Bella sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem, de modo que oscilou a sua frente, sem querer, sentia-se apenas meio acordada, "isso é um pesadelo, não pode ser verdade", ia repetindo sua mente atordoada, sentiu-se possuída de um estranho langor, de uma apavorante aceitação, que nada tinham a ver com sua mente ou com sua vontade. Com uma sensação de desligamento sonâmbulo, Bella sentiu sua língua explorando-lhe a boca, enquanto descia a alça do vestido e lhe acaricia a curva do seio. Suas mãos estavam presas entre seus corpos, e o máximo que podia fazer era empurrar seu peito com o corpo, mas sua reação só servia para excitá-lo mais e fazer que aumentassem aquelas caricias loucas.

Impotente, ela sentiu os dedos dele apertarem o bico de seu seio, que se enrijeceu, e a sensação que teve de ondas elétricas percorrendo-lhe o corpo, o que a trouxe de volta a realidade. Agora ela lutava com todas as forças contra suas mãos e seus lábios, notando horrorizada, que a camisa dele estava aberta até a cintura e que seus seios, protegidos apenas pela combinação de seda, estavam sendo comprimidos contra seu peito nu e quente.

A pressão do corpo e calor animal que dele se desprendia, mais a violência de seus beijos, foram demais para ela. Com a cabeça girando, Bella se forçou a desfalecer em seus braços. Naturalmente vendo que ela desmaiara, ele não continuaria aquele… aquele ataque a seu corpo e a seus sentidos.

Ele a soltou tão bruscamente que ela caiu para trás, para erguer-se em seguida, ao sentir a pressão alarmante da beira da cama contra a parte posterior de suas coxas.

Com um grito de puro terror, as mãos de Bella se cruzaram involuntariamente sobre os seios, quando viu que ele vinha em sua direção com aquele passo felino de que se lembrava bem.

- Frenchy, quer parar de ser pudica e tirar esse vestido? _Agora_, ou vou arrancá-lo de você!

Viu seus braços se esticarem novamente para segura-la e, como um animal acuado, Bella levantou a mão e , com toda a força de que era capaz, fez a palma explodir em sua face.

O olhar de surpresa dele encheu-a de um prazer selvagem e, instintivamente, ergueu a outra mão, com a intenção de cravar-lhe as unhas. Dessa vez, porem, ele conseguiu se antecipar, segurando seu pulso, torceu-o cruelmente até que ela gritou de dor. Ficaram se fitando por alguns segundos, os olhos dele brilhando de ódio, e os dela marejados de lagrimas de dor e frustração. Teria lhe batido novamente, com a outra mão, mas ele a segurou firmemente entre as suas.

- Maldita puta francesa! – disse entre os dentes. – que espécie de jogo pensa que está fazendo?

O ódio frio em sua voz e o olhar perigoso de seus olhos teriam feito com que recuasse aterrorizada, se ela também não estivesse sob o impacto da raiva.

- seu… seu… monstro abominável! – sua voz tremia de ira – Como ousa me tratar dessa maneira? Como ousa me arrastar para dentro desse quarto e me _atacar _como se eu fosse uma… uma…

Sua indignação era tanta que as palavras lhe fugiram, e ela ficou de pé, ofegante, tentando libertar as mãos para continuar lhe batendo.

O olhar dele foi se transformando, de ódio passou a surpresa, e depois, a verdadeiro espanto.

Suas sobrancelhas negras se juntaram, e ele deu um passo para trás, continuando a segura-la um pouco afastada pra lhe estudar a fisionomia. Chorando de raiva e de humilhação, Bella se deu conta do estado em que se encontrava – o vestido caído dos ombros e os cabelos em desalinho a lhe descer pelas costas.

- Se você não é a jovem que Lili ficou de me mandar, então quem…

- quer fazer o favor de me soltar? Eu _não_ sou a _sujeita_ que você obviamente estava esperando. Será que não poderia _perguntar_ antes de cair em cima de mim como um animal?

Ofegante, limpando as lagrimas, Bella o agredia ferozmente, enquanto a raiva a tornava corajosa.

- Você… você é pior que qualquer animal selvagem, seu assassino!

Ela viu seus olhos se transformarem em pedras de gelo por um instante, depois sua sobrancelha se arquear.

- Nunca matei uma mulher bonita… – disse pensativamente, depois num tom agressivo: – ainda!

Sempre segurando seus pulsos, ele a empurrou para trás antes de solta-la, e ela se viu sentada na cama.

-Oh! – exclamou, com os olhos arregalados devido ao medo e ao choque.

Viu o canto da boca se torcer, num riso de divertimento.

- Suponhamos que fique aí sentada por um momento e me diga rapidamente quem é a senhora, e por que veio bater na minha porta. Afinal de contas – disse sensatamente – eu, estava esperando uma visita feminina. Como eu poderia saber que não se tratava da senhora?

Apesar do tom razoável da voz, havia nele uma dureza de aço, e Bella resolveu lhe responder, amuada.

- Eu… eu tomei o seu quarto pelo meu, não havia luz no corredor e eu não consegui ver o numero na porta. Depois- dirigiu-lhe um olhar irado -, você me arrastou aqui para dentro, não me deixou dizer uma palavra,e … e…

- Ataquei você? – disse, como a ajudá-la.

A raiva tomou conta dela novamente, quando viu que ele estava calmamente sorrindo para ela. Quer dizer que ele estava achando tudo muito engraçado?

Ela se levantou, raivosa, esquecendo mais uma vez o medo, dessa vez, ele se afastou cautelosamente, embora seus olhos continuassem a caçoar dela.

- Agora, não vá a senhora atacar a _mim!_

Ele notou sua fúria controlada, e o brilho zombeteiro de seus olhos se acentuou. Um canto da boca se levantou num riso torto, e Bella, vendo-o, trincou os dentes.

- Você é o mais abjeto, o mais detestável…

- Foi realmente sua culpa, senhora. Foi sua beleza que me descontrolou. Não consegui acreditar na própria sorte quando a vi, tive o impulso irresistível de beijá-la e…

- quer fazer o favor de não _zombar?_

Ele estava caçoando dela e fazia-lhe a afronta de julgá-la uma menininha estúpida aquém se podia fazer esquecer, com meia dúzia de palavras tolas, sua justificada ira!

- não entendo como pode me confundir com o tipo de… de mulher que estava esperando – prosseguiu Bella friamente, tentando ignorar o riso torto em seu rosto. – Embora devo dizer que sinto pena de suas visitantes femininas, se é assim que costuma recebê-las_, impondo_ seu afeto de maneira tão prepotente! Tem medo de que recusem suas caricias, se lhes der tempo para isso?

Seu olhar a percorreu dos pés a cabeça, fazendo-a corar involuntariamente. Nunca encontrara uma insolente tão rude e ostensiva em olhos de homem algum! Era como se a despisse inteiramente com os olhos.

- se me permite dizê-lo, senhora, nunca vi damas assim como a senhora está vestida, não nesta cidadezinha pelo menos. Não que eu esteja reclamando – acrescentou maliciosamente – Na verdade, fica muito mais desejável assim como está…

Bella pode sentir o rubor tomar conta de todo o seu corpo, ao perceber mais uma vez, entre infeliz e raivosa, o estado em que se encontrava naquele momento. Suas mãos puxaram o vestido para cima, sobre os seios seminus, e lagrimas de frustração lhe desceram pelo rosto.

- Você é o homem mais bruto, mais detestável que já conheci! – gritou-lhe, com a voz embargada. – quer fazer o favor de se afastar e me deixar sair? Não ficarei nem mais um minuto aqui!

Ele não fez qualquer movimento, no entanto, e ela viu que franzia a testa.

- Ou você me deixar sair, ou eu grito!

A voz de Bella soou aguda e histeria. Certamente, depois do que ele já fez, não vai querer…

- Você não pode sair _assim_. – Sua voz estava fria e impaciente. – quanto a gritar, não gritou antes, por que iria fazê-lo agora? Estou certo que é bastante inteligente para não querer fazer um escândalo.

Agora, ela a estava ameaçando, tentando fazer chantagem com ela! Bella o olhou com uma mistura de raiva e desdém, imaginando o que ele faria se ela resolvesse mesmo gritar.

Parecendo ler seu pensamento, ele franziu a testa novamente, abanando a cabeça impacientemente.

- olhe aqui, prometo que não… não vou tentar atacá-la outra vez! Mas, por favor, procure ser razoável. Você não pode de maneira alguma…

Interrompeu-se quando uma batida na porta assustou a ambos, e por um momento ficam os dois como dois conspiradores trocando olhares de apreensão.

Voltarem a bater, dessa vez mais insistentemente, e Bella levou as mãos a boca. Quem quer que seja, pensou em desespero, se me achar aqui com ele, minha reputação estará arruinada! Ninguém acreditaria, iriam querer saber por que eu não gritei. –Oh! Deus, o que vou fazer?

Uma voz de mulher, com um sotaque carregado, falou suavemente do lado de fora da porta.

- _Étienne_? Edward Masen? Pode abrir a porta, sou eu. Solange. Lili disse que você está me esperando… você está ai?

Bella teve que se controlar para conter um riso histérico, e alguma coisa deve ter transparecido em seu rosto, pois os dedos de Edward Masen apertaram os seus num gesto significativo.

- Essa eu imagino, é a sua Frenchy – murmurou Bella, dando a voz um tom sarcástico. – Você poderia soltar a minha mão e me dizer o que pretende fazer agora?

Notou, com satisfação, que pelo menos naquele momento ele estava tão perdido quanto ela, então a voz da mulher voltou a chamar o seu nome, dessa vez mais alto e em um tom petulante, o que fez que ele resolvesse tomar uma atitude.

- Só sei de uma coisa – disse rapidamente – Não posso deixá-la lá fora fazendo esse escândalo todo! Daqui a pouco o hotel inteiro estará aqui no quarto para saber o que esta havendo.

Soltou seu pulso e, depois, deixando-a parada no meio do quarto, alcançou a porta em passadas rápidas escancarando-a.

Uma mulher de uns vinte e cinco anos mais ou menos, bem feita, usando um vestido

arde cetim vermelho que destoava de seus cabelos ruivos, entrou no quarto rindo.

- Como você demorou! Pensei que não estivesse aqui, mas agora fico contente que esteja, pois você é muito bonito. Lili tinha razão!

Edward Masen estava trancando a porta, quando se voltou, a mulher atirou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, comprimindo o corpo voluptuoso contra o dele.

Admirada e fascinada, apesar da situação estranha em que se encontrava, Bella viu os lábios pintados da mulher se grudarem aos do homem, embora ele permanecesse rígido e hesitante.

Num momento, ela atirou a cabeça para trás para olhar seu rosto.

- O que é que há amor? Não gostou de mim?

Logo a seguir, viu, por cima dos ombros, o olhar frio dos olhos verdes de Bella, e os seus se arregalaram.

Sentindo-se ultrajada, Frenchy deixou cair os braços do pescoço de Masen e olhou para Bella, enquanto seus olhos negros e irados estudavam tudo a sua volta.

- Penso que estou começando a entender – falou com voz estridente. – quem é ela, e o que está fazendo aqui?

A mulher com o dedo erguido deu um passo a frente, mas Edward Masen a segurou rapidamente pela cintura.

- espere um pouco… o fato de ela estar aqui é um acidente…

- Ah! Um acidente é? E o vestido dela todo rasgado também é um acidente?

Fingindo uma calma que estava longe de sentir, Bella deu de ombros.

- Não, não foi! Parece que o Sr Masen me confundiu com você e, sem me dar tempo de explicar… mas por que não pergunta a ele? Tenho certeza que ele poderá esclarecer a situação melhor do que eu!

- Você está se saindo muito bem – disse Edward, mal humorado.

Ele tirou a mão da cintura Frenchy e olhou para ela com ar maroto.

- Sinto muito querida, mas ela tem razão. Ela bateu na porta, e eu pensei que fosse você. Acho que me deixei levar…

Expressões de ira, duvida, incredulidade e, finalmente, de divertimento se sucederam no rosto da francesa, e seus olhos iam de Masen a Bella e voltavam a Masen.

Finalmente para surpresa dos dois, começou a rir, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Ah! Mas essa é a maior piada que já ouvi! Quer dizer… ele nos confundiu e não quis esperar, humm? _Bien_, você é bonita, _Chéri_e – admitiu generosamente. – Como culpá-lo? Os homens são muito impacientes as vezes!

- "Impaciente" não é bem a palavra que eu usaria para descrever o Sr Masen. – replicou Bella com um ar malicioso.

Edward Masen, com a fisionomia agora inescrutável, encaminhou-se para a mesa apoiada contra a parede e se serviu de uma garrafa de _Bourbon_ que deixara pelo meio.

- Sou da opinião que devemos tomar um drinque e discutir como vamos conseguir que a senhorita… – ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para Bella, que lhe devolveu o olhar de cenho carregado e com os lábios comprimidos -, que essa senhorita, volte em segurança para o local de onde veio, com seu vestido intacto.

Suas palavras lembraram subitamente a Bella o que fora fazer naquela andar e o fato de que Rosalie já devia estar a sua procura. Teve uma sensação de angustia.

- Deus meu! – disse. – se meu pai descobrir onde estou ou o que aconteceu, ele o matara, e eu estarei _arruinada! _O que vou fazer meu Deus?

- Sim, é bom pensar em alguma coisa – retrucou Solange, com os olhinhos pretos brilhando, divertidos. – você não vai querer que um _papa_ zangado venha encontrar a sua filhinha aqui, vai Ed, _chéri_?

- Isso, acredite-me, é uma coisa que não desejo! – falou de cara amarrada, batendo o copo na mesa.

Bella percebeu que ele a olhava, e enrubesceu, mas ele continuou a fazê-lo, sem se importar com seu desconforto.

- Graças a Deus que pelo menos, você não está histérica. Talvez você pudesse voltar a seu quarto e… costurar a alça do vestido. Eu só arranquei aquela rosinha idiota do seu ombro… ela deve estar por aqui em algum lugar…

- _Só!_ Você fez uma porção de coisas e agora vem me dizer que só…

- Espere um pouco!

Solange olhou para Masen pensativamente e se virou para Bella.

-Ele está certo, é só dar um pontinho aqui no ombro, vê? Eu sempre carrego agulha e linha comigo. Pronto, eu arrumo isso. E você, _mal hombre_, você procura a rosinha para nós_, oui_?

Com a cabeça girando, numa mistura de raiva, frustração e humilhação, Bella se forçou a ficar de pé, quieta, enquanto Frenchy manejava a agulha com surpreendente habilidade, tagarelando todo o tempo em francês. Ficara encantada ao descobrir que Bella falava a sua língua, e as perguntas que fazia sobre a França e sobre a moda eram patéticas e demonstravam o quanto sentia saudades de sua terra. Apesar do fato de Solange ser, sem duvida, uma moça de má fé, Bella não podia deixar de gostar dela – havia nela qualquer coisa de tão simpático, honesto e franco, que era impossível não ter pena dela, naturalmente, já havia contado que um homem a levara a profissão que exercia agora.

Homens! Os homens era sempre a raiz de todos os problemas, pensou Bella. Era só ver os problemas que esse detestável Sr Masen lhe causara!

Ela lhe dirigiu um rápido olhar, por entre os cílios semicerrados, e viu que ele também a olhava. Dessa vez, porem, seus olhos azuis estavam sombrios e como que apreensivos. Em que estaria pensando? Que espécie de homem era? Deu a si mesma a resposta. Um pistoleiro. Um homem para quem a vida humana não tinha, obviamente, o menor valor. Um homem que tomava para si tudo o que queria, sem escrúpulos, ainda que a vitima fosse uma indefesa mulher! Desviou o olhar, mas não conseguia esquecer o modo como ele a mantivera aprisionada em seus braços e os beijos brutais que tivera de aceitar. Não pode evitar um arrepio e Solange lhe perguntou, solicitamente se estava com frio.

- Terminarei num minuto, e depois você pode ir apanhar o xale e voltar para seu papai. Que tal dizer a ela que não está se sentindo bem? Hein?

Por mais que detestasse mentir a seu pai e a Rosalie, Bella concordou em que talvez fosse essa a melhor desculpa que poderia arranjar. Afinal bebera mesmo muito vinho no jantar.


	9. Chapter 8

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>A desculpa de Frenchy serviu bem a Bella, quando ela voltou a sala de jantar, com o seu xale e do o Rosalie no braço.<p>

- Bella? Onde estava querida? Já estava começando a me preocupar.

Realmente o rosto de Rose estava pálido e ela parecia estranha, o que fez Bella sentir remorso.

Bella sussurrou em seu ouvido que se sentira mal depois que subiu as escadas depressa demais e que depois levou um tempo para prender novamente a rosinha de seu vestido que havia se soltado.

- Não precisa se desculpar querida. Desconfio que os cavaleiros estavam tão ocupados que nem notaram sua ausência – Rosalie lhe disse com um sorriso que parecia forçado.

- Mulheres e suas complicações! – Bella ouviu seu pai dizer sorrindo enquanto se sentava novamente ao lado de Eric Yorke. – Certamente estava esse tempo todo se olhando no espelho não é filha? Vamos prove um pouco do famoso café do Texas e depois me diga o que acha.

Embora a refeição já tivesse terminado há um bom tempo, todos continuavam saboreando o seu café, as mulheres conversando baixinho enquanto os homens aproveitavam seus charutos e compartilhavam de assuntos masculinos. Bella sentia saudade dos costumes civilizados da Europa e da costa leste da America, onde as mulheres costumavam se afastar discretamente, deixando os homens sozinhos com suas conversas enfadonhas.

Eric Yorkie estava lhe dirigindo mais atenção agora, e a admiração dele era como um balsamo para sua sensibilidade ferida. Como ele era fino! Um _gentleman! _Muito diferente de Edward Masen!

Bella começou a imaginar que talvez fosse bom ser beijada por Eric Yorkie. Certamente seus beijos seriam gentis e delicados. Ele a trataria com respeito, e sua aparência não era como a de um pirata, um bandido! Seu cabelo escuro formava um contraste bonito com sua pele queimada, e estava cuidadosamente aparado, assim como suas costeletas. As costeletas de Edward Masen lhe desciam pelo rosto até a linha do queixo, e seu cabelo preto e grosso estavam tão compridos que formava cachos na nuca. Sim, só o que lhe faltava era um bigode, um barba e argolas nas orelhas para se transformar em um pirata perigoso.

Eu o odeio! – Pensou Bella. – desprezo-o e detesto-o! Espero nunca mais por olhos em cima dele.

Quando Bella voltou a seu quarto naquela noite, não havia sinais de orgia no quarto ao lado. É claro que ela tomou o cuidado de fechar bem a porta e a janela, mas ainda assim não pode deixar de pensar se Frenchy permaneceu lá e se ele estava tão ansioso para arrancar a roupa dela como fizera com ela.

Um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo quando pensou nisso.

]

Não, não, ele é um bandido, um libertino – voltou a pensar. – não posso pensar nele. Acabou e nunca mais terei que vê-lo novamente.

Foi só um bom tempo depois quando já estava prestes a dormir que voltou a pensar sobre o que seu pai disse no jantar. Ele estava pensando em contratar os serviços desse homem como guia para a caravana. Seria o dever desse guia conduzi-las através de um território cheio de índios ferozes e defende-las em caso de ataque. Mas como ela poderia confiar em um homem tão sem escrúpulos?

Charlie Swan havia lhe dito que o pistoleiro do oeste era um tipo estranho, pois era um matador profissional, trabalhava por dinheiro, mas era muito fiel ao homem que lhe pagava. Era uma questão de orgulho e reputação. Poucos assaltantes se arriscariam a enfrentar esses pistoleiros profissionais, pois todos têm medo deles porque são extremamente cruéis. Você está muito mais seguro ao lado deles.

Mas se esse homem fosse Edward Masen, ela _estaria_ segura? Pela segunda noite seguida seu sono demorou a chegar.

Bella talvez tivesse dormido mais cedo e melhor se não soubesse que Edward Masen estava no quarto ao lado.

…

Ele passou uma hora agradável ao lado de Frenchy que era bastante jovem e bonita para satisfazer seu gosto exigente. Aliás, ela se mostrara tão experiente quando esteve na cama como ele, que o fez desejar passar a noite inteira com ela.

Infelizmente, o Sr Volturi tinhas tinha planos diferentes e, quando Emmet McCarty bateu na porta para dizer a Edward que ele fora convidado para um jogo de pôquer, ele teve que consolar Frenchy com 30 dólares e a promessa que iria a seu quarto mais tarde se o jogo acabasse antes do amanhecer.

Demitri alugara uma sala de jogo particular, quando Edward Masen chegou lá, pela escada dos fundos, a sala já estava abafada e cheia de fumaça dos charutos. Havia garrafas e copos vazios sobre a mesa, e o Sr Volturi jogava pôquer com muita concentração e uma sorte fora do comum, como sempre, estava ganhando.

- Meteu-se num jogo com vagabundos lá do leste – disse Emmet. – Acabaram de sair, senão eu teria ido chamá-lo antes. Garanto que você não ia gostar, certo amigo?

- É… tem razão. Não ia gostar muito se você me chamasse antes, não. – Edward respondeu com um sorriso branco.

Demitri jogava paciência enquanto esperava por Edward. No mesmo instante, levantou os olhos sem qualquer expressão e indicou as cartas sobre a mesa.

- Corte. Esta vai ser uma partida de pôquer seria. Lembre-se disso.

- Vai ser seria mesmo, se você continuar ganhando esse dinheiro todo – resmungou Emmet, caindo na cadeira.

Edward acendeu um charuto e sentou-se de frente a Demitri, esperando que ele falasse. As cartas já haviam sido dadas, e ele estudou suas mãos silenciosamente.

O assunto tinha que ser urgência, do contrario Volturi não mandaria chamá-lo a essa hora da noite.

- Falei com um informante essa noite – disse Demitri subitamente levantando os olhos das cartas. – ele já está a caminho para Santa Fé, mas tinha a informação que eu precisava. Swan tem o dinheiro, em barros de ouro.

Emmet deu um assovio.

- Ouro? Mas por que ouro? É meio complicado de carregar e faz muito volume. Além disso, é muito perigoso.

- Ele deve ter pensando em algo inteligente. Não o subestime. Ele não é apenas inteligente, mas também perigoso e tem muita gente trabalhando para ele, gente que nós desconhecemos. – disse Volturi bruscamente.

- Igual aquele sindicato do leste que ele formou? – A voz de Emmet não foi capaz de esconder a sua admiração. – Alguns dos homens mais ricos do país e eles ainda querem mais… mais terra, mais poder.

- Texas, Arizona, Novo México, sem falar nos vastos territórios do outro lado da fronteira. Uma tremenda apropriação de terras, com o trabalho sujo sendo feito por outros.

Edward olhou para Volturi e viu que ele estava com o semblante carregado.

- O senador Swan é um homem ambicioso – falou secamente. E ele escolheu o pior tempo para nós. A única lei verdadeira no Texas é um punhado de comandos. E nos territórios do Arizona e Novo México, a situação é bem pior. Além disso, você sabe muito bem que os índios estão fazendo as coisas da sua maneira durante a guerra, e para completar ainda tem a luta dos franceses com os juaristas no México…

- Isto é um barril de pólvora! – exclamou Emmet irritado. – e nós vamos ter que impedi-lo de explodir?

Edward levantou a sobrancelha, observando Volturi e tentando imaginar o que se passava na mente dele. Demitri sempre tinha um plano, e felizmente em geral eles funcionavam.

- Cavalheiros, já discutimos isso antes. Felizmente para nós, temos alguma idéia do que se trata, vamos analisar os fatos, certo? – seus olhos iam de Edward a Emmet e sua voz era inexpressiva. – por exemplo, sabemos que deste lado da fronteira os índios estão recebendo dinheiro e munição, e alguns chefes estão pensando em fazer tratados com as tribos. Sabemos que os texanos não estão satisfeitos, para dizer o mínimo, com o seu governo, e esse descontamento esta sendo alimentado por esses aventureiros, políticos corruptos e loucos por poder, que estão prestes a arruinar as coisas. Ao sul da fronteira… vocês sabem melhor do que eu como as coisas estão. Temos dado a Juarez toda ajuda que podemos durante a guerra, e os franceses já se dão conta que sua posição no México já está, no mínimo abalada.

- Eles agora têm licença para matar e saquear. E Maximiliano finge não saber de nada… – Edward disse indignado.

- Aquele ouro que Swan está transportando destina-se a pagar os soldados franceses. – interrompeu Volturi – mas não acredito que vão ver sua cor – acrescentou suavemente. – Vocês sabem, Swan tem um contato, um amigo, vamos dizer, no exercito francês. Um tal coronel Stefan.

Ele rescostou-se na cadeira e continuou:

- Stefan se casou recentemente, com a filha de um rico fazendeiro e não quer sair do México. Fez amizade com vários dos mais ricos fazendeiros locais, e o que ouvi dizer é que ele tem idéias próprias sobre o que fazer com esse dinheiro.

Emmet soltou um palavrão em espanhol e perguntou:

- Assim, ele ajuda Swan a construir o seu império, em troca de uma parte?

- Acredito que sim! – respondeu Demitri com a voz fria.

- Qual é o nosso papel nisso tudo?

Um sorriso leve apareceu nos lábios de Volturi quando seus olhos encontraram rapidamente os de Edward.

- Você vai roubar aquele ouro. Nós prometemos a Juarez mais ajuda e mais dinheiro. Ele recebe o ouro e, quando estiver no poder novamente, teremos um bom amigo em El Presidente.

- Você faz tudo parecer tão fácil! – disse Edward servindo-se da bebida que estava sobre a mesa.

Riu para Emmet e continuou:

- Onde está o ouro? Aqui em San Antonio?

- Era aí que eu ia chegar. – a voz de Demitri soava seca. – o senador Swan não vai acompanhar sua mulher e filha a Califórnia. Não imediatamente. Ele tem que voltar a Washington muito em breve. Ele está com o ouro agora, mas naturalmente não vai levá-lo de volta.

- A caravana… é isso! Bastardo sem vergonha! – a voz de Emmet era suave, mas seus olhos estavam semicerrados. – Vai usar a mulher e a filha para fazer tudo parecer natural.

- Claro… manda sua família com a caravana e um pouco de gado. Isso lhe dará uma justificativa para contratar e enviar quantos homens quiser.

- É isso mesmo! – Volturi disse a Edward. – Não é só um bom golpe político, mas uma jogada inteligente. Lá pelas tantas do caminho, uma das diligencias se perde, digamos assim. Algo me diz que isso vai acontecer em algum lugar do Novo México ou do Arizona. Ninguém fica sabendo. Estefan recebe seu carregamento de ouro, e Swan está seguro em Washington, onde ninguém pode acusá-lo de nada. Suponho que ele saiba que o controlamos, mas ainda não descobriu que já sabemos dos seus amigos ricos e sindicato. Alias se você roubar o ouro, duvido que Swan vai reclamá-lo. Ninguém deve ficar sabendo de nada…

- Um homem que usa sua própria família como isca deve ser um individuo da pior espécie – disse Emmet com sua voz macia.

Edward deu de ombros.

- Que diabo! Vai ver as mulheres também estão metidas nisso! Que mulher pode resistir a tentação de ser uma princesa? – olhou para Volturi. – Deduzo que devemos esperar até chegarmos quase a fronteira para pegar o ouro, não?

Demitri desenho com as costas de sua faca sobre a mesa alguns desenhos invisíveis e deu-lhes toda a informação necessária, assim como todos os detalhes e instruções que deveriam ser decorados.

- Desnecessário dizer – mencionou secamente – que o governo dos Estados Unidos não tem conhecimento e não pode assumir qualquer responsabilidade por essa… essa… operação.

Edward se lembrou da primeira vez em que encontro Volturi e da mesma recomendação que ele lhe fizera na época e começou a rir. Demitri não achou graça.

- Se alguma coisa der errado, e você tiver a sorte de ser preso, providenciaremos uma fuga, se possível. As chances, porem são de que se os homens de Swan os capturarem vocês não viverão por muito tempo. Estou certo que sabem disso.

Volturi fez uma pausa e voltou a atenção ao seu jogo.

- Cavalheiros, como sabem, sigo na diligencia amanhã, mas ainda temos uma hora para jogar.

- Você quer dizer pra nos limpar… – comentou Emmet.

- Se eu fosse você, Demitri, não jogaria pôquer com qualquer um que não conhecesse bem – falou Edward com a expressão seria. – Poderia ameaçar matá-lo por pensarem que está trapaceando.

- Nunca trapaceei na vida – disse Demitri suavemente – sempre tive muita sorte!

Os dois homens sentados a frente de Demitri Volturi eram seus melhores homens, ele praticamente os treinou pessoalmente. Eram também, homens em quem ele depositava toda a sua confiança, alem disso eram bastante inteligentes e intuitivos para usarem seus próprios recursos e idéias, se alguma coisa saísse errado com o plano cuidadosamente elaborado. Ele esperava que ambos saíssem inteiros dessa empreitada, pois não podia realmente se dar ao luxo de perdê-los.

Não havia duvida de que Swan estava com pressa de iniciar a jornada da caravana para a Califórnia, e parecia mais que provável que Edward Masen e Emmet McCarty seriam contratados como seus guias. Volturi havia providenciado muito habilidosamente, para que eles estivessem ali, da mesma forma que havia tomado as precauções necessárias para que não houvesse em San Antonio, naquele momento, qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse se enquadrar nas exigências de Swan. O homem que Swan pretendia contratar recebera de repente uma proposta muito lucrativa para acompanhar uma caravana até Santa Fé, e já havia partido. Então o chefe de policia, que por acaso era amigo de Demitri, havia sugerido a Swan que ele poderia contratar Edward Masen. Quando ele marcasse uma entrevista, Masen informaria que sempre trabalhava com Emmet. A infra-estrutura estaria pronta.

Se não houvesse imprevistos, a caravana do Senador Swan estaria pronta para iniciar a jornada dentro de dois ou três dias.

Nada poderia dar errado!

Volturi lembrou-se que Masen o prevenira que Rosalie Swan não iria gostar se ele fosse contratado – devido aquele episodio infeliz em Nova Orleans! – Mas a Sra. Swan provavelmente não iria confessar ao marido um romance passado, e Masen tinha um jeito especial de lidar com as mulheres.

- Acho que, afinal de contas, vocês talvez tenham uma viagem muito divertida. – disse Demitri levantando seus olhos para encontrar os de Edward Masen.

Edward sabia o que ele queria dizer!


	10. Chapter 9

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

**Capítulo 09**

Conforme os dias foram seguindo Bella Swan encontrou novos motivos para a antipatia que sentia pelo Sr. Edward Masen.

Primeiro, foi o jantar intimo que seu pai providenciou para anunciar que contratara Masen e seu parceiro, Emmet McCarty, como guias para sua viagem. Bella não tinha a menor intenção de descer para esse jantar, mas Rosalie a convenceu dizendo que seu pai ficaria muito contrariado.

Bella esperava que o jantar fosse repleto de confusão e embaraço por parte do Sr. Masen, quando ela o confrontasse com seu peculiar desdém e desprazer. Ela ficou aliviada em saber que Eric Yorkie também estaria presente, assim, como o senhor "Pop" Randall, que iria chefiar a caravana.

Assim que foi convencida a descer para o jantar, Bella vestiu-se com esmero incomum, usando um de seus vestidos favoritos, num tom suave de amarelo que sobressaia o tom cobre de seus cabelos. Isso colocaria o pouco civilizado Sr. Masen no seu devido lugar de uma vez por todas! Para sua surpresa viu que Rose também se esmerara no traje – um vestido de veludo carmesim -, e estava usando rubis, que realçava o louro de seus cabelos.

- Vocês estão ambas muito bonitas. – cumprimentou-as o senador Swan.

- Talvez essa seja a ultima oportunidade que teremos de nos vestir elegantemente para um jantar, em muitos meses – murmurou Rosalie.

Rosalie jamais admitiria nem para ela mesma que houvesse qualquer outro motivo para ter se arrumado daquele jeito. Afinal de contas, já haviam se passados quatro anos. Se esse Edward Masen, fosse o mesmo homem, talvez estivesse mudado depois viver tanto tempo em guerra. Rosalie Swan era muito madura e inteligente para pensar que poderia fugir dessa situação apenas evitando o confronto. Quanto mais cedo se encontrassem e defrontassem, melhor. De qualquer forma, não acreditava que ele a denunciaria.

Bella, com as bochechas coradas, passou a noite toda deslumbrando Eric Yorkie, que parecia não conseguir tirar os olhos de sua fascinante beleza. Bella resolveu ignorar a presença de Edward Masen, mas se viu surpreendentemente irritada por ele decidir fazer o mesmo com ela, passando a noite toda conversando com seu pai e o Sr. Randall. Emmet McCarty, que era um rapaz forte e alto, de pele clara e cabelos louros, parecia satisfeito em falar pouco e deixar toda a conversa por quanto de seu amigo.

Exceto pela conversa em voz baixa com seu pai, os únicos comentários de Edward era sobre o inconveniente de levar mulheres numa jornada como essa, sempre fazendo questão de ressaltar as atrocidades que os índios poderiam cometer contra elas.

- É um homem vil, detesto o tipo! Reparou como falava alto para nós ouvirmos, sempre que se referia aos índios? – Bella falou com certo ódio a Rosalie, depois que elas se desculparam e subiram deixando os homens com suas bebidas e discussões.

- Mas querida – respondeu Rose suavemente – na verdade, acho até que ele suavizou um pouco essas historias por nossa causa. Penso que ele só estava tentando nos prevenir dos perigos dessa viagem.

- Como você pode defendê-lo? Ele não é um cavalheiro! Prefiro o Sr. Yorkie que pelo menos não fica se exibindo tanto e não tem muito que falar.

Rosalie mudou de assunto habilidosamente.

-Pelo menos, você parece ter feito uma conquista essa noite. Pobre moço! Aposto que já está apaixonado.

- Espero que não, pois os homens apaixonados ficam muito descuidados e depois tornam-se cansativos.

- Nesse caso, minha querida, eu não deixaria que ele se apaixonasse demais. Ele é um bom rapaz, mas certamente não é o tipo que seu pai aprovaria.

Bella lançou um olhar penetrante a Rosalie e depois encolheu os ombros. Às vezes conseguia pensar em sua madrasta como alguém de sua geração, mas havia horas… Decidiu-se que já estava cansada demais e desculpou-se por deixá-la sozinha e foi para o seu quarto.

No outro dia, Bella se sentiu muito feliz pela noite bem dormida e logo no café da manhã, seu pai lhe comunicou que deveriam iniciar os preparativos da viagem e que eles incluiriam treinamento de caravana e exercícios de carregar e descarregar pistolas e rifles. Antes que esse dia acabasse Bella desejaria novamente que nunca tivesse colocado os olhos em Edward Masen e Emmet McCarty.

As novas diligencias que compunham a caravana foram atreladas e levadas para um terreno árido e plano a cerca de oito kilometros de San Antonio. E foi ali que Masen resolveu dar inicio ao treinamento.

Bella ficou irritada ao saber que ela, Rose e Sue teriam que se revezar na direção da diligencia. No final do dia, ela não estava apenas cansada, com calor e sentindo todos os músculos de seu corpo doloridos, mas praticamente morta de raiva. Parecia que não conseguia fazer nada certo.

Sue achou que guiar a diligencia e fazê-la parar subitamente num circulo formado na hora, com uma simples voz de comando era muito divertido. Rosalie suportou tudo com estoicismo, e a sua determinação em aprender mereceu a admiração dos dois guias e de seu marido.

Mas Bella… ela estava convencida de que Edward Masen a escolhera como vitima, mostrando-lhe a todo o momento como não se deviam fazer as coisas. Seus pulsos eram delicados, suas mãos macias, até as luvas que usava não a protegiam das rédeas e a feriu impiedosamente. Detestava as mulas que teria que guiar, tanto ou mais do que detestava Edward Masen!

Em determinada ocasião ela lhe disse tudo o que achava sobre ele. Edward analisando seu rosto rubro de raiva apenas se afastou dela completamente indiferente e Emmet McCarty continuou o treinamento. Ele era um pouco mais delicado e paciente, mas tão exigente quanto. No final do dia, Bella não tinha energia para mais nada a não ser tomar um banho e ir para cama.

Ela pretendia se queixar a seu pai no dia seguinte, mas as primeiras palavras que ele lhe dirigiu pela manha fizeram com que ela engolisse o que ia dizer e levantasse o queixo em desafio.

- Bella, minha querida, tem certeza que você é bastante forte para sobreviver a essa jornada? Às vezes me esqueço de que você foi criada na Europa, e que o oeste americano é muito diferente dos lugares a que está acostumada.

- Se Rosalie pode fazê-lo, eu também posso! – foi tudo o que conseguiu responder.

Partiram três dias depois, no mesmo dia em que o Senador Swan saíra de manhã em direção a Washington.

As barras de ouro haviam sido escondidas num espaço cuidadosamente preparado embaixo do piso da carroça em que as três mulheres viajariam – arrumadas com o todo o cuidados e envoltas em sacos. Isso significava que Bella e Rosalie tinham que viajar com o mínimo de roupa possível, a fim de não chamar atenção para a falta de espaço dentro da carroça.

- Você compreende agora, minha querida – dissera Charlie Swan suavemente- porque é muito melhor que você, Rose e Sue guiem a carroça. Um homem dentro dela, ou guiando-a para vocês, poderia querer saber por que ela está tão pesada.

Até Bella foi forçada a concorda que ele tinha razão. Só Eric Yorkie, além delas, sabia da existência do ouro, dos rifles e das munições que levavam na carroça, que para todos os efeitos, transportava utensílios domésticos de Rosalie.

Bella sentiu a falta da presença e da ajuda de Eric no primeiro dia de viajem. Ele havia se desculpado, explicando que tinha que permanecer com o gado até que ele se acostumasse à trilha.

Quando pararam um pouco para descansar, numa etapa a que chamavam de "parada do meio dia", Bella tomou as rédeas e sentou-se no banco alto e desconfortável, feliz pela primeira vez por estar usando o desgracioso boné que trouxera.

O suor lhe descia pelo rosto ensopando a blusa e escorrendo para o pescoço. O suor também descia pelas suas pernas e ela ficou imaginando o que a fizera pensar que essa jornada seria uma experiência excitante e divertida.

Não havia nada de divertido em guiar uma junta de mulas e ser atirada e sacudida sobre raízes e pedras, e os ombros ardiam com os raios do sol. Também não havia nada de interessante na paisagem. Vastas e ondulantes planícies, às vezes cobertas de mato rasteiro, mas de modo geral secas e poeirentas, com cactos e mosquitos. Bella achava seja vastidão vazia terrível e muito solitária.

Com um sentimento de humilhação e ódio, lembrou-se da forma como Edward Masen a beijara, ignorando sua resistência até perder as forças – seria assim que todos os homens beijavam, como uma… invasão? Uma amiga sua que se cassara aos dezessete anos costumava lhe dizer que os homens são como animais. Eles só querem uma coisa, e toda a sua corte, seus encantos e maneiras delicadas, tudo o que fazem é com esse fim. No entanto esse pensamento chegou traiçoeiro – como seria? Bella se sentiu enrubescer e afastou tal pensamento.


	11. Chapter 10

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>Os dias passaram estafantes e monótonos enquanto seguiam a trilha árida e poeirenta. Tinham que viajar devagar, por causa do gado, sempre procurando por qualquer rio ou mina d'água, e como os rios eram poucos e distantes uns dos outros era necessário poupar água.<p>

Bella já estava habituada a acordar muito cedo, quando o céu ainda estava começando a ficar rosado, vestia-se rapidamente dentro da carroça e saía para tomar café da manhã, ela já estava inclusive acostumada com o café que o cozinheiro fazia.

Logo em seguida ouvia-se a voz de Pop Randall gritando: "Atrelar!" e as mulas eram atreladas as carroças, quando se ouvia o seu primeiro "A caminho!", logo as carroças se punham em movimento. Essa era a hora que Bella mais gostava – de manhã, bem cedo, antes de ficar muito quente. A brisa era fresca e a tranqüilizava.

Acamparam ao anoitecer, pouco antes do pôr-do-sol, posicionando as carroças em semicírculo, em forma de ferradura, e a carroça que servia de cozinha, sempre a frente, com o fogo sempre brilhando, era o que mantinha aquele espaço fechado, seguro e aquecido, quando a noite chegasse. Era quase impossível imaginar que em algum lugar lá fora havia índios e perigos maiores.

Agora que o gado já estava acostumado a trilha, era comum Eric Yorkie aparecer, sempre puxando um ou dois cavalos e Bella e Rose desfrutavam de longas cavalgadas com ele. Na maioria das vezes, era Bella quem cavalgava com ele, e sua postura era sempre respeitosa mesmo já sendo mais informal.

Bella gostava dos passeios, principalmente depois que passou a montar como os homens, ao invés de ir sentada em um silhão de senhoras. Eric Yorkie sempre a estudava e parecia bastante consciente dela como mulher.

Até Rosalie comentara certa vez, como Eric estava bem agora, com seu cabelo descolorado pelo sol e a pele queimada. Ele parecia mais forte, conseqüentemente se tornara mais atraente para Bella.

Edward Masen mantinha-se afastado de Isabella a maior parte do tempo, desde que a viajem teve inicio e algumas vezes Bella pegava-se pensando nele, mas logo obrigava-se a distrair-se com outra coisa e repetia mentalmente que não deveria estar pensando nele e sim, ser grata por ele estar se mantendo afastado.

Até Pop Randall, que era sempre o mais falante depois do jantar, admitiu que não conseguia entender Edward Masen.

- Ele é um solitário – disse Pop – quase todo pistoleiro é. Esse Masen aí entende de guiar caravanas, mas não fala nada, só com o compadre dele.

- E o que um homem desse tipo pode ter para falar? – Bella perguntou com desdém, o fazendo sorrir.

- Nada que pudesse interessar a uma senhorita educada como você, estou certo.

Estavam acampados para a noite do sexto dia na trilha e como haviam descoberto um pequeno córrego, decidiram acampar mais cedo do que de costume.

O gado já bebera e os enormes barris das carroças já estavam cheios.

Pop comentou que essa seria possivelmente, a última água boa que iriam beber por muito tempo.

Bella perguntou por que não haviam acampado mais perto da água, ela estava ansiosa por um banho, um verdadeiro banho!

- Há muitos esconderijos por aqui. As ordens do Sr. Masen, são para que todos se mantenham no acampamento. Os índios conhecem todos os locais que possuem água nessa região e eles agem como se essa água os pertencesse.

- Não acredito que haja índios por aqui. – Bella disse petulante. – Estamos viajando há dias, não teríamos visto sinais se houvesse índios? Não creio que os próprios índios queiram viver aqui, isso é praticamente um deserto!

- Nunca se pode entender como os índios são ou como pensam. – Eric disse tranquilamente.

- Bom, pelo menos o Sr. McCarty parece se sentir em segurança e ele tem uma voz bonita, não acham?

Do outro lado do acampamento, onde os vaqueiros costumavam ficar, envolta de sua própria fogueira, podia-se ouvir a voz de Emmet cantando suavemente acompanhado de seu violão. Ele parecia cantar em espanhol, pelo o que Bella conseguia compreender.

- Se canta bem, eu não sei… mas é um bom guia. – Eric admitiu com relutância. – Só que é um mestiço, e eu odeio misturas. Nunca encontrei um, em quem pudesse confiar.

- Mestiço? Você quer dizer, que tem sangue espanhol? – Rosalie perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Espanhol? Não, senhora, quero dizer meio mexicano.

- O Sr. Masen também parece um deles, salvo pelos olhos. – disse Bella.

Edward esteve no acampamento mais cedo, ela se lembrou de mau humor, engoliu apenas uma xícara de café e comeu um pouco de feijão de pé mesmo, estranho como suas boas maneiras sumiram completamente.

- Engraçado que esteja comentando isso. – Eric se inclinou em direção a Bella. – ouvi rumores de que ele é mestiço. É lógico que ninguém disse isso na frente dele, pois ele já matou muita gente por bem menos. Um homem tão rápido no gatilho, só pode ser um matador frio e sanguinário. E esse tipo de homem, é muito fácil de provocar.

Bella o olhou com certo descaso, mas ele continuou:

- Deviam fazer alguma coisa para mudar as leis por aqui, fazer alguma coisa com esses matadores profissionais que assassinam homens inocentes e saem limpos, só porque consta que foi num duelo honesto!

- Bem, só não suporto a forma como ele acha que pode me dar ordens! – Bella exclamou zangada.

Ela estava cansada, com calor, pegajosa e acima de tudo ansiava por um bom banho. Sentia como se a poeira da estrada tivesse lhe entranhado no corpo e em seu couro cabeludo. Esfregar-se com um pano molhado, não adiantava de nada. Com o córrego tão perto, por que não podia tomar um banho? Não acreditava que havia índios por perto. Masen estava apenas querendo assustá-la, para provar que merecia o dinheiro que estava ganhando.

Num movimento rápido, causando surpresa em todos, Bella se levantou. O córrego não estava muito longe e ainda faltava uma hora para o pôr-do-sol. Ela só precisaria andar rápido…

- Acho que vou até a carroça, ver se encontro Sue. – ela disse displicente. Mas Sonya se levantou e a acompanhou.

- Bella, você naturalmente não esta pensando em desobedecer as ordens está? Pode ser muito perigoso.

Pararam junto a carroça e Bella levantou o queixo com determinação e fitou sua madrasta.

- Bella, os índios podem estar nos observando nesse momento. Tenho certeza que se fosse seguro, o Sr. Masen…

- Estou cansada de ouvir tudo o que o Sr. Masen tem a dizer! Ele está sempre criticando alguma coisa. E eu não acredito que existam índios. E também não acredito que o Sr. Masen vá atirar em mim, por desobedecê-lo.

- Bella, não, por favor! Eu não posso deixar, é muito perigoso…

- Rosalie, sinto muito, mas eu vou tomar esse banho. Você ouviu o Sr. Randall dizer que talvez passemos semanas sem água limpa. Levarei Sue comigo, assim ela poderá lavar a roupa, e eu prometo que vestirei a minha combinação mais grossa e levarei um rifle. Preciso me sentir limpa essa noite, para variar.

Apesar de Rosalie continuar a insistir, Bella se manteve irredutível, e por fim Rosalie decidiu que estava muito nervosa para acompanhá-las.

Elas já haviam estado no pequeno córrego mais cedo para encher cantis de água e finalmente depois de encontrar Sue, Bella se dirigiu ao campo que tinha visto e escolhido.

Apesar de toda a sua coragem anterior, Bella se deu conta de que estava agindo com total cautela quando se aproximou das arvores que levariam até o córrego. Naquele trecho bem escondido pelas arvores, já era possível avistar o córrego e suas pedras cinza que brilhavam no fundo transparente.

Um pouco mais a frente, onde existia um salgueiro fazendo sombra, seria onde tomaria seu banho.

Bella estudou atentamente a outra margem do rio e notou que ela se inclinava levemente para cima. Via-se arvores e pedras imensas espalhadas por toda a margem, o que fazia do lugar, inacessível. Não havia outro sinal de vida senão os galhos das arvores balançando junto com o vento ou o trinar das aves.

Sue ajoelhou-se na ribanceira e começou a esfregar a roupa, enquanto Bella pendurava em um tronco o vestido limpo que trouxera e se despia, até ficar só com a combinação velha, jogando o vestido que usara para Sue.

Bella entrou no córrego cautelosamente, arrepiando-se quando a água gelada entrou em contato com o seu corpo queimado de sol. Deu um mergulho e voltou com o cabelo todo molhado.

- Isso é uma delicia, um verdadeiro paraíso! – pensou sonhadoramente enquanto enfiava os dedos nos cabelos tentando se livrar de toda a sujeira acumulada. Havia trazido consigo um sabonete bastante perfumado que agora usava a vontade, deixando que a espuma lhe envolvesse os cabelos e a pele. Só a voz de Sue preocupada, lembrando-lhe que prometeram não demorar, conseguiu trazê-la de volta a realidade. Deu um ultimo mergulho, prendendo a respiração por um bom tempo e voltou a superfície sorrindo e espalhando água em todas as direções.

- Sue, é uma maravilha, é um céu! Você devia me acompanhar!

Sue sacudiu a cabeça e lhe passou uma toalha felpuda quando Bella finalmente saiu da água com a combinação molhada colada ao corpo.

- Você não sabe o que está perdendo – Bella disse brincando a Sue, enquanto ela acabava de enxaguar a roupa.

Sentou-se numa pedra lisa e quente e começou a secar os cabelos, esfregando vagarosamente. De repente um som assustado de Sue fez que levantasse a cabeça, espantada.

- O que foi Sue? O que…

- Um… um homem senhorita! Eu juro, eu o vi num minuto ali, contra o céu, e no outro minuto ele não estava mais lá! Por Deus, senhorita, quem poderia ser?

- Se você viu alguém, com certeza não é um fantasma! – Bella respondeu petulante, muito embora já pudesse sentir seu coração batendo acelerado. – Onde você colocou a arma, Sue?

Levantou-se num ímpeto, já bastante assustada, quando seu pé molhado fez com que escorregasse e caísse de volta na água.

Bella voltou a superfície cuspindo água e lutando para respirar, com os cabelos caindo nos olhos, quando sentiu que alguém agarrava sua mão e a puxava brutalmente, a colocando de pé.

- O que diabo a senhorita está fazendo aqui sozinha? – A voz de Edward Masen estava furiosa.

Limpando a água dos olhos. Bella ficou muda, olhando para seu rosto enraivecido.

Ele estava montado e aparentemente havia entrado na água com a montaria. O primeiro pensamento idiota que lhe ocorreu foi: como ele chegou aqui tão rápido?

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de falar, ele se inclinou e puxou-a pela cintura a colocando na margem.

Ele desmontou como uma pantera e segurou os ombros de Bella e sacudi-a até que ela quase perdeu a respiração.

- Sua idiotazinha! Não dei ordem para que ficasse no acampamento? No se dá conta do perigo a que está se expondo?

Ela gritou com ele com tanto ódio, dor e frustração que ele a soltou com a mesma violência que a agarrara, e ficou a olhar para ela como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

Só então ela se deu conta do que estado em que estava, seminua, ou pior com a combinação colada ao corpo revelando tudo.

Os olhos dele lhe percorriam lentamente o corpo, e o modo como o fizera trouxe o rubor de ódio as faces de Bella. Instintivamente ela cobriu os seios com os braços, soluçando de frustração.

- Não adianta fazer isso, não há jeito de esconder nada, do modo como a sua combinação está molhada. – ele disse sorrindo torto e deu um passo para trás quando ela avançou tentando agredi-lo.

Ela se abaixou para pegar o rifle que estava tentadoramente perto, mas ele apertou a bota sobre o cano e a ergueu pelos cabelos, agora tão zangado quanto ela.

- Acho que já lhe falei sobre armas. Não ponha as mãos nelas, a não ser que tenha certeza que sabe manejá-las e que deve fazê-lo.

- Oh! Seu… seu implicante! – Bella gritou afastando o cabelo do rosto e olhou-o arfando de odeio. – como ousa me espionar? Como ousa me tratar como uma…

- A senhorita tem muita sorte de eu ter resolvido voltar ao acampamento por esse caminho. – ele a interrompeu bruscamente.

Edward omitiu o fato que tivera a mesma idéia que ela: tomar um banho.

Ela estava tão irritada que tremia de indignação. E mesmo contra a vontade Edward não conseguiu tirar os olhos das curvas e contornos do seu corpo, tão claramente delineados sob a combinação que vestia. Os bicos de seus seios, firmes e pontudos, comprimiam-se sobre o corpete, e ele podia ver o triangulo mais escuro onde suas pernas se encontravam. E ela já percebera, é claro, para onde ele olhava e isso a tornou cada vez mais furiosa.

Se ela fosse uma garota como Frenchy, ou mesmo uma jovem índia, pega desprevenida, ele a teria atirado sobre o capim, embaixo das arvores e teria feito amor com ela. Mas ela era a Srt. Isabella Swan, e era melhor ele se lembrar disso, ele não ficara longe dela deliberadamente nos últimos dias? A verdade é que desde que a beijara, naquela noite, e sentira o intumescimento de seus seios entre os dedos, ele a desejara e agora…

Ela permaneceu quieta, observando seus olhos, e ele soube repentinamente, sem que qualquer palavra fosse dita, que ela pensara a mesma coisa. Por um instante seus olhos verdes esmeralda brilhantes fitaram os dele, depois os cílios os velaram.

- Você poderia, agora, por favor, ir embora para que eu possa me vestir?

Ele teve que admirar a forma como ela se controlou, envolvendo-se com esforço num manto inexistente de dignidade.

Estava zangado consigo mesmo agora, por ter baixado a guarda.

- É bom entregar a Srta Swan seu vestido – disse bruscamente a Sue que observava os dois em silencio.

Curvando-se Edward apanhou o rifle e afastou-se um pouco, virando as costas para as duas mulheres.

- Vou te dar cinco minutos para se vestir, antes de eu me voltar. Depois vou acompanhá-las ao acampamento. Diabos!

Edward Masen estava mesmo irritado e a ponto de explodir.

- Havias rastros de índios a menos de três quilômetros daqui. Se um jovem guerreiro passasse por aqui e a visse… – ele parou de falar quando viu seu ar assustado e como prendia a respiração,e uma vez que não confiava em si mesmo. Dirigiu-se para seu cavalo, que estava com o focinho dentro da água.

Bella levou menos de cinco minutos para se vestir.

- Pode voltar-se agora, Sr. Masen. Espero não ofender mais o seu senso de decência. – a voz dela era estridente como um cristal que se parte.

Voltando-se viu que ela ainda estava um tanto molhada, mas inteiramente vestida, e trançava os cabelos com calma.

Estava ficando completamente escuro e ele acompanhou Bella e Sue até o acampamento, mantendo-se os três no mais absoluto silencio, desviou-se apenas quando viu que já estavam próximos o suficiente para que elas alcançassem as carroças em segurança.


	12. Chapter 11

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>Bella continuou de mau humor, mesmo depois de descobrir no dia seguinte, que realmente os índios haviam rondado o acampamento. Um pequeno grupo deles, acompanhado de mulheres e crianças, alcançou as carroças, logo depois que deixaram o acampamento, pedindo café e açúcar.<p>

- Não me parecem tão perigosos assim. – comentou com Rosalie.

- Talvez por constatarem que temos tantos homens armados nos protegendo. – Rose respondeu gentilmente.

Bella se viu obrigada a concordar que fosse realmente isso. Já que obedecendo as ordens de Edward Masen, vários homens tinham se posicionados próximos as carroças displicentemente com os rifles atravessados nas selas.

Foi o próprio Edward Masen quem cavalgou de volta com os índios e sugeriu a Pop que desse a eles o que pediam. Quando Pop protestou, ele explicou que talvez assim conseguisse alguma informação útil desses índios.

Contra sua vontade, Bella se deu conta de que seus olhos se voltavam para Edward. Que espécie de homem era ele? Ao contrario de Eric Yorkie ou qualquer outro homem que já conhecerá, ele não era o tipo que se pudesse classificar. Ela não conseguia esquecer a forma brutal como a beijará naquela primeira noite em que se encontraram, nem o desejo que demonstrara sentir por ela. No entanto, desde então, ele a ignorara completamente, exceto para criticá-la. E depois, na noite anterior, apesar da sua ira e do modo agressivo e sardônico como falara com ela, percebera novamente o desejo em seus olhos.

Ele me acha desejável, pensou Bella franzindo a testa. Só porque sou mulher. Os homens são assim, não desejam ver o que há por trás do rosto ou do corpo de uma mulher, sem duvida prefeririam que as mulheres não tivessem um pingo de raciocínio!

Rose e Sue pareciam fascinadas pelas mulheres índias, principalmente aquelas que traziam crianças pequenas amarradas a tiracolo, mas Bella perdida em seus pensamentos, dirigiu um olhar de ressentimento a Edward Massen – um olhar que ele distraindo-se um pouco da conversa de sinais com os índios, interceptou.

Ela estava preparada para ver o sarcástico levantar de sobrancelhas com que ele normalmente a saudava quando seus caminhos se cruzavam, mas dessa vez, para sua surpresa, ele sorriu, o seu incrível, fascinante e irritante sorriso torto que faziam com que ela notasse mais uma vez o surpreendente tom azul de seus olhos.

Apanhada de surpresa e envergonha de sua súbita conclusão, Bella desviou o olhar, mas alguns minutos depois quando Masen parou seu cavalo ao lado de sua carroça, não tinha como ignorá-lo.

Felizmente, Rosalie falou primeiro, com voz ansiosa:

- Está certo de que eles irão embora e nos deixarão em paz?

- Ah, eles não pretendem nos fazer mal, senhora. Na verdade, estão com pressa de voltar a seu próprio acampamento. O chefe me disse que pretendem ter um encontro com o Povo da Serpente.

Antes que Rosalie pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Edward olhou para Pop, que estava parado com a fisionomia carregada. Era sabido que Pop odiava os índios, desde que um bando de selvagens massacrara sua família em sua ausência.

- Ele me disse que há Quileutes por aqui, um pequeno grupo de guerreiros. Acho que Emmet e eu vamos cavalgar adiante daqui a pouco, para ver que sinais podemos encontrar.

Rosalie emitiu uma exclamação abafada e Masen sorriu para ela.

- Não acredito que os Quileutes nos ataque senhora, sobretudo se forem um grupo pequeno. É por isso que Emmet e eu vamos cavalgar na frente para ver o que descobrimos – fez um gesto amplo e se dirigiu a Pop. – talvez devêssemos acampar mais cedo hoje a noite. Há um ponto um pouco mais adiante que seria ideal para nos defendermos, se tivermos que fazê-lo. Vocês reconhecerão o lugar quando chegarmos lá… costumava ser o leito de um velho córrego. Cavalgarei até onde está o gado e avisarei Yorkie agora mesmo.

- Os índios que vimos hoje não me pareceram muito perigosos. – disse Bella sarcasticamente, sem poder se controlar. Viu um riso debochado nos olhos de Edward, mas foi Pop que lhe respondeu.

- Os Quileutes não são como os outros índios, não, eles são uns diabos! Mas não se incomode, moça. Vou pôr uns homens viajando a seu lado daqui pra frente. Eles não devem estar muito perto, pois de outra forma esses índios não teriam parado calmamente aqui.

Bella quase não ouvia o que ele dizia, pois estava por demais consciente dos olhos de Edward Masen sobre ela, quentes e ligeiramente debochados. E por que, pensava ela, precisava fitá-la desse jeito? Involuntariamente sua mão se ergueu para afastar um fio de cabelo que lhe caiam ao rosto. Lembrou-se que não havia escovado os cabelos essa manhã antes de trançá-lo, e com toda certeza seu boné estava torto e ele o notara. Lembrou-se da forma como ele a olhara no dia anterior, a forma ousada como seus olhos azuis tinham passeado sobre seu corpo, fazendo-a se sentir como se estivesse despida. Mesmo quando ele agia de forma quase civilizada, dava a impressão de que havia algo de selvagem, primitivo e perigoso aparentemente escondido sob a fachada que apresentava a todos.

Masen se voltou para falar com Pop, e Bella notou que de vez em quando, ele esfregava o lado do rosto, onde uma barba começava a despontar. Barbado, ele parecia mais um selvagem como nunca, pensou. Ele já parecia um fora da lei, com aquelas suas armas na cintura e sua cara de malfeitor. Vestia calças de camurça comum, mas a camisa estava aberta até quase a cintura, e o lenço amarrado no pescoço era de um marrom brilhante, de seda.

O garanhão negro se movia impaciente, e ela viu como ele o controlava facilmente, só com uma pressão dos joelhos. Ao contrario dos outros cavaleiros que conhecera, ele não usava esporas.

Talvez Rosalie também o estivesse observando. Bella sentiu sua mão fria tocá-la e a ouviu murmurar:

- Ele cavalga como um índio, não? Há qualquer coisa estranha e indecifrável nele. Ele não a aborreceu muito ontem?

- Não costumo pensar muito nele, pois não gosto dele! Você não gostaria de descansar um pouco agora, Rose? É minha vez de dirigir a carroça, sabe disso.

Pop já estava gritando: "Atrelar! Atrelar", ao longo das carroças.

O cavalo de Edward Masen se encostou a carroça.

- Alguma das senhoras deseja cavalgar até onde está o gado? – perguntou para surpresa geral. – Estou certo que Yorkie as acompanhará de volta. Emmet e eu vamos ver se arranjamos comida para alguns dias, e depois estaremos a caminho.

- Alguns dias? É difícil compreender o senhor, Sr. Masen! – falou Bella de repente.

Ele olhara diretamente para ela quando fizera o seu convite com toda a tranqüilidade. Como é que ousara imaginar que, depois de seu comportamento vil, ela estaria pronta a sair com ele, ainda mais para um passeio, como se aquele dia fosse como todos os outros?

Ela interceptou o olhar de Rosalie, mas continuou a falar com a voz tensa, devido ao ódio que sentia.

- Você diz que esses índios são perigosos, no entanto vai sair caçando-os sozinho? E nós devemos ficar aqui esperando sua volta, se é que vai voltar?

Seus olhos a examinaram friamente, enquanto um sorriso torto encrespava os cantos dos lábios.

- Srta. Swan, sua preocupação é realmente comovente! Posso lhe assegurar, no entanto que sei tomar conta de mim e que a senhorita não vão ter que ficar sentada aí a minha espera. Não me pareceu muito assustada ontem a noite quando eu lhe disse que havia índios rondando por aqui, mas já que esse pensamento a assusta hoje de manhã, quem sabe se a Sra. Swan não gostaria de cavalgar comigo?

- Oh!

As faces de Bella se enrubesceram e seus lábios formaram um ricto de puro ódio. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda apertados como os de um gato, cuspiram fogo em sua direção.

No entanto, ele agora a estava ignorando, como se ela estivesse deixado de existir, e seus olhos procuravam Rosalie.

- Eu… quer dizer… sim, acho que eu apreciaria um passeio, pois ainda não vi o gado de perto. Muito obrigada, Sr. Masen. – a voz de Rosalie era uma mistura suave de confusão e prazer, e Bella foi forçada a fingir indiferença total quando Edward desatrelava a égua cinzenta que trotava atrás da carroça. Bella puxou as rédeas com raiva, e as mulas ficaram quase paradas enquanto Edward com um murmuro de advertência, enlaçava Rosalie pela cintura, tirando-a da carroça e colocando-a sobre o cavalo.

Bella os viu partir com um sentimento estranho mesclado de ódio e frustração, fazendo com que sua respiração ficasse presa em sua garganta por uns instantes. A seguir deu rédeas aos animais, incentivando-os com o palavreado grosseiro que os homens costumavam usar.

Como ousava Edward Masen sair cavalgando com a mulher de seu pai? O convite fora dirigido a ela, naturalmente, e embora o tivesse recusado com o desprezo que merecia, não ficava nada bem Rosalie o ter aceito com tanto entusiasmo. Pela primeira vez Bella sentiu alguma coisa parecida com antipatia por sua madrasta.

Não devia ter ido com ele, pensava aborrecida. Ela deveria ter recusado e aí, furtivamente, sem convite, eu é que iria! A noite está ótima para uma cavalgada, e eu iria gostar do passeio, mesmo com ele ao meu lado. Agora ela vai ficar pensando que eu estava com medo dos índios ou, quem sabe, dele!

…

Bella tentou se convencer de que a sensação de alivio por ver Rosalie e Eric vindo a seu encontro era devida a penosa obrigação de dirigir a carroça.

Rose estava extremamente bonita, com seus cabelos louros escapando do austero chinó, seu rosto estava ligeiramente corado pelo sol e o vento, e estava mais risonha e animada do que de costume. Bella supunha que deveria se envaidecer pelo modo como os olhos de Eric a procuraram, logo que chegou, e ficaram pousados nela. Alguns minutos depois, quando sugeriu uma cavalgada rápida, seguiu-o de bom grado.

Eric era elegante e atencioso, não era difícil conseguir que ele falasse sobre si mesmo. Era por demais cavalheiro para precipitar as coisas ou tirar vantagem do fato de estarem a sós, mas não escondia de Bella seu grande interesse por ela.

- Você é realmente a moça mais bonita que já vi. – disse-lhe, muito acanhado, ela o fitou com os olhos verdes brilhando.

Algum espírito demoníaco devia ter feito com que arrancasse o feio boné da cabeça, deixando que as pesadas tranças se soltassem e refletissem o brilho do sol.

Saiu a galope, inclinando-se sobre o pescoço do animal, e quando Eric conseguiu alcançá-la sentiu seu coração bater desordenadamente, enquanto ela se voltava e sorria para ele. Sem pensar, ele segurou as rédeas do animal, parando-o, sem poder tirar os olhos dos lábios dela, onde os pequenos dentes brancos apareciam, tentadores. Que boca, a sua! Bem feita e sensual! Antes que pudesse se controlar, Eric inclinou-se para frente e beijo-a. ouviu um pequeno som provocado pela surpresa, a seguir ela correspondeu o seu beijo, que durou até que o movimento dos animais os separasse.

Ela o estava olhando com os olhos abertos e assustados, sem uma palavra que pudesse indicar se estava zangada ou satisfeita.

- Bella… Srta Swan… Não pude evitar – murmurou – sinto muito…

- Sente mesmo Eric? – seus lábios formaram um sorriso de conspiração, enquanto seus cílios lhe velaram o olhar momentaneamente.

Antes que ele soubesse o que pensar, ela saiu num trote largo em direção as carroças.

- Nunca diga a uma mulher que você sente muito depois de beijá-la! – gritou-lhe por cima dos ombros. Ele ficou imaginando quantos homens já a haviam beijado e se ela correspondera aos seus beijos como correspondera ao dele.

Ficaram em silencio até chegar à carroça, depois ele teve que voltar para o gado. Bella e Eric não voltaram a se ver até a hora em que acamparam, á noite.

Haviam feito suas fogueiras numa depressão natural formada por um rio que secara havia muito tempo, ficando as carroças na parte alta a sua volta. Nessa noite, Pop determinara que os homens se rezassem para vigiar o acampamento e observar a aproximação de índios ou outra pessoa qualquer, e Bella ouviu dizer que aquele local era quase ideal para uma defesa em caso de ataque, pois ficava no centro de uma planície, e qualquer um que aparecesse poderia ser visto a uma grande distância. Há três km a oeste, onde o gado estava recolhido para dormir, os pequenos fogos que os vaqueiros haviam acendido pareciam vagalumes minúsculos. No céu , as estrelas pareciam maiores e mais brilhantes. Bella achou impossível que o perigo pudesse estar espreitando em algum lugar naquelas montanhas esmaecidas, que eram agora apenas o contorno pouco visível contra a linha do céu.

- Dentro de dois dias ou três, vamos ter que passar por aquele desfiladeiro – disse Pop, apontando em direção às montanhas. – se houver índios a espreita, é ali que vão querem nos atacar, isto é, se Masen não os descobrir antes e arranjar um jeito de passarmos.

- Mas será que não há outro caminho, contornando a montanha? – perguntou Bella, ele sacudiu a cabeça desanimado.

- Pode ser… Mas isso nos faria perder uma porção de dias. Com esses homens todos que levamos, porém, não é provável que os índios tenham muita vontade de nos atacar – acrescentou rapidamente – eles são espertos, e costumam precaver-se quando estão em minoria. É verdade que os Quileutes são piores que os demais.

Um dos homens que estavam de guarda fora do círculo avisou que vinha alguém, quase ao mesmo tempo em que ouviam a voz de Emmet McCarty, gritando: "Sou eu. Vou entrar!"

Rodearam –no ansiosamente, assim que ele apareceu a luz da fogueira, atirando as rédeas de seu cavalo.

Emment McCarty estava cansado e empoeirado e recusou-se a responder a qualquer pergunta antes de tomar um gole de café forte, temperado com um pouco de tequila, que tirou de um frasco que trazia na sela.

- Então? – perguntou a ele Eric Yorkie, impaciente. Ele estava de pé, com os polegares enfiados no cinturão, fitando intensamente Emmet que pegara um prato de feijão das mãos do cozinheiro e estava sentado recostado contra uma carroça.

- Por que você não nos diz o que aconteceu ? Viu índios? Onde está Masen?

Emmet deu de ombros displicentemente.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez amigo. – seus olhos dirigiram um olhar inocente a Eric, mas sua voz tinha um timbre de aço que fez que o outro homem parasse e limpasse a garganta nervosamente.

- Encontramos sinais de índios sim – falou Emmet suavemente. – dois bandos, parecia. Eles se dividiram bem perto do pé da montanha, ali. Então, Edward e eu também nos separamos. Alcancei meu bando umas duas horas depois, era só um bando de velhos, mulheres e crianças, viajando com muita pressa, como se quisessem sair do caminho. Desconfio que, como diz Edward, ou outro bando seja os guerreiros de que os índios nos falaram.

- E se ele não chegar aqui para nos falar sobre eles, e eles nos atacarem? – perguntou Pop, agitado.

Bella se lembrou de como ele detestava índios. Emmet deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, pois seus olhos tiveram um brilho estranho, embora sua voz continuasse calma e despreocupada.

- Conheço Edward . Ele vai voltar. Pode ser que ele tenha resolvido parlamentar com eles; ele conhece bem os índios e sei com certeza que ele fala a língua deles.

- Não confio em índio nenhum – explodiu Pop – são todos um bando de miseráveis ladrões e assassinos.

- Temos homens em armas – falou Emmet McCarty rudemente.

- Por que não os perseguimos e atacamos, antes que eles resolvam fazê-lo? Poderíamos pegá-los de surpresa e, se as carroças continuarem viajando, passarão pelo desfiladeiro sem que os índios percebam.

Emmet se levantou agilmente e encarou Pop por cima do fogo.

- Você se esquece Pop, de que na ausência de Edward sou eu o encarregada da defesa e da segurança deste grupo. Você está _loco_? – sua voz carregada de sarcasmo. – você está falando de deixar o acampamento e as mulheres sem defesa, e sair perseguindo um bando de índios que vão perceber nossa chegada a um quilômetro e meio de distância? Isso não é como qualquer guerra em você lutou ou de que ouviu falar, esses índios são a coisa mais imprevisível que existe. Já lutei com eles e fui amigo deles, assim como meu sócio, e foi por isso que fomos contratados para esse serviço. Está claro?

Bella pensou, por um trágico instante, que Eric fosse sacar sua arma, mas Pop por acaso ou intencionalmente, colocou-se entre os dois homens.

- Está bem! Está bem! Tem sentido que você acaba de dizer. O que sugere agora?

- Seguiremos as instruções que Edward me deu antes de nos separarmos. Levantaremos acampamento antes das 5 da manhã e viajaremos até onde pudermos ir, até o anoitecer. Os dias vão ser mais longos e difíceis, mas chegaremos próximo da montanha. Os índios sabem que nos encaminhamos para aquele desfiladeiro, de modo que, se quiserem atacar, é a ali que o farão. Não há lógica em nos atacar na planície, onde poderíamos ver a quilômetros de distancia! E você pode estar certo que eles já sabem quantos somos!

- O que vai acontecer quando chegarmos as montanhas? – perguntou Eric com sarcasmo.

- Isso nos tomara muitos dias, mesmo viajando mais rápido do que de costume, mas teremos notícias de Edward antes disso. Cada coisa a seu tempo!

Eles tinham mais perguntas , mais argumentos, mas Emmet não estava com disposição de responder. Dirigiu-se calmamente para o local onde estava seu cobertor, abri-o embaixo de uma das carroças e deitou-se. Se tinham que sair de madrugada, era melhor dormir um pouco.

Os outros continuavam discutido junto ao fogo, e ele ouviu a voz irada de Eric perguntando o que Masen pensava estar fazendo, permanecendo lá fora e mandando ordens para o acampamento. Para surpresa sua, foi a voz serena de Bella Swan que o acalmou.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Eric, qual é a vantagem estarmos aqui discutindo? Estou certa de que o Sr Masen sabe muito bem o que está fazendo.

Quer dizer que essa era sua opinião? Pelo que a observara, ela não simpatizava nem um pouco com Edward, que não dizia uma palavra sobre o assunto.

De qualquer maneira, assim como Yorkie, Emmet não podia deixar de conjecturar sobre o que Edward teria em mente.


	13. Chapter 12

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>Edward Masen estava de cócoras diante do fogo de acampamento índio. Estava nu da cintura para cima, e o lenço que usara de manhã estava amarrado firmemente seu braço, manchado com o próprio sangue. Tinha um cobertor em volta dos ombros para protegê-lo do frio da noite, e seu rosto, como o dos índios a volta da fogueira, não mostrava a menor emoção.<p>

O cachimbo foi passada de mão em mão e, quando chegou sua vez de dar a cachimbada do cerimonial, ele agiu com todo respeito, aspirando a fumaça acre e expelindo-a vagarosamente.

Passou cachimbo para o guerreiro alto que estava sua direita. Era Seth Clearwater, seu novo irmão de sangue – o mesmo contra quem lutara havia pouco, para aprovar que ainda era um membro do Povo da Serpente, e que não retornara a vida fácil e segura do homem branco .

Fora uma boa luta. O homem mais velho, usando na cabeça um emblema oficial do chefe guerreiro, começou a falar, descrevendo a luta expressando seu orgulho pelo fato de alguém que foram antes um guerreiro Quileute jamais ter esquecido esse fato, não importando por onde andara o e o que fizera.

Edward sabia que, uma vez iniciados, os discursos cerimoniais poderiam continuar pela noite inteira. Os músculos de seus calcanhares e panturrilhas já haviam começado a doer, pois fazia muito tempo que não ficava de cócoras diante de uma fogueira de índios. Seu rosto, porém, muito bem treinado, não demonstrava a menor dor.

Prestando atenção aos discursos com apenas uma parte de sua mente,Edward estava pensando em como seria bom que Emmet tivesse chegado as carroças e que providenciasse para que elas participem cedo, tal como ele recomendara. Se tudo corresse bem, eles se encontrariam antes de chegarem ao desfiladeiro e, até lá, os apaches, que infestavam aquela região do país e eram o maior perigo, já estariam fora do caminho – pelo menos por algum tempo.

A sorte dele é que aquela tribo era Quileutes, guerreiros Comanches. Eles não costumavam ir a essa parte do país, tão ao sul, mais é que estavam atrás de um bando de renegados apaches, comandado por Flecha Flamejante, o filho de um chefe. A pintura de guerra que esses Quileutes usavam devia-se aos apaches, que haviam levantado acampamento havia uma semana, levando suas mulheres mais jovens e belas.

Seguindo seu instinto. Edward acompanhou o grupo de guerreiros por bastante tempo, e depois cavalgou ousada e abertamente para dentro do seu acampamento, saudando seu chefe, a quem já encontraram uma vez, havia muito tempo, quando ele mesmo era membro daquele povo, usando cabelos longos e trançado como do guerreiro que agora se sentava a seu lado.

Foi sorte não ter esquecido como se usava uma faca longa. Isso fora muito importante quando o jovem guerreiro o desafiara a provar que ainda era um Quileute e que não ficara fraco e mole como os homens brancos.

A luta foi sangrenta. Os homens estavam ali para prová-lo: pequenos cortes e cicatrizes nos braços de ambos. O primeiro sangue fora tirado por Seth quando Edward, com o suor caindo bem em seus olhos e cegando-o por um instante, baixou a guarda ligeiramente.

O corte em seu braço poderia ter sido pior, se ele não tivesse se movido rapidamente, tirando o corpo do caminho. O golpe o despertou, tornando-o mais violento e menos cauteloso. Além disso, por causa do sangue que estava perdendo, sabia que tinha que terminar a luta no rapidamente.

Aí, as brigas de rua, nas docas de Louisiana e em outras cidades ribeirinhas por onde andara, e lhe foram úteis. Aprendera uns jogos de pernas e uns truques com a faca que os índios não conheciam. Fingiu escorregar e então, movendo-se rapidamente e nas solas dos pés, atirou a faca da mão direita para a esquerda. Seth Atordoado com essa manobra e apanhado desprevenido, caiu ao chão, deixando escapar a faca, que foi arremessado em arco a grande distância.

Edward se atirou sobre ele como um gato, sentando-se sobre seu corpo e segurando a faca contra a garganta do índio. Viu-lhe os olhos brilhantes e sem medo fitando-o de baixo para cima e soube num relance o que deveria fazer.

Deliberadamente fez um corte com sua faca no braço do índio, no mesmo local onde seu braço fora ferido. Esse era o tipo de crueldade que os índios apreciavam.

- Como também pertenço a esse povo, não posso matar meu irmão e, mas se vocês fizerem questão de mais uma prova de que sou um Quileute, eu os ajudarei a matar os apaches.

Essa bravata premeditada provocou um murmúrio de aprovação dos outros guerreiros, quanto à Seth não ficou desmoralizado, pois lutara bem. Mais tarde, seu pai, o chefe, celebrou uma cerimônia transformando-os em irmãos de sangue tornando, Edward, que era "filho" deu um de seus velhos e respeitáveis amigos, seu filho também.

No dia seguinte, antes do amanhecer, ele teria de pintar-se com as tintas de guerra e sair com os outros para procurar pelos apaches. Teria ainda que ouvir os demais discursos e, provavelmente fazendo um também.

Estoicamente, procurando esquecer a dor do braço, que latejava, Edward se sentou para esperar até a noite passasse. Decidiu curar o braço com ervas, para que logo estivesse bom, mas o que ele queria era estar o mais rapidamente possível de volta as carroças. Tinha um trabalho a fazer e quase se esquecera dele, na excitação de se encontrar novamente no ambiente em que vivera.

As carroças, movimentando-se antes que a luz do sol dominasse o céu, seguiam como uma serpente através da planície, com o gado seguindo atrás, vagarosa e penosamente no, conservando-se a 3 km a oeste.

Rose ainda estava dormindo, mas nessa manhã Bella se sentara no assento alto da carroça ao lado de Sue, que segurava as rédeas. Tinha um xale grosso de lã em volta dos ombros, e seu cabelo cor de cobre polido caía em tranças grossas nas suas costas.

Ela podia ver Emmet McCarty cavalgando um pouco adiante com Pop, que estava gesticulando na direção das montanhas à sua frente.

- o Sr Masen ainda não voltou, não é, senhorita Bella?

A voz de Sue penetrou nos ouvidos sonolentos de Bella e em seus pensamentos meio adormecidos, enquanto os olhos verdes pareciam preocupados.

- Acho que não. Onde será que ele anda? É um homem tão imprevisível!

Bella e Sue se tratavam com um companheirismo informal, quando Rosalie não estava por perto, familiaridade que fora encorajada por Bella, criada em Paris, onde essa questão de cor não tinha muita importância. Rosalie nunca era grosseira e tratava sua empregada sempre com educação, mas havia uma barreira entre ambas que elas aceitavam como coisa natural. Com Bella, por outro lado, Sue conseguia conversar como uma igual. Quando pensava nisso, achava estranho, mas a filha do senador sempre a tratava de modo natural e amistoso. Parecia gostar dela, como pessoa.

Olhando para jovem sentada a seu lado, com o olhar significativo, Sue perguntou:

- Será que ele já encontrou aquele índios? Talvez eles o tenham encontrado primeiro, mais o Sr McCarty não parece nada preocupado.

- Não tenho nem certeza de que haja índios por aqui – respondeu Bella asperamente, e se houver, não creio que o Sr Masen seja tolo de chegar perto deles. De qualquer modo, não estou nem um pouco preocupada com ele!

No entanto, quando se preparavam para acampar na noite do terceiro dia, era evidente que todos no grupo estavam preocupados cada um por suas razões próprias.

Emmetc McCarty estava quieto e de cara fechada, e até Pop deixara de ser aquela pessoa alegre e falante na hora das refeições. Eric Yorkie se queixou do ritmo que eram obrigados a manter e avisou que o gado estava perdendo peso demais. Já haviam perdido dois bezerros.

Estavam agora quase ao pé da montanha, era como se, de repente, um cansaço de mente e corpo tivesse tomado conta deles. Durante o dia, Rosalie estivera tremendamente irritada e agressiva com Sue que começou a chorar. Essa reação, pouco comum de sua parte, fez que Rosalie também começasse a chorar. Quanto a Bella, que estivera de excelente humor nos últimos dois dias conservava-se num mutismo incompreensível, mal dirigindo duas palavras de saudação a Eric, quando ele apareceu no acampamento para jantar e a encontrou olhando fixamente para seu prato, em que não tocara.

Os homens começaram a discutir como vinham fazendo todas as noites, e Rosalie, com os olhos ainda vermelhos, disse-lhes que, se é só isso o que sabiam fazer, ela voltaria para carroça.

- E você, Bella, ainda nem começou a comer! O que deu em você?

- Provavelmente o mesmo que deu em todo mundo aqui. Parece que ninguém sabe o que fazer!

Emmet, ao que parece era favorável a prosseguir. Sugeriu que levassem alguns homens para estudar a situação no desfiladeiro, de manhã cedo, e depois o atravessassem.

Eric comunicou que estava preocupado com gado. Não achava provável que os índios molestassem uma caravana cercada de homens armados, mas será que não os tentaria um rebanho de raça que nunca tinham visto antes?

Pop era favorável a esperar mais um pouco, um dia pelo menos. Depois, talvez, tentariam achar outra trilha circundando a montanha.

A discussão estava ficando cada vez mais acalorada, quando viram, à sombra da montanha, uma pequena nuvem de poeira.

Emmet pegou binóculo e começou a perscrutar o horizonte.

- Cavaleiro solitário – disse laconicamente – não atirem. Pode ser um índio ou Edward voltando. Vamos esperar para ver.

Baixou o binóculo, e Pop o agarrou rapidamente.

- Deixe me olhar. Meus cabelos podem ser brancos, mais meus olhos são melhores que os de muito rapazinho por ai!

- Se for Masen, ele tem topete mesmo. Voltar depois de três dias, sem uma palavra ou sinal! – disse Eric Yorkie furiosamente, sem perceber o olhar estranho que Bella Swan lhe dirigia.

- Creio ser um índio, mas pode ser Masen também – disse Pop final emente. – o cavalo parece o dele!

Do modo como as coisas se passaram, não conseguiram descobrir quem era o impaciência visitante, por causa da poeira, até que ele chegou ao acampamento, que invadiu com seu cavalo e com um selvagem grito de guerra, coisa que levou pânico as mulheres e fez que os homens procurassem seus rifles.

- Seu idiota! Poderia ter perdido a cabeça com um tiro certeiro! Isso é modo de invadir o acampamento, gritando dessa maneira? – gritou Emmet, irritado, quando o homem desmontou de seu cavalo negro.

Bella se levantara instintivamente, e agora era forçada a se recostar na roda da carroça, fingindo que sua volta não a abalara em nada. Mordeu os lábios com raiva, ao ver que não conseguia controlar as batidas desordenadas de seu coração. Fora aquele grito, disse a si mesma, e ele não tinha o direito de assustá-los daquela maneira!

Pessoalmente, ela já o considerava morto, e eis que ele aparecia, invadindo o acampamento, gritando como um índio e com os olhos brilhando de impudência e entusiasmo.

Ao ver seu aspecto, seus lábios se comprimiram com raiva.

Era uma vergonha! Será que ele não se lembrava de que havia mulheres no acampamento? Ela é que não iria se juntar às outras, que o cercavam, fazendo perguntas, todas risonhas.

Edward Masen estava nu da cintura para cima; em seu rosto e peito ainda se viam restos da tinta guerreira, e usava em volta da testa um ornamento de pérola, trabalhado à moda apache. Suas botas e camisa estavam presas à sela, e usava sapatos de pele de gamo. Estava queimado como um índio, no corpo todo – Bella não pôde deixar de notá-lo.

Ela ouviu trechos da conversa, enquanto ele se acocorava, sem cerimônia, no chão, ao lado do fogo, servindo-se de café, e Emmet o bombardeava com perguntas.

- Por que diabos você levou tanto tempo para voltar?

- Eram Quileutes; entrei em seu acampamento para parlamentar. Acabei me deixando convencer e saí com eles para dar caça aos apaches. Não podia imaginar maneira melhor de descobrir seu esconderijo e quantos eles são.

- Você andou cavalgando em trilha guerreira com os comanches? A voz de Pop era de espanto, e Massen sorriu tranqüilamente para ele.

- Vivi com os Quileutes, há muito, muito tempo. Eles são a única tribo de que os apaches têm medo. Fomos atrás de algumas mulheres que os apaches tiveram a infeliz idéia de roubar, e, afinal, trouxemo-Ias de volta.

- Você quer dizer que simplesmente se encontrou com um velho conhecido e saiu por aí com ele, deixando-nos aqui sem notícias, sem saber o que estava acontecendo?

Eric parecia furioso, e Bella notou que Pop colocara a mão em seu braço, como que a preveni-Io de alguma coisa.

- Calma, Eric…

- Se houvesse alguma forma de avisá-Ios, eu o teria feito … – A voz de Edward Masen era enganadoramente suave, mas velava um timbre de aço. – Do jeito que as coisas estão – seu olhar percorreu o círculo e voltou para Eric -, não vamos ser perturbados por qualquer espécie de índios ao atravessarmos o desfiladeiro. Os Quileutes estão a caminho de seus domínios, e os apaches estão curando suas feridas. Não sobraram muitos para voltar ao acampamento. Eram tipanos, um bando de renegados da pior espécie.

- Vejo alguns escalpos em sua sela … Foi você mesmo quem tirou?

- Para falar a verdade, foi. Velho costume Quielute. Acho que não vão querer se meter com as mulheres dos guerreiros comanches tão cedo …

Ginny começou a passar mal. Sem querer, seus olhos se dirigiram para a sela do cavalo negro, mas, felizmente, já haviam retirado o animal dali. Como podia ele falar com tanta tranqüilidade em matar e escalpelar homens? Ele era pior do que os próprios índios, e a maneira displicente como respondera à pergunta de Pop o provava, se a sua aparência já não o tivesse feito!

- Você se feriu … Como foi que isso aconteceu?

Emmet fez a pergunta com voz estridente, fazendo que Bella olhasse rapidamente para o grupo reunido à volta da fogueira. Era verdade, mesmo. O lenço marrom que usava quando saíra do acampamento estava amarrado em seu braço, empapado de sangue coagulado.

- Faca – disse Edward Masen laconicamente.

- Olhe, é melhor deixar-me ver isso, _companero_ – disse Emmet. – Sei que temos uns curativos de emergência em algum lugar.

Houve um falatório em voz alta, pois Edward garantia que poderia curar o braço com ervas, sem problema, e Emmet insistia em que era preciso desinfetar o ferimento, e Pop gritava para que alguém fosse buscar o estojo de medicamentos.

- Você provavelmente acabará com infecção. Não acho que faca de índio seja a coisa mais limpa deste mundo – disse Emmet, dando-lhe as costas agressivamente.

- Temos um estojo de emergência em nossa carroça, e, uma vez que os cavalheiros estão tão indecisos e perturbados, talvez me permitam cuidar do ferimento do Sr. Masen.

Sem que ninguém lhe pedisse para fazê-Io, Sue já fora apanhar a pequena caixa de emergência que o senador providenciara para a viagem, e Bella se encaminhou calmamente para junto do fogo. Viu o olhar de surpresa ser substituído por alguma coisa indefinível no rosto de Edward Masen, enquanto ele se punha de pé agilmente.

- É só um arranhão, senhora. Além disso, acho que não estou em muito boas condições higiênicas, não tive tempo de tomar banho …

Haveria um traço de ironia em sua voz? Se havia, ela fingiu não o perceber, assim como fingiu não perceber os olhares que recebeu dos outros membros do grupo. O rosto pálido de Rosalie demonstrava surpresa e uma espécie de consternação; Pop parecia estarrecido, e o olhar que Emmet McCarty lhe dirigiu era francamente enigmático.

- Sr. Massen, nenhum de nós aqui está propriamente limpo, depois da poeira que tivemos que enfrentar. Se quiser me acompanhar, estou certa de que daremos rapidamente um jeito nesse braço.

O pequeno estojo tinha tudo de que se poderia precisar: ungüentos, bandagens, álcool e até agulhas curvas e categute, bem como láudano, para a dor. Tudo em que o médico de San Antonio pôde pensar.

Como Bella já se voltara e começara a se encaminhar para a carroça, Edward a seguiu, dando de ombros.

A um gesto seu, ele meramente ergueu as sobrancelhas e se sentou obedientemente no chão, ao lado da carroça, encostando-se à roda. Sem palavras, Emmet lhe entregou sua camisa, ajudando-o a passar um braço pela manga da amarrotada jaqueta de camurça.

- Com sua licença, Srta. Swan – falou polidamente, pegando a garrafa que Emmet lhe estendia na outra mão.

- Sr. Masen!

- Só um gole de uísque, senhora, para amortecer a dor.

Seus olhos sorriam para ela, zombeteiros, e seus lábios se crisparam.

- Bella – falou Rosalie por trás dela -, você tem certeza … quero dizer, você já cuidou de algum ferimento antes? É preciso ter o estômago forte …

- Eu me arranjo! – replicou asperamente.

Tirou da bandeja a pequena tesoura afiada e, ajoelhando-se a seu lado, começou a cortar o lenço empapado de sangue. Apesar do cuidado com que o fazia, pequenas partículas aderiam à pele, e Bella mordeu os lábios.

- É preciso remover isso, senhora – falou Emmet, ajoelhando-se a seu lado. Riu maliciosamente para Edward. – Estamos com pouca água … Que tal usar um pouco de uísque? Vai arder um pouco, mas dizem que cura.

- Bem … Qualquer que seja a decisão de vocês dois, dêem-me um drinque primeiro, sim?

Edward franziu o sobrolho para Emmet, depois inclinou a cabeça para trás, deixando que o líquido ardente lhe descesse garganta abaixo até que Emmet lhe retirasse a garrafa.

- Você não está falando sério! – Bella o fitou indagadoramente, mas Emmet, depois de agitar a garrafa, começou a derramar uísque na ferida aberta do braço do companheiro.

Edward trincou os dentes para suportar a dor lancinante; mas, salvo por um ruído causado pela respiração ofegante, não emitiu qualquer som, permanecendo sentado como um índio, enquanto Bella, usando uma pinça, retirava de um em um os pedaços de seda da ferida.

Ela teve que lavar o ferimento mais uma vez com o uísque, estremecendo enquanto o fazia, e, dessa vez, ele empalideceu sob a pele queimada.

- Santo Deus! – sussurrou -, não doeu nem a metade quando fui ferido!

- Chega de reclamar, Sr. Masen, por favor – disse Ginny secamente, embora ela também estivesse bastante abalada. Para surpresa sua, ele se desculpou, virando-se para examinar o braço, como se não lhe pertencesse.

Secando com uma gaze o sangue que gotejava do ferimento aberto, Bella começou cuidadosamente a aplicar o remédio que o médico receitara para esse tipo de ferimento, enquanto Edward Masen a observava com um olhar cético.

Ridículo, pensou, ela escolher tal momento para notar como seus cílios eram cheios e longos. Quem se preocupa com o comprimento dos cílios de um homem?

Seus dedos tremeram e, de repente, seus olhos estavam pousados nos dela, com aquele estranho tom de azul refletindo a luz bruxuleante do fogo.

- Fique quieto, é difícil enxergar, agora que está escurecendo – disse desnecessariamente. Por que dissera aquilo? E por que se sentiam como se estivessem sozinhos de repente?

Viu seus lábios formarem um sorriso irônico e falou rapidamente, surpreendendo a si mesma:

- Por que você viveu com os índios? No passado, quero dizer. Foi seqüestrado?

- Eu tinha quinze anos, senhora. Um pouco grande para que desejassem me seqüestrar!

- Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. É porque não quer responder?

O sorriso fugiu de seu rosto, e ele olhou para Bella com um olhar estranho.

- Vivi com os Quileutes por minha livre e espontânea vontade, mas essa é uma longa história e vai aborrecê-Ia.

Bella o olhou, exasperada.

- Por que você não é honesto o bastante para dizer que não quer falar sobre isso? E, a propósito, devo lembrá-Io de que você se esquece, com freqüência, de suas mentiras, o que torna seu papel de desordeiro das fronteiras pouco convincente!

Ele começou a rir, até que ela puxou as pontas da atadura que começara a enrolar em seu braço; então, ele deu um gemido e dirigiu-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

- Você é …

Uma sombra se projetou sobre seu ombro, e Bella levantou os olhos, surpresa, dando com Eric Yorkie de pé e com a fisionomia carregada.

- Parece que nosso pistoleiro saiu caçando índios e voltou com a mão de sacar a arma aleijada, não é mesmo?

Mais tarde, Bella não conseguia se lembrar de ter visto qualquer movimento, mas a arma de Edward Masen, sacada com a mão esquerda, apareceu junto à sua coxa, apontada casualmente para Yorkie.

- Em compensação, a outra mão está funcionando perfeitamente bem, caso você esteja preocupado, Yorkie – falou numa voz preguiçosa.

Bella viu Eric empalidecer, e depois, levantando os ombros, Edward guardou novamente a arma.

- Não pode resistir a se exibir um pouco, não? – disse Eric amargamente.

Olhou de novo para Bella e, controlando-se com esforço, voltou-se e dirigiu-se para onde estava aceso o fogo.

Bella viu Rose sair atrás dele, colocar a mão sobre seu braço e falar-lhe num tom suave, mas firme.

- O que há com Eric?

Masen, com o rosto novamente impenetrável, dispunha-se a colocar o braço com as ataduras na manga da camisa.

- Pode ser que esteja com ciúme – disse laconicamente.

De uma forma difícil de entender, essa observação ríspida irritou Bella outra vez.

- Isso é ridículo! – falou rapidamente. – Não pertenço a Eric Yorkie; além disso, não há de que ter ciúmes!

- Não?

Seus olhos se arregalaram e, inconscientemente, ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

Manchas de tinta colorida apareciam em seu corpo, banhado agora pela luz difusa da fogueira, e ela não conseguia encontrar uma só das palavras agressivas e sarcásticas que queria usar não conseguia arrancá-Ias da garganta seca.

- Não compreendo – disse, com voz mansa e indecisa.

- Acho que compreende – disse bruscamente, e seu olhar a atravessou como um raio, fazendo que seu coração começasse a bater apressado.

Bella quase não se deu conta de que, de repente, estava de pé e ele segurava suas mãos. Estava lhe agradecendo, e sua voz soava distante. Será que ele ia deixá-Ia? E por que esse pensamento de que em breve ele se voltaria e iria embora a deixava desconsolada?

Ele soltara suas mãos e a olhava com expressão séria. Ela teria que dizer alguma coisa, fazer alguma coisa, mas … o quê? O que há de errado comigo? Perguntou-se, e sentiu-se hipnotizada pela proximidade daquele homem, pelo odor que emanava de seu corpo, pelo rosto magro, com os fios das costeletas avançando para a face. Ela o conhecia e o desconhecia; nesse momento, nem ela mesma se conhecia. Sentiu um impulso irresistível de se encostar a ele, sentir seus braços em volta do corpo e tocar os longos cabelos encaracolados.

- É melhor voltar à sua carroça, Srta. Swan – disse ele subitamente, quebrando o encantamento que parecia ter-se apossado deles naquele instante. – Porque, se a senhorita não for, é bem possível que eu a agarre e a beije; e todos estão nos observando. É melhor ir antes que seja tarde.

- Está com medo de alguma coisa, Sr. Masen? O senhor? – Ao ouvir sua própria voz, maliciosa e ligeiramente irônica, Bella ficou convencida de que dissera a coisa certa, instintivamente, pois notou que seus olhos riam de satisfação.

- E eu, que começava a pensar que a senhorita tivesse perdido as garras!

- As vezes eu as escondo.

Deliberadamente, olhou-o com um olhar provocante e ele deu uma gargalhada alta e sonora.

De seu lugar junto ao fogo, Eric Yorkie os fitou com raiva, e suas feições regulares estavam retorcidas de ódio.

- A senhora não acha que deveria fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso, Sra. Swan? Olhe só para eles, rindo juntos, namorando, como se nenhum de nós estivesse aqui! Acho que vou …

- Você não vai fazer nada, Eric – disse Sonya bruscamente, embora seu rosto também estivesse contraído. – Por favor – pediu com doçura -, não podemos criar problemas, pelo menos não agora! E você não precisa se preocupar; Bella é uma moça ajuizada, ela só está sendo amigável.

- É nele que não confio! Masen, um mestiço assassino como ele, deveria conhecer seu lugar. Gente da sua laia não sabe como se comportar com moças decentes. Será que ela não sabe o perigo que corre?

.

- Já lhe disse que não tem com que se preocupar! Ela nem gosta dele. Foi ela mesma quem me disse.

- Não é isso o que está parecendo, agora. Olhe só para ela; o que estará lhe acontecendo?

Preocupada, Rosalie seguiu o olhar de Eric e viu Bella levantar as mãos e correr os dedos levemente sobre as marcas de tinta no peito de Edward Masen.

- E o que isso lhe parece?

A voz de Eric Yorkie soou abafada de ira e frustração, e a própria Rosalie não conseguiu reprimir um suspiro de exasperação. Eric estava certo. Em que Bella estava pensando?

Foi com uma sensação de alívio que ela viu Edward segurar firmemente a mão de Bella e afastá-Ia; viu sua cabeça escura se curvar para ela, enquanto lhe dizia alguma coisa. Bella estava sacudindo os ombros, mas o que quer que ele lhe tivesse dito surtira efeito, pois, alguns segundos depois, ele se retirou com um cumprimento irônico; e Bella, arrepanhando a saia, sem se voltar, saiu em direção ao interior da carroça.


	14. Chapter 13

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>Rosalie pretendia ter uma conversa séria com Bella, mas, com uma astúcia de que ela não a julgava capaz, sua enteada conseguiu habilmente evitar que isso acontecesse.<p>

Bella estava dormindo, ou fingindo dormir, quando Rose entrou na carroça, depois de ter ficado cerca de meia hora acalmando Eric Yorkie; Rosalie estava muito cansada e deprimida e, de bom grado, adiou para outra ocasião a conversa. Na manhã seguinte, quando levantaram acampamento, às cinco horas, Bella tomou as rédeas, dizendo a Rose que ela deveria continuar dormindo mais um pouco, enquanto podia.

Quando, porém, Rosalie acordou, mais tarde, sentindo-se ainda terrivelmente cansada, só Sue estava sentada no assento alto, dirigindo as mulas. Bella fora embora.

Ao ser inquirida, Sue respondeu de mau humor que a Srta. Bella tinha saído a cavalgar – queria ver o gado e as carroças atravessarem o desfiladeiro.

- Mas … ela não foi sozinha, foi? Deus meu, pode haver índios ainda por aqui!

- Não, senhora, ela não foi sozinha. O Sr. Masen passou por aqui, e ela foi com ele. Disseram que iam cavalgar até as montanhas e nos encontrariam depois.

- Oh, não! – Os olhos azul-porcelana de Rosalie refletiam não só preocupação, mas raiva também.

Mordeu os lábios para não deixar escapar as palavras que queria dizer. Sue não deveria saber como estava se sentindo! No entanto, quando se sentou ao lado dela, teve a sensação desagradável de que a moça a observava, com uma expressão desconfiada nos olhos castanhos. Não importava, realmente, o que Sue pensasse, mas era muita falta de consideração de Bella agir daquela maneira – tão furtivamente!

Surpresa com seus próprios sentimentos, Rosalie pensou, com raiva, que o diabo bem podia levar Edward Masen! Por que Charlie haveria de contratar logo a ele? Depois de tantos anos! E o que estaria ele fazendo com Bella?

Edward Masen estava pensando a mesma coisa, quando pararam pela segunda vez para descansar e dar água aos animais, na longa e íngreme descida das montanhas.

Por que ele fora tão insensato, na noite anterior, prometendo que a levaria para ali? Ninguém melhor do que ele sabia que ainda poderia haver alguns índios apaches rondando aquela área e que, com uma mulher a acompanhá-Io, principalmente uma mulher inexperiente como Bella Swan, não seria fácil … Disse a si mesmo que deveria ter sido o efeito daquela bebida infame que Emmet chamava de uísque. Por outro lado, o que havia dado nela?

A água não era mais que uma infiltração – uma pequena fonte subterrânea, escondida, que ele encontrara sob uma enorme pedra. Apesar de perceber que ele estava ansioso por prosseguir, Bella desmontara e sentara-se calmamente com as costas contra a pedra, fingindo-se muito cansada. Despira o chapéu e estava se abanando com ele, com os olhos fechados; no entanto mantinha-se consciente, todo o tempo, de que seu companheiro a estava observando, com o rosto sério e pensativo. Ela se indagara, durante toda a manhã, por que viera com ele e, agora, por que estava ali; mas, como mulher que era, não queria saber a resposta. Ela queria … Não sabia bem o que queria!

Estava ali. Ele que desse o primeiro passo.

Até o momento ele se comportara educadamente, respondendo quando lhe perguntava alguma coisa e, de vez em quando, recomendando cuidado quando a trilha que seguiam se estreitava. Ao contrário de Eric, ele não procurava apertar sua perna contra a dela quando estavam sentados lado a lado. Ela flertara com ele à noite e ele havia correspondido, mas naquela manhã tudo estava mudado. No que estaria ele pensando?

- É melhor irmos embora. Vamos levar pelo menos duas horas para chegar às carroças.

Ouviu a voz dele acima de sua cabeça e fingiu ter-se assustado. – Oh! É realmente tão longa a descida por este lado da montanha? Pareceu-me que levamos muito menos tempo para subir!

Sem querer, um sorriso lhe aflorou aos lábios.

- Se procurar se lembrar, senhora, vai ver que eu já lhe disse que este caminho circunda a montanha; portanto, é mais longo.

Ele lhe estendeu a mão, e ela a segurou, contrariada, levantando-se quando ele a puxou.

- "Senhora"! Por que fica me chamando assim? Faz-me pensar que sou uma velha senhora casada.

- Bem, como gostaria que eu a chamasse, Srta. Swan? – falou secamente, e a forma como a olhou, fria e deliberadamente, como se a estivesse medindo, fez que se sentisse encabulada.

- Você é realmente um homem irritante!

Bella puxou sua mão de dentro da dele e, virando-lhe as costas, dirigiu-se para a égua que montava.

- Bella Swan.

Sua voz escondia um sorriso quando ela o pressentiu atrás de si. Suas mãos tocaram seus ombros, e ele a virou para o seu lado, fazendo que o fitasse.

- E por que sou assim tão irritante? O que espera de mim? Ela se forçara a encará-Io.

- Não sei. Honestidade, talvez. A maioria dos homens não trata as mulheres com honestidade, o senhor sabe. Eles fingem, interpretam papéis e acabam fazendo que nós também interpretemos um falso papel. – Sua voz falhou por um instante e depois adquiriu nova força. – Talvez, Sr. Masen, o senhor tenha me despertado a curiosidade, pois é diferente de todos os homens que conheci. O senhor dá a impressão de dizer sempre o que pensa; de fazer o que quer. O senhor não tem medo do que as pessoas possam dizer ou falar, não é? Não sei se devo ter medo do senhor, ou …

Seus dedos apertaram seus ombros, e ela se contraiu de dor.

O sorriso abandonara seu rosto, e o olhar ficou frio e duro.

- Pelo amor de Deus! A senhorita sente curiosidade por mim porque eu a confundi com uma puta na primeira vez que nos vimos e a tratei como tal? Se quer saber a verdade, estou intrigado desde então – principalmente porque poderia jurar que a senhorita correspondeu aos meus beijos. O fato é que aprendi há muito tempo a fugir de virgenzinhas cheias de curiosidade e truques maliciosos.

- Oh! – Seu grito era de ultraje e ódio, mas ele prosseguiu, inexorável, ferindo seus ombros com as mãos.

- Não, não tente fugir, pois ainda não acabei! Você queria honestidade, lembra-se? Eu quero você, Bella Swan, desde o começo, e sei que você sabe disso, mas tenho procurado me manter afastado porque você é a pior espécie de veneno que existe. Uma menina de boa família, filha de um senador, e além de tudo virgem. Nunca fui muito respeitável em minha vida, tenho desejado mulheres e as tenho tomado, sem me preocupar muito com as conseqüências. O que estou tentando lhe dizer, creio, é que toda essa história é louca, eu não tinha o direito de lhe pedir para vir aqui comigo, e você, malditos sejam seus olhos verdes, deveria ter mais juízo e tratar de evitar-me!

- Por quê?

Os mesmos olhos verdes que ele considerava malditos desafiavam-no. Não, dessa vez ela o enfrentaria, não iria recuar.

- Você está certo, sabe? Sou curiosa. Por que não o deveria ser? Só porque sou, como você diz, "uma moça de família"? Sou uma mulher, Edward Masen, e você me olha como tal. No entanto, há uma porção de coisas que não entendo! Você diz que me quer, e eu nem sei direito o que é isso, nem o que devo sentir! Quando Eric me beijou, eu …

Os dedos dele se cravaram em seus ombros, e ela deu um grito de dor.

- Quer dizer que você é uma virgem que brinca de amor, não é? – disse brutalmente. – E isso, naturalmente, é só para ver como é, por curiosidade? Muito bem, Srta. Swan, vou tentar atender a seu desejo. Só assim você terá uma base para comparações na próxima vez em que beijar Eric Yorkie.

Antes que Bella pudesse falar ou se mover, ele a atraiu a si, e sua boca descia sobre a dela, num beijo violento e brutal, que lhe tirou a respiração. Não havia delicadeza nele, nenhuma ternura. Seus braços a conservavam apertada contra toda a extensão de seu corpo, e ele a beijava com selvageria, invadindo-lhe a boca com selvageria, até que ela se sentiu desfalecer, as pernas ficaram trêmulas e a cabeça latejou, numa sensação terrível que se espalhou por todo o corpo e a envolveu inteira.

Sem saber por quê, nem o que estava fazendo, ela passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e o enlaçou. Sentiu a mão dele se mover vagarosamente, acariciar suas costas e depois puxar impacientemente seus cabelos, soltando-os das tranças austeras que os prendiam. Sentiu os cabelos rolarem soltos sobre seus ombros, e sua boca marcar uma trilha de fogo até os lóbulos de suas orelhas.

- Bella … Bella …

Sua voz parecia um gemido, e uma sensação de pânico a invadiu quando percebeu que seus dedos começavam a desabotoar-lhe a blusa fina, de seda, que usava com a saia de montaria.

Ele não devia … Não podia deixá-Io fazer aquilo … mas sua boca encontrou a cova na base de seu pescoço, e ela emitiu um som que era como um gemido; sentiu a blusa abrir-se sob suas mãos, e seus dedos queimando contra os seios dela.

Ele a segurava firmemente contra si, uma das mãos apoiando-lhe o corpo trêmulo; quando ia protestar contra as liberdades que ele estava tomando, seus lábios cobriram-lhe a boca aberta e tomaram posse dela, sufocando as palavras que ia dizer.

A cabeça de Bella caiu para trás e ela começou a gemer baixinho, totalmente sem controle de sua mente e de sua vontade.

Subitamente, ele se curvou e começou a beijar seus seios, fazendo arabescos com a ponta da língua sobre os bicos sensíveis.

Ela começou a reagir, mas com tibieza; seus dois braços a aprisionaram novamente; fechou os olhos e deixou que ele fizesse com ela o que quisesse, sem o menor desejo de protestar, pelo contrário, seu desejo de lutar foi substituído por outra coisa – uma coisa nova, que crescia como um nó duro e apertado dentro de suas entranhas, fazendo que seu corpo todo ardesse como uma chama.

Ele deve ter percebido sua súbita e abjeta rendição. Como se o som viesse de muito longe, ouviu-o rir baixinho. Depois, segurando-a brutalmente contra o corpo, começou a beijá-Ia novamente, enquanto sua mão penetrava embaixo da blusa para acariciar a pele de suas costas.

Dessa vez Ginny tentou afastá-Io de si, soluçando, sem compreender direito a estranha emoção que fora despertada em seu corpo. Ela estava perfeitamente consciente da pressão de suas longas pernas musculosas contra as suas, da sensação de sua camisa contra os sensíveis seios nus e seus cabelos presos entre seus dedos crispados.

Em algum lugar de sua mente estava o pensamento: Então é assim que a gente se sente – é como uma febre, como uma cobra enrodilhada dentro das entranhas, num calor que aumenta e se espalha, como mel, pelas virilhas, fazendo-a pensar apenas naquilo que sentia, em sua necessidade, mas sem compreender o que queria dele.

Mais tarde ela se deu conta de que foi apenas um grito que lhes chegou aos ouvidos, vindo do sopé da montanha, e que interrompeu o que quer que os estivesse levando a um Clímax.

Bella pôde sentir o imediato enrijecimento do corpo dele contra o seu, a paralisação de qualquer movimento, como se estivessem suspensos no espaço, e, depois, estava livre novamente, sobre seus próprios pés, quando suas mãos a soltaram e ele recuou uns passos.

- Oh, Deus! – disse Edward, irritado, quando a mesma voz voltou a chamar.

- Vocês aí em cima! Estão me ouvindo?

Bella caiu de joelhos, com a respiração ofegante, e levou as mãos às faces coradas.

- É Emmet – falou ele desnecessariamente, e depois, com uma nota de frustração: – Muito discreto, não?

Pondo as mãos na boca, em concha, ele gritou para baixo: – Estamos descendo, não se afobe!

Bella lutava com os botões da blusa. Um enorme encabulamento a impedia de olhar para ele. Como poderia encará-Io novamente? Como poderia encarar os outros?

Ele se abaixou a seu lado e, afastando seus dedos trêmulos, abotoou, rápida e eficientemente, a blusa.

- Foi bom termos sido interrompidos agora – disse Edward suavemente. – Você sabe disso, não? Acho que deveria dizer que sinto muito, mas não vou dizê-Io. – Pôs a mão sob seu queixo e fez que ela o encarasse.

- Não volte a se envolver comigo, Isabella Swan. Não tenho tempo para romance e beijos delicados! Não estou acostumado com virgens curiosas.

Alguma coisa a levou a interpelá-lo rudemente:

- Foi por isso que você foi tão bruto? Sua intenção era me assustar, Sr. Masen? Será que nunca foi gentil ou carinhoso com uma mulher?

Ele já a estava levantando do chão e dirigiu-lhe um olhar que demonstrava surpresa, mas depois se tornou frio e distante.

- Para dizer a verdade, quando eu estava com outras mulheres, nós ambos sabíamos aonde isso ia nos levar. Nunca foi necessário perder tempo com jogos de amor idiotas. Siga meu conselho, Srta. Swan, e esqueça o que aconteceu aqui hoje. Tenho certeza de que achará Eric Yorkie muito mais educado e mais a seu gosto como amante.

- Você torna muito fácil odiá-lo, mas tenho certeza de que sabe disso!

Abrigando-se num resto de orgulho e dignidade, Bella montou seu animal, sem tomar conhecimento da mão que ele lhe estendia para ajudá-Ia.

Cavalgaram ao encontro de Emmet num silêncio de pedra, e Bella não sabia se devia se sentir aliviada ou culpada ao ver que Eric Yorkie estava com ele, com a suspeita estampada no rosto.

Só os rogos de Rosalie Swan e a promessa que conseguira dele fizeram Eric controlar sua ira.

O rosto de Edward Masen não lhe dizia nada, mas Bella … era óbvio que suas faces estavam por demais coradas, e seu cabelo, pôde notar, fora trançado às pressas, numa trança desajeitada que lhe caía sobre um ombro. Abrira a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando encontrou seus olhos; e o olhar quase desafiador que ela lhe dirigiu o fez morder os lábios numa raiva impotente.

- A Sra. Swan ficou muito preocupada quando acordou e viu que você havia saído a cavalo – disse, empertigado, quando ela passou a seu lado.

- Sinto muito – disse de cara amarrada -, mas não quis acordá-Ia. Avisei Sue …

- Se alguém tem culpa, acho que sou eu – disse Edward Masen num tom de voz amistoso. – Pedi à Srta. Swan para sair cavalgando comigo e demoramos mais do que eu esperava, pois tivemos que parar muito para fazer descansar os animais.

- Acho que você poderia ter tido mais consideração. Afinal de contas, foi você quem nos alertou contra os índios!

Havia muito mais coisas que Eric gostaria de ter dito, mas um olhar frio e ameaçador de Masen o deteve.

Emmet McCarty falou rapidamente e em tom pacificador:

- Bem, agora que Yorkie pode acompanhar a Srta. Swan de volta à sua carroça, acho que você e eu, amigo, devemos ir procurar ver o que aconteceu a todos aqueles apaches que seus amigos espantaram.

- Srta. Swan … Meus cumprimentos, senhora … – Forçando-se a encontrar o olhar de Edward Masen, Bella fez um aceno frio.

Quer dizer que tudo acabara, antes mesmo de começar? Então ele pensava que podia flertar com ela, beijá-Ia daquele modo selvagem, quase animalesco, pôr suas mãos em seu corpo com tanta intimidade e fingir que nada havia acontecido?

Bella se prometeu silenciosamente que ele não iria sair com tanta facilidade da situação que criara. Ele já se afastara com Emmet, com os animais encobertos pela nuvem de poeira, e ela só se deu conta de que os estava seguindo com o olIhar quando sentiu os dedos de Eric apertando seu braço com força.

- O que foi que aconteceu lá em cima? O que há entre vocês? Por Deus, se ele tocou em você, eu …

- Você o quê, Eric? Vai desafiá-lo para um duelo? – Uma crueldade que ela não sabia possuir fizera que sua voz e suas palavras fossem um verdadeiro desafio, e viu o rosto de Eric enrubescer. – O que aconteceu com você?

Sua voz soava incrédula e ele tentava disfarçar a frustração que sentia.

- Você esteve com ele duas vezes, e agora não é mais a mesma moça! O que foi que ele lhe fez?

Cansada dele, de suas perguntas, Bella libertou o braço de sua mão. Seus olhos verdes o olharam friamente e sem simpatia

- Nada! Não aconteceu absolutamente nada! Isso o desaponta? Estou cansada de ser tratada como criança, cansada de suas perguntas! E se Rosalie está preocupada comigo, é melhor voltarmos para perto dela.

Sem lhe dirigir mais um olhar, virou a égua e esporeou-a, fazendo o animal assustado partir num galope acelerado. Sem sabe: o que fazer, Eric a seguiu.

As horas que se seguiram à volta de Bella à carroça pareceram intermináveis para todos. Bella se recusou a ser inquirida, e recusou-se a falar com Eric. A Rosalie só disse laconicamente que sentira vontade de sair cavalgando e o fizera; que voltaria a cavalgar com quem quisesse e quando quisesse.

Finalmente, Rosalie decidiu disfarçar sua agitação e esperar até o humor da jovem melhorasse. Tomou as rédeas de Sue e deixou que Bella ficasse deitada no beliche estreito, com os olhos cerrados enquanto meditava sobre o que teria realmente acontecido. Edward Masen era capaz de qualquer coisa, como ela percebera desde começo. O que deveria ter feito era prevenir Charlie contra a idéia de contratá-Io, mas como fazê-Io sem se comprometer? Imaginara que talvez os anos o tivessem modificado. A verdade é que ele não a tocara, nem tentara recordar o passado, nem mesmo quando a convidara para sair a cavalo com ele e ficaram a sós. Por que agira assim? Seria porque desejava Bella?

Não sei, pensou Rosalie, sentindo-se horrivelmente mal, não estou mais certa de nada! Todos aqueles anos sentira-se segura com Charlie, tão segura, na verdade, que quase esquecera o que acontecera naquela longa primavera em Louisiana. Então, ele voltara, agindo como se também houvesse esquecido tudo. Será que esquecera?

Preciso falar com ele, pensou; perguntar a ele … não; dizer a ele que deixe Bella em paz. Mas ele não vai ouvir. Talvez isso o faça querê-Ia mais. Ou talvez ele pense … afastou rapidamente esse pensamento, concentrando-se em coisas mais agradáveis: planos para a nova casa que Charlie construíra na Califórnia e que precisava ser decorada; planos para um império que precisava ser construído.

Rosalie baixou uma cortina sobre seus pensamentos, deixando que se filtrassem apenas aqueles que lhe convinham. Bella, movendo-se inquieta no beliche estreito e desconfortável, conjeturava sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se Emmet McCarty não tivesse escolhido aquela hora para chamar por eles. Seus pensamentos eram uma mistura de ódio, humilhação e, por que não dizê-Ia, curiosidade.

Uma virgem curiosa … Era assim que a havia chamado, com ar de mofa. Insultara-a, fora propositadamente grosseiro, mas não pudera ocultar o fato de que a desejava, de que desejava beijá-Ia. Teria ele podido parar? Teria ela conseguido fazê-Io parar?

Aquela sensação estranha, misto de fraqueza e de febre, que se apossara dela, tornando-a indefesa, era isso o que se chamava desejo? Estremeceu, pensando se seria sempre assim. Que coisa assustadora perder o controle de nossas emoções, querer que alguém fizesse com ela o que ele havia feito. Os lábios dele em seus seios, queimando-os; a língua dele explorando sua boca; o gosto de seus beijos … Não fora assim com Eric. Não, Eric jamais a trataria daquela maneira.

A carroça trepidava e gemia embaixo dela, atirando-a de um lado para outro, mantendo-a acordada, quando ela precisava dormir. Começou a pensar se Edward Masen viria ao acampamento à noite, se a olharia com aquele olhar diferente. Virá, virá, pensou teimosamente, e seu coração começou a bater com tal intensidade que pensou fosse desmaiar.


	15. Chapter 14

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>Pop estava mais falante que de costume, naquela noite, à sombra da fogueira. Haviam acampado mais tarde, enganados pela transparência ilusória do crepúsculo nas montanhas, com os picos dos morros parecendo dentes cerrados rangendo contra os céus.<p>

- Conseguimos passar o desfiladeiro, afinal! – disse Pop, jubiloso. – Por Deus, nunca pensei me sentir tão bem por ter índios à minha volta como desta vez. Esses Quileutes são lutadores mesmo, os danados. Os únicos índios no mundo de quem os apaches correm!

- Não fique tão certo de que os apaches vão ficar sumido por muito tempo – admoestou Emmet McCarty em sua voz macia, com sotaque espanhol. – Eles estão acostumados a conseguir tudo o que querem durante a guerra, e não há cavalaria por aqui capaz de detê-Ios … pelo menos por enquanto.

Pop alisou nervosamente o bigode branco.

- Você está querendo dizer que eles vão nos atacar? Viu algum sinal disso à nossa frente?

- Esta terra é dos apaches – disse Emmet com indiferença. – Na verdade, eles devem estar nos observando agora mesmo, tentando resolver se nos deixam passar ou não.

- De qualquer maneira, estaremos prontos para eles – disse Pop com obstinação. – Ando doido para pegar uns apaches. Estou cansado de ver o que os malditos fazem … – Baixando a voz continuou a falar, e alguns dos outros entraram na discussão.

De vez em quando Emmet olhava para Edward, por cima da fogueira, mas Edawrd estava deixando aos outros o encargo de falar, e Emmet se pôs a conjeturar se aquele silêncio não teria alguma coisa ver com a jovem Swan. O que teria acontecido entre eles? Não fizera perguntas, mas conhecia Edward Masen. As mulheres gostavam dele – talvez porque ele não lhes dava a menor confiança e também por pressentirem o perigo que ele representava. Edward usava as mulheres – tomava-as quando tinha vontade de fazê-l e depois as deixava. Elas, em geral, sabiam que isso ia acontecer

pois ele não era cruel a ponto de permitir que alimentassem qualquer ilusão. Mas Bella Swan era diferente. Era muito civilizada, talvez ingênua demais. Seu aspecto era todo de mulher, e tinha uma boca que pedia para ser beijada, mas não era o tipo de Edward, de maneira alguma. Era muito vulnerável – sim, talvez fosse isso.

Naquele dia ela estava dando uma perfeita demonstração de que apreciava o fato de Eric Yorkie estar sentado a seu lado, possessivamente, junto à outra fogueira pequena, perto de sua carroça. Tinha estado flertando abertamente com Eric, desde que Edward chegara – poeirento, cansado e sério, sem dirigir uma palavra a qualquer um deles, nem ao próprio Emmet.

Emmet gostaria de conhecê-Ia bastante para poder lhe dar um conselho: "Perder o ouro de seu pai, Srta. Swan, não vai magoá-Ia nem a metade do que se você ficar se metendo com meu sócio".

Tanto Bella como Emmet se surpreenderiam se pudessem adivinhar os pensamentos de Edward Masen naquela noite, por baixo de seu ar taciturno e retraído.

Deveria estar pensando nos apaches, que estavam em algum lugar por perto aquela noite, esperando. No entanto, só conseguia pensar na voz de Bella, que estava ouvindo, macia, e no seu riso irônico, ao flertar com Eric Yorkie; lembrava, contra a vontade, a fina textura de sua pele sob sua boca. Maldito Swan! Por que ele tinha que mandar mulheres fazerem seu trabalho sujo? Malditas, também, as complicações que Bella poderia criar se ele a deixasse. Ela não pertencia ao oeste – deveria ter ficado em Paris, ou em qualquer outro salão sofisticado do leste.

Os cabelos de Bella Swan brilhavam como o cobre à luz da fogueira, e ela se recostava contra o ombro de Eric Yorkie. Eric seria mais indicado para uma jovem como ela, sem dúvida; ele provavelmente irá querer se casar com ela imediatamente, se tomar sua virgindade, e, se for bastante esperto, estará se candidatando a uma fatia maior dos grandiosos e lucrativos planos de Swan … um dos quais, pelo menos, ele e Emmet pretendiam fazer morrer no nascedouro.

Bruscamente, Edward se pôs de pé. Ante o olhar inquiridor de Emmet, bocejou displicentemente.

- Acho que vou me recolher. Como pretendo sair antes do amanhecer, sugiro que você ponha a caravana em movimento por volta das seis, caso eu não esteja de volta até lá.

Desapareceu na escuridão, e Bella, apesar de sua aparente preocupação com Eric, reagiu vivamente à sua saída.

Quer dizer que ele pensava que podia ignorá-Ia? A lembrança da maneira como praticamente se atirara em cima dele, sua própria reação surpreendente à intimidade brutal de suas carícias naquela manhã tingiram de vermelho suas faces, e ela alegrou-se pela claridade alaranjada que se espalhava no ambiente, vinda da fogueira. Alegrou-se pelo fato de ninguém ter percebido seu rubor. De agora em diante, pensou malvadamente, ela é que passaria a ignorar sua presença, agiria como se ele não existisse, como se o que sucedera de manhã fosse apenas um divertimento, uma forma de causar ciúmes a Eric.

Ginny sorriu gentilmente para Eric, consciente de que seus olhos não a haviam deixado durante todo aquele tempo. Eric era bonito e civilizado, muito mais do que Edward Masen.

Quando Rosalie sugeriu que se recolhesse, uma vez que estavam todos cansados e tinham que sair cedo, Bella sorriu para ela delicada e fingidamente, e pediu permissão para ficar mais um pouco junto ao fogo. Viu o ar contrariado de Rosalie, mas preferiu ignorá-Ia.

Ficaram sentados junto à fogueira, ela e Eric, até que o fogo se transformasse em cinza, e ela teve que se abrigar com o xale que Eric trouxera para ela. Exceto pelo cozinheiro, enrolado em seu cobertor junto à carroça-cozinha, estavam sós.

O braço de Eric estava enlaçando sua cintura … e ela sentiu seu hálito morno contra a fronte quando ele a beijou delicadamente.

Se fosse Edward Masen, ele não iria se contentar só com isso, pensou com raiva. Por que ele não virava seu rosto para cima e a beijava? Todos estavam dormindo; por que ele não fazia alguma coisa? Sempre se esquecia de que ele era um cavalheiro, não o tipo de homem que apertaria brutalmente uma mulher em seus braços, beijando-a até que ela desfalecesse; ele, não …

Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, ele falou timidamente: – Bella? Talvez fosse melhor eu levá-Ia de volta para a carroça, agora. Sua madrasta pode pensar …

Teve vontade de lhe perguntar por que ele se preocupava tanto com o que falassem e pensassem; se não queria beijá-Ia; mas só murmurou qualquer coisa com voz sonolenta e deixou que ele a ajudasse a se levantar.

No pequeno espaço escuro entre uma carroça e outra, ele a surpreendeu ao tomá-Ia timidamente nos braços, encontrando sua boca quase por acaso.

Sua boca era macia, entreaberta sob a dele; incentivado pelo fato de que ela não procurou se esquivar, Eric a beijou com força, quase desesperadamente, puxando seu corpo para junto dele e procurando sentir a maciez de seus seios ao encontro de seu peito. Eric agora estava certo de que ela só quisera fazer ciúmes a ele quando saíra cavalgando de manhã com Edward. Talvez seu flerte com o homem fosse sua maneira, como mulher, de lhe dar a entender que ele deveria ser um pouco mais ousado. Talvez ele sempre tivesse sido muito respeitador, paciente e gentil com ela. Começara a sentir, essa noite, que por trás de seu exterior suave e recatado havia uma veia selvagem em Bella Swan. Seria bom que ela soubesse que, além de cavalheiro, ele era um homem.

Eric podia sentir sua própria respiração irregular e ofegante.

Seu corpo estava colado ao dele, e sentiu o desejo crescer. Meu Deus, pensou, meu Deus … ela era dele, podia tomá-Ia e ela não tentaria evitá-Io. Esqueceu-se de quem eram, sentindo apenas a necessidade que tinha dela e da maciez de seu corpo de mulher. Já fazia muito tempo que ele tinha estado com uma mulher, tempo demais. Quase involuntariamente, seus braços se apertaram em torno dela e pôde sentir a mudança em sua respiração. Até então ela não lhe havia correspondido nem o havia rejeitado, aceitando simplesmente seu beijo, mas agora, de repente, sentiu suas mãos empurrando-o, sua cabeça se torcendo para escapar a seu beijo. Que diabo de jogo ela estava fazendo? Depois, ocorreu-lhe o pensamento de que talvez a estivesse assustando com o calor de suas carícias.

- Não, Eric, não! – murmurava, com o rosto afastado do dele e os pequenos punhos batendo em seu peito.

- Bella querida, você é tão bonita … tão …

- Eric – sua voz agora soava mais forte, mais aflita -, já chega, Eric … você não deve … não deve …

- Oh! Deus, Bella! Eu não ia machucá-Ia, juro! Mas você deixa qualquer homem louco. Só de estar perto de você …

Tirou os braços de seu corpo, apesar de sentir o sangue latejar em suas veias, trazendo-lhe o desejo de tomá-Ia, encostá-Ia à carroça e forçá-Ia a sentir o que ele estava sentindo. Mas ela era filha de um senador e uma mulher decente – não o tipo de mulher que se pode forçar ou seduzir numa noite. Ela haveria de querer ser cortejada, naturalmente. Precisava ser cauteloso …

- Eric … Eu acho realmente que deveria entrar agora …

- Eu … Eu a amo, Bella, – disse quase desesperadamente, com os braços em volta dela. – Não farei nada para magoá-Ia ou assustá-Ia, você sabe disso. Quero casar com você, se você me quiser … Falarei com seu pai.

- Não! – disse impetuosamente. – Eric, não!

Depois, como que arrependida de sua aspereza, acrescentou com mais calma:

- É muito cedo. Não o conheço ainda. E … e também não conheço a mim mesma ainda!

Eric não conseguiu resistir – quanto mais ela se retraía, mais ele a desejava. Odiando-se por implorar, não pôde evitar as palavras que disse:

- Só mais um beijo, então, Bella … por favor, querida, só mais um. Juro que não vou forçá-Ia, que lhe darei todo o tempo de que precisar para se decidir … Bella, deixe-me beijá-Ia.

Como se sentisse presa na armadilha, por ter criado tal situação, Bella entregou os lábios a Eric novamente, cerrando os olhos para não ver o desejo abjeto e nu em seu rosto. A boca de Eric a atacou novamente, com seus beijos molhados e ansiosos, e ela estremeceu descontroladamente – estremecimento que ele confundiu com desejo. Por que antes não sentia nada quando Eric a beijava? Alguns minutos antes ela havia querido seus beijos, praticamente provocara aquela situação; mas assim que se viu em seus braços, sentiu seu corpo enrijecer; quando ele a beijou, teve uma sensação quase de repulsa. E agora, sentia que não podia suporta: sua boca sobre a dela por mais um instante sequer. O instinto fez que o empurrasse violentamente e, assim que se viu livre, murmurou um "sinto muito, Eric!"; ergueu a barra da saia e saiu em busca da segurança de sua própria carroça. Foi preciso uma enorme força de vontade para esperar até chegar dentro da carroça, pegar um pano molhado e passá-Io com toda a força nos lábios, para limpar o gosto dos beijos que recebera.

Rosalie perguntou docemente do seu beliche: – Bella? Há algo errado, querida?

- Nada … Sinto muito se a acordei. Está muito quente, e só isso!

No mesmo instante, Bella se envergonhou de haver falado tão asperamente com Rose. Coitada! E coitado do Eric, também pensou, enquanto tirava a anágua e se deitava para dormir. O que estaria acontecendo com ela?

A Bella pareceu que nem havia dormido ainda, quando, na manhã seguinte, o acampamento foi acordado por gritos e correria de homens, de um lado para outro.

Fora Pop quem trouxera a notícia. Um dos homens que havia deixado de guarda aparecera morto, com uma flecha apache cravada no peito; seu corpo ainda estava quente. E houvera uma tentativa de estourar a boiada, mas que falhara, disse Pop ferozmente, porque aquele gado não se assustava tão facilmente quanto o gado de chifres longos.

- Felizmente os vaqueiros estavam mais ou menos preparados para enfrentar barulho – explicou rapidamente, enquanto as mulas eram atreladas. – Mataram alguns apaches, mas os diabos levaram seus mortos com eles, como sempre fazem.

Bella teve que refrear a pergunta que quase lhe veio lábios. Onde estavam as sentinelas? Lembrava-se de que Edward havia dito à noite que iria sair antes do amanhecer. Supunha que …

Para surpresa sua, Sonya fez a pergunta.

- Sr. Pop, um minuto, por favor! Nossos guias, eles estão bem?

- Foi Masen que achou o pobre Blackie. Ele saiu atrás dos apaches e mandou McCarty avisar aos homens que estão na retaguarda com o gado. Chegou lá bem na hora. Disseram que havia uns seis apaches atrás dele, com seus gritos de guerra. Vendo o ar assustado das mulheres, Pop se apressou a dizer que não precisavam ter medo, pois iriam prosseguir devagar, com homens armados escoltando as carroças.

Bella insistiu em guiar a carroça, e Rosalie ia sentada a seu lado, com um rifle carregado atravessado no colo. Felizmente, Rose sabia como usar uma arma. E deu graças a Deus pela pistola que trazia escondida num bolso do vestido. Aquilo não parecia real. Tinham viajado todos aqueles quilômetros sem encontrar um único índio hostil; agora, a notícia de que, em algum lugar ali por perto, havia homens de pele morena e feições duras, em cujo peito ardia o ódio por todos os homens brancos e se abrigava o desejo de matar … Bem, simplesmente isso não parecia possível!

Acamparam antes do meio-dia, quando Edward Masen chegou para conferenciar com Pop , e as carroças foram se colocando em círculo facilmente, com a prática já adquirida. Mas esse – Bella descobriria depois – não seria um meio-dia como os outros. Iam se preparar para se defender. Os homens trabalhavam com eficiência, dirigindo as mulas e os cavalos para um abrigo construído às pressas, fortalecendo a proteção das carroças com grossas camadas de lona esticadas de roda a roda e prendendo as carroças umas às outras com pesadas correntes.

Não havia tempo agora para fazer perguntas. Mordendo os lábios, Bella teve que se contentar com manter-se ocupada, ajudando Rosalie e Sue a empilhar caixotes, colocar coisas pesadas no lado das carroças que seria atacado, com espaços para os rifles. Mais tarde, teriam que preparar balas, distribuir pólvora e chumbo para os homens. Rosalie trabalhava em silêncio, com o suor a escorrer pelo seu rosto pálido. Sue estava completamente apavorada, com os dedos adormecidos e inúteis.

Através de conversas dos homens, ficaram sabendo que havia um bando enorme de apaches escondidos num bosquete à sua frente. Homens que consideravam aquela vasta terra propriedade sua e conheciam cada polegada de chão. Bella não conseguia definir seus sentimentos. Ela estava com medo; no entanto, a sensação de irrealidade que a dominava ainda era muito grande. Não lhe parecia possível estar no meio daquela vastidão de terra vazia e estranha, em vez de estar na sua adorada França. A Califórnia parecia agora um mundo distante – será que voltaria lá, que alguém voltaria? Até o grandioso plano de seu pai, as barras de ouro cuidadosamente escondidas no fundo falso da carroça, também lhe parecia parte do pesadelo.

O que aconteceria? Quando eles atacariam? Se fechasse os olhos por um instante, Bella podia vê-Ios em sua imaginação – uma horda de guerreiros pintados, brandindo suas armas e soltando seus gritos de guerra. De repente, lembrou-se da maneira como Edward Masen invadira o acampamento naquela noite, com os olhos azuis brilhando desafiadoramente, como os de um guerreiro Quileute. Depois, o pensamento proibido e vergonhoso: por que tenho que pensar nele? Por que não são os beijos de Eric que me fazem ficar fraca e indefesa?

Vira Eric de manhã e ele lhe dirigira um sorriso envergonhado, mas desde o meio-dia estava ocupado com os preparativos da defesa. Subitamente, umas duas horas depois, quando estava carregando uma pistola, olhou para cima e lá estava ele, com o rosto sério.

- Vou agora com alguns homens ver como está o gado, mas não devo demorar. Voltarei assim que puder.

Confundindo seu silêncio com preocupação, procurou tranqüilizá-Ia:

- Não se preocupe, Bella, não é provável que ataquem ainda. Estive falando com Emmet McCarty ainda agora, e ele disse que ainda estão velando seus mortos de hoje de manhã.

Disse que levam muito tempo fazendo isso, mas preciso ir ver se o gado está bem protegido e seguro.

- Tenha cuidado, Eric.

Não havia mais nada que pudesse dizer. Ele se inclinou no cavalo e segurou sua mão, retendo-a por mais tempo que o necessário.

- Terei cuidado. Tenho motivos para isso. Você ficará na carroça, sim? Pelo menos, dentro do acampamento.

Viu-o partir, em silêncio, e só depois tomou consciência da presença de Sue a seu lado.

- Não há dúvida de que esse é um bonito homem – comentou Sue, e Bella ficou pensando quanta coisa a moça já teria percebido.

O cozinheiro já acendera o fogo e, estava preparando o jantar. De vez em quando um dos homens vinha e se servia de uma xícara de café quente.

Rosalie estava descansando, pois sabia que não iria dormir nada durante a noite; e Bella, que concordava particularmente com sua madrasta, disse a Sue que também deveria repousar um pouco.

- Santo Deus, Srta. Bella, como é que podemos repousar sabendo que a qualquer hora esses diabos pintados podem aparecer e atacar-nos?

- Sue, eu já lhe disse que fizemos tudo quanto podíamos, e que temos homens e armas para manter à distância um pequeno exército. Papai cuidou disso antes de sairmos de San Antonio. Eles tentarão atacar, e nós os rechaçaremos. Isso será o fim da história!

As palavras de Bella soavam mais bravas a seus ouvidos do que a coragem que realmente sentia; mas, uma vez tendo-as dito, sentia-se melhor. O sol brilhava, e seus raios quentes pareciam penetrar em seu corpo, o que fazia que se sentisse jovem e cheia de vida. A possibilidade de morrer era algo que lhe parecia muito improvável.

No entanto, pensou um pouco depois, enquanto caminhava com Sue até a carroça de água para encher os cantis, se eu tiver que morrer hoje ou amanhã, vou ficar com pena, pois nem vivi ainda; há tanta coisa que não experimentei, ou só experimentei pela metade! Há muito mais coisas que quero saber antes de morrer!

Iria se lembrar desse pensamento mais tarde, quando a noite chegasse, e a lua, em quarto crescente, brilhasse no céu, sem que os índios tivessem atacado ainda e a espera se prolongasse. Tinham comido cedo, com pouco apetite, e o único fogo permitido era um lume pequenino, pouco mais que um leito de cinza numa pequena depressão no solo. Duas panelas com café permaneciam quentes ali, mas não havia a alegria e os risos habituais naquela noite.

Esperaram a noite toda, nervosos e tensos, mas nada aconteceu. E Emmet dissera, com um olhar tranqüilizador para as mulheres, que os índios raramente atacavam à noite.

- Fique atento, porém, para os primeiros albores da manhã – dissera a Pop, como a preveni-lo. – Eles acham que essa é a melhor hora de pegar um homem desprevenido, quando ele passou a noite inteira sem dormir, e o sono está começando a tomar conta dele.

- O que sei é que não vão pegar a nós dormindo! – completou ferozmente.

Seu rosto, com a barba branca, parecia desanimado e envelhecido, na luz bruxuleante. Bella se lembrou da história que ouvira sobre Pop, quando um dia chegara a casa e encontrara sua cabana queimada, com a mulher e os filhos mortos e horrivelmente mutilados. Pensou que esta deveria ser uma lembrança medonha para um homem carregar consigo; algo que devia corroê-lo. Não era de admirar que detestasse tanto os índios!

Depois, havia Edward Masen, que, com seu caminhar leve e estranham ente gracioso, vivera com eles e até lutara com eles. Pensou nos escalpos de apaches na sela de seu cavalo e estremeceu. Ele era um homem violento. Lutaria com os índios e contra os

índios – e mataria um homem branco com a mesma facilidade com que mataria um índio. Por um preço. Não era mais que um mercenário, e ela precisava não esquecer isso, principalmente quando seus olhos encontravam os dela, às vezes, por acaso.

A noite era uma estranha semiclaridade nas planícies inquietas e nas escarpas dos montes. O movimento do vento poderia ser o movimento dos apaches, arrastando-se sobre o ventre como cobras e tão silenciosamente como elas. Alguns homens ficavam acordados, montando guarda, enquanto os outros dormiam sob as carroças.

A pequena clareira no centro das carroças em círculo parecia completamente deserta, quando Bella, a quem a lua e os sons noturnos tinham tornado inquieta, levantou um pouco a lona para olhar para fora. Naquela noite, até o cozinheiro estava dormindo numa carroça, escondido, como o resto dos homens, dos olhares espreitadores.

A dois vagões adiante, ela sabia que Edward Masen dormia embaixo da sólida carroça que transportava as armas e a munição. Quando Emmet, em tom de brincadeira, dissera que não seria ele quem iria pelos ares por uma flecha incendiária, Edward apenas sorrira e levantara os ombros.

- Não faz a menor diferença para mim. Fico naquela.

Ela o viu pegar seu saco de dormir e abri-Io embaixo da carroça, quase não tomando conhecimento da pressão dos dedos de Eric em sua mão.

- Bella – murmurara -, tome cuidado. Procure dormir um pouco.

Prometera que o faria; no entanto, agora que Rosalie e Sue dormiam pesadamente, cansadas da espera e da tensão, era ela quem não conseguia fechar os olhos.

Estava intoleravelmente quente e abafado embaixo da pesada lona da carroça. Nenhum ar no seu interior, enquanto lá fora o vento movimentava o capim alto e os coiotes uivavam. Tenho medo, pensou; depois, rapidamente: não, não tenho medo. Apenas estou inquieta. É essa espera, esse silêncio, a inquietude, a solidão.

Foi quase tentada a fazer barulho para acordar Rose, para que as duas pudessem se consolar mutuamente e discutir seus medos.

Bella olhou novamente para fora, e o brilho do carvão incandescente e a cafeteira preta a atraíram. Se tomasse uma xícara de café preto, isso talvez ajudasse, embora o café do oeste tivesse um gosto diferente de tudo o que já provara antes. Só era suportável se o bebesse muito quente, pois o calor não deixava perceber bem seu gosto.

Ela já trocara de roupa para dormir e estava só com uma pecinha de baixo; porém, agora, sem pensar, despira-a e pusera um vestido de algodão escuro. Estranha e quase sensual a sensação do tecido macio sobre a pele. Por que as mulheres tinham que usar tanta roupa embaixo do vestido?

Passando cuidadosamente sobre Sue, que estava dormindo, levantou a saia bem alto e, erguendo a ponta da lona, deixou a carroça.

Nunca chegou a saber se tinha certeza do que iria acontecer ou se só o pressentia. Ajoelhou-se perto do fogo para alcançar a cafeteira e, de repente, sentiu as mãos de Edward em seus cabelos. Não se moveu, não se voltou, mas sabia quem era, como se o estivesse esperando.

- Você não deveria estar aqui fora.

- Sei disso. É que eu não conseguia dormir. Você também não?

Ainda não havia voltado a cabeça, mas ouviu-o rir suavemente.

- Tenho o sono leve. E depois …

Suas mãos moveram-se de leve, descendo pela nuca de Bella; ergueram sua trança, e ela estremeceu ao contato de seus lábios, acariciando-a mansamente.

- Em noites como esta, quando a brisa é quente e os coiotes uivam para a lua, quando sei que teremos que lutar, em geral não durmo muito. Gostaria de estar cavalgando, ou talvez correndo de um lado para outro, sem direção certa, como fazem os apaches.

Ela se voltou bruscamente, tentando perscrutar seu rosto.

- Mas você é homem. Se não fizer isso hoje à noite, haverá outras noites. Você é livre para cavalgar para onde quiser, quando quiser. É tão decepcionante ser mulher, ter que esperar até que alguém nos acompanhe! Às vezes penso que ser mulher é pior que ser criança… temos a inteligência e os sentimentos de um adulto, mas não podemos mostrá-los.

- Foi por isso que não pôde dormir? Porque se sente inquieta e frustrada?

Estavam ambos de joelhos, um olhando para o rosto do outro.

As mãos dela puxavam nervosamente a saia, até que ele colocou as mãos sobre as dela, parando o movimento.

- Eu gostaria… Parece que sempre que nos encontramos estamos brigando, ou… Será que não poderíamos conversar?

- Este não é o local nem a hora para conversarmos, e eu não estou com disposição para bancar o cavalheiro e ficar namorando você, Bella Swan, sob o manto das estrelas – disse bruscamente.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele a colocou de pé, segurando suas mãos.

- Se você sabe o que é bom para você – disse, com um tom de violência contida na voz -, deve juntar sua saia e voltar para a cama para sonhar seus tranqüilos sonhos de virgem. Porque, se ficar aqui, vou levá-Ia para baixo daquela carroça e vou amá-Ia. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Ele estava muito perto dela, pensou, febrilmente. Não havia tempo para pensar, e como podia pensar com clareza quando ele já a estava levando com ele?

Estava quente e escuro embaixo da carroça, que era como uma caverna, isolando os dois. O corpo dela estava rígido e inflexível quando ele se deitou a seu lado; como uma tábua, pensou, que se estilhaçaria e quebraria se ele a tocasse. Em seguida, seus braços a apertaram contra si; depois de algum tempo, como ele não fizesse mais nada, começou a relaxar. Ele a segurava, quieto, sua respiração morna contra seu rosto. Quando a tensão começou a abandoná-Ia, estremeceu ligeiramente. Mesmo perturbada como estava, ouviu sua própria voz vinda de algum lugar distante, que sussurrava:

- Eu … Eu nem sei … o que tenho que fazer …

- Quietinha. Você não tem nada a fazer. Vou beijá-Ia, só isso. Vire seu rosto para mim, Bella.

Às cegas, sem coragem ainda para abrir os olhos, ela voltou o rosto para ele, que a ficou beijando por muito tempo, até que parte do calor de seu corpo e de sua boca a penetrasse, e ela começasse a corresponder ao seu beijo. Suavemente, muito suavemente, enquanto se beijavam, sentiu que ele soltava seus cabelos e que eles caíam sobre seus ombros e costas.

Os lábios dele moviam-se lentamente de sua boca para o lóbulo de sua orelha, e ela pôde sentir, em determinado momento, que ele mergulhara o rosto na massa de seus cabelos. Sentiu a agitação tomando conta deles e quis falar, para lhe dizer que estava com medo, mas aí a boca dele cobriu a sua novamente, e já era tarde.

As mãos dele se moveram sobre seus seios e foram descendo pelo corpo, explorando todas as curvas e reentrâncias, sob o vestido de algodão. Quando seus dedos começaram a soltar os botões e colchetes que o prendiam, ela estremeceu, mas tinha menos condições de lhe resistir do que ele mesmo de se controlar.

Com sua boca ainda presa à dele e os braços enlaçando seu pescoço, Bella se forçou a permanecer submissa. Quisera que isso acontecesse; parte de sua mente dava-se conta de que desejara vagamente se deitar com ele dessa forma, desde a primeira vez, quando ele a beijara tão brutalmente. Mas nada do que imaginara se assemelhava a essa realidade – "as coisas que os homens e as mulheres fazem juntos", que ela e suas amigas tanto haviam discutido em sussurros no colégio interno. Aquele ritual aterrador, mas inevitável, não tinha nada a ver com o que estava acontecendo!

Gentilmente, sem deixar de beijá-Ia, ele afastara os braços dela de seu pescoço. Bella, mais uma vez, estremeceu ao ver seu vestido, a última defesa, escorregar de seu corpo. Não havia pensado que ele fosse querê-Ia totalmente nua, mas, fechando firmemente os olhos e trincando os dentes, conseguiu controlar sua timidez e o protesto que lhe subiu da garganta.

Pelo menos, graças a Deus, ele parecia saber exatamente o que fazer, como acalmar seu medo mudo. Por mais que ele tivesse sido bruto e cruel, agora era só delicadeza com ela, e a mão dele era paciente com suas carnes, que se retraíam.

Com o corpo totalmente vestido, quase cobrindo o seu, a perna jogada por cima dela para mantê-Ia quieta, começou novamente a explorar seu corpo – e seus dedos pareciam fogo contra a pele dela.

Sentiu sua boca nos seios, os lábios e a língua brincando com os mamilos até fazê-Ia gemer, com um som estranho, incoerente e sufocado, ao mesmo tempo em que, tomando-a de surpresa, suas mãos se moveram mais para baixo.

- Não, querida … Não cruze as pernas contra mim. Seu corpo é tão bonito, não precisa ter vergonha dele …

Beijou seus cabelos, seus olhos, suas faces e a pequena cova do pescoço. Depois, voltou a beijar seus seios, até que ficasse corada e trêmula sob o impacto daquela emoção selvagem e insensata que a assaltara da última vez em que a tomara nos braços e a beijara na montanha.

Subitamente, as mãos dele estavam entre suas coxas, acariciando a pele interna, gentilmente, movendo-se para cima … Ela deu um grito instintivo, incoerente, quando seus dedos a encontraram, grito que ele abafou com um beijo.

- Fique quieta, amor … serei delicado, mas fique quieta agora …

Falava-lhe mansamente, baixinho, como se ela fosse uma égua que estivesse sendo preparada para ser montada pela primeira vez. Depois de algum tempo, esqueceu quem era e quem ele era, e se entregou, deixando que seus dedos fizessem o que quisessem, enquanto seu corpo se retorcia e se apertava contra o dele, ansioso por alguma coisa que ainda não sabia definir e que encontrou por fim; seus braços subiam para apertá-Io mais contra si, seu corpo se movia para encontrá-Io, até que voltou trêmula e flutuando, à realidade, e abriu os olhos.

Estava consciente, sem precisar vê-Ios, de seus olhos azuis, do feitio dos lábios que a beijavam delicadamente, acariciantes, de seus braços, que a enlaçavam fortemente.

- Oh! Deus! – começou a dizer. – Eu não sabia …

- Você não sabe. Ainda não, minha doçura – disse-lhe suavemente. – Há mais. Agora você vai tirar a minha roupa.

- Eu … não posso!

- Pode, sim. Não há nada para temer, você já sabe disso, não? E você já foi longe demais para poder parar agora …

Seus dedos tremiam tanto, que ele teve que ajudá-Ia. Bella conservava os olhos fechados, até que ele a obrigou a olhá-lo.

- O corpo de um homem não é tão misterioso como o de uma mulher – brincou com ela. – Você tem a vantagem, querida, de poder esconder melhor suas emoções.

- Oh! – disse baixinho, receosa, quando ele pôs sua mão nele. Ele apenas riu.

- É só isso o que você tem para dizer? Estava mais falante ainda há pouco.

- Não fale assim! Você me faz ficar envergonhada. É tão estranho isso!

- Está bem, querida. Vamos mais devagar. Comecemos por cima. Toque-me. Ou não está mais curiosa?

Timidamente, hesitando, ela colocou ambas as mãos sobre seu peito, sob a camisa que vestia, correndo os dedos ao longo dos músculos, que se retesavam ao seu contato. Subitamente, parou com a exploração.

- Aqui há uma cicatriz, bem aqui … Você foi ferido?

- Ferimento de bala. Se você continuar, vai encontrar mais cicatrizes … a maioria, de faca e bala. Vê que vida agitada eu tenho levado?

- Você também me faz ficar agitada.

Ao ouvi-Ia murmurar essas palavras, ele se virou de lado e começou a beijá-Ia novamente, enquanto seus dedos percorriam de leve a pele de sua coxa.

Dessa vez, quando ela se refez, tornou-se mais ousada. Quis tocá-Io e se familiarizar com seu corpo másculo, assim como ele estava familiarizado com o dela. Suas mãos se moveram, impacientes, arrancando-lhe a camisa, procurando mais cicatrizes, tocando músculos que se moviam sob seus dedos e depois, afinal, mais vagarosamente, seu ventre de músculos rijos, sentindo que ele se contraía e prendia a respiração.

A certeza de que ela, com suas mãos inexperientes, podia excitá-Io tanto quanto ele a excitava tornara-a ousada. Suas mãos desceram, hesitaram e depois tocaram-no, segurando-o.

- Oh! Bella! – ele disse num gemido e, depois, num tom mais leve. – Então, não foi tão mau assim, foi? Não, não tire a mão até que lhe ensine o que fazer com ele quando você o tiver nas mãos…

A mão dele lhe ensinou o ritmo, depois, ele começou a beijá-Ia novamente, com força e, desta vez, brutalmente.

Ela sentiu que ele a deitava de costas, que suas mãos a largavam e sua língua começava a desenhar arabescos sobre sua pele, fazendo-a latejar. Então ela o deixou separar suas coxas, sem um murmúrio, e suas mãos eram delicadas entre elas. Mas quando sua cabeça se abaixou, Ginny sentiu seu corpo se arquear com o choque – seus dedos seguravam-lhe os cabelos e ela quase gritou.

- Não! Oh! Por favor, Edawrd, não … Não acho …

- Pare com isso, Bella, você é tão bonita aqui embaixo como … Bem … ah! diabo …

Pareceu cair em si e deitou-se sobre ela, imobilizando-a com seu peso.

- Acho que estou indo depressa demais para você, mas é difícil me controlar … É difícil lembrar-me de que você …

Bella sentiu o corpo dele moldado contra o seu, sua brutal impaciência, e, de repente, estava tão cansada de esperar quanto ele.

- Não quero ser mais virgem. Quero saber, Edward …

- Está bem, querida… está bem. Vamos pôr um fim a essa maldita virgindade, então …

Os joelhos dele estavam entre suas coxas, mantendo-as separadas. Suas mãos seguravam as dela; ela sentiu o corpo dele pousado sobre o seu por um momento, antes de se erguer, pousar novamente e começar a penetrá-Ia, quando sua boca sufocou seus gemidos.

Foi gentil a princípio, como prometera, e muito lento, fazendo-a sentir-se quase tranqüila, até aquele final que foi como uma faca dentro dela, fazendo seu corpo se contorcer em agonia, enquanto seu grito se perdia e sufocava entre os lábios absorventes. Ficou dentro dela, sem se mover, embebido em seu corpo; que parecia parte do dele; depois, no instante seguinte, começou a se mover novamente, firme e inexoravelmente, ignorando sua luta, que foi diminuindo aos poucos, à proporção que a dor diminuía e finalmente desaparecia, para dar lugar a uma complacência muda.

Por que teria ele mudado tão bruscamente, da delicadeza do começo para aquele doloroso impulso final? Bella estava deitada sob seu corpo, ofegante, de olhos abertos, olhando para ele, até que lhe soltou os pulsos e lhe disse para pôr os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

- Você … mas você me machucou! – acusou-o, embora seus braços já estivessem se levantando para enlaçar o pescoço dele, como lhe pedira.

- Nunca mais vai doer, querida … Só vai ficar melhor.

Ela sentiu a mão dele em seu seio, seus movimentos se aceleraram e, depois, seu corpo estava se movendo no mesmo ritmo do dele e estava descobrindo que ele tinha razão – não havia mais dor; só o movimento imperioso de seu corpo, levando-a com ele.

Deitada ali, firmemente enlaçada pelos braços dele, pensou em que nada seria igual novamente; nada … Depois, vendo o ritmo acelerado de sua respiração, pensou que finalmente sabia como era ter um homem – era assim…

Era esquisito pensar que algumas semanas atrás ele fora um estranho duro, frio e assustador – um homem de quem não gostava e em quem não confiava; naquela noite, era seu amante. Bella começou a pensar em todas as outras mulheres que ele deveria ter tido e às quais amara tão carinhosamente quanto a ela. Teria sido assim com aquela mulher que ele chamava de _Frenchie_? Depois, enquanto ainda estava aninhada em seus braços, sentiu que ele começava a se mexer novamente dentro dela e não quis pensar em mais nada que não fosse aquele desejo, que fizera que tudo fosse maravilhoso e nada assustador. Além do mais, ele devia amá-Ia, pois do contrário não a seguraria daquela maneira, beijando-a suavemente e chamando-a de "amor".

As mãos dela desceram pelas costas dele e sentiram os músculos se contraírem e descontraírem, subindo novamente para acariciar os cabelos de sua nuca que se encaracolavam entre seus dedos.

Gradativamente, Bella sentiu que a cadência de sua respiração e seu movimento dentro dela aumentavam e, por instinto, acompanhou seu ritmo. Sentiu novamente aquele calor familiar e a pulsação em sua virilha, bem como o movimento de seu corpo, enquanto ele a levava ao esquecimento de tudo e à realização total.

Ficou depois tão fraca, com as pernas tão sem vida, que já não tinha quase forças para retribuir seus beijos ou para protestar, quando ele pegou um lenço limpo, molhou-o na água do cantil e começou a passá-Io suavemente sobre seu corpo molhado de suor – a umidade fria fazia que suspirasse, enquanto ele passava o lenço sobre os seios, a barriga e as coxas.

Ajudou-a a vestir-se, não tomando conhecimento de suas queixas de que não queria se mover ainda, que estava muito cansada …

- Se você ficasse aqui comigo, eu seria tentado a amá-Ia a noite toda – disse-lhe em tom de brincadeira. Depois, mais sério: – Esqueceu-se dos apaches lá fora? É melhor voltar para a carroça e dormir um pouco.

Levou-a até a carroça, beijando-a levemente, e ela teve que se contentar com isso – isso e o fato de que ele ficou ali vigiando até que ela entrasse e puxasse a lona atrás de si.


	16. Chapter 15

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>O ataque dos apaches veio com os primeiros clarões da madrugada, que pareciam uma espécie de vapor, alterando o azul-escuro do céu noturno para um azul mais pálido, mais translúcido. Elas já estavam embaixo da carroça - Bella, Rosalie e Sue -, ainda meio adormecidas, protestando por terem sido acordadas durante a madrugada. Estavam protegidas por pesadas caixas e pacotes, colocados lado a lado, com pequenos vãos para os barris de rifles. Era mais seguro sob as carroças - fora o que Pop dissera. Os homens estariam com elas. Estavam preparados para os índios - à sua espera.<p>

No entanto, quando o ataque chegou, vindo de todos os lados, parecia, no início, um bando de cavalos selvagens galopando contra eles. Houve uma ligeira pausa de expectativa e depois alguém - Emmet? Edward? - gritou:

- Comecem a atirar, seus idiotas! São eles.

Olhando através de uma das frestas, Bella viu os corpos morenos dos guerreiros apaches que conduziam os cavalos, correndo tanto quanto os animais, com medonhos gritos de guerra.

A fuzilaria de rifle que se seguiu ensurdeceu-a. Sentiu-se empurrada para o lado, e alguém lhe disse para sair do caminho; depois disso, não houve mais tempo, felizmente, para pensar ou ter medo, pois ela e Sue estavam por demais ocupadas recarregando as pistolas e rifles fumegantes que eram atirados para o lado depois de cada carga.

Passadas as pequenas dificuldades do começo, tudo se tornou automático. Nenhum tempo para sentir as bolhas nas mãos e as queimaduras causadas pelo metal aquecido, nem tempo para pensar o que poderia acontecer se uma bala ou uma flecha acertasse a carroça.

Rosalie também usava um rifle; depois que Edward lhe gritara "Vá com calma, certifique-se de que cada tiro alcance o alvo''', parecera calma e tranqüila, embora seu ombro devesse estar ferido e dolorido pelo coice do rifle cada vez que ela disparava.

Bella não tinha tempo para ter ciúmes de Rosalie e Edward, tão próximos um do outro que seus ombros se tocavam. Pelo menos ele estava ali com elas - nunca se sentira melhor do que quando o vira se esgueirar para baixo da carroça, vindo de fora quase num salto.

Por uma ou duas vezes ouviu o som surdo de balas acertando nos caixotes que os protegiam - os tiros eram contínuos, misturados com gritos tanto dos índios como dos defensores da caravana.

Houve um pequeno intervalo no tiroteio, depois que duas ou três ondas de atacantes foram rechaçadas, deixando vários corpos escuros caídos bem junto das carroças. Bella não queria nem pensar quantos dos seus poderiam estar mortos também - alguns dos homens que haviam trocado sorrisos com ela ou tocado o chapéu quando a encontravam. Ainda não lhe parecia possível que isso estivesse acontecendo.

- Já se foram? - ouviu Rosalie perguntando, excitada, e estava pronta para fazer a mesma pergunta quando viu que Edward Masen sacudia a cabeça, preocupado, enquanto recarregava sua arma.

- Não terminaram ainda. Estarão de volta, por isso é bom que não tirem os olhos daquelas moitas ali adiante. Nenhum índio abandona seus mortos insepultos, se puder evitá-Io.

Os apaches não estavam obviamente preparados para a força e o preparo dos defensores da caravana, mas a cautela não fez diminuir a fúria do ataque seguinte.

Dessa vez usaram mais malícia. Alguns dos guerreiros se adiantaram, montados em seus cavalos; outros, escondidos por tufos de vegetação, avançavam a pé, esgueirando-se de bruços sob a cobertura do fogo dos atacantes mais óbvios.

Naquele ataque, alguns dos guerreiros de pele escura conseguiram invadir o círculo interno, movimentando-se em meio às correntes que prendiam as carroças, entres gritos de triunfo. De algum lugar Bella ouviu um homem berrar, depois um tiroteio cerrado e um grito: "Apanhamo-Io!"

- Continue a atirar - dizia Edward Masen, em voz calma, a Rosalie, que começara a tremer. Seus olhos procuraram Bella. Encolhida, quase enregelada, tinha os nervos em farrapos pelos gritos de ódio e de dor que vinham de todos os lados.

- Você também, atire em tudo o que vir. Deixe Sue recarregar a arma.

Sem esperar sua resposta, ele já se voltara para proteger o outro lado, o que consideravam a parte "segura" do pequeno abrigo improvisado.

Parecia inacreditável que ela, que alguns meses atrás estava em Paris, feliz e em segurança, estivesse agora de cócoras embaixo de uma carroça, nos confins do inferno, com as mãos cheias de bolhas e suja de pólvora no rosto, tentando acertar com uma arma um inimigo que nem via.

- Continuem a atirar! Mantenham-nos à distância!

Seria realmente aquela a voz de Pop, rouca e quase irreconhecível no calor da batalha?

Ouviu-se um som surdo como o baque de um corpo contra a carroça, e Rosalie deu um grito. Bella sentiu o rifle vazio cair de suas mãos e só teve tempo de pegar o que Sue lhe entregava, recarregado.

Apesar das ordens que recebera e do medo que se apossara dela, Bella se voltou e, quando olhou, Edward havia desaparecido. Ouviu-se lá fora um grito estranho, e o rosto de Bella empalideceu de medo.

- Oh! Deus, cortaram a garganta de alguém aí fora agora mesmo - sussurrou Sue, e, acima do barulho dos tiros, ouviu-se a voz de Rosalie, agitada, gritando para ela:

- Você quer calar essa boca, idiota?

Quando Bella, com o rifle carregado na mão crispada, começou a se esgueirar para fora, Rosalie gritou de novo, com um pânico mortal na voz:

- Bella, não!

Continuou se arrastando, seguindo um instinto maior que o medo, para estacar, petrificada, ainda de joelhos, a alguns passos da carroça.

A menos de dois metros de distância dela, jazia o corpo de um apache, com as berrantes listras de tinta e os olhos parados, vidrados. Era um velho; havia muitos fios de cabelos brancos na cabeça, toda enfeitada de contas.

Um pouco adiante, dois homens atracados, num combate silencioso, rolavam, sem parar, no chão arenoso. Viu o brilho de facas e, então, notou pela primeira vez que um dos homens era Edward Morgan, e o outro, um apache.

- Oh! Deus! - disse Bella, aflita.

Levantou a arma, mas ela pesava como chumbo, e deixou-a cair novamente. Não tinha coragem de usá-Ia... Então, alguma coisa a fez olhar para cima e viu Eric Yorkir, parado, observando a uma pequena distância.

- Eric... faça alguma coisa! - gritou, mas ele não se moveu; havia uma expressão estranha, quase exultante, em seu rosto.

- Masen pode tomar conta de si mesmo - murmurou, e depois, numa voz apalermada: - Você está bem, Bella? Ouvi um grito!

Ela o ignorou, de olhos fixos nos dois combatentes silenciosos.

A camisa de Edward estava em frangalhos, e ela podia ver seus músculos se retesando, enquanto ele e o outro homem seguravam-se mutuamente os pulsos, cada um querendo evitar que o outro usasse a faca. O que ele teria feito com seu revólver?

Havia sangue por todo lado, nele e em seu antagonista, e os dois lutavam como animais ferozes, empenhados em sua luta particular, enquanto se desenrolava uma outra luta à sua volta.

Uma flecha passou a alguns centímetros de Bella, e ela nem sequer gritou, ficando a olhar para a frente, estupidamente, até que Eric, mergulhando no espaço que os separava, a empurrou para trás.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus, abrigue-se!

Empurrando-a na sua frente, penetrou no pequeno espaço onde Rosalie e Sue estavam encolhidas.

- Comecem a atirar! Passem-me essa arma!

Eric tomou uma arma das mãos de Sue e começou a atirar pela abertura entre as carroças; Bella, aproveitando-se de sua preocupação, olhou para fora novamente.

Havia qualquer coisa primitiva, elementar, em dois homens que lutavam com faca, embora ela não soubesse expressar em palavras o que sentia a esse respeito. Agora, haviam se separado, um andando em volta do outro, enquanto os corpos tensos se preparavam para o salto e lutavam contra a cautela que mandava esperar a hora de atacar. De alguma forma, ela pressentia o que estava sendo dito embora os sons guturais da língua apache soassem estranhos a seus ouvidos. Sabia que estavam se desafiando, prometendo a morte um ao outro.

Levantou outra vez a arma, e o barulho que o cão fez levou o guerreiro a se atirar contra Edward. Sua faca refletia o brilho do sol, o que a cegou momentaneamente, impedindo-a de atirar.

Ela ouviu um grito e um gemido, e o apache caiu para trás A faca escorregou de sua mão. Meio estonteada, Bella viu Edward montar sobre seu corpo e a faca subir e descer, enquanto ela gritava para ele.

- Não faça isso! Não faça!

Finalmente, ele se virou para olhar para ela, com o sangue pingar e a escorrer dos ferimentos de seu corpo e a faca sangrenta na mão. Seus olhos estavam frios.

- Queria que eu o deixasse viver com um ferimento aberto na barriga? Ele era um guerreiro, e os guerreiros devem morrer rapidamente.

Sem uma palavra, Bella voltou para baixo da carroça, ficou lá até que houvesse outra pausa no tiroteio. Enquanto carregava uma arma para Eric, procurando não notar o olhar de reprovação que Edward lhe dirigia, seus pensamentos se atropelavam. Aquela era segunda vez que o vira matar, e agora fora muito pior, faca, em vez de uma arma de fogo. Não obstante aquelas mesmas mãos a haviam tocado gentilmente na noite anterior, aquele mesmo corpo se deitara sobre o seu e fizera parte dele. Deus do céu, que espécie de homem era ele? Serei louca por sentir o que sinto? E o que, exatamente, sinto por Edward Masen?

Teve tempo para pensar nisso depois, quando os apaches partiram levando seus mortos. E isso, por estranho que pareça, aconteceu porque Edward insistiu, numa discussão com Eric e Pop.

- Eles continuarão voltando, a não ser que os deixemos levar os corpos de seus guerreiros mortos, embora já saibam agora que somos muito fortes para eles. Um de vocês deve pôr um pano branco na ponta de um rifle... eles compreendem esse sinal ... e eu irei parlamentar com eles.

- Nós os estamos vencendo. Por que deveremos ser nós a desfraldar a bandeira branca? - Eric estava furioso, mas, diante do brilho selvagem que viu nos olhos de Edward, até ele acabou concordando.

Assim, os apaches partiram, tão rápida e silenciosamente como haviam chegado, aos primeiros albores da manhã. Algumas horas depois, quando Emmet e Edward voltaram da sua inspeção com a notícia de que a jornada podia continuar, as carroças puseram-se a caminho, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Duas covas, cobertas de pedras, ficaram para trás, marcando a batalha recente, e pelo menos cinco homens feridos iam dentro das carroças. Enquanto viajava em silêncio ao lado de Rose, Sue se lembrava das curtas passagens da Bíblia que Pop costumava ler, e as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, como acontecera antes. Morte e violência! Pareciam tão longe da civilização, tão longe de tudo o que lhe era caro e familiar, e agora se dava conta, mais do que nunca, de como aquela terra era agreste e selvagem ainda, com seus guerreiros pintados, que pertenciam, sem dúvida, a outro século; e com seus homens, igualmente selvagens, matando tranqüilamente e sem a menor consciência.

Pensou em Edward Masen, e a lógica lhe disse que ele tinha que matar o apache, e que ela só se assustara e revoltara tanto porque assistira à cena. No entanto, isso apenas veio provar que ele era um matador profissional e que escolhera esse meio de vida. A honestidade a forçava a admitir que ele a atraíra desde o começo e que, apesar de todos os seus esforços para odiá-Io e se afastar dele, fora atraída por algum estranho desejo de seu corpo e seus nervos que nunca havia conseguido compreender.

Um ricto de desgosto contraiu os cantos de sua boca. Oh! Deus, ela não era melhor do que ele, do que qualquer mulher baixa que não conseguisse controlar suas próprias emoções! Quão facilmente se entregara a ele - mais uma conquista em uma série infindável, sem dúvida. Muito bem, ele não a acharia tão fácil, nunca mais - nem ele, nem qualquer outro homem.

Propositadamente, pretextando cansaço e uma terrível dor de cabeça, Bella permaneceu na carroça aquela noite, deixando que Sue lhe trouxesse uma xícara de caldo, que estava uma delícia.

- Mas ... está com gosto de galinha! Como foi que você conseguiu isso, Sue?

A garota sorriu para ela.

- É coelho, ou qualquer coisa parecida. O Sr. Masen o caçou e me deu. Disse que sentia muito que a senhora não estivesse muito boa.

Como é que ele podia fingir preocupação com ela, agora? Teve um impulso de atirar a xícara de caldo em cima de Sue, mas, ao invés disso, comentou num tom casual que aquilo fora muito gentil de sua parte.

- E o Sr. Yorkie, como estava? Seria bom que a garota pensasse que sua maior preocupação era com Eric. Sue sempre parecia saber demais.

- Oh! O Sr. Eric está muito preocupado com a senhora! Estava muito nervoso, e foi preciso a Sra. Swan acalmá-lo. - Sue baixou a voz e disse em tom confidencial: - Ouvi-o dizer à Sra. Swan como ele gostava da senhora! Não é o máximo? A senhora está com os dois homens mais bonitos fazendo-lhe a corte .. Quase brigaram agora mesmo, quando o Sr. Eric falou qualquer coisa, que os índios escaparam muito fácil...

Bella se levantou de um salto, quase derramando o caldo em cima dela.

- Quase brigaram? Meu Deus, Eric não tem a menor chance numa luta com ele!

- Pensei que a senhora gostava mais do Sr. Masen!

A menina era sonsa ... Bella gostaria de lhe dar uma lição, mas na dúvida sobre se ela a teria visto ou não quando saíra da carroça, à noite, preferiu engolir as palavras ásperas que já tinha na ponta da língua.

- O Sr. Masen é um homem diferente, mas ele não é um cavalheiro. Ficarei muito contente quando chegarmos a EI Paso.

Mas será que ficaria?

Nos dias que se seguiram, por várias vezes Bella se faria aquela mesma pergunta. Não houve mais ataques, e tudo corria calmamente, até a travessia do rio Pecos. Eric Yorkie inventava mil pretextos para viajar a seu lado, junto à carroça, e. noite, quando acampavam, fazia insistentemente a corte a Bella sem se importar com suas evasivas quando lhe perguntava por que não podiam sair passeando no escuro, sozinhos, ou falar de coisas sérias, como um noivado, por exemplo.

- Mas esta não é uma situação normal - costumava responder-lhe -, e não nos conhecemos direito ainda. Além disso, papai ficaria furioso se soubesse ...

- Claro, claro, compreendo! Bella, sei que você tem razão e é sensata, minha querida, mas é que estou irremediavelmente apaixonado por você, e nada vai me fazer mudar.

Nesses momentos, ela pensava o que ele faria se realmente soubesse de tudo! Como a desprezaria... Isso o faria mudar, com certeza. Talvez lhe pedisse para ser sua amante; mas sua mulher, nunca!

Lembrou-se de que em Paris, com a maior inconsciência, dissera à sua melhor amiga que adoraria ser uma famosa cortesã.

O casamento, declarara com veemência, não passa de outra forma de escravatura. Por que haveria ela de se submeter a um casamento, suportar as amantes do marido, ter um filho por ano, sem ao menos poder ter um amante também? Dissera que gostaria de poder escolher seu modo de vida, seu próprio destino, como qualquer homem fazia, só por ser homem.

Como tudo isso agora lhe parecia tolo e ingênuo! Vivia num mundo de homens, um mundo que punha a mulher num pedestal e a adorava, desde que ela se conformasse em viver e se comportar como mulher. Sua virgindade, aquele desprezível pedaço de membrana que a mantivera afastada de todos os homens, à espera do homem certo, fora dada com muita facilidade ao homem errado. Pensar que Edward Masen nem sequer a havia cortejado enlouquecia-a. Não lhe havia feito qualquer declaração de amor, nem promessas.

Havia dito, sem emoção e sem compromisso, "Eu quero você...", e não, como ela teria preferido ouvir, "Eu a amo". Pior ainda, sequer demonstrara respeito por sua posição e sua inexperiência. Seus beijos haviam sido bruscos e possessivos, tratara-a como uma dançarina barata, e ela o permitira. Cometera a loucura de querer mais, de permitir que ele, entre todas as criaturas do mundo, satisfizesse sua curiosidade.

Bella resolvera ignorá-Io e evitar sua presença o máximo possível; no entanto, sendo mulher, irritava-se profundamente por ver que, longe de procurá-Ia ou de tentar repetir os acontecimentos daquela que ela chamava de "a noite", parecia evitá-Ia propositadamente.

Estava se acostumando aos beijos de Eric, embora eles não lhe dissessem nada; ela não o deixava tomar qualquer outra liberdade além do toque leve de seus lábios nos dela.

No entanto, havia um pequeno demônio dentro dela que parecia observar os fatos independentemente de qualquer lógica e racionalidade, e que, de vez em quando, a fazia enfrentar o fato de que não gostava nem um pouco dos beijos de Eric e que correspondera, sem dúvida alguma, aos de Edward Masen. Durante as últimas noites, o corpo lhe doía com a necessidade de alguma coisa, os lábios e mãos dele, na doce sensação de despojamento que havia sentido quando ele despertara seus desejos, a um ponto insuportável, e depois os saciara com seu corpo.

Como todos os demais na caravana, Bella contava os dias até a chegada a El Paso, mas por motivo diferente. A caravana pararia em EI Paso por dois ou três dias completos, para fazer descansar o gado e se reabastecer de alimentos. Ali é que, se tudo corresse bem, teriam notícias do emissário de Maximiliano. Seu pai deveria estar agora mesmo tratando do assunto em Washington; se os planos fossem bem sucedidos, ela e Rosalie poderiam estar, em breve, a caminho da Cidade do México, onde seriam hóspedes do imperador e da imperatriz.

- Você, Bella, com suas importantes ligações na corte francesa - e seu pai, ao dizer isso, lhe piscara significativamente - será minha pequena embaixatriz. Lembre-se de dar seu melhor sorriso ao marechal, pois ele, como comandante dos exércitos franceses, é a verdadeira força por trás do trono.

Fora tão emocionante ouvir seu pai falar de todos os seus planos e ambições! Como um trecho dos romances de Dumas Imaginara-se a heroína, enfrentando o perigo por uma causa, mas o ataque dos índios lhe ensinara pelo menos o desagradável fato de que o perigo não é, de forma alguma, uma emoção agradável, e que a idéia de morrer, mesmo por uma causa, ainda era muito mal apavorante.

Supondo-se que abandonassem a caravana em EI Paso, usando alguma desculpa de última hora (mas não, pensou, irritada, não haveria necessidade disso, pois encontrariam um recado de seu pai e ele teria tomado todas as providências, deixando pouco ao acaso como era seu costume), o que aconteceria?

O que aconteceria aos outros? Será que Edward Masen notaria sua ausência e ficaria imaginando por que ela mudara de idéia sobre a Califórnia tão abruptamente?

Falou sobre isso com Rosalie, mas ela não deu muita importância ao assunto.

- Nós nem precisamos lhes dar qualquer explicação, Bella querida. Afinal de contas, eles foram contratados por seu pai para acompanhar uma caravana e algum gado até a Califórnia, e não para fazer perguntas! Diremos simplesmente que resolvemos ficar em El Paso porque seu pai mudou os planos e vai nos encontrar lá. Ou bem, acharemos alguma coisa para dizer, tenho certeza!

Como devia ser bom ter o temperamento calmo e tranqüilo de Rose... Ter a certeza de que nada podia sair errado! Pelo menos - dizia-se firmemente -, não teria mais que ver Edward Masen; não mais teria medo de olhar para cima e encontrar seus olhos azul-safira, e sentir aquela coisa terrível, indescritível, correndo-lhe pela espinha; medo de desejar ter a boca dele outra vez colada à sua e de ouvir a voz dele chamando-a de "querida".


	17. Chapter 16

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>Na última noite que iriam passar nas planícies áridas e solitárias do Texas, antes de chegarem a EI Paso, nuvens de tempestade começaram a aparecer no céu, aumentando a sensação de angústia e depressão no coração de Bella.<p>

Relâmpagos riscaram o céu escuro e os trovões ribombaram, fazendo Pop afirmar com pessimismo que o gado quase sempre se assustava durante temporais.

- Depois, esses temporais do Texas são os piores que já vi - acrescentou.

Eric, com ar preocupado, saíra com alguns homens para ver o gado, e Rosalie atribuía o mau humor de Bella à ausência dele junto à fogueira. Tentando consolar sua enteada, apertou seu braço, murmurando que ela esqueceria sua depressão assim que chegassem a EI Paso.

- Outra coisa, querida, se você pensa que Eric vai esquecê-Ia se decidirmos viajar para o México, não se preocupe, pois ele mesmo me disse como gosta de você. Na verdade, até me pediu que sondasse seu pai! O que receio é que você o esqueça em breve, quando visitarmos a corte. Ouvi dizer que é uma maravilha e que há uma porção de oficiais garbosos, vindos da França, da Bélgica e da Áustria. Aliás, deve haver diplomatas do mundo inteiro! Imagine só como vai ser excitante! Todos os bailes e recepções para os quais seremos convidadas; existe até a chance de que seu pai venha a se reunir a nós.

Bella não queria estragar o entusiasmo de Rose, e quando ia abrir a boca para dar uma resposta ambígua qualquer, sentiu a presença de Edward Masen. Ele, que evitara persistentemente essas reuniões ao lado do fogo nas noites precedentes, tinha aparecido subitamente atrás delas e, sem uma palavra de explicação, esticara as longas pernas para se sentar a seu lado.

Bella se lembrou de como ele andava silenciosamente como um índio e reparou que ele usava naquela noite botas de índio, de couro de gamo, que lhe chegavam até os joelhos. Procurando ignorar as batidas violentas de seu coração, pôs-se a conjeturar sobre quanto ele teria ouvido da conversa delas. E como ousava chegar tão de repente, sem aviso? Por que supor que ela não se importaria que ele se sentasse a seu lado?

Mordendo os lábios para disfarçar seu constrangimento, Bella dirigiu um olhar significativo a Rosalie e encarou-o ousadamente.

- Ora, Sr. Masen, o senhor anda sumido nesses últimos dias, não? - Ela viu o sorriso torto em seus labios, a sobrancelha levantada, e continuou, apressada, odiando o rubor que lhe subia às faces.

- A Sra. Swan e eu estávamos discutindo, agora mesmo, o fato de que em breve estaremos no México. É só atravessar o rio em EI Paso, não é mesmo?

- É, senhora. Olhem através do rio Grande e verão o México. Bonito país quando não estão guerreando por lá. As senhoras deveriam visitá-Io qualquer dia.

Disse isso com tanta calma que seria difícil procurar alguma segunda intenção no que falara. Mas o que quereria dizer com a sugestão de que deveriam visitar o México?

Como se lesse os pensamentos de Bella, Rosalie entrou rapidamente na conversa.

- Estava dizendo a Bella como seria excitante ter a oportunidade de visitar a corte do imperador Maximiliano algum dia. Ouvi dizer que Carlota é uma mulher extremamente bonita e inteligente, e que eles têm feito coisas maravilhosas em prol do pobre e inculto povo de lá.

- Nada sei a esse respeito, senhora, mas às vezes me pergunto se esse pobre e inculto povo do México prefere um imperador estrangeiro ao presidente que eles mesmos elegeram. - Viu os olhares surpresos das duas mulheres e deu de ombros. - Não queria ser rude, naturalmente, mas imagino que nós não gostaríamos muito se outro país mandasse seus soldados manterem a ordem por aqui. Na verdade, acabamos de sair de uma guerra nossa, para mantermos a unidade do país, não é verdade?

- Sr. Masen - falou Bella, empertigada, com seu gênio explosivo -, acontece que tenho a certeza de que foram os próprios mexicanos que convocaram os franceses para virem ao México a fim de manter a ordem. Foram eles que convidaram Maximiliano e Carlota, em primeiro lugar! Eu mesma tive a oportunidade de conversar com o encantador seÍÍor Hidalgo em Paris, e ele ...

- Srta. Swan, juro que não pretendia fazê-Ia ficar zangada!

O sorriso torto em seus labios desmentia a desculpa educada, enquanto prosseguia. Cada palavra aumentava a ira de Bella. - Sei que não estou qualificado para falar com intimidade sobre a corte de Napoleão em Paris, mas sei bastante sobre o povo do México. - Dirigiu-lhe um olhar travesso. - Estou certo de que já ouviu falar que sou mestiço, não? Bem, acho que isso é, em parte, verdadeiro. Tudo depende de como a coisa for encarada. Minha mãe era espanhola, e fui criado no México desde a idade de cinco anos.

- E acha que isso o qualifica a ser um porta-voz do povo mexicano?

Dessa vez apareceu em sua voz um traço de impaciência.

- Não sou porta-voz de ninguém, a não ser de mim mesmo, Srta. Swan. Mas sei com certeza que só os ricos, os grandes fazendeiros que não querem perder suas fazendas, a Igreja, a fim de manter seu poder e suas terras, e mais os políticos desonestos é que queriam Maximiliano! - Ele dirigiu a Bella, inesperadamente, um olhar amargo, que a surpreendeu. - Aquele pobre povo inculto, senhora, está lutando pela própria liberdade, para arrancar o México das mãos dos poderes estrangeiros que querem dilapidar seu país.

De repente, quase se chocando com Bella, Rosalie se inclinou para a frente a fim de participar da discussão. Com os grandes olhos azuis fixos em Edward masen, disse suavemente:

- O senhor me surpreende, Sr. Masen! Fala como um homem que tem uma causa! Em breve estará nos dizendo que pretende lutar com aqueles juaristas, ou como quer que os chamem, que assassinam e mutilam soldados franceses e cidadãos inocentes, e chamam isso de lutar pela liberdade!

Bella observou, atordoada, o encontro feroz de dois pares de olhos azuis. Será que foi o temporal que afetou Rose? Um estranho sorriso fixo pairava nos lábios de sua madrasta, embora se retraísse a cada ribombar de trovão.

- Não tinha idéia de que a senhora também abrigasse esses pensamentos - disse Edawrd suavemente e, depois, foi como se uma cortina tivesse baixado sobre seu rosto, deixando-o frio e impenetrável.

- Acho toda essa discussão estúpida e sem sentido! - anunciou Bella em voz alta, e sentiu que, com isso, quebrara uma espécie de encantamento que tomara conta de todos.

- Você está certa, naturalmente! - disse Rosalie num fôlego, com um riso leve. - Não sei o que deu em mim!

- Talvez seja a tempestade. A maioria das mulheres fica nervosa quando está se armando um temporal.

Disse isso displicentemente, sem se alterar, mas o rosto de Rosalie enrubesceu e ela deixou escapar uma exclamação, enquanto suas mãos apertavam as dobras da saia até lhe saltarem as veias.

- Detesto temporais! Eles me assustam e me lembram coisas desagradáveis.

Um relâmpago mais forte a fez estremecer, e ela se pôs de pé.

- Vou voltar à carroça; sinto muito ser tão covarde, mas realmente não posso ficar aqui com esse tempo. - Pareceu levantar-se com esforço. - Boa noite, Sr. Masen. Achei seu argumento interessante.

Ele se levantou com facilidade, deixando Bella se levantar sozinha.

- Sinto muito se disse alguma coisa que a preocupou, senhora.

Mas ele não parecia sentir coisa alguma, pensou Bella, irritada. Nada mesmo! E o que teria perturbado Rosalie assim? Seria o temporal?

Rosalie respondeu que não estava preocupada com coisa alguma e que não era preciso que Bella a acompanhasse, só porque tinha medo de barulho.

- Eric não deve demorar, e estou certa de que ele sentirá muito perder sua companhia hoje à noite - disse Rosalie a Bella, parecendo ter voltado ao seu natural tranqüilo.

Com relutância, Bella a viu ir embora, por demais consciente da presença de Edawrd e de sua proximidade. Tentou convencer-se de que não tinha medo dele e de que confiava em si mesma para ficar sozinha com ele.

- Gostaria de continuar nossa discussão? - perguntou-lhe num tom indiferente. - Posso lhe assegurar que não fico tão facilmente perturbada como minha madrasta, e as tempestades não me afetam nem um pouco.

Ela se sentou novamente junto ao fogo, e pareceu-lhe ver uma pequena hesitação de sua parte, antes de sentar-se a seu lado. - A discussão era sem sentido, você mesma disse.

A aspereza de sua voz fez que ela o olhasse, surpresa.

- Mas você parece saber tanto sobre os mexicanos; por que se envergonharia de expressar sua opinião?

Inclinou-se para diante, em silêncio, para servir-se de uma xícara de café, mas Bellaum músculo de sua face se contrair, como se quisesse reter palavras de que talvez se arrependesse mais tarde. Ou será - o pensamento a fez arregalar os olhos - que ele se sentia tão perturbado em sua presença quanto ela na dele?

Recostando-se novamente, seus olhos se encontraram, e ela percebeu que ele tinha uma ruga na testa.

- Meus pontos de vista, como você os chama, são compartilhados pela maioria do povo mexicano - disse abruptamente, como se só então tivesse ouvido sua pergunta. - Mas receio que eles não sejam muito importantes para muitas pessoas neste país. Para o seu próprio bem, porém, espero que não pense em visitar o México, até que tudo termine e não haja mais perigo para imprudentes visitantes estrangeiros.

- o que quer dizer com "até que tudo termine"? Até que termine o quê?

Sentiu a cabeça latejar e acreditava que fosse de raiva. Como ousava lhe dar conselhos?

- Francamente, Sr. Morgan, acho que o senhor é a pessoa menos indica da para me prevenir contra o perigo, e um perigo que, neste caso, estou certa de que não existe. O exército francês é mais do que suficiente para lidar com alguns camponeses sem armas, ou quase! Além do mais - continuou, elevando a voz sem querer -, se algum dia resolver visitar o México, eu o farei sem pedir permissão a ninguém!

- O México, caso não saiba, está em guerra - disse ele com os dentes cerrados. - Já esteve em uma guerra, senhora? Ou mesmo viu seus efeitos? Posso lhe assegurar que, quando começar o tiroteio, ninguém vai parar para ver se o alvo é feminino ou masculino! E sabe o que mais? Os mexicanos estão saturados de estrangeiros. Não vai demorar muito para os juaristas retomarem o poder, e eu detestaria ver uma pessoa tão bonita como a senhora diante de um pelotão de fuzilamento, o que provavelmente acontecerá, se decidir fazer uma coisa tão estúpida como visitar o México numa época dessas!

- Então você ouviu nossa conversa! Você é detestável! Como tem coragem de ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros e depois vir dar opinião?

Seu rosto ficou escuro e carregado de ódio, e ela teve a impressão de que seus olhos dardejavam fagulhas azuis contra ela.

- Para o diabo! Faça o que você quiser, então. E como eu não quero ser forçado a lutar com o seu eleito, vou-me embora antes que eu faça alguma coisa de que venha a me arrepender.

Erix Yorkie vinha chegando, quando Edward dirigia para o outro lado; quando se cruzaram, Eric ia abrir a boca para fazer um comentário contundente, mas bastou olhar para o rosto de Masen e ver seu olhar ameaçador para mudar de idéia e se encaminhar em silêncio para Bella. Não era hora de brigar - não ali não naquele momento -, mas um dia ele cuidaria de Masen!

Um olhar para o rosto ruborizado de Bella, cujos olhos verde-mar estavam maiores devido às lágrimas, foi o bastante para que mudasse de idéia outra vez.

- Bella! O que foi que houve? O que foi que ele lhe disse? Por Deus, se ele fez alguma coisa para perturbá-Ia ...

- Oh! Pelo amor de Deus, Eric, não há necessidade de ficar assim com essa cara! - Falou mais asperamente do que pretendia e mordeu os lábios, exasperada. Que estupidez deixar que ele pusesse naquele estado!

Uns fios de cabelos cor de cobre fosco caíram no rosto de

Bella, e ela os afastou, irritada, abrandando o tom de voz com esforço.

- Oh! Eric, sinto muito! Não pretendia falar assim com você.

Foi apenas uma discussão, só isso. Receio que tenha perdido o controle.

Abrandado, ele se deixou cair a seu lado, tomando suas mãos entre as dele e afagando-as mansamente, como se quisesse com isso eliminar a tensão que sentia nelas.

- Não gosto de vê-Ia assim, Bella ... toda tensa e perturbada. Detesto saber que ele fez isso com você! Vou lhe pedir que fique afastado de você ... Um homem como Masen é pior que um animal, não é companhia para uma dama' Por que ele insiste em irritá-Ia dessa maneira?

Com uma exclamação irritada, Bella puxou suas mãos de dentro das dele.

- Está insinuando que eu o encorajo a me irritar? Eu ... eu nunca vi um homem a quem detestasse mais! E se você pensa ...

O rosto bonito de Eric demonstrou a maior surpresa diante da sua veemência; ela viu rugas se formarem na sua testa quando ele a interrompeu, rápida e um tanto bruscamente.

- Bella, Bella! O que deu em você? Não insinuei semelhante coisa. Sei como você detesta esse homem, tanto quanto eu mesmo o desprezo e à sua laia. Por favor, querida, não vamos brigar agora!

Bella resolveu recorrer a um subterfúgio.

- Perdoe-me, Eric! Juro que não sei o que está acontecendo comigo esta noite. Deve ser o temporal que vem aí. Parece que senti um pingo de chuva agora mesmo ...

Eric não pôde resistir ao apelo daquele rosto virado para ele e àqueles maravilhosos olhos ainda marejados de lágrimas. Sentiu-se imediatamente másculo e protetor.

Ajudando-a a levantar-se, Eric acompanhou-a até a carroça e ficou agradavelmente surpreso com a forma como ela correspondeu ao seu beijo de boa-noite. Ao invés de aceitá-Io passivamente, como sempre fazia, atirou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e comprimiu seu corpo contra o dele. Notou que ela estava tremendo, e, apesar de toda a sua boa intenção para com ela, sentiu seu desejo aumentar. Como era fina a cintura que apertava, e como eram firmes os pequenos seios que se apertavam contra seu peito!

Ergueu a cabeça para murmurar qualquer coisa, com voz rouca, mas ela falou, apressada:

- Beije-me outra vez, Eric, beije-me! Depois, numa voz sumida:

- Sinto-me tão assustada esta noite, tão sozinha, gostaria que você ficasse aqui comigo um pouco, conversando...

Com um gemido que era uma mistura de paixão e frustração.

Eric inclinou a cabeça novamente e beijou-a violentamente, sentindo aquela sensação de dor na virilha. Meu Deus, pensava, ela não sabe o que está dizendo... deve ser a tempestade ... mas eu a desejo, preciso tê-Ia ... Será que ela sabe o que está fazendo comigo?

Se ele soubesse que, por cima de seu ombro, Bella vira Edward parado, conversando com Emmet à sombra de uma das carroças do outro lado do círculo, teria ficado ainda mais frustrado.

Naquela situação, meio enlouquecido pelo seu próprio desejo e pela capitulação inesperada de Bella, conduziu-a, quase arrastada, para dentro da carroça próxima à dela, onde estavam os caixotes e parte da mobília de Rosalie Swan.

Mas Eric ficou desapontado, no final das contas. No interio escuro da carroça, a atitude de quase abandono e o ardor de Bella desapareceram. Deixou que ele se sentasse a seu lado e tocasse seus seios muito de leve, através do tecido do vestido; mas logo em seguida se afastou, protestando, numa voz fraca, que estava com medo e que não sabia o que acontecera com ela. Ele devia prometer comportar-se ...

Ficaram juntos apenas cerca de dez minutos; durante esse tempo ela falou sem parar, histericamente, sobre a trovoada que a assustara, sobre a perspectiva da próxima viagem ao México, que a excitava, e depois, quando ele insistiu em saber, confirmou com certa relutância que iria sentir muito a falta dele.

- Mas você me esquecerá, naturalmente. Até voltarmos, você já terá encontrado outra namorada ... Os homens são assim mesmo.

Apesar dos protestos de Eric, que afirmava que a amava e queria, mais do que tudo no mundo, que ela fosse sua mulher, ele quis se comprometer de nenhuma forma. O que conseguiu dizer foi "Vamos esperar para ver; afinal, precisamos ambos estarmos certos não?"

Em tudo e por tudo, fora uma noite muito decepcionante; depois de acompanhar Bella de volta à segurança de sua própria carroça, Eric estava de péssimo humor.

A tempestade desabou durante a noite, o que só veio piorar humor e os nervos estraçalhados de todos os membros da caravana.

Agrediam-se uns aos outros por qualquer coisa. Cookie se queixou que Zack ainda não sabia como acender um fogo, e o mesmo reagiu entornando uma vasilha de café e correndo para o cavalo, depois de declarar que era um vaqueiro e não um ajudante

de cozinheiro.

Rose e Bella também tiveram uma pequena discussão, depois que Bella voltou a carroça Rosalie considerou que a hora era bastante tardia, acrescentando que, se ela não se cuidasse, iria conseguir uma reputação de mulher fácil; ao que Bella replicou asperamente que tinha estado com Eric e não com Edward, perguntando a seguir, numa voz macia, se por acaso Rose não estaria com ciúmes dela.

Com os lábios comprimidos e de costas uma para a outra, passaram o resto da noite em silêncio, embora nenhuma delas conseguisse dormir, depois que a chuva começou a bater na lona da carroça.

Atrelar as mulas às carroças na manhã seguinte, debaixo de um tremendo aguaceiro e com a lama alcançando o cano das botas, foi um caos. Alguns dos animais que estavam na remuda se soltaram, e Pop pôs a culpa em Dave Fierst, o vaqueiro encarregado, o qual, prontamente, disse que se demitia.

Eric Yorkir chegou nesse momento, todo coberto de lama, perguntando, irado, por que diabos as carroças ainda não estavam em movimento - o gado estava inquieto e poderia haver um estouro a qualquer hora se eles não se apressassem.

Pop acabara de abrir a boca para xingar, quando Edward resolveu escolher esse momento infeliz para invadir o acampamento montado em seu enorme cavalo negro, parecendo o próprio Diabo - como Pop diria mais tarde -, com a cabeça descoberta e o cabelo negro grudado na testa.

- Raios! Você deveria estar cuidando daquele gado. Que diabo está fazendo aqui?

Seu tom de voz, quase de desprezo, fustigou a ferida da vaidade ofendida de Carl, e ele perdeu a cabeça.

Quando Bella, alertada por um grito de Rose, subiu ao assento alto da carroça, sem se preocupar com a chuva que lhe encharcava o vestido e os cabelos, só pôde ver que dois homens, ambos completamente sujos de lama, lutavam ferozmente, cercados por espectadores cuja excitação chegava a ser obscena.

Eram ambos quase da mesma estatura e peso; a princípio, era difícil distingui-Ios, principalmente porque estavam com o rosto também sujo de lama. Não levou muito tempo, porém, para Bella reconhecer Edward - ele lutava com a fúria de um animal. Eric, ela sabia, considerava-se um bom lutador. Uma vez se exibira dizendo que treinara boxe e até luta livre. No entanto, depois de observar a luta por alguns instantes, Bella sabia que nada disso ia ajudá-Ia.

Ela quase podia ouvir o baque surdo dos socos, quase sentia o ódio que explodia entre eles. Davam voltas um em torno do outro, juntavam-se novamente, caíam, rolavam, soltavam-se e se punham de pé novamente. Aquilo lhe parecia um combate de gladiadores num circo de Roma, ou uma luta de morte entre dois leopardos.

- Separem-nos! - gemeu Rose, com a mão comprimindo a boca. - Pelo amor de Deus, por que alguém não os separa?

- Porque estão todos se divertindo, não está vendo?

Bella resolvera ser especialmente gentil com Rose naquele dia, para se desculpar pela grosseria da véspera, mas sua voz saiu alta e estridente.

Queria gritar, mas não de medo, como Rose. Queria extravasar a excitação quase primitiva que se apoderara dela. Seus pulsos latejavam, o coração batia desordenado e tão alto que quase a fazia desfalecer. Não queria olhar, mas não podia evitá-Io - como naquele dia em que vira Edward o apache lutando -, e era quase como uma tourada a que havia assistido certa vez, quando olhava, fascinada, as mulheres que ficavam de pé e gritavam, exultantes, pedindo sangue. Mas, agora, com a chuva a escorrer pelo seu rosto, os gritos dos homens soando em seus ouvidos e o trovão a reboar acima da sua cabeça, podia compreender como elas se sentiam. Tinha uma vaga idéia dos peitos arfando, dos socos, do encontro primitivo dos homens à sua frente; e sentia agudamente seu próprio corpo sob a roupa molhada, grudada nele.

Era como se uma forma de loucura a houvesse atacado.

Houve um grito, um gemido, e um dos homens caiu para trás, com a cabeça na lama.

Ela ouviu o grito de Pop: "Edward Já chega!" E o homem que ficara de pé, e que já estava em posição de ataque novamente, hesitou, endireitou-se e se afastou.

A luta terminara. Ela deixou o assento alto e se precipitou, ignorando os gritos frenéticos de Rose, para a frente. Era em direção a Edward Masen que ia, sem se importar com a chuva, a lama e os rostos espantados que a acompanhavam. Aí se voltou e viu o ódio nos olhos azuis, tornando-os quase negros, e o detestável ricto da boca.

- O que deseja, Srta. Swan Não deveria correr para o seu amado?

As palavras atingiram sua mente como uma pancada, atordoando-a. Sem pensar, ela levantou a mão e só percebeu que lhe havia batido quando ouviu o som do tapa e sentiu doer os dedos.

Ouviu o som de sua respiração e viu o choque e a fúria em seus olhos. Pensou, por um momento, que ele fosse revidar a bofetada.

- Seu bruto, seu covarde! Isso foi pelo que você fez a Eric.

- Quase não conseguia forçar as palavras a sair dos lábios trêmulos, e estava ofegante como se tivesse corrido a manhã toda.

Ele estava ali, sem uma palavra, com fúria nos olhos, e, de repente, não pôde continuar olhando para ele e vendo a marca vermelha da própria mão em sua face.

Virando-se rapidamente, Bella correu em direção a Eric e caiu de joelhos a seu lado. A chuva tinha gosto de sal, e levou algum tempo para perceber que estava chorando, as lágrimas descendo de seus olhos como a própria chuva.


	18. Chapter 17

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>O capitão Mike Newton, conde d'Aimer, estava esperando impacientemente, na pequena vila mexicana do outro lado do rio de El Paso, pela chegada da caravana de Swan. Um dos motivos de sua impaciência era que ele já estava naquele buraco havia dois dias e estava se tornando cada vez mais perigoso para soldados franceses ficarem tão perto da fronteira dos Estados Unidos. Os juaristas estavam em todos os lugares ultimamente e, apesar de sua falta de armas e de organização, demonstraram ser persistentes e atacavam nos pontos mais inesperados. Na verdade, enquanto o capitão Newton contemplava, taciturno, a garrafa de vinho, pela metade, pensava nos rumores que ouvira pouco antes de deixar a Cidade do México: que eles em breve teriam que evacuar Chihuaha e recuar até Durango, deixando a maior parte do norte em poder dos juaristas.<p>

Franziu a testa, contrariado. Era incrível! Ali estavam eles, o invencível exército francês, os Mexicanos Irregulares e tropas da Áustria e da Bélgica, e ainda não tinham conseguido uma vitória completa para Maximiliano sobre as forças esfarrapadas de Juarez. Como um dos ajudantes de campo do marechal Badness, ouvira comentários, naturalmente, de que os Estados Unidos simpatizava com Juárez e, como sua guerra civil havia terminado, estavam fornecendo armas e munições a Juárez e fazendo vista grossa aos contrabandistas de armas que operavam dos dois lados da fronteira. Isso era muito mau! Se essa gente da América e do resto da Europa e, sim, até de Paris, soubesse como o México realmente era pobre! Os camponeses estavam famintos, suas condições de vida eram piores do que as da Europa durante a Idade Média e, mesmo' assim, rejeitavam todas as reformas e a ajuda que o pobre Maximiliano queria lhes dar. Os únicos mexicanos civilizados, naturalmente eram os _gachupines_, que se orgulhavam de sua ascendência européia e tomavam todo o cuidado para que seu sangue não se misturasse ao dos _mestizos._

Os pensamentos de Mike passaram, numa seqüência natural, para Bells. Bella Swan, a quem sempre chamara de Bells, desde a noite em que se apaixonara por ela no teatro em Paris.

Conhecia Bernard, é claro, desde a infância e lembrava-se de Bella como uma menina de rosto fino e enormes olhos verdes. A priminha de Bernard - ele nunca lhe prestara muita atenção. Por que deveria? Depois, alistara-se no exército de Napoleão, voltara para casa de férias num inverno, e vira Bells. Meu Deus, que mudança! Havia se tornado linda, _ravissante!_ E quando fora a seu camarote, para reatar sua amizade com Bernard, que autodomínio! Fora ele quem enrolara as palavras, como um tímido colegial. Ela estivera encantadora, irônica, segura de si mesma!

Se ele não tivesse sido convocado inesperadamente a seu regimento, talvez a tivesse pedido em casamento. É certo que, entre seus vários admiradores, ela parecia preferi-Io. Até mesmo Bernard, que, como primo, parecia extraordinariamente ciumento dos _beaux cavaliers_ de Bella, não fora contra.

- Nós nos escreveremos - prometera-lhe quando partira. Ela chorara, mas recusara-se terminantemente a fugir com ele na véspera. Sem que isso o surpreendesse, verificou que as cartas começaram a diminuir, até terminarem por volta do sexto mês. Afinal de contas, ele era um soldado, e não se podia dizer que fosse muito bom também em escrever cartas. Além disso, como é que um homem ia cortejar uma jovem que estava a tantos quilômetros de distância, no meio do tumulto de Paris?

Mas, agora, em breve ele a veria novamente. Sua Bells. Ficava imaginando se ela teria mudado, e esperava que não. Mas foi, será que essa espera não iria ter fim?

Mike Newton não sabia, mas sua espera ma terminar naquela noite. Enquanto ele estava imerso em seus pensamentos melancólicos, a caravana entrava em EI Paso, bem no meio da tempestade que rugia dos dois lados do rio.

Chegou ao único hotel decente da cidade, disfarçado de civil; fatalista como era, sabia que, se tivesse a infelicidade de ser preso, poderia ser fuzilado como espião. Pelo menos - e esse pensamento restabeleceu sua auto-estima -, seu inglês era quase perfeito, e ele usava um terno de corte impecável, confeccionado pelo melhor alfaiate de Paris.

Grande parte de suas preocupações se dissipou quando foi recebido pela Sra. Swan, uma loura pequenina, insinuante, com enormes olhos azuis e um sorriso encantador. Um homem chamado Yorkie, um americano taciturno, com vários ferimentos no rosto acompanhou-o até o outro lado do rio. Com muito tato, Mike não se referiu aos ferimentos, mas estava curioso para saber como os recebera. Esses americanos, sempre brigando! Mesmo na Cidade do México, eles continuavam a travar sua guerra civil, que já terminara - às vezes com palavras ásperas, às vezes com armas.

Secretamente, simpatizava mais com os sulistas, que eram cavalheiros. Se eles tivessem ganho a guerra, os problemas de Maximiliano estariam terminados!

Enquanto esperavam por Bella, o capitão Newton notou, inquieto, que havia um movimento desusado na pequena sala de jantar do hotel. Rosalie Swan, notando sua inquietação, disse-lhe baixinho que eram todos homens de sua caravana, que estavam comemorando o fim de uma etapa da jornada.

Informou-o de que aquela era a primeira cidade em que paravam, desde que haviam saído de San Antonio. Assegurou-lhe também que já o havia apresentado como amigo de seu marido na Califórnia e, assim, não precisava recear nada.

- Bella não sabe que a pessoa que está aqui é você - confidenciou-Ihe. - Disse-lhe apenas que o oficial francês que vai nos acompanhar já chegou. O senhor a conheceu bem, Sr. Newton?

Tinham combinado que se tratariam informalmente, e ficou contente por ela não o ter esquecido. Nesse ponto, sua resposta se perdeu no súbito bater de seu coração, pois acabara de ver Bella Swan descendo as escadas como se flutuasse.

Como pudera ter imaginado que ela houvesse mudado? Tudo o que poderia lhe dizer é que estava ainda mais bonita. Trajava um vestido de veludo verde, na última moda, e que ele sabia que só poderia ter sido confeccionado por Worth. Nada de crinolinas para Bells - seguindo a moda introduzida pela imperatriz Eugênia. Seu decote era ousado e deixava ver a curva dos seios, enquanto o vestido descia colante até as cadeiras, para se erguer em dobras e pregas elegantes na parte de trás. Usava um penteado alto e seus cabelos conservavam aquele brilho de cobre polido de que se lembrava tão bem. Um cacho caía, solitário, sobre seu ombro, e usava esmeraldas, que eram ofuscadas pelo brilho dos seus olhos.

Mike teve a impressão de que todos os homens na sala deram um suspiro de pura satisfação em homenagem à sua beleza. Não havia a menor dúvida de que nenhuma das damas da corte de Maximiliano, algumas delas nobres, que adornavam os salões de Chapultepec, poderia ofuscá-Ia. Ele se ergueu, seus olhos se encontraram e pôde ver que os olhos dela se abriam, incrédulos.

Deu um pequeno grito de saudação, ergueu as saias com uma das mãos, displicentemente, e desceu rapidamente os últimos degraus da escada. Fazendo um esforço, lembrou-se de suas boas maneiras e das caras espantadas dos espectadores, tendo resolvido apenas beijar-lhe a mão. Ela, porém, sem o menor artifício, atirou-lhe os braços ao pescoço, chamando-o pelo nome.

- Mike! É mesmo você? Quase não posso acreditar que seja você, entre tantas pessoas!

Ele inclinou a cabeça, quase sem perceber, e sentiu os lábios dela presos aos seus. Foi com grande esforço que conseguiu se soltar. Bella tagarelou em francês todo o tempo em que viajaram juntos, e ele não podia acreditar na própria sorte. Ela o chamava de seu amor, seu anjo querido e jurava que ele havia partido seu coração, ao sair de Paris. Mike estava enfeitiçado.

Tomaram champanha ao jantar, e nenhum dos dois prestou muita atenção ao que comeram. Bella bebeu mais do que devia, até sentir a cabeça girando e ouvir seu próprio riso, vindo de longe e soando a seus ouvidos, forçado e estridente. Mike Newton, porém, não notou nada, apenas que Bella estava feliz por vê-lo novamente. Ela lhe pareceu cheia de saúde e vitalidade, e a cor rosada de suas faces lhe assentava muito melhor que a palidez que estava em moda e que a maioria das mulheres adotava. Seu rosto estava mais fino, mas isso só servia para realçar-lhe os traços, a boca voluntariosa e os enormes olhos verdes. Mike, como os demais, quase não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela durante toda a noite.

Eric Yorkie estava sentado à mesma mesa, carrancudo, e até mesmo a explicação que Rosalie lhe deu baixinho, de que Bella conhecia o oficial francês desde a infância, nada fez para diminuir seu ódio crescente e sua frustração. O que estaria acontecendo com ela naquela noite? Estava agindo como uma vagabunda! E, para aumentar sua humilhação, ignorava-o completamente, sob os olhares de metade dos homens da caravana, que sabiam que ele era seu namorado. Já bastava que Edward Masen tivesse tido a audácia de ir para lá também, com seu amigo Emmet e duas mulheres vestidas espalhafatosamente e que eram, obviamente, de vida fácil. O pior de tudo era pensar que dentro de alguns dias Bella estaria partindo para o México e que seria o capitão Newton, e não ele, a acompanhá-Ia até lá.

À proporção que a alegria de Bella aumentava, com o champanha, a depressão de Eric crescia. Foi com esforço que se manteve sentado durante toda a refeição. Assim que terminou, desculpou-se, alegando que teriam que partir cedo na manhã seguinte, e se retirou. Bella mal o viu sair.

Se ela quase não tomava conhecimento de Eric Yorkie, o mesmo não se poderia dizer de Edward Masen; pois, apesar dos efeitos do champanha, estava plenamente consciente da presença dele na sala. A lembrança de suas palavras contundentes não a deixou, mesmo depois da chegada a El Paso, inundando-a de humilhação cada vez que se lembrava delas. Estava contente, muito contente, por lhe ter dado aquela bofetada na cara furiosa e debochada. Alegrava-a relembrar a fúria contida em seus olhos, depois que o fizera.

Foi, pois, com uma sensação de choque que olhou para cima e viu que ele tivera a audácia de se aproximar de sua mesa e estava apresentando suas falsas desculpas a Rosalie, enquanto a ignorava totalmente.

- Não desejo incomodá-Ia, Sra. Swan, mas fui informado de que a senhora não segue com a caravana para a Califórnia, e prefiro que ouça isto de mim: Emmet McCarty guiará a caravana quando ela sair amanhã. Estou me demitindo. Parto para o Novo México hoje à noite.

- Mas, Sr. Moasen... Não compreendo! Meu marido...

- O motivo de o Sr. Swan me haver contratado, senhora, é que a senhora e a Srta. Swan viajavam com a caravana. Não há necessidade de guias nem de pistoleiros para acompanhar o gado e o resto dos homens até a Califórnia. Naturalmente, não espero receber o restante do dinheiro que me seria pago na Califórnia.

- Naturalmente! - Bella ouviu sua própria voz, estridente e agressiva. - Acho que meu pai foi tolo de esperar que um homem como o Sr. Masen fosse cavalheiro o bastante para cumprir um contrato verbal.

Se ela esperava desarmá-lo com o peso do sarcasmo em sua voz, estava enganada.

Ele pareceu notá-Ia pela primeira vez naquela noite, mas apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, aguardando polidamente que ela continuasse.

- Bella! - Pela sua voz, Rosalie estava horrorizada. Olhou para Edward, como que fazendo um apelo. - Sr. Masen, minha enteada não está bem. A tensão da viagem foi demais para ela e, uma vez que nosso amigo, o Sr. Newton, está aqui, decidimos que ele nos acompanharia até San Francisco, de diligência. Ele estava visitando parentes em De Hanis e, então ...

- Estou certa de que o Sr. Masen não está nem um pouco interessado em nossos sentimentos ou planos, Rose querida! Mas já que está aqui, Sr. Masen, que falta a minha em não lhe apresentar ao nosso amigo Mike Newton, conde d'Aimer! Sr. Edward Masen, nosso ex-guia.

Rosalie torcia as mãos, e Mike Newton, sentindo a tensão que pairava no ar, mesmo sem compreendê-Ia, adiantou-se, constrangindo estendendo a mão.

- Tenho muito prazer em conhecê-Io, senhor, mas, por favor- lançou um olhar infeliz a Bella -, não costumo usar meu título neste país. Não é muito ... democrático, não?

Edward Masen deu de ombros, apertando a mão do francês.

- Por que não? Nós, gente simples destas bandas, gostamos de títulos, já que não temos os nossos próprios.

Olhou novamente para Rosalie e curvou-se.

- Minhas desculpas mais uma vez, senhora. Para falar a verdade, assim é melhor para todos, principalmente considerando que eu e o Sr. Yorkie não nos damos bem. Adeus, Sra. Swan. Srta. Swan. Sr. Newton.

Palavras subiam da garganta de Bella, mas ela achou melhor não as dizer e mordeu os lábios. Estava consciente de que Mike a observava de forma esquisita; Rosalie estava vermelha de embaraço. Só Edward masen, feitas as despedidas, manteve a compostura ao deixá-Ias, voltando à sua mesa para junto de seus companheiros.

Bella estava mais alegre do que nunca. Meio sorridente, sussurrou para Mike que sentia muito ter sido tão rude, mas é que tinha uma enorme antipatia pelo Sr. Masen, a pessoa mais grosseira e insuportável que já encontrara na vida, e que ele precisava ser posto no seu lugar.

- Graças a Deus, nunca mais vou precisar botar os olhos nele - acrescentou. - Seria bom que Rose parasse de franzir a testa para mim e concordasse em que ela também está aliviada. Vamos, seja honesta, você também não gostava dele, não é verdade?

- Isso não é desculpa para falta de educação, Bella! -respondeu Rosalie firmemente, mas concordou em aceitar mais uma taça de champanha; depois disso, a noite prosseguiu agradavelmente e sem incidentes.

O capitão Newton acompanhou ambas as damas até seu quarto, e a seguir dirigiu-se ao seu, que ficava no fim do mesmo corredor. Antes de adormecer, ele se congratulou novamente pela sorte que tivera em estar presente no gabinete do marechal, quando estava sendo tratada a questão de um acompanhante para a mulher e a filha do senador Swan. Tinha se oferecido imediatamente, é claro, e quando Badness soube de seu conhecimento anterior com Bells, concordou. O ouro, naturalmente, era sua principal responsabilidade, e não podia se esquecer disso, mas seus pensamentos estavam em Bells e nas longas semanas que passariam juntos. Dessa vez - disse para si mesmo -, ele a conquistaria. Iria persuadi-Ia a se casar com ele, a chegar à Cidade do México já como sua noiva, antes que qualquer dos outros oficiais tivesse a oportunidade de vê-Ia. E sendo homem, com seus apetites viris, Mike Newton começou a pensar também em outras coisas - como seria a sensação de ter o corpo macio, morno e complacente de Bella contra o seu, e de iniciá-Ia nos ritos do amor ...

Era um cavalheiro e pretendia se casar com ela, mas, quem sabe? Durante as longas

semanas em que estariam juntos haveria quentes noites mexicanas, o aroma das flores no ar, a lua e os _mariachi_ para lhes fazer serenatas. Talvez tivessem sua lua-de-mel antes. Agora que a encontrara de novo, estava impaciente para possuí-Ia completamente.

Se Bella tinha alguma idéia de que Mike já planejara seu futuro e sua sedução, guardou-a para si mesma no decorrer dos dias que se 'seguiram, mesmo diante da curiosidade crescente da madrasta. Rosalie, desde que descobrira que o bonito capitão Newton era também conde, passara a encorajar o namoro de Bella com ele. Ele possuía um título, e, embora tivesse escolhido ser soldado, era muito rico. Bella já lhe havia dito isso. Nem mesmo Charlie poderia se opor a um casamento desses para sua filha! Rosalie sentia pena de Eric, quando pensava nele, mas estava certa de que ele acharia na Califórnia uma jovem que lhe interessasse. Ele era um rapaz sério e ambicioso, e ela havia gostado dele; mas Bella, na verdade, era muito volúvel, muito avoada e inconstante para Eric. E, sem dúvida - cada vez que ela pensava nisso tinha uma sensação de alívio -, fora muito bom Bella haver conseguido tão rapidamente interromper aquela amizade estranha com Edward Masen. Aquele relacionamento não podia terminar bem, e ninguém sabia disso melhor do que ela mesma. Fora até bom que Bella o tivesse visto matar aquele apache e ficar sabendo que tipo de pessoa má e selvagem ele era.

Quanto a Bella, passou os dois primeiros dias da viagem para o México meio entorpecida. Bebera champanha demais na véspera da partida de El Paso e amanhecera no dia seguinte com uma terrível dor de cabeça.

Para tornar as coisas piores, ela tivera um encontro muito desagradável com Eric Yorkie, que se introduzira à força em seu quarto, depois que Rose se vestira e descera para o jantar, querendo saber exatamente como ficava a situação de ambos e o que o capitão Newton significava para ela. Ficara com vergonha e com pena de si mesma também, pois Eric estava realmente zangado e perturbado. Chamara-a de namoradeira, provocante e coisas piores; depois, quando ele a viu chorando, pegou sua mão e beijou-a, desculpando-se e pedindo que não o esquecesse e que se lembrasse de que ele a amava.

Para se livrar dele e de toda a situação desagradável em que colocara, acabou prometendo não tomar nenhuma atitude séria em relação a Mike, dando tempo a ele e a si mesma.

Depois que Eric finalmente partiu, Bella ficou olhando a caravana sair da cidade, debaixo de um chuvisco, sentindo-se estranhamente desolada. Só esperava que chegassem todos à Califórnia em segurança; então, não haveria mais sepulturas deixadas em algum lugar árido e deserto das vastas planícies do Novo México e do Arizona. Sim, ela iria sentir falta de todos eles - até mesmo de Pop e das histórias malucas que contava.

Acompanhadas por Mike, haviam deixado EI Paso em sua própria carroça, encobertos por uma noite chuvosa que começara cedo. Os soldados franceses que deveriam escoltá-Ios aguardavam do outro lado do rio, e o ouro fora transferido rapidamente e sem incidentes para um compartimento embaixo da diligência em que iriam viajar nas próximas semanas.

Não foi difícil a Bella e Rosalie adaptarem-se ao sacolejar da diligência sobre as estradas esburacadas do México, acostumadas como estavam à sua própria carroça. Bella, porém, que havia andado a cavalo o dia inteiro, estava achando intolerável ficar aprisionada por horas sem fim no interior apertado e sufocante da diligência.

É verdade que Mike abandonava de vez em quando sua posição ao lado dos outros, ficando um pouco para trás a fim de lhes fazer companhia; mas até suas histórias engraçadas da vida na corte do imperador Maximiliano em Chapultepec, seus esforços para ajudar Bella com seu enferrujado castelhano - que, assegurou-lhe, ainda era falado pelos _gachupines_ e pelos mexicanos da classe alta -, em nada diminuíam sua sensação de estar encarcerada.

Mike ficava todo o tempo dizendo-lhe que não corriam qualquer risco, que não tinham nada com que se preocupar; mas essas suas afirmativas só serviam para deixar Rosalie mais nervosa.

Estavam atravessando terras primitivas e áridas que faziam Bella se lembrar do Texas, mas na pequena cantina em que haviam parado para dar água aos animais e esticar as pernas, no primeiro dia de viagem, Bella ouviu o proprietário falando com Mike sobre bandidos e juaristas. Até seu pobre espanhol lhe permitiu entender isso! Era um fraco consolo saber que levavam passaportes americanos e cartas de apresentação ao representante americano na Cidade do México, declarando-as esposas de americanos dos derrotados Estados do Sul que haviam adquirido terras no México. Talvez essas cartas - mais uma evidência do cuidadoso planejamento do senador Swan - servissem para protegê-Ias dos comandados de Benito Juárez, que contava com a amizade do Sul dos Estados Unidos; mas se fossem atacados por bandidos...

Mike lhes dissera que os franceses ainda controlavam nominalmente essa parte do país. Repetiu o rumor que ouvira de que Juárez fugira e deveria estar escondido em algum lugar do Texas. Quanto aos bandidos, disse-lhes que eles costumavam atacar gente da sua espécie e que não se atreveriam a atacar uma diligência guardada por soldados franceses, por medo de represálias da parte da França. Sua presença e suas palavras de confiança ajudavam. Afinal de contas, de que adiantava ter medo? Já haviam encetado a jornada e a missão: não tinha a própria Bella rido da idéia de que ela teria medo dos perigos que teria que enfrentar? Quando não estava pensando em Mikel e em como fora bom encontrá-Io novamente, seus pensamentos voltavam inconscientemente àquela noite em que Edward Masen a prevenira dos perigos de viajar pelo México.

"O México, caso você não saiba, está em guerra!", tinha lhe dito, quase gritando.

Se a natureza de sua missão fosse descoberta, será que isso a transformaria numa espiã? A idéia era quase risível. Bella sabia que, se mencionasse uma coisa dessas a Rosalie, ela lhe diria que tinha lido romances demais.

Estavam viajando havia dois dias, seguindo mais ou menos o contorno do rio grande e parando freqüentemente para descansar, enquanto Mike enviava alguns de seus homens para fazer reconhecimento. Agora, porém, avisou-os de que estariam seguindo uma trilha ao longo dos montes mais baixos da majestosa Sierra Madre, que os levaria, se tudo corresse bem, em segurança até Chihuahua.

- Dali em diante, será muito mais fácil - disse, com um olhar significativo para o rosto corado e de aspecto cansado de Bella. - Estamos longe daquele calor. Espere só até você sentir o ar fresco das montanhas! E você verá que, quando chegarmos a Chihuahua, não haverá mais receio de bandidos e juaristas.

- Isso significa que, no momento, temos esses dois perigos a enfrentar? - perguntou Bella com alguma aspereza na voz, mas ele se recusou a ficar ofendido com seu tom e, inclinando-se sobre o cavalo, segurou sua mão através da janela aberta da diligência.

- Não precisa ter medo de nada, _belle amie_! Veja, estou aqui, armado até os dentes. Não percebeu? E há ainda dez soldados franceses, cuidadosamente escolhidos pelo próprio chefe de polícia!

Com um olhar de desculpas a Rosalie, disse suavemente, em francês:

- Se é que tem alguma coisa a recear, meu amor, essa coisa sou eu. Está ficando cada dia mais difícil para mim contentar-me com os castos beijos de boa-noite que nos são permitidos, sob o olhar de sua linda madrasta. Talvez hoje à noite eu a rapte sob a luz das estrelas e a conserve em meus braços pelo tempo que você permitir.

Bella baixou os olhos diante do olhar ardente que ele lhe dirigiu, mas sorriu, o que lhe deu esperança.

- Talvez eu vá gostar disso ... bastante - admitiu em voz baixa, também em francês.

Mike, tocando a aba do chapéu alto, cavalgou ao encontro de seus homens, enquanto Rosalie, um pouco amolada pelo _tête à téte _dos dois, resolveu ignorar a ligeira quebra das boas maneiras. Afinal, eles eram ambos jovens, e, tudo levava a crer, estavam se apaixonando um pelo outro - novamente. Rosalie pensou mais uma vez em como tudo aquilo era romântico.

Para Bella, no entanto, não havia nada de romântico naquela viagem. Se não fosse por Mike e pela maneira como ele a olhava, mesmo quando estava suada e mal-arrumada, a viagem seria intolerável. Agradecia aos céus a presença de Mike - ele desviava sua mente de coisas desagradáveis. Ansiava por terminar aquela viagem para voltar a se sentir limpa, descansada e tornar a se envolver com pessoas e ambientes familiares e seguros. Às vezes custava a acreditar que, quando chegara à América, fosse uma jovem sequiosa de aventura e excitação. Tinha tido sonhos românticos, também, mas como a realidade se apresentara diferente!

Estavam subindo a serra agora, lenta, mas paulatinamente; o rio ficara para trás e as montanhas surgiam, imponentes, à sua frente. A trilha que estavam seguindo fora usada por pesadas caravanas nos tempos dos espanhóis; Mike a designara como um _camiño real_, mas o nome em espanhol não lhe dizia nada. Era simplesmente uma trilha poeirenta, irregular, que subia e descia tantas vezes que, de vez em quando, sua cabeça parecia estar sendo arrancada do tronco.

À medida que a trilha se encaminhava para as faldas da montanha, as capoeiras de arbustos de creosoto, cactos e algarobeiras eram substituídas em parte por árvores raquíticas e torcidas - carvalhos, juníperos e pinheiros. Seus cantis, que haviam enchido na noite anterior, estavam quase vazios quando pararam para descansar do calor da tarde. As mulas que puxavam a diligência e os cavalos dos soldados franceses estavam cobertos de poeira vermelha. Quando Bella desceu da diligência, Mike lhe recomendou que tivesse cuidado, pois havia cobras por toda parte. Rosalie deu um grito e disse que preferia ficar em segurança dentro do veículo, mas Bella, que sentia câimbras, desceu, ajudada por Mike.

Tirando o chapéu para perscrutar o céu, sorriu para ela alegremente, e seus dentes brilharam contra a pele queimada do rosto. Seus sedosos cabelos louros caíam-lhe sobre a testa, num corte juvenil. Ao contrário da maioria de seus contemporâneos, Mike Newton tinha o rosto barbeado, com exceção das costeletas, que salientavam a magreza do rosto, com o nariz perfeito e a boca bem-delineada. Alguns anos antes, Bella o consideraria o homem mais bonito que já vira. Mas que sorte, disse a si mesma, ter um homem como ele, um jovem tão cheio de predicados - mal podia reprimir um sorriso lembrando-se das palavras de Rosalie -, dando-lhe tanta atenção!

Haviam parado junto a uma pequena garganta, ou barranco, que lhes fornecia alguma sombra. Adiante, via-se uma trilha tortuosa, cheia de curvas, que parecia se grudar ao lado da montanha; mas Mike se apressou em lhes dizer que dentro em breve chegariam a um pequeno platô onde passariam a noite, num vilarejo indígena que dispunha de uma única cantina.

- É um local pequeno, miserável e, lamento dizer, sujo. Não é muito digno de abrigá-Ias, mas, em todo caso, é bem melhor do que passar a noite aqui... - Fez um gesto abrangendo a vastidão árida e vazia das montanhas, e Bella sentiu um calafrio.

- Com todas as cascavéis e os bandidos de que você nos falou, diria que tem razão!

Ele a havia afastado um pouco da diligência e, num movimento rápido, prendeu-lhe ambas as mãos nas suas.

- Bells! Você sabe o que sinto por você, o que senti desde o primeiro momento em que a vi naquele vestido branco. Se ao menos eu tivesse o direito de ficar a seu lado esta noite, para protegê-Ia de tudo o que a assusta, só para segurá-Ia em meus braços, como sonhei fazer há anos!

- Mike ... - Bella não sabia se devia chorar ou rir histericamente. O que ele queria que ela fizesse? - Seus soldados podem nos ver, e o que vão pensar?

- _Petit amour_ ... não importa o que eles pensem. Não e possível que não saibam o que sinto por você. Se não estivéssemos em guerra, eu lhe faria uma corte interminável, minha Bells, mas as coisas são diferentes aqui. Deus sabe para onde me mandarão quando chegarmos à Cidade do México. Preciso saber o que você sente, confirmar o que seus olhos me dizem.

Ele não lhe deu tempo para responder. Tomando-a em seus braços, começou a beijá-Ia. Para surpresa sua, os beijos de Mike não lhe causaram repulsa, como os de Eric! - achou-os bastante agradáveis. Seus braços a envolveram firme e protetoramente, e ela se sentiu segura, encostada em seu peito! O que a invadia não era aquela loucura, aquela sensação de estar constantemente desmaiando e sem controle sobre si mesma - não, era confortador estar nos braços de um homem em quem podia confiar, que seria gentil e carinhoso com ela. Bella deixou que a confiança e o suave afeto de Mike tomassem conta dela. Quase soluçando, ergueu os braços e enlaçou seus ombros largos, começando a retribuir seus beijos. Seus lábios correspondiam ao calor dos dele.

Os soldados franceses, encostados às rochas de ambos os lados da trilha, começaram a se ocupar com seus cantis e a escovar os cavalos, fingindo não ver o que se passava.

Quer dizer que o _capitaine_ não perdera seu tempo! É claro que, desde o começo, haviam notado que ele não tirava os olhos da linda e gentil _mademoiselle_; quantas desculpas ele não inventara para ir até a diligência! Quem podia culpá-Io? Sem dúvida ela é muito bonita e tinha a voz e os modos de uma dama. O cabo Valmy chegou à conclusão resignada de que agora viajariam muito mais depressa do que haviam feito até ali, nos dois últimos dias. O capitão sem dúvida teria pressa de chegar a Chihuahua, onde ele poderia arranjar condições melhores de ficar a sós com ela, discretamente. Mais uma vez, quem poderia culpá-Io? Era muito fácil a gente se cansar de _señoritas_ de olhos e cabelos escuros.

O cabo, que havia decidido limpar sua pistola, não teve tempo para maiores considerações, pois, naquele exato momento, ouviu-se um terrível ruído vindo de algum lugar acima deles - uma rajada de tiros de rifle, e, a seus olhos dilatados de espanto, a montanha que os circundava parecia repleta de vultos ameaçadores.

- Esses tiros, soldadinhos, são apenas um aviso. Esperamos que vocês tenham entendido.

Descontraídos como estavam e completamente desprevenidos, os franceses foram tomados de surpresa. Ameaçados por rifles e pistolas, ficaram petrificados, buscando orientação de seu igualmente surpreso capitão.

Mike Newton era um soldado e, em circunstâncias normais, nada tinha de covarde. Naquele caso, porém, havia mulheres em quem pensar, principalmente Bells, que ainda estava em seus braços. Ele a afastou gentilmente, mas ela continuou presa a seu braço, com os grandes olhos verdes arregalados de medo.

Ele estudou os homens que os cercavam; alguns já começavam a descer as rampas escarpadas em direção a eles. Idiota que fora em não se ter acautelado! O amargor e o ódio tomaram conta dele. Havia se oferecido como voluntário para aquela missão, as mulheres e o ouro eram sua responsabilidade, e agora... Esperava que aqueles homens não fossem juaristas, pois até os bandidos eram preferíveis a juaristas, em se tratando de um francês naquela terra perdida de Deus!

A Bella, tudo parecia parte de um monstruoso pesadelo. Ser arrancada dos braços mornos de Mikel para enfrentar aquilo! Tinha ouvido Rosalie gritar de dentro da diligência, mas agora até ela estava em silêncio - ou desmaiada, ou em plena crise histérica, sem dúvida! Horrorizada e fascinada, Bella viu os mexicanos se aproximarem - pareciam terrivelmente perigosos, com seus _sombreros_ enormes cobrindo os semblantes trigueiros, e cartucheiras dos ombros às coxas, além do cinturão com cartuchos. Alguns deles traziam facas com lâminas largas; todos usavam pistolas. Ela não tinha idéia de quantos eram.

O que queriam? Pior ainda - o que fariam? Um dos bandidos que ficara no alto do morro era obviamente o líder, pois fora ele quem falara antes e que continuava a dar ordens, no espanhol estropiado e gutural falado pelos _mestizos._

Os soldados franceses ficaram vermelhos e mudos de ódio quando foram intimidados a jogar as armas no chão e levantar os braços. O cabo Valmy hesitou um pouco, e um dos bandidos deu-lhe uma pancada com o cabo do rifle, abrindo um corte em seu rosto. A crueldade estúpida daquele ato, aliada à sua própria sensação de impotência, fez que Mike Newton perdesse a calma.

Bella havia soltado seu braço, embora continuasse ao lado dele como a procurar proteção. Ele levantou a pistola e atirou, com uma explosão ensurdecedora, caindo para trás; só então percebeu que também haviam atirado nele.

O sangue jorrou de um ferimento em seu ombro e ouviu-se o grito de Bella, enquanto ela se curvava sobre ele.

- Oh! Deus, Mike! Meu querido, tão valente! Pobre anjo. Você está muito ferido? - Seus dedos comprimiam o ferimento, tentando estancar o sangue, e ele sufocou um gemido de dor.

Da distância, que parecia aumentar para todos os lados, Mike ouviu mais tiros e tentou se levantar e pegar uma arma, que não encontrava. Onde estaria? Será que a perdera?

- Deite-se! Mike, fique quieto...

A voz de Bella sumiu e seus olhos se fecharam. Ela havia se voltado para olhar por cima dos ombros quando ouviu mais dois tiros, e dois soldados franceses, que haviam bravamente tentado se aproveitar da distração causada pelo tiro de Micke, jaziam agora inertes no chão poeirento.

Não houve mais nenhuma tentativa de resistência. Só Bella; cujo histerismo a fizera até esquecer o medo, ousava fazer perguntas aos homens sorridentes que se moviam em silêncio e com eficiência apanhando as armas dos soldados. Rosalie e Sue saíam agora da diligência. Os olhos de Rosalie estavam dilatados de pavor, e quase desfalecera.

- O que vocês querem conosco? Seus diabos! Somos cidadãos americanos, e se vocês nos fizerem alguma coisa vão ter que se haver com o exército dos Estados Unidos!

Um dos bandidos estava sacudindo a cabeça, numa admiração exagerada pela coragem de Ginny.

- Tão valente a _señorita!_ Saúdo sua bravura!

Ela estava tentando pensar o ferimento de Michel com tiras de pano que rasgara de suas volumosas combinações, mas levantou os olhos quando ouviu a voz do homem.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu exijo que vocês nos deixe em paz. Vão ter o exército francês atrás de vocês também! Não temos nada que lhes interesse, nem jóias caras ... Oh! vejam só o que vocês fizeram, seus assassinos!

Não sabia se o homem a compreendia ou não, mas obviamenteo líder a compreendeu, pois ouviu um riso zombeteiro vindo do morro, um riso que lhe soava familiar.

- Diga-lhe, Pedrito. Tanta coragem merece uma resposta.

Ele falava espanhol, e agora o homem, que se dirigira a ela antes, sorriu, mostrando dentes manchados e irregulares.

- Procuramos dinheiro, señorita, muito dinheiro. - Falou num péssimo inglês, mas ela o compreendeu. - Estamos seguindo sua diligência há vários quilômetros e nos perguntávamos: "Não é estranho que uma diligência tão pequena, transportando duas damas tão elegantes, possa deixar marcas tão fundas no chão?" Somos homens curiosos, _señorita_.

Bella ouviu a exclamação abafada de Rosalie e enviou-lhe um olhar de advertência.

- Oh! Bella! Como foi que eles...

- Rose, não! Eles são bandidos. Será que você não vê isso?

Eles pensam que somos ricos. Dê-Ihes todas as jóias que temos e, assim, pode ser que nos deixem em paz...

- Ah! A _señorita_ é sensata, também!

O homem chegou mais perto, e Bella se afastou bruscamente.

O homem fedia! A sujeira, a roupa imunda e a... morte! O pesadelo era real, e daquela vez ela não acordaria na segurança de sua cama.

Enquanto alguns dos homens amarravam os soldados franceses, o torturador de Bella foi chegando mais perto, sempre sorrindo.

- _Señorita_, por que duas damas americanas viajariam com soldados franceses? Ah, _los francescos_ porcos! - Cuspiu com desdém. - Não, creio que acharemos alguma coisa interessante na sua diligência... muito dinheiro talvez, não? O bastante para que uns pobres bandidos como nós possam virar homens ricos? - Riu então, e todos os outros riram com ele.

No mesmo instante, ele pareceu se cansar daquele jogo. Bella ouviu quando deu ordens, e três mexicanos se dirigiram à diligência com machados. Ouviu o som de risos e de madeira rachada, à proporção que eles iam destruindo todo o interior da diligência.

O ouro ... eles sabiam de sua existência! Mas como?

- _Señorita_... ele viverá, seu tolo capitão. Agora, se me fizer o favor de se juntar às outras damas...

Bella notou então que Rosalie e Sue estavam sendo amarradas a uma das rodas, os pulsos às costas. A boca de Sue estava aberta, como se ela quisesse gritar mas não tivesse coragem. Rosalie parecia desmaiada, com as costas contra a roda e o rosto branco como papel.

Por um instante Bella ficou parada, e seu rosto era uma máscara desafiadora. Depois ouviu, em francês, a voz apagada de Mike.

- Minha pistola ... caiu.

Depois, em tom indagador:

- Bells? Bells, onde...

Novamente ele tentou se levantar e ela lhe gritou que se deitasse e ficasse quieto.

- Por favor, você não o matará? Quando conseguir o que quer, não o matará, não?

Ela se forçava a argumentar com o bandido imundo que estava ali zombando dela; mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava consciente do peso da arma de Michel contra a sua coxa, o frio do cabo de marfim. Ele a havia deixado cair e, quando se atirara sobre ele suas saias a cobriram. Quase sem pensar, tinha-a colocado no boIso de seu vestido. Talvez...

Até aqui os bandidos não haviam tentado molestá-Ia, nem a Rose ou Sue. Talvez pretendessem apenas pegar o ouro e ir embora. De qualquer maneira, se tentassem botar as mãos nela, ela atiraria... Que diferença podia fazer?

Novamente o bandido do alto do morro falou alguma coisa em espanhol, em tom brusco. O mexicano que estava à sua frente sacudiu os ombros, mas se afastou.

- Não haverá mais mortes, _señorita_, se pudermos evitá-lo. E agora, por favor, afaste-se.

Bella olhou novamente para Mike, que ainda parecia inconsciente, mas pelo menos suas ataduras haviam estancado o sangue Lentamente, começou a levantar-se, parecendo alisar as pregas da saia. Graças a Deus, a arma ainda estava lá - não a haviam notado!

Os bandidos agora saíam da diligência, levando o ouro em pesados sacos. Houve vivas por parte dos outros homens; que aproximaram para ajudar. Até o líder, entregando sua arma ao companheiro a seu lado, resolveu dar o ar de sua presença. Haviam se esquecido dela por um momento, e Bella se encolheu junto a roda, perto de Rosalie.

- Vejam... o dinheiro... como a gente esperava, não, amigos? Que presente para homens pobres como nós!

Ele tinha se voltado para ela e estava vindo em sua direção Bella pensou em desespero: Não deixarei que me amarrem. Não vou ficar aqui amarrada enquanto eles massacram os pobres soldados e ficam com todo o ouro. O pânico foi maior que a lógica e ela começou a tremer com a reação. A pistola apareceu em sua mão sem o menor esforço, e ela estava mirando o bandido, segurando a arma com as duas mãos.

- Se você chegar mais perto, eu atiro... e você vai dar ordens a seus homens também, senão...

Ele ficou parado, muito quieto, com uma expressão cômica de incredulidade na cara chata de índio. Os bandidos tinham parado de rir também; pareciam todos petrificados nas posições mais ridículas, alguns com os sacos de ouro ainda nos ombros.

- Ela é louca! _Señorita_, você está sendo muito estúpida, não pode pensar...

- Se não desamarrar aqueles soldados agora mesmo, então você, _señor_ bandido, será um homem morto. - Sua voz lhe parecia estranhamente calma a seus ouvidos, mas a arma tremia em suas mãos.

- Vamos ter que matá-Ia, _señorita,_ e isso é muito mau. Você pode tirar a minha vida, _sí_, mas não pense...

- Espere, Pedro. A moça está histérica, parece-me. Deixe-me conversar com ela.

Ela havia se esquecido do líder dos bandidos, até que ele voltou a falar num castelhano que até ela conseguiu entender. A voz dele soava abafada; falava muito devagar.

- _Señorita_, vou deixar cair minha arma, vê? Depois cónversaremos. Você está sendo muito tola, sabe disso! Pensa que algumas vidas têm importância para nós em comparação com o ouro?

Sua voz se aproximava, à medida que ele chegava mais perto dela, mas ela não ousava tirar os olhos de Pedro, que agora dava alguns passos para trás, cautelosamente.

Mordendo os lábios para lutar contra a histeria, Bella apontou a arma para o homem alto que continuou andando em sua direção, como se a arma que segurava fosse um simples brinquedo tolo. Ao contrário dos outros, ele tinha um lenço amarrado atrás da cabeça, para ocultar suas feições, como os vaqueiros faziam, às vezes, quando tocavam o gado de seu pai através das planícies poeirentas do Texas, E, muito embora ele estivesse vestido exatamente como os outros, com enorme _sombrero_ e um _serape_ cobrindo a parte superior do corpo, havia qualquer coisa estranhamente familiar no modo como ele andava, alguma coisa...

- Quer dizer que você é o líder deles... Um homem que esconde o rosto como um covarde! - Suas palavras o escarneciam, embora Bella estivesse mais assustada do que já estivera em toda a sua vida. - Talvez, se a sua vida correr risco, eles nos deixarão partir.

- Se você atirar em mim, isso representará a vida de todos os seus companheiros. Você quer isso? Não acredito que seja estúpida, _señorita_, apenas tola, talvez. Entregue-me a arma, e eu prometo que não haverá mortes. Seremos magnânimos e pouparemos até os _francescos_. Vamos, dê-me a arma.

Ele estava a um metro dela, agora, e estendia a mão, mantendo a cabeça abaixada para poder observar a arma.

O sol batia em sua cabeça, e o calor era intolerável. A seu lado, ouvia os soluços de Rosalie e seus apelos incoerentes para que Bella fosse sensata e não causasse a morte deles todos.

Enquanto Bella hesitava, o homem agarrou rapidamente sua arma, que disparou, fazendo, com o impacto, Bella cair para trás. Ela estava bastante próxima para ver a bala passar pelas dobras de seu _serape_ e, em seguida, sentiu uma dor violenta no pulso, quando a mão dele desceu e lhe bateu com toda a força, fazendo a arma saltar de sua mão.

Depois, como se não bastasse o horror que já a vinha apavorando nos últimos quinze minutos e que a mantinha a um passo da insanidade, ela o reconheceu. Mesmo antes que ele a xingasse esquecendo de disfarçar a voz, antes que levantasse a mão para arranhar seu rosto, como uma gata selvagem, arrancando o pano preto que o cobria, ela o reconheceu.

Seus olhos azul-escuros estavam brilhantes e impiedosos como a concha do céu que os cobria, e seus dedos lhe feriam cruelmente os pulsos, enquanto a imprensava contra a diligência.

- Você - ela gemeu; depois, quase histérica: - Você! Oh Deus, eu deveria tê-lo matado!

- Você sempre atirou mal, Bella. É até bom que seja assim. Já está mais calma?

Que audácia a dele, sorrir para ela com aquele sorriso torto!

Ele soltou seu pulso, voltando-se para dizer alguma coisa a mexicanos sorridentes, e ela se atirou contra ele como um animal enlouquecido. Suas unhas arranhavam-lhe o rosto, e ela lhe teria arrancado os olhos se ele não a tivesse segurado. Com um movimento rápido, que o apanhou desprevenido, ela lhe mordeu a mão, ouviu sua respiração ofegante e um gemido de dor. No mesmo instante, levou uma bofetada, que a deixou estonteada. Caiu para trás contra a diligência e sentiu os dedos dele apertando seus ombros, enquanto ele a virava de frente.

- Sua maldita gata selvagem! Você dá mais trabalho que todos os outros juntos! Fique quieta, vamos!

Não adiantou nada. Ela gritava, esperneava e mordia, lutado contra ele, até que suas forças acabaram, e ela o sentiu empurrando-a para a frente, torcendo seu braço às costas, até que caiu de joelhos na poeira, soluçando de dor e de revolta.

Agora que a atitude de Bella tinha tornado inútil seu disfarce, Edward Masen assumiu o comando abertamente. Parecera pesadelo no início, mas o que se seguiria era ainda muito pior.

Encolhida no chão poeirento, com as mãos amarradas para trás Bella podia ouvir as ordens bruscas que ele dava e que se elevavam acima dos gemidos dos franceses feridos e dos soluços e apelo de Rosalie.

Em inglês, Edward dizia calmamente a Rosalie que lamentava o inconveniente que lhe estava causando.

- É lamentável que isso tivesse que acontecer assim, mas se procurar se lembrar, verá que eu a preveni sobre o perigo de viajar pelo México. Também foi muito mau que sua enteada resolvesse se comportar assim...

- Oh! Por favor - chorava Rosalie-, você não vai ... você _não pode_! Já estão com o ouro, o que mais querem de nós?

Os olhos azuis de Rosalie se fixavam, suplicantes, em seu rosto ameaçador, onde as sobrancelhas se juntavam na testa franzida. Ela não via piedade ali - não via nada!

- Infelizmente, senhora, só me restam duas alternativas, ambas extremamente desagradáveis. Posso mandar matá-Ios a todos, para que não haja testemunhas, ou... - fez uma pausa sugestiva, e Rosalie soltou a respiração, que vinha prendendo, num soluço de puro horror.

- Por favor! Oh! Por favor, isso não! Juro que, se você for embora e nos deixar vivos, não direi a ninguém que o reconheci. Farei que eles também prometam, sei que posso! Pelo amor de Deus!

Com as pupilas dilatadas de terror ela viu um riso que aflorava a seus lábios. Hesitando, ele encolheu os ombros e olhou para Bella, que não havia dito uma só palavra, desde que fora amarrada. Agora, como se sentisse seu olhar, levantou os olhos para ele, inchados de chorar. Seu rosto estava retorcido de ódio.

- Não farei promessa alguma, seus ... seus _canailles_, lixo é o que vocês são! É melhor me matarem, pois do contrário vou fazer que os persigam e os destruam, como os ladrões e cães traidores que vocês são!

O mundo parecia ter-se reduzido a eles dois quando seus olhos se encontraram, e Bella sentiu um calafrio percorrê-Ia toda, embora se forçasse a não desviar o olhar. Naquele momento, ela não se importava realmente que ele a matasse. Que o fizesse! Ele a havia traído e espancado. Havia causado mortes e ferido homens inocentes, e tudo por causa de ouro - por dinheiro! Sentiu um amargor na boca que era quase insuportável, e se não estivesse com a boca tão seca teria cuspido a seus pés.

- Talvez haja outra alternativa. Nós a levaremos conosco como refém, digamos assim. Assim você vai poder ver muitas paisagens do México, não era isso o que queria?

Bella abriu a boca num "Oh!" silencioso, e o olhar dele a percorreu, divertido, antes que se voltasse para Rosalie, que já estava protestando:

- Não, você não pode estar falando sério, não vai...

- Sra. Swan! - Sua voz era uma chicotada cortando suas ponderações hesitantes e incrédulas. - Não há outra alternativa senhora, a não ser que queira ser mártir de seu ouro. Sua enteada irá conosco para nos certificarmos de que não haverá perseguição. Dentro de um mês mais ou menos providenciarei para que ela seja devolvida, sã e salva, ao Texas, ou à Cidade do México, se você preferir. - Curvou-se num cumprimento a Rosalie, que começou a chorar, desolada.

- Não irei! Você não pode me forçar, eu lutarei, gritarei. - Bella estava quase incoerente em sua raiva e tremenda agitação, principalmente quando viu que Michel mantinha os olhos abertos e a olhava com uma expressão de horror.

- Mike! Oh! Graças a Deus, você está vivo, pelo menos... Mike, não deixe que façam isso!

Edward Masen a puxou sem a menor cerimônia para perto dele segurando-a com braços que pareciam de aço, enquanto ria, como o resto dos homens, de sua tentativa de se soltar.

- _Olé_! Esta é braba! Vai dar muito trabalho para domá-la amigo!

Embora Bella não entendesse o dialeto índio que eles fala, Mike entendia e começou a gemer silenciosamente, em parte angústia e em parte pela terrível dor no ombro.

Por causa de seu ferimento e por estar inconsciente, talvez bandidos não o haviam amarrado, mas agora que ele tentara mover, um deles levantara a arma, mas parara imediatamente a comando do americano, que ele havia reconhecido como sendo líder do bando.

- Deixe-o! Tiraremos suas armas e, nesta terra, é bom _ eles tenham alguém para soltá-Io depois que tivermos partido.

- _Señor_ soldado ... - ainda segurando a jovem, que lutava e que Mike agora sabia amar desesperadamente, o americano passou a falar em castelhano, que Mike compreendia melhor que a mistura de idiomas que os outros empregavam -, se o senhor dá algum valor, digamos, à saúde e ao bem-estar desta jovem, tome providências para que não sejamos seguidos de muito perto. O ouro o senhor pode estar certo de que será bem empregado. Quanto a moça, o que acontecer com ela vai depender do senhor.

- Deixe-a! Vocês podem levar a mim em seu lugar - Mike, tentando levantar-se, mas caindo novamente, com um gemido de dor.

- Muito romântico! Como foi carinhoso o abraço que fomos forçados a interromper! Lamento, porém, _señor_, que estejamos perdendo tempo. Espero que o senhor se lembre de que, se quiser voltar a ver a Srta. Swan tão bem como está agora, deve fazer exatamente como lhe disse.

A voz áspera escarnecia dele, e nunca na vida Mike Newton desejou tão apaixonadamente matar alguém como naquele momento.

- A dama é ... é minha noiva, e se você lhe fizer algum mal, jamais poderá mostrar o rosto neste país ou no seu próprio.

O jovem capitão ouviu Bella gritar, enquanto estava sendo arrastada, e Rosalie soluçar de medo e de piedade. Apesar de sua fraqueza, que aumentava, ele conseguiu se sentar, fechando os olhos para suportar a dor. Quando conseguiu abri-Ios, ela havia partido - todos eles haviam partido. Ouviu os murmúrios da empregada mulata da Sra. Swan ao aproximar-se dos outros, arrastando-se penosamente. Ela o fitava com um olhar de comiseração e dizia palavras que, no estado em que se encontrava, não tinham qualquer sentido para ele.

- Eu sempre soube que aquele homem não prestava - dizia Sue. - Sabia que era um diabo e tentei avisar a Srta. bella, mas ela não me ouvia...

- Cale a boca, por favor, cale a boca! - gritou Rosalie. - Ele agora está com ela... Oh! Deus, o que vou dizer a Chrlie? O que irá acontecer conosco, agora?


	19. Chapter 18

****OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.****

* * *

><p>Estavam cavalgando havia séculos! Bella sentia-o em seu corpo dolorido e semi-inconsciente de cansaço. A noite já caíra havia muito tempo, e os cavalos prosseguiam, mais devagar do que quando haviam começado, mas sem parar. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estavam ou para onde iam, e, no momento, isso deixara de lhe interessar. Estava frio, e sua roupa encharcada, devido à travessia de córregos e rios, aderia ao corpo enrijecido. Estavam em algum lugar nas montanhas - isso ela sabia -, e alguns dos homens, cada um carregando sua parte do ouro, haviam cavalgado em direções diferentes.<p>

Ela havia conjeturado, no início, se eram mesmo bandidos ou seguidores do presidente Juárez, deposto. Havia tentado contar as cabeças, lembrar-se de quantos eram - tinha até procurado descobrir em que direção estavam indo. Mas isso agora não importava, tinha deixado de importar havia muito tempo, desde que começara a escurecer, e as árvores retorcidas e os arbustos que cresciam na trilha começaram a parecer animais à espreita, na semiclaridade.

Deus do céu! Quando será que parariam? O terrível cansaço do corpo e da mente que se apoderou dela fazia-a pensar que iria desmaiar. Antes, havia lutado e esperneado, tentando se atirar do cavalo, até que Edward Masen, com uma expressão fria no rosto, a esbofeteara duas vezes, de modo a fazer sua cabeça girar nos dois sentidos. Ele a forçara a montar na sela na sua frente, as mãos ainda amarradas para trás - e, quando ela não pudera conter os soluços, ele atravessara o rifle diante de seu corpo, sob os seios, apertando-o sempre que ela procurava se libertar, até que ela não mais pudesse respirar.

Agora ela estava caída contra ele, sem se importar com coisa alguma, e até vagamente agradecida por ele ter jogado o _serape_ sobre seus ombros para agasalhá-Ia.

Inconscientemente, Bella começou a chorar baixinho, como um animal ferido. Por que eles não paravam? Será que não iam parar mais? Parecia-lhe que haviam se passado horas quando finalmente acamparam, à sombra de uma enorme pedra que parecia um monstro pré-histórico alçado sobre eles, formando uma reentrância natural que os abrigava do vento.

Edward teve que carregá-Ia ao tirá-Ia do cavalo, para encostá-Ia na pedra, pois estava com os músculos por demais enrijecidos para oferecer resistência ou mover-se.

Trabalhando habilmente com as facas, os homens cortaram galhos e os entrelaçaram para fazer uma espécie de abrigo. Alimentaram os cavalos, por meio de embornais presos às suas cabeças conversando com eles e alisando seu pêlo suave com feixes de capim. Obviamente, não acenderiam fogo aquela noite.

Bella começou a tremer incontrolavelmente, e seus dentes batiam de frio e de exaustão. Masen pegou um cobertor em sua cela e colocou-o em volta dela, mas ela continuou a tiritar.

Acocorando-se a seu lado, ele soltou suas mãos e começou a friccioná-Ias vigorosamente. Ela não possuía força suficiente para se afastar dele, e assim teve que suportar o tratamento de agonia que sentiu quando a circulação, praticamente estrangulada pelas tiras que prendiam pulsos, começou a se ativar.

Os homens, conversando baixinho entre eles, começaram a beber de seus cantis e a mastigar nacos de charque. Alguns deles traziam frascos de pulque ou tequila e começaram a beber avidamente. Mesmo com a mente embotada, Bella teve a impressão de que eles estavam acostumados àquele tipo de vida – viajar a noite sem acender fogo, para não atrair perseguidores. Que tipo gente eram, e o que Edward fazia na companhia deles?

Masen lhe ofereceu um pouco de charque, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça em silêncio.

- É melhor comer - disse-lhe friamente. - É só o que você terá. - Bebeu, com vontade, de sua garrafa de tequila e deu-a a ela, que virou o rosto para o outro lado.

- Você está tremendo de frio - falou com impaciente com irritação na voz. - Você não será de nenhuma utilidade como refém, se morrer de pneumonia!

Virou sua cabeça com brutalidade, apertando com os dedos a carne macia de seu rosto, e segurou a garrafa junto à sua boca. Sentindo que em um minuto ele forçaria o líquido pela sua garganta abaixo, Bella bebeu, aos goles, a bebida ardente. Mas ele tinha razão. Dentro de uns minutos ela já se sentia outra, pois a tequila formara um ponto de calor em seu estômago que se irradiava pelo corpo todo. Ele voltou a lhe oferecer charque, e dessa vez ela aceitou dando-se conta de que estava com muita fome.

Os homens já começavam a se enrolar em seus cobertores para dormir, sem se preocupar com o chão bruto em que se deitavam.

Através dos olhos amortecidos, Bella viu Edward Masen se levantar pausadamente.

- É bom você tentar dormir um pouco também; estaremos a caminho novamente dentro de duas horas.

Estava tão cansada que nem ouviu direito o que ele disse.

Duas horas? Não era possível - ele deveria estar louco, como eles, como qualquer um que escolhesse viver naquela terra terrível, abandonada por Deus!

Ele se curvou e amarrou novamente suas mãos, com menos força, os braços para a frente. Não adiantava nada resistir, ela já aprendera isso. Viu-o abrir um cobertor no chão e, depois, calmamente, deitar-se a seu lado e puxá-Ia para si, enquanto se virava de lado. Então, ela começou a se debater, embora seus membros estivessem pesados e sem vida, mas seus braços a apertavam com muita força e, depois de algum tempo, deixou de se debater e ficou quieta, rígida. Ele sorriu mansamente.

- O calor do corpo é a melhor coisa para a gente se agasalhar numa noite dessas - falou sucintamente.

Bella estava silenciosa, penosamente consciente de sua impotência. Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela, qualquer coisa, e ela não poderia impedi-Io. O pensamento a fez estremecer de medo ante um terrível pressentimento; ele, porém, não fez coisa alguma, continuando a segurá-Ia até que o calor foi invadindo seu corpo lentamente e ela adormeceu.

Dormiu só para ser acordada momentos depois, segundo lhe pareceu. Puxada, sem cerimônia, foi colocada novamente sobre a sela do animal. O azul noturno do céu foi clareando, passando para um azul mais pálido, à medida que se embrenhavam cada vez mais nas montanhas, por vezes ao longo de trilhas que mais pareciam caminhos de pedestres, passando precariamente pela borda de precipícios para os quais Bella não ousava olhar.

O sol começou a brilhar intensamente sobre suas cabeças, e um dos homens, com um riso e um olhar marotos, ofereceu-lhe um velho chapéu de palha, que Bella aceitou apaticamente.

Ela perdeu a noção de rumo, de tempo e até mesmo dos dias.

Quando paravam, era só para dar água aos animais e encher seus cantis em pequenos córregos ou minas de água. Comiam charque, e ela se habituou ao ardor da tequila. Pelo menos, já que pareciam aceitar o fato de que ela era prisioneira de Edward, não havia qualquer tentativa de molestá-Ia. Aliás, os curtidos mexicanos demonstravam até alguma admiração por seu estoicismo, não sabendo que ele era causado simplesmente por uma exaustão de corpo e mente que lhe havia tirado qualquer emoção, mesmo a do medo. Ouvia-os se referirem a ela como _la niña_. Quando seu vestido começou a ficar todo esfarrapado, um deles, um rapaz franzino que não devia ter mais de dezoito anos, tirou da sacola que trazia na sela um par de _calzones_ sujos, as calças largas usadas pelos camponeses mexicanos, e uma camisa igualmente larga.

Ele as entrego a Edward, com ar encabulado e com uma torrente de palavras em sua própria língua, enquanto os outros riam e faziam comentários zombeteiros.

Era fim de tarde e, como já haviam subido muito a montanha, o tempo estava esfriando. A terra era assustadoramente selvagem e magnífica em sua desolada solidão. No dia anterior, um dos homens havia abatido um puma, usando arco e flecha. Haviam achado graça da expressão de Bella, uma mistura de medo e repulsa, mas ficaram surpresos, mais tarde, quando ela se recusou a comer de sua carne.

Agora haviam interrompido sua fuga implacável e impetuosa para onde quer que pretendessem ir e estavam num pequeno platô coberto por pinheiros e juníperos.

Bella se habituara a receber ordens, mas agora se rebela quando Edward a conduziu para o meio das árvores, entre risos e piadas dos outros homens.

- Não vou vestir essas coisas horrorosas, não vou!

Raivosamente, engoliu as outras palavras que pretendia diz, mas o riso curto de Edward não tinha nada de divertido.

- Prefere cavalgar nua? De peito de fora, como uma guerreira amazona? Não vou dizer que não seria interessante para mim, mas meus amigos podem achar que a tentação é grande demais.

A voz dele se alterou, tornando-se ríspida.

- Bella, não perca tempo discutindo comigo. Ou... será que você quer que eu arranque a roupa de seu corpo? Se bem me lembro, você não se opôs a que eu a desnudasse uma vez!

- Oh!

A cor fugiu do seu rosto e ela deu um passo para trás quando viu a expressão de seus olhos.

- Nada é baixo demais para você? Você tem a coragem de me lembrar que... que você...

- Não me provoque! - Sua voz soava como uma advertência que a fez ficar gelada de medo. - E não me venha com falsa pudicícia. Você já tirou a roupa para outros homens antes. Para mim, para Eric Yorkie e, sem dúvida, para seu capitão francês também, que a chama de sua noiva. Por que continua a fazer esse jogo comigo?

Ele havia desamarrado suas mãos para que ela pudesse comer e agora Bella enterrava as unhas nas palmas das mãos para conter o desejo de arranhar aquele rosto zombeteiro. Ela já o arranhara antes e ele ainda trazia as cicatrizes. Gostaria de lhe ter ar os olhos.

- Jogo? - sussurrou-lhe, furiosa. - Será que você acha que eu poderia sentir alguma coisa por você que não fosse ódio? Eu o odeio, odeio, odeio-o, Edward Masen! Você me dá náuseas. A idéia de você me tocar me deixa doente! Sim, eu preferia ser amante de Eric Yorkie, ou de Mike ou de qualquer outro homem que escolhesse livremente, mas nunca ter você me tocando outra vez, seu ... cão mestiço sujo!

Seu rosto permaneceu impassível como o de um índio, mas pôde observar, pela súbita opacidade dos seus olhos e pelas linhas brancas em torno da boca, que havia conseguido atingir aquele autocontrole que sempre observava.

- Você quase me tenta a descobrir o quanto você realmente me odeia - disse, encaminhando-se para ela, o que a fez se encolher toda e levantar as mãos para se proteger. Ele, porém, não lhe fez nada, apenas lhe atirou a roupa, rindo torto, enquanto ela soltava a respiração.

Ele pôs as mãos na cintura e ficou olhando friamente para ela - um bandoleiro mexicano de olhos azuis. As cartucheiras atravessadas no peito o tornavam ainda mais ameaçador.

- Mude logo a roupa, Bella, senão vou ser obrigado a pensar que essa hesitação significa outra coisa.

Corando de humilhação e fúria contida, Bella lhe virou as costas e fez o que lhe mandava, miseravelmente consciente de seus olhos sobre ela, embora não pudesse ver a expressão de seu rosto.

Puseram-se a caminho novamente. Bella montava com uma perna de cada lado do cavalo, como um menino. Desde que se defrontaram entre as árvores, seu relacionamento com Edward Masen havia se modificado sutilmente. Enquanto antes ela permanecera muda e emburrada, quase apática, agora podia sentir o ódio crescendo dentro dela a ponto de pensar que ia arrebentar de tanta frustração. Deus, como o desprezava, como o odiava! O ódio tomou conta dela, tornando-se uma parte integrante de si mesma, como comer e respirar. Não havia um só momento em que não estivesse consciente de sua presença, do calor de seu corpo quando a forçava a se encostar nele, da rudeza de suas mãos quando ele a amarrava ou desamarrava, e o brilho de seus olhos no rosto queimado de sol.

Ela lhe oferecia resistência a cada oportunidade, de modo que ele era obrigado a colocá-Ia na sela e retirá-Ia à força; ela resistia para comer, beber e até deitar-se e dormir.

- Detesto-o! - murmurava a cada instante. - Ladrão ... mestiço!

Quando ele se cansava de ouvir suas invectivas, apertava o rifle contra seu peito até que ela não pudesse mais respirar e caísse, soluçando, contra ele.

Começaram a descer a montanha, em que direção ela não sabia.

Mas, outra vez, imperceptivelmente, alguns dos homens começaram a desaparecer. Acordavam depois de algumas horas de sono para descobrir que faltava um, ou, depois de uma discussão sussurrada um ou dois homens tomavam uma trilha diferente. Bella tinha certeza de que havia uma razão oculta para essas manobras aparentemente sem sentido. Talvez tivessem combinado se encontrar novamente, e isso fosse apenas um subterfúgio para despistar os perseguidores. No entanto, quando os homens falavam entre si usavam um dialeto índio que ela desconhecia totalmente.

Quando desceram a montanha e penetraram numa região deserta e arenosa, que lhe lembrava trechos do Texas, Bella começou a ficar com medo novamente. O que iria acontecer com ela? Aonde a levavam? Estava ainda mais apreensiva, porque sabia que Edward a desejava.

Era como se, pelo desprezo e rejeição que lhe votava, tivesse despertado novamente seus atrativos de mulher; não era mais um peão no jogo dele ou um refém para sua própria segurança.

Quando dormiam juntos sob o mesmo cobertor, podia sentir a evidência de seu desejo por ela, embora ele não tomasse nenhuma atitude a esse respeito. Às vezes, por outro lado, quando viajava ele mantinha a mão contra seu seio ou ombro, ou ainda insistia em trançar seus cabelos, emaranhados e sujos como estavam. Pensava nesses momentos, que ele o fazia propositadamente, para feri-la.Às vezes as lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos quando o sentia puxando seus cabelos, embora não o deixasse vê-las. Às vezes descansava a mão em sua barriga ou em suas cadeiras, acariciando-a contra a sua vontade, e ela se mexia e lutava furiosamente, repetindo o quanto o odiava e detestava que a tocasse. Mas, desde aquele dia em que ele lhe atirara a roupa, nunca mais deixara que ofizesse perder a calma ou o controle.

Ficava pensando, receosa, o que ele iria fazer com ela, e quando lhe perguntava quando ele pretendia soltá-Ia, ele só encolhia ombros.

- Quando eu não tiver mais necessidade de você, querida - disse-lhe certa vez, e o tom de sua voz a fez tremer de medo

.

Só Pedro e o menino Juan, que lhe dera a roupa, estavam com ela na noite em que entraram no pequeno vilarejo índio.

Juan havia deixado seu cavalo e se adiantado a pé, pra se certificar de que tudo estava bem, e quando ele voltou, com um riso largo no rosto, dirigiram-se todos para a pequena clareira, onde as cabanas de sapê, algumas feitas de adobe, aglomeravam-se como a buscar proteção.

- _Mi casa..._ - disse Juan, falando espanhol para que Bella pudesse entender; ela estava tão cansada que bendizia qualquer abrigo, ainda que fosse uma cabana de sapê.

Os pais de Juan, se é que o eram, pareciam muito velhos. Pelos cumprimentos efusivos e pelos _abrazos_, tudo indicava que Pedro também era parente. Haviam sido informados da presença de Bella, pois não havia mais do que uma ligeira curiosidade na face da mulher que a recebeu, levando-a para perto do pequeno fogo que enchia o cômodo e onde se sentia o aroma de comida.

Depois do charque, a que se habituara, as _tortillas_ de milho lhe pareceram deliciosas, e Bella as engoliu como um animal faminto, sem saber que Edward a estava observando, até que ela levantou os olhos e viu que a media curiosamente. O que estaria ele pensando? Ela desviou o olhar imediatamente, mas ele atravessou o cômodo e lhe entregou um jarro, contendo um líquido ardente, que lhe queimou a garganta quando o tomou.

Os homens falavam em voz baixa. O irmão mais novo de Juan, Pablo, que havia saído para cuidar dos animais, voltara e se sentara com eles, e seus olhos escuros, grandes, brilhavam como pedras negras junto ao fogo. Ao lado de Bella, a mulher se sentara em silêncio, e apenas uns olhares de esguelha dirigidos à _gringa_ denunciavam sua curiosidade. Vista de perto, a mulher não era tão velha quanto parecera a princípio. Sem dúvida, era muito mais nova que o marido. O corpo, porém, não tinha formas sob o _rebozo_ escuro jogado sobre os ombros, e o rosto, sob o cabelo esparso, era cheio de rugas. Bella sentiu uma enorme piedade por ela! Que vida! Ter que viver a vida inteira num lugar como aquele, condenada só a trabalhar e ter filhos -, sem saber nada do mundo lá fora!

Sentiu uma sonolência imensa invadi-Ia, e estava tão cansada, que adormeceu com as costas contra a parede.

Uma mão a sacudiu violentamente, acordando-a, e ela se viu olhando para o rosto de Edward Masen.

- Está bastante quente aqui dentro - sussurrou para ele, dando-se conta de que só os dois estavam acordados e que todos os outros dormiam enrolados em seus cobertores. - Você não precisa de meu corpo para se aquecer esta noite.

- Posso pensar em outras utilidades para esse corpo que você faz tanta questão de esconder - disse ele mansamente, e ela gelou por dentro, sentindo frio até na boca do estômago.

- Não! - disse ela ferozmente, fitando-o com um ódio implacável. - Não deixarei que me toque!

- Você era mais condescendente antes, lembra-se? - falou ele cruelmente.

Ele a levantou e arrastou consigo, sem maiores considerações. - Há um lugar lá atrás que podemos usar. Juan tinha um irmão mais velho que estava estudando para padre, e eles arrumaram esse lugar para ele, a fim de que pudesse estudar à vontade e hoje à noite...

Não precisou terminar o que estava dizendo - a insinuação era bastante clara. Bella tentou recuar, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela.

Havia apenas uma cortina rudimentar separando-os dos outros. Ele já havia preparado o local, pois uma pequena lâmpada a óleo havia sido colocada numa reentrância da parede, de adobe, e cobertor estava estendido no chão.

Ele a soltou, ficando de pé entre ela e a saída, e começou a tirar as cartucheiras e as armas, colocando-as cuidadosamente num canto. Quando ele se voltou, Bella ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, como enfeitiçada, com olhos que pareciam pedrinhas verdes. Qualquer coisa no modo como o olhava, como um animal acuado, fez Edward hesitar um pouco. Com os cabelos sujos e despenteados caindo até a cintura, mais parecia uma cigana. Podia perceber seus seios arfando por baixo da camisa que vestia; quando pensou neles e na facilidade com que se entregara a ele primeiro e depois a Yorkie e, provavelmente, a seu amante francês sua determinação aumentou.

- Já que está tão quente aqui dentro, você pode ir tirando a roupa antes de se deitar - disse-lhe, apontando para o coberto no chão.

Nesse ponto, a sensação de estar hipnotizada a deixou, e começou a gritar:

- Não vou fazê-Io! Mato você primeiro!

Atirou-se bruscamente em direção às suas armas, e ele a empurrou para trás com um movimento do braço. Ela caiu, batendo com a cabeça, o que a deixou estonteada por alguns minutos

- Deixe de lutar contra mim, Bella. Você já deve saber que não adianta.

Sentiu-o abaixar-se e começar a despi-Ia, sem tomar conhecimento de sua luta.

A lâmpada continuava acesa na alcova, e o fato de ser obrigada a ver o modo como ele a olhava tornava as coisas piores. Procurou desesperadamente alcançar o cobertor, tentando se cobrir,soluçando de ódio e de medo.

- Seu animal! Mestiço sujo! Será que você não vê que prefiro morrer a permitir que você me toque? Eu o odeio, odeio-o!

Calmamente, ele acabou de se despir e se dirigiu para abriu a boca para gritar, mas num movimento rápido ele a cobriu com a mão, ferindo-lhe os lábios.

- Por favor, procure sufocar seus gritos de êxtase. Não queremos acordar nossos amigos lá fora, queremos? – Ele tinha um sorriso torto na boca, mas este não se refletia em seus olhos.

Ela tentou gritar, protestar histericamente contra a violação de seu corpo, mas enquanto o fazia, sentiu o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu. Mantinha-a imobilizada, tirando a mão de sua boca só para poder beijá-Ia violentamente, enquanto manuseava seus seios. Agora ele se divertia judiando dela, apertando-a com seu corpo, enquanto ela despendia toda a sua força numa luta inútil para se libertar.

Finalmente, quando ela já estava exausta e sem respiração, com a cabeça doendo terrivelmente, ele rolou para ficar de lado, uma das mãos em sua boca, para contê-Ia, e uma perna sobre a dela, para imobilizá-Ia.

- Assim está melhor. - murmurou-lhe ao ouvido, e sua mão se movia lentamente sobre o corpo dela, como se fossem amantes, acariciando e arreliando, alternadamente, mas sempre excitando-a.

Não podia fazer nada, a não ser se submeter - e isso foi muito pior do que esperava. Ela havia se preparado psicologicamente para uma violação rápida e brutal, mas, ao invés disso, contra a sua vontade e o violento protesto de sua mente, seu corpo, vivo e jovem, começou a corresponder às suas carícias.

- Não ... por favor, não! - suspirou, mas ele riu suavemente e beijou-a na orelha, depois, mais gentilmente, na boca; e todo o tempo suas mãos se moviam sobre seu corpo. Seus dedos a excitaram até ela ficar se retorcendo embaixo dele, desejando uma realização e ansiando por ela, gemendo contra sua boca, que murmurava palavras de amor em espanhol, palavras sensuais. De repente, perdeu a noção das coisas; quando sentiu que ele lhe abria as coxas com os joelhos, ergueu as cadeiras para recebê-Io... Experimentou sua rijeza e masculinidade enquanto a penetrava, exigente, até que sentiu um zumbido nos ouvidos, como o mar se quebrando contra rochas, e seus corpos se tornaram um só, subindo e descendo, gentilmente, mansamente, passando da satisfação à realidade.

Só depois é que o sentimento de vergonha e de revolta se apoderou dela, e que ficou chorando descontroladamente em seus braços. Sentia-se apertada por eles e, quando seu corpo se enrijeceu, ouviu a voz dele, que lhe soava fria e repelente, como seus próprios pensamentos.

- Pelo amor de Deus, o que há _agora_?

- Você prometeu! - disse chorando. - Quando você me trouxe, você me prometeu que me soltaria assim que tivesse partido em segurança. Você prometeu que não... que não faria...

Ele se curvou sobre ela, já sem a menor delicadeza.

- Eu lhes fiz uma ameaça, Bella, não uma promessa. E olhe que tenho dúvidas sobre se cumpro ou não o que ameacei fazer! Mas não vou soltá-Ia enquanto você tiver alguma utilidade para mim. Assim que eles deixarem de nos seguir, talvez eu a solte ... talvez - sua voz ficou mais rude -, a não ser que eles cheguem perto demais!

- Seguir? Ameaça? Não sei do que você está falando! Não estamos sendo seguidos, como poderíamos? Você está mentindo para mim, está mentindo porque...

- Fale mais baixo, maldita! - Sua voz parecia uma lixa em seus ouvidos, e ela se espantou do ódio que havia nela. Sua mente começou a trabalhar, embora permanecesse em silêncio.

Agora, ele falava mais calmamente.

- Estamos sendo seguidos por toda a última semana. E, quem quer que eles sejam, são bastante persistentes e muito espertos também. Devem ter um guia índio com eles. E é atrás de você que estão, Srta. Swan. Seu pai trabalha rápido e é eficiente, não resta dúvida.

Ela o olhou, incrédula.

- Mas não é possível! Há quanto tempo estamos viajando? Meu pai não teria tido tempo...

Deu um sorriso melancólico.

- Doçura, tenho meus próprios meios de obter informaçãe; mesmo aqui. Sua madrasta voltou a El Paso. Há uma agência telégrafo lá. Quem sabe? Talvez ela tenha telegrafado a seu pai. Tudo o que sei é que estamos sendo seguidos. Por que você acha que começamos a nos separar? Ninguém vai ter aquele ouro de volta, e talvez eles sejam bastante espertos para saber disso, obviamente eles querem você. E, provavelmente, a mim também. Aposto que seu pai tem em mente uns planos bem interessantes para mim... se um dia conseguir me apanhar.

- Simplesmente não é possível - murmurou outra vez. E depois, mais lentamente, quando o sentido do que ele havia dito começou a se registrar na sua mente:

- Então, é por isso... mas não é possível! Você pretende me usar como isca para afastá-los do ouro, é isso? E o que fez, o modo como me tratou, é sua vingança por eles estarem perseguindo?

- Vingança? É esse o nome que você dá? - Beijou-a novamente, com selvageria, provando suas lágrimas, e ela sentiu corpo rolar sobre o dela. Deu um grito contra sua boca no momento em que ele a tomava novamente, dessa vez brutal e violentamente sem preliminares.


	20. Chapter 19

****OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.****

* * *

><p>Deixaram o vilarejo índio cedo na manhã seguinte, quando apenas um ligeiro rubor no céu anunciava a madrugada.<p>

Uma mistura de cansaço, humilhação e raiva fazia com que Bella viajasse em silêncio. Suas coxas, assim como suas pernas, lhe doíam; e o pensamento mais amargo de todos era o fato de que na noite anterior seu próprio corpo a havia traído, e ela havia correspondido às suas carícias - e ele sabia disso!

Agora eles viajavam sozinhos, ela e Edward Masen, e ele parecia tão preocupado com seus pensamentos quanto ela com os dele. Bella imaginava que ele estivesse pensando em seus perseguidores, se é que ele não lhe mentira a esse respeito, para justificar a forma brutal como usara seu corpo. Estremeceu ligeiramente, ao se lembrar da intimidade de seus carinhos, sua própria e involuntária participação, quando sentiu que seus braços a apertavam. Pensou miseravelmente: Oh! Deus, o que acontecerá agora? O que será que ele vai fazer depois disso? Ele era completamente imprevisível, é claro. Era intolerável sentir-se completamente à sua mercê, principalmente agora que estavam sozinhos. Será que ele iria insistir todas as noites, quando parassem, em que... Estremeceu outra vez, incapaz de completar o pensamento, e ele lhe perguntou, em tom sardônico, como conseguia permanecer tão fria, apesar do sol.

Não respondeu. Estava resolvida a nunca mais falar com ele, se pudesse evitá-Io, mas antes do cair da noite, com a areia vermelha do deserto aderindo a seu rosto e lhe entrando na garganta, começou a indagar aonde ele a estava levando e quando iria libertá-Ia.

O calor era insuportável e o caminho que percorriam parecia infindo e imutável. Bella tinha a impressão de que haviam cavalgado o dia inteiro em círculos. Será que ele achava mesmo que alguém os estava seguindo? Parecia impossível, pois até uma nuvem de poeira era visível a quilômetros de distância. Cavalgaram através de planícies vermelhas de poeira, com montanhas rochosas e achatadas à sua frente, parecendo enormes imagens de pedra contra o céu.

Bella pensava ansiosamente que naquele tipo de deserto nenhum homem ou animal conseguiria sobreviver; no entanto, surpreendentemente, eles estavam vivos. A água era escassa ali, porém Edward conhecia cada mina e cada infiltração. Como ele parecia incansável e despreocupado, ela começou a esquecer o medo de se perder no deserto e morrer por falta de água, e servir de pasto aos urubus.

Continuava avançando, conservando-se o mais possível à sombra das grandes rampas que se projetavam sobre eles. Agora, dormiam só por espaços curtos e principalmente durante o dia, quando estava mais quente, reservando a noite para viajar mais depressa. Desde a noite que passaram no vilarejo dos índios, Edward não a havia tocado mais, salvo para passar um braço à sua volta enquanto dormiam. Apesar de seu cansaço e dos momentos de apatia, quando nada parecia importar, Bella pensava constantemente em escapar. Ser livre! Livre dele, dessa correria interminável, da sujeira, do calor, e daquela poeira toda; sabia que estava ficando quase tão queimada quanto ele. Viu sua imagem uma vez, refletida na água e não se reconheceu.

- Pareço uma índia - acusou-o. - Pareço até coisa pior. Aonde é que vamos? Quando vamos parar?

Foi então que ele anunciou, muito calmamente, que a esta levando de volta para EI Paso.

Por um longo momento Bella o fitou, incrédula.

- Você ficou louco! EI Paso? Mas onde estamos agora? Estávamos no México.

- Estávamos na província de Sonora, minha doçura - tinha começado a chamá-Ia assim, para mexer com ela, divertindo-o quando ela se enraivecia com isso. - Mas acontece que estamos, no Novo México agora, em território apache - falou rapidamente, vendo como ela abrira a boca -, de modo que, se eu fosse você, não gritaria.

Nem que quisesse, ela não poderia ter gritado, com a garganta seca como estava. Mas enquanto seus olhos lhe enviavam um 0lhar irado, excitava-a a possibilidade de que ele tivesse decidido libertá-la. Era quase como se ele estivesse lendo seus pensamentos.

- Controle suas esperanças, Bella! Estamos indo para EI Paso, por vários motivos meus, e um deles é que este é o local mais improvável onde poderiam procurar-nos.

Nada do que pudesse fazer o induziria a lhe dizer mais alguma coisa ou a fazer qualquer promessa. Foi dormir mal humorada aquela noite, mas satisfeita por ver que, pelo menos, ele tinha perdido seu interesse físico por ela.

Chegaram aos subúrbios do que Bella convencionou chamar de "civilização", quando de repente se deu conta de que ela também já não parecia civilizada, nem sequer humana.

Parecemos animais que estão sendo caçados, pensou furiosamente, cavalgando de noite e se escondendo de dia. Voltou-se para ele de repente, fazendo seu cavalo empinar; no mesmo instante, ouviu-o gritar:

- Que diabo está havendo com você? Quer quebrar o pescoço?

- Não vou ser levada para lugar nenhum com esse aspecto! Não vou desfilar pelas ruas como se fosse uma... uma...

- Você está igualzinha a uma puta mexicana, uma puta que passou por uma tempestade de poeira. É isso o que você está pensando, _nina_?

- Maldito! Maldita seja sua alma no inferno! Seu porco sujo... você parece um verdadeiro selvagem!

Sentiu a mão dele comprimir seus seios, sufocando-a de raiva e de dor.

- Lembre-me de lhe ensinar uns bons palavrões, Bella- disse-lhe. - Os únicos que você sabe já estão me cansando!

Ficou imaginando que ela provavelmente xingaria muito mais se soubesse aonde ele a estava levando. No começo, ele mesmo teve algumas dúvidas sobre o que estava fazendo, mas depois abandonou-as. Lilas era praticamente a única pessoa em EI Paso em quem podia confiar, e ele a conhecia havia muitos anos. Já usara sua casa outras vezes como esconderijo. Ela tinha a casa mais luxuosa de EI Paso, e conservava-a cara e exclusiva. Era uma casa grande, numa das menores ruas laterais, com uma taberna embaixo e um bordel em cima. Era a casa de tolerância que ele conhecia melhor. Lilas sempre se vangloriava de que suas meninas eram as melhores do ramo e as mais bonitas. Queria ver como ela iria reagir ao ver Bella pela primeira vez. Quanto a Bella, ia ter um choque. Ela estava calada agora, com o corpo rígido de ultraje, e ele a olhou, pensando em como ela lhe pareceria quando estivesse limpa novamente e com os cabelos escovados e brilhantes. Rindo por dentro, pensou também em como seria amá-Ia numa cama, para variar.

Bella estava semi-adormecida, tonta de fome e cansaço, quando chegaram aos arredores de EI Paso, tarde da noite. Encostou-se a Edward, com os olhos fechados, sem reparar direito no enorme prédio que se erguia à sua frente. Havia poucas luzes naquela parte da cidade, e nenhuma na porta de trás da casa de Lilas. Essa porta dos fundos, discreta e sem iluminação, era para o uso exclusivo de alguns fregueses que não queriam ser vistos entrando na casa ou saindo dela. Ela servia a vários homens casados - fazendeiros e ricos homens de negócios - e até mesmo a algum fora-da-lei que queria uma mulher antes de viajar com destino ignorado, e que podia se dar ao luxo de pagar os preços de Lilas.

A fim de "proteger os inocentes", como ela dizia, havia sempre um homem de guarda, sentado junto a uma pequena janela, com uma arma na mão, para evitar que alguém molestasse os clientes da _madame_. Um procedimento que já havia rendido bons juros para a mulher, em prestígio e aumento de freguesia.

Edward Masen se dirigiu ousadamente à porta que já usara várias vezes antes, amarrando seu cavalo negro perto de dois outros que estavam lá. Mais tarde, Lilas providenciaria para que o animal fosse levado para sua própria estrebaria, onde seria escovado, alimentado e agasalhado para passar a noite. Estudou os outros cavalos detidamente, olhando as marcas que traziam, mas não reconheceu nenhum deles.

Sentiu Bella se mexer contra ele e segurou-lhe firmemente o braço, ajudando-a a descer.

- Experimente fazer escândalo ou gritar, e quebrarei seu lindo nariz - disse-lhe baixinho; ouvindo sua entonação, ela acreditou nele e ficou quieta.

A porta se abriu por dentro, antes mesmo que ele tivesse tempo de bater.

- Olá, Manuelito! - falou Edward displicentemente, como se tivesse estado lá na semana anterior.

Na verdade, já fazia um ano, mas o homem gordo com 2 espingarda na mão

reconheceu-o e recuou, todo sorrisos.

- _Señor_ Edward! Há quanto tempo! Quer fazer o favor de esperar um pouco? Vou avisar a _madame_ imediatamente, senão e ela vai se zangar comigo. Um minuto...

Quando o homem desapareceu por outra porta, oculta por cortinas de veludo, Bella se virou furiosamente para Edward.

- Onde é que nós estamos? Que lugar é este? Não quero...

- Cale a boca! - gritou-lhe, subitamente cansado de suas perguntas e recriminações.

Seus dedos apertaram cruelmente o braço dela, fazendo-a trincar os dentes para não gritar de dor.

- Sente-se melhor me machucando? Precisa provar o quanto é mais forte do que eu?

Meio envergonhado, ele afrouxou a pressão que fazia em seu braço, e justamente nesse momento Lilas se dirigiu a eles, com as saias farfalhando e a mão estendida num cumprimento, toda coberta de ricos cetins, com seu cabelo oxigenado e um perfume que era excessivo para o ambiente fechado em que estavam.

- Edward! Edward masen! Bem, só posso dizer que estou admirada de vê-Io por aqui! Tenho ouvido muita coisa sobre você. pilantra!

Sentindo-se enjoada, Bella os viu se abraçarem. A mulher tinha idade para ser sua mãe, mas, mesmo assim, Edward a beijou na boca, em cheio, abraçando-a com evidente satisfação.

Quando, finalmente, a afastou de si, fez um sinal imperceptível ao perceber que Lilas ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa. - Lilas, minha querida, tenho uma hóspede para você, se você tiver um quarto vago. E não se iluda com sua aparência, é uma moça até razoavelmente bonita quando está limpa.

Ardente de humilhação, Bella sentiu os olhos da mulher, pequenos e penetrantes, examinarem-na em todos os detalhes.

- Muito bem... quer dizer que é assim! Então, melhor subirmos rapidamente, as moças estão quase todas ocupadas agora e, se estou certa, quanto menos pessoas a virem, melhor, não?

Sempre falando, Lilas se voltou para ensinar o caminho. Bella se sentiu levantada no ar e carregada por Edward, acompanhando a mulher, apesar de sua débil reação. Sua cabeça girava com o choque e a indignação e, sim, com o embaraço também! Como ele ousava falar dela assim, como se ela não estivesse ali, não compreendesse? E que espécie de lugar era aquele? Que tipo de mulher era Lilás.

Estava sendo levada escada acima, seguindo as saias e o perfume de Lilas, sempre carregada por Edward, como se fosse uma pluma, apesar de estar esperneando. Bella teve uma vaga impressão de tapetes, opulência, e de um corredor comprido, que lhe lembrava um hotel, com portas abrindo para ele. Além disso, Lilas, no seu vestido decotado, de cetim azul, lhe trazia à lembrança alguma coisa, alguém...

Estava sendo levada para um quarto dominado por uma cama imensa e uma penteadeira cheia de frascos, pentes, escovas e três espelhos. Bella se virou para o lado para não ver sua imagem maltratada refletida nos espelhos. Lilas usava pintura nas faces e batom vermelho nos lábios. Flertava abertamente com Edward e estava lhe dizendo que ia mandar a empregada subir para encher a banheira, que ficava atrás de um pequeno biombo.

- Não precisa se preocupar, minha pequena, a banheira fica bem em frente à lareira e ela está acesa, não fazemos economia nessas coisas. Mais tarde, uma de minhas meninas lhe trará umas roupas.

Seus olhos examinaram Bella criticamente, e esta não pôde deixar de se encolher sob o olhar inquisitivo.

- Quanto a você, Edward, sei de alguém que está morrendo de vontade de esfregar suas costas, seu bandido bonitão! É só bater na porta no fim do corredor, você sabe qual é, assim que você estiver livre.

Se ao menos ela pudesse se esconder! Bella fingia não ver o modo zombeteiro como Lilas olhava para Edward e o jeito como ele ria para ela. Encolhida numa cadeira, ela não achava nada para dizer. E, apesar de sua antipatia por Lilas, achava muito pior a perspectiva de ficar sozinha com Edward Masen.

Ela se disse, mais tarde, que seus instintos estavam certos.

Logo que a porta se fechou atrás de Lilas, ele já estava de sobrancelha erguida olhando para ela e ordenando-lhe que tirasse a roupa, arrancando-a de seu corpo quando recusou. Para tornar as coisas piores, teve que ficar de pé, nua e encabulada, na frente da pequena índia, que ria sem jeito enquanto trazia baldes e baldes de água quente e um enorme sabonete perfumado.

Tomar um banho, que era uma coisa pela qual ela vinha ansiando havia várias semanas, tornou-se um suplício, pois Edward insistia em lavá-Ia ele mesmo, até seus cabelos - mergulhando sua cabeça na água sempre que ela reclamava.

- Quero estar certo de que você está toda limpa, minha doçura - disse-lhe laconicamente.

Depois, quando ela começou a xingá-Io, segurou seu rosto firmemente e botou sabão em sua boca até deixá-Ia sem fôlego e quase engasgada.

- Andava com vontade de fazer isso há muito tempo – riu- Alguém deveria ter-lhe ensinado que essa xingação toda e essa xingação e esses palavrões não ficam bem numa dama!

Depois, prendeu-a entre as coxas e começou a enxugar seu corpo, que tremia, demorando o mais possível nos seios, na barriga e nas partes internas das coxas.

- Oh! Pare com isso! - gemeu. - Você já não se vingou e me castigou o bastante? Solte-me!

Ele atirou a toalha para longe e continuou prendendo-a.

- Pare de lutar, Bella! Você sabe que não adianta, não sabe? Por que você não entrega os pontos e procura tirar proveito de nossa companhia forçada?

Ela sabia que era inútil lutar, tinha motivos para saber que ele conseguiria dela o que quisesse, de qualquer maneira; mas sua palavras a levaram a reagir mais, principalmente quando s suas mãos se movendo acintosamente sobre todo o seu corpo... percebeu que seus lábios acompanhavam as mãos e, então, gritou brutalmente para que parasse. Para seu alívio, ouviu a batida suave da empregada na porta...

Ela trazia para Bella um hobe diáfano de seda, que não escondia nada, e depois, por fim, a comida que ela aguarda com ansiedade.

Fatias finíssimas de rosbife, com um molho delicioso e ervilhas minúsculas, além de enormes batatas assadas nadando em manteiga derretida. Havia até uma garrafa de vinho tinto e dois copos.

Sem poder se controlar, Bella comeu com sofreguidão. Recusar o jantar teria feito bem a seu orgulho, mas o aroma e o aspecto da comida foram demais - estava faminta, e foi impossível não se empanturrar.

Edward comeu comedidamente, e quando ela levantava os olhos sua expressão divertida quase a fazia engasgar. Também não pôde deixar de notar que ele bebia muito mais do que comia. Mandara vir outra garrafa de vinho quando a empregada veio tirar a mesa. Bella, por sua vez, tomou dois copos, quando ele insistiu, e era obrigada a admitir que o vinho era gostoso e que a fazia sentir-se melhor, mais aquecida. O frio, porém, e o mal-estar voltaram logo, quando o viu levantar-se e se dirigir à porta.

- Você me prometeu uma roupa! Aonde vai agora?

- Será possível que você não quer que eu a deixe?

Pegou seu queixo entre os dedos e deu um riso curto quando ela se esquivou.

- Nunca pensei que dois copos de vinho a mudassem tanto, teimosinha. Vou tomar meu banho e falar com alguns amigos. Mas eu volto. Espere por mim, está bem?

Com as faces em chamas, Bella ouviu o dique da fechadura, mas mesmo assim experimentou-a várias vezes, batendo com os punhos na porta, na esperança de que alguém a ouvisse e viesse soltá-Ia.

Finalmente, depois de andar pelo quarto por vários minutos, Bella resolveu não se enforcar com os lençóis da cama, preferindo se embriagar. Pelo que tinha observado, embriagar-se deveria proporcionar uma sensação bastante agradável, até mesmo eufórica.

Sentindo a saudade atravessá-Ia como uma adaga, lembrou-se de tio Phil e de como ele lhe parecia sempre mais alegre e jovial depois de passar algumas horas no porto. E, certa vez, quando Bernard chegara a casa muito tarde, havia atirado pedrinhas em sua janela para que ela lhe abrisse a porta. Observara que ele ria tanto que quase não podia se manter em pé.

Com fria determinação, Bella puxou uma cadeira para perto da lareira e começou a beber. Cansou-se de usar o copo e ter que enchê-Io a todo instante e começou a beber pelo gargalo da garrafa, como vira os bandidos fazerem com a tequila. Será que ela se sentia diferente? Olhou para o fogo e ficou pensando por que ele, de repente, parecia mais vivo e mais quente. A} garrafa, para surpresa sua, estava vazia, e ela se pôs a tocar a campainha para chamar a empregada, mas as mãos lhe pesavam e seus movimentos eram desajeitados. Por que tropeçava no tapete daquele jeito? E por que não se sentia feliz? O quarto começou a girar à sua volta, e ela cobriu os olhos com a mão, imaginando se o vinho não estaria drogado. Sabia, porém, que não poderia acusá-Io... Oh, ele era capaz de tudo, tudo mesmo!

Surpreendendo a si mesma, Bella começou a chorar. Estava triste e com muito sono. Arrancou o hobe que a envolvia e atirou-o contra a porta, que permanecia fechada. Estava quente demais para ficar vestida... Além disso, não adiantaria nada, pois ele lhe tiraria a roupa de qualquer maneira, se quisesse. Ainda soluçando, atirou-se na cama e adormeceu imediatamente.

Edward Masen chegou mais tarde - tão mais tarde, realmente, que o fogo havia se transformado em cinza, deixando o quarto na escuridão, salvo pela pequena lâmpada que brilhava em cima da penteadeira.

Ele se despiu rapidamente, dirigindo um olhar ao perfil de Bella adormecida, que ainda tinha traços de lágrimas no rosto. Quer dizer que ela chorara? Não haveria de ser pela sua ausência, disso estava certo. De repente, seus olhos deram com a garrafa de vinho vazia, a seu lado, e começou a rir. Maldita feiticeira! Estava bêbada.

Curvou-se sobre ela, aspirando o odor do vinho, e as curvas suaves de seu corpo descoberto fizeram-no sentir uma espécie de remorso. Talvez devesse ter ficado com ela aquela noite. Mas tivera de conversar com Lilass, tomar providências; depois Susie, uma morena cujos encantos já experimentara antes, havia lhe dado um banho na banheira de Lilas, juntando-se a ele na água morna. Susie tinha mãos experimentadas e um corpinho doce. Sua boca podia fazer coisas por um homem que o deixavam louco por ela... Tomaram champanha, e uma coisa foi levando à outra.

Fora bom ter uma mulher que não xingava, não esperneava e não demonstrava detestar cada momento e cada toque, até o último ... E naquela noite não queria guerra, queria paz. Susie era a própria paz.

Edward deitou-se ao lado de Bella, enquanto um sorriso lhe curvava o canto da boca. No sono ela se chegou instintivamente para perto dele, encostando seu corpo ao dele com um suspiro. Encolhendo os ombros, ele puxou o cobertor sobre os dois e passou os braç0s em volta dela. O hábito era uma coisa engraçada. Ele havia se acostumado a ter o corpo dela perto do seu todas as noites, exatamente assim. Seu cabelo estava limpo e cheiroso; embora não tivesse as curvas opulentas de Susie, seu contato era macio, e sua carne, pela primeira vez, estava submissa. Teve consciência, para surpresa sua de que a queria, mas não assim. Alguma coisa parecida com piedade o fez apertar os braços à sua volta. Sempre haveria a manhã...

Bella foi a primeira a acordar de manhã, com dor de cabeça e um gosto horrível na boca. Sem ousar abrir os olhos, tentou se mover, e descobriu que seus cabelos estavam presos sob os ombros do homem que dormia a seu lado com um braço e uma perna jogados sobre seu corpo, possessivamente.

Seus olhos se abriram e ela se viu olhando para um teto ornamentado com pinturas que a teriam feito corar em outros tempos. No momento, sonhava que estava em casa, deitada em seu próprio quarto, em cima do de tia Renee, vendo a gorda Maria entrar para acordá-Ia com uma xícara de chocolate quente na mão.

Mas o momento que marcava a passagem do sonho para a realidade havia passado, e a realidade voltava, amarga, a envolvê-Ia. Bella não pôde reprimir um pequeno grito de dor e desapontamento, e o som, aliado ao movimento que fez, acordou Edward.

Sonolento, ele relanceou um olhar crítico para seu corpo rígido e inacessível.

- Será que você precisa ser tão inquieta e barulhenta a essa hora da manhã, minha querida? Ou será que esse é seu modo de dizer o quanto está impaciente pelo prazer que lhe foi negado ontem à noite?

Dessa vez, sua ira era visível.

- Oh! seu libertino sujo!

- Vejo que uma noite bem-dormida numa cama macia não melhorou em nada seu humor - disse numa voz fria, abrindo os olhos para fixar seu rosto corado e enraivecido.

Com os cabelos emaranhados e os olhos verdes pesados de sono, ela lhe pareceu, mais do que nunca, desejável naquela manhã. Lendo seu olhar, Bella procurou inutilmente afastar-se dele o mais rápido possível; depois, gritou de raiva quando ele puxou o lençol que cobria seu morno corpo desnudo.

- Animal! Por que você não me deixa em paz?

- É que você ficaria desapontada se eu não notasse como você está encantadora esta manhã ... Não ficaria?

Erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos, Edward deixou seu olhar passar displicente sobre aquele corpo encolhido. E, como Bella concluiu amargamente, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedi-Io, absolutamente nada. Sentiu calor, e manchas de rubor apareceram em seu rosto e no seu pescoço, enquanto ele a observava atentamente.

- Abra as pernas, Bella - disse suavemente, e ela ficou pensando por um momento, petrificada, se havia escutado bem.

A mão dele movia-se insistentemente sobre sua barriga, e seus dedos brincavam com os pêlos louros.

- Estou chegando à conclusão de que você tem muito o que aprender, minha doçura. Para começar, deixe de lutar comigo. Abra as pernas para mim.

Sua voz era doce e acariciante e ele lhe beijava o lado do pescoço, mas ela não tinha consciência disso, pelas ondas de ira que lhe martelavam a cabeça.

- Não! Não vou me submeter a você, Edward Masem. Qualquer coisa que você queira de mim, vai ter que tirar à força, pois voluntariamente não me submeto, nunca!

- Não faça promessas que não vai poder cumprir, querida - disse-lhe ironicamente.

Segurou seu cabelo com uma das mãos e começou a beijá-la, seus lábios ferindo os dela. Sentiu-lhe a língua sequiosa dentro sua boca e a mão sobre a barriga, descendo - os dedos na macia pele da parte interna de suas coxas. Ela reagiu, lutando com punhos contra o corpo que a invadia. As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Bella, e os soluços de raiva e frustração a sufocavam.

- Seu bruto... seu animal selvagem! - gemeu, sentindo suas mãos tomarem posse de seu corpo, tocando, invadindo, curando, enquanto ela se contorcia contra ele e lhe pedia abjetamente que parasse.

Oh! Deus, o que estava fazendo com ela? Sentiu-o separar suas coxas e levantar suas pernas sobre os ombros e, então, um grito de indignação. Segurou-a, com as mãos sobre seus seios, os dedos torturando os mamilos e, então, sua boca a encontrou.

Ouviu seus próprios gritos selvagens, seus gemidos de vergonha que se misturaram, para humilhação sua, com o desejo, quando sua língua se introduziu profundamente na sua maciez.

Seu corpo estremeceu; sem pensar, seus dedos prenderam cabeça e a puxaram para mais perto dela.

- Oh! ... - gritou, a cabeça rolando de um lado para o outro - Oh! Seu maldito!

Sua boca queimava dentro dela como ferro em brasa marcando-a como possessão sua, fazendo-a perder todo o controle e dar um grito selvagem, buscando a realização.

Quando a alcançou, trêmula, completamente sem defesa, semidesmaiada, ele se ergueu e deitou seu corpo sobre o dela. Desta vez, quando a penetrou, ela não fez qualquer protesto, excetro estremecer fracamente quando ele lhe murmurou ao ouvido:

- Um dia, doçura, você fará isso por mim também.

De que adiantava protestar? Por mais que o odiasse ele começar a acariciá-Ia e ela estava perdida - incapaz de evitar que ele fizesse com ela o que quisesse. E agora, apesar de sua revolta, ele estava provando tudo de novo - movendo-se muito devagar e com ritmo, de tal maneira que seu corpo traiçoeiro já estava acordando novamente e se erguendo gulosamente para encontrá-Io.

- Ponha seus braços em volta de mim, Bella - ordenou, e seus braços obedeceram, erguendo-se lentamente para se cruzarem em seu pescoço.

- Odeio você! - murmurou; mas, mesmo a seus próprios ouvidos, as palavras soaram como uma carícia, e ele apenas sorriu, aumentando o ritmo até que ela esquecesse tudo o mais.


	21. Chapter 20

******OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.******

* * *

><p>Bella Tinha começado a detestar aquele quarto onde era prisioneira.<p>

Já fazia uma semana que permanecia ali, e Bella se sentia uma cativa no harém de algum sultão. Até o quarto - sua cela de veludo, com as figuras decorativas no teto, os espelhos convenientemente colocados na penteadeira e o luxo aparatoso -, tudo lembrava o que aquilo era e onde estava.

Ele ficava fora o dia inteiro e parte da noite, e ela já havia perdido a noção das horas.

O prostíbulo regurgitava à noite; durante o dia a maioria das jovens dormia. Já sabia agora, naturalmente, a espécie de lugar para o qual ele a levara, e se atormentava com perguntas e com uma abjeta sensação de humilhação.

Puta, sou sua puta, seu brinquedo, pensou. Sempre fui isso desde o início - uma experiência nova, uma virgem tola, estúpida e condescendente! Oh! Deus, eu me ofereci a ele. De certo modo, mereço isso. Agora ele me conserva num bordeI, para Seu próprio prazer. Mas depois - e esse era o pensamento que a fazia estremecer e ficar gelada de medo -, depois que ele se cansar. que fará comigo? Eu sei demais, pensou, ele não vai me deixar livre quando concluir seus negócios ou o que quer que seja que o mantém afastado tanto tempo. E ... depois?

Havia chorado muito, no começo, planejando uma forma de escapar. Mas, à medida que os dias passavam, foi se resignando. O quarto estava trancado. As janelas, além de tranca, tinham também pesadas cortinas. Suas refeições eram trazidas pela menina índia, mas o gordo Manuel estava sempre por trás dela, com um rifle na mão. Suas crises histéricas eram recebidas friamente, com rostos impassíveis, e uma vez a própria Lilas veio dizer-lhe, numa voz doce e amistosa, exatamente o que costumava dizer às jovens que se rebelavam.

- Você deve compreender, naturalmente, minha querida quanto você é, vamos dizer, privilegiada, não? Ter um só amante. Mas não posso ter encrencas, é ruim para a disciplina, e as meninas já estão reclamando... de modo que, se você não se comportar ...

Depois disso, apavorada, sentindo-se fisicamente doente, Bella aprendeu a controlar seu gênio, limitando-se a chorar quando estava só e sufocando os soluços no travesseiro.

Não recebia a menor atenção de Edward, que estava sempre tenso e distraído, esquecido de sua presença.

Para passar o tempo, sentindo-se terrivelmente só e ansiosa por qualquer espécie de companhia, Bella começou, a princípio timidamente, a conversar com algumas das "meninas" de Lilas, quando elas, curiosas, vinham a seu quarto a pretexto de lhe trazer a refeição.

Uma delas, uma franco-canadense vivaz, que dizia chamar-se Lorena, era mais amável que as outras e mais gentil, depois que Bella se acostumou a seus modos francos e palavreado brusco.

Com o passar dos dias, Lorena vinha freqüentemente visitá-Ia para conversar, no seu hobe de cetim de cores berrantes, e ficava sentada em sua cama, bocejando. Seus olhos pretos brilhavam, divertidos, com a ingenuidade da nova colega.

Como as outras meninas, Lorena falava principalmente de homens - do que gostavam e do que não gostavam na cama, e de suas peculiaridades. Consideravam Bella feliz por ter um amante que a queria só para ele, e mais feliz ainda por esse amante ser Edward Masen.

Lorena disse a Bella, sem rodeios, que achava que ela era uma tola por querer escapar.

- Aonde você iria, _ma petite_? De volta para a casa do papai?

Não, depois disso é muito tarde, eu lhe garanto! Esse é o inconveniente de ser uma mulher "boa"; pois, depois que um homem a possui, ela passa a ser ruim. Não é mesmo? Veja o meu caso, por exemplo: sou uma puta porque preciso sobreviver, e o trabalho é fácil. Trabalho pesado, como ser empregada dos outros, lavar chão, isso não é para mim, não!

Lorena estremeceu ligeiramente.

- Depois que meu homem morreu a facadas, descobri que os homens são todos iguais. Querem que a gente os ache bonzinhos e dê para eles uma coisa diferente, você me entende? Uma coisa que as mulheres boazinhas deles não lhes dão.

Não demorou muito para Lorena perceber que Bella não compreendia o que ela estava dizendo. Rindo, prometeu que lhe ensinaria alguma coisa sobre os homens.

- Pois é possível - disse-lhe, revirando os negros olhos líquidos - que, se uma mulher for muito boa na cama, possa fazer que um homem fique louco por ela, tão louco que ele vira escravo dela. Eu mesma sei disso!

Entediada, sem ter o que fazer, Bella se viu, a contragosto, prestando atenção ao que ela dizia e aprendendo coisas que nunca sonhara que existissem. Lorena, ou uma das outras meninas, costumava entrar em seu quarto para dividir uma refeição e regalá-Ia com os detalhes sobre seu amante da noite anterior. De vez em quando, se ocorria de um homem ter sido muito bruto, elas apareciam com marcas pelo corpo. Lorena contou que certa vez estivera com um homem que queria lhe bater e que lhe oferecera uma gorjeta de cem dólares se ela consentisse nisso.

- Eu permiti aquela vez, pelo dinheiro, mas juro que não faço mais isso! - disse, estremecendo ao se lembrar da dor que sofrera.

- Oh! Deus, por que os homens são feras assim? - falou Bella, horrorizada, e Lorena lhe deu um tapinha na mão, consolando-a.

- Bem ... talvez nem todos o sejam, não é? - Piscou maliciosamente, olhando de lado para Bella. - Você promete não ter ciúmes? O seu Edward, ele é ... é _magnifique_ na cama, eu sei Uma vez, já faz muito tempo, _chérie_, não se zangue comigo, nós passamos uma noite inteira juntos, e eu não tive que fingir nenhuma uma vez. Ele é um garanhão! Você tem muita sorte_, p'tite_.

- Sorte! - falou Bella amargamente, enquanto sua boca se contraía. - Como você pode dizer que tenho sorte, quando você _sabe_ que não estou aqui por minha livre vontade? Eu o odeio, tenho tanto medo, Lorena, o que ele vai fazer comigo?

Lorena encolheu os ombros.

- A vida é incerta. Quem sabe o que qualquer homem pode fazer? Mas acho que ele gosta de você mais do que diz e mais do que você pensa, minha inocente! Por que ele ia fugir com você? Talvez até se case com você um dia, quem sabe? Você falou que ele foi o primeiro para você, e isso é muito importante para um homem.

Depois que Lorena foi embora, os pensamentos de Bella estavam mais amargos que antes. Casar! Lorena não sabia que ele achava que houvera outros depois dele – Eric Yorkie e até o querido Mike. Ela nunca lhe diria o contrário, naturalmente - ele que imaginasse o pior, que ela havia preferido outros homens a ele! Quanto a casamento, ela sabia muito bem o que ele pensava a esse respeito.

"As mulheres fazem do casamento uma armadilha para os homens", dissera-lhe Edward certa vez. "Pretendo ficar longe disso e do amor também, outra desculpa das mulheres para pôr uma corrente num homem e prendê-Io num lugar só. Sou um homem boneca, e não posso ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo,"

Ela não se casaria com ele nem que ele lhe pedisse de joelhos - nem que fosse o último homem sobre a Terra -, Bella se prometeu. Conseguiria escapar antes que ele se cansasse dela e planejasse deixá-Ia. De alguma forma, ela voltaria para a proteção da casa do pai e ele faria que tudo voltasse ao normal. Talvez ele a deixasse voltar à França; mesmo que não se casasse, pelo menos lá ela teria liberdade para escolher seus próprios amantes. Como a famosa Ninon, talvez ela também se tornasse uma cortesã. Serei rica, sim, e independente - uma _demi-mondaine_, uma cortesã, mas nunca uma puta comum, pensou com rebeldia, nunca deixarei que ele me transforme nisso!

Vivia se repetindo isso, munindo-se de coragem até que ele voltasse ao quarto, todo sujo, recusando-se a lhe dizer onde estivera e o que fizera.

Uma semana se passou, e Bella sentiu que não suportaria mais aquilo. O calor punha seus nervos à flor da pele, e sua vontade era gritar, arranhar as paredes que a encarceravam, bater na porta até ferir as mãos.

Não esperava que Edward voltasse, de repente, pouco antes do almoço. Surpreendeu-se atirando-se a ele, em desespero.

- Por que você não me deixa sair? Não vê que estou morrendo aqui aos poucos, que estou sufocando? Pelo amor de Deus, Edawrd, sinto que estou ficando louca, é isso o que você quer?

- Controle-se, Bella. Tenho que partir novamente em um minuto. Talvez a leve para passear a cavalo hoje à noite, se eu chegar cedo.

- Mas você tem me levado outras vezes. Aonde é que você vai? O que está fazendo? Por que não posso ir com você?

Ele deu um riso curto.

- Deveria sentir-me lisonjeado por esse seu interesse por companhia, mas hoje não pode ser, Bella. Há uma patrulha me caçando, e já estão muito perto. Estou preparando uma trilha falsa para eles, fazendo que se afastem, para que possamos sair daqui.

Seus olhos se dilataram.

- Você quer dizer que há ajuda tão perto de nós? Por que não me deixa ir?

Ele se afastara, mas ela foi atrás dele, puxando-o pela manga.

- Por favor, oh! Por favor! Se você me deixar ir, farei que meu pai lhe pague a quantia que você quiser! Farei também que ele consiga que essa gente deixe de persegui-lo. Será que não percebe? Você ficará livre também.

Ele puxou seu braço das mãos que o apertavam e segurou-a pelos ombros, enterrando os dedos cruelmente em sua carne.

- Vou ficar com você pelo tempo que for necessário, enquanto precisar de você. Sinto muito, Bella, mas você é meu único trunfo. Há um delegado dos Estados Unidos liderando aquela patrulha, e nem mesmo seu pai vai fazê-Io desistir. Só o fato de eu ter você comigo faz que não cheguem mais perto. Eles ouviram boatos de que há uma porção de ouro sendo trocado por armas, e assim... - ele riu subitamente. - Tenho atravessado a fronteira fazendo que eles me vejam de vez em quando, deixando uma trilha que eles não resistem a seguir. Tem sido como um jogo boneca, pena que você não possa compartilhar dele.

- Seu bastardo sujo, podre! - Ela estava aprendendo a xingar, e as palavras lhe vinham com facilidade.

- Estou ficando cansado dos seus palavrões - ele lhe disse e ela estremeceu sob seu olhar frio e hostil. - Na verdade, estou cansado de seus resmungos, de suas amolações e de seu ódio me batendo na cara, assim que entro por esta porta. Vou deixá-la sozinha esta noite, Bella. Divirta-se!

Ela se voltou para olhá-Io, assustada. Ele estava falando sério Pôs o chapéu na cabeça, de novo, apanhou uma sacola, que colocou nos ombros, e já estava se encaminhando para a porta.

- Mas você disse ... aonde é que vai? - As palavras foram quase gritadas, e ela viu os cantos de seus lábios se contraírem.

- Se quer saber, doçura, vou para outro quarto. Vou fazer barba, tomar um banho, mudar de roupa, depois vou descer para jogar cartas, embebedar-me ligeiramente e arranjar uma mulher que seja meiga e complacente. Boa noite! - Curvou-se diante dela polida e sarcasticamente antes de sair, deixando-a com o olhar fito na porta.

Bella ficou estranhamente inquieta e tensa depois que Edward saiu. Andava de um lado para outro no quarto, e sua cabeça trabalhava sem parar. Deus do céu, e se ele resolvesse não voltar? Se resolvesse continuar viajando sem levá-Ia? Será que a Odiava tanto que consideraria uma piada deixá-Ia assim para se transformar numa das putas de Lilas?

Vestida apenas com um hobe muito leve, por causa do calor Bella ora andava de um lado para outro, ora se atirava na cama e chorava de raiva e de medo até empapar o travesseiro. Havia um relógio dourado sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira, e ela não tirava olhos dele, acompanhando os ponteiros que avançavam inexplicavelmente.

Caiu num sono leve e inquieto e acordou numa espécie de estupor. Mecanicamente, pôs-se a andar pelo quarto, acendendo luzes. Deus do céu... Sete horas já! Onde estaria ele? Volte, miserável! Atirou-se na cama desfeita. Não fico aqui, não fico! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Será que não podia? Frio, bruto ... calculista ... Ele era todas essas coisas. Talvez tivesse, chegado à conclusão de que ela era uma carga pesada, perigosa demais e belicosa demais para ele continuar carregando.

Ouviu passos pesados e firmes no corredor, parando à porta, hesitando um pouco e, depois, afastando-se. Depois que o homem foi embora, Bella percebeu que tinha estado com a respiração presa, apavorada. Já os ouvira antes - os clientes de Lilas, fregueses das meninas, passando por sua porta.

O pensamento de que estava presa ali, forçada a ficar esperando qualquer coisa que ele tivesse planejado para ela, era insuportável. O que podia fazer? Os olhos de Bella dirigiram-se, esperançosos, para a janela, mas já fizera isso antes e vira que as grades eram grossas e pesadas e cravadas na pedra. Além das grades, havia as cortinas, que nunca se abriam para deixar entrar um pouco de ar puro.

Bella começou a andar outra vez, mais nervosamente, e suas mãos se abriam e se fechavam à sua frente. Ele tinha que voltar, tinha!

Todas as vezes em que ouvia passos na porta, Bella ficava gelada, e a cor fugia de seu rosto, para voltar só depois que se afastavam. Ele está fazendo de mim uma puta, pensou furiosamente, febrilmente. Sim, porque estou ficando igual a elas, esperando, ouvindo os passos do homem que me possuirá esta noite. Deus, não posso deixar que ele faça isso comigo. Tenho que ficar calma!

Andando até a penteadeira, Bella apanhou a escova e começou a escovar os cabelos com tanta força que o couro cabeludo lhe ardeu. Contudo, a dor ajudou-a a pensar com mais clareza.

Viu-se nos elegantes espelhos, que triplicavam sua imagem - manchas de cor nas faces, como se tivesse se pintado, os olhos verdes maiores do que nunca. Os passos se afastaram um pouco e depois voltaram. Ouviu uma voz do outro lado da porta - engrolada e pastosa, como a de um bêbado.

- Ei, você está aí? Você é a número 7? A cabecínha vermelha que ela me prometeu para hoje?

Sem voz, gelada de medo, Bella ouviu mexerem na fechadura.

- Como é, vai abrir ou não vai? Maldita, eu já paguei um dinheirão a Lilaas, mas, se você for bonita como ela falou, pago até mais...

Não tinha sequer ouvido seus passos e, no entanto, ali estava ele! E a cabecinha vermelha que ele estava procurando... não, não era possível! Ele estava mexendo na porta novamente, xingando. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era ficar quieta, e alguém, com certeza, viria tirá-Io dali. Claro que viriam!

E se ... quase sem parar para pensar, Bella correu para a porta, segurando a maçaneta.

- Moço? Moço, estou presa! O senhor vai ter que abrir a porta por fora, se é que quer mesmo... - só então se lembrou de suavizar a voz e torná-Ia suplicante.

Será que ele havia sido mandado de propósito? Mas, nesse caso, não teriam lhe dito que a porta estava trancada por fora? Não lhe teriam dito para entrar e surpreendê-Ia?

Mas se ele não tivesse sido mandado, estivesse bêbado e se houvesse se enganado ao olhar o número do quarto, então...

- Oh! Deus! - rezou em silêncio -, fazei que ele esteja tão bêbado que eu possa lidar com ele facilmente.

Ouviu uma risada de ébrio, sentiu mexerem na fechadura, e ficou imaginando se era preciso uma chave para abri-Ia. Não... não se lembrava de ter visto Edward usar chave. Com certeza, teria ouvido o ruído.

Continuou rezando:

- Fazei que ninguém venha aqui agora, ainda não!

Ouviu o dique da fechadura e recuou, enquanto a porta se abria e um homem entrava, cambaleando. Antes que ele pudesse dizer uma palavra, ela se atirou para a frente rapidamente e, agarrando uma escova, introduziu a parte estreita do cabo entre a porta e o batente - o bastante para que ela não voltasse a se fechar.

- Se... se eu não fizesse isso, aí você ficaria preso aqui dentro também - explicou num fôlego.

- Até que não era má idéia, agora que vi você, sua potrinha!

Bella se endireitou com cuidado, andando para trás e se afastando dele, esperando que seus movimentos não fossem notados. Vendo os lábios grossos do homem rindo de sua própria graça, e vendo o olhar que ele lhe dirigia, passando a língua pelos lábios, deu-se conta, de repente, de seu aspecto.

Tudo o que vestia era um hobe leve que não escondia nada àqueles olhos cúpidos. O cabelo lhe caía solto sobre os ombros e as costas. Agora, subitamente, começou a se preocupar com o que havia feito, e seu coração começou a bater com força.

- Por Deus, desta vez Lilas não mentiu! Linda, linda... você é uma verdadeira jóia! Vamos lá, bonequinha, não precisa bancar a inocente comigo. Dê cá uma beijoca, vamos.

Furtivamente, o homem foi se chegando para seu lado, e Bella recuou, assustada, não se arriscando a tirar os olhos de seu rosto.

- Por favor, moço, oh! Por favor, espere um pouco! O senhor tem que me ouvir, precisa me ouvir!

Seus olhos eram opacos, como os de um animal, e ela percebeu que ele tinha enormes mãos vermelhas, que estendia para ela. Santo Deus, será que ele não tinha vergonha? Era mais velho que seu pai - um homem de cabelos brancos, com um começo de calva, uma barriga enorme que caía por cima do cinto e olhos azuis aguados. Estava rindo maliciosamente, os olhos piscando sob a testa baixa e proeminente.

- Vamos logo, boneca, eu gosto de potrinhas selvagens e impetuosas, não precisa fingir, já lhe disse, dê-me um beijinho, pra começar, está bem?

Ele riu, e Bella ficou doente de medo quando viu que não podia recuar mais - já sentira a beira da cama contra as coxas. Teve vontade de gritar.

- Meu senhor! O senhor quer me ouvir um minuto? - passou a língua nos lábios, nervosamente, tentando fazer sua voz soar meiga e suplicante. - Qual é a pressa, querido? Vê, sou toda sua, mas você precisa deixar que eu converse um pouco com você antes, precisa ser paciente comigo, compreende? Oh! Por favor... ! ¬Ele não compreendeu. Ela atirou as mãos para ele em desespero e tentou de novo. - Eu... é a minha primeira vez, por favor ... Não compreende isso? É por isso que ela me mantém trancada aqui, para eu não fugir, mas você me parece tão gentil e você é tão... Tão bonitão ... Distinto, sabe?

Ele parou de cambalear, olhou desconfiado para ela, e Bella sentiu um raio de esperança. Pelo menos ele a estava ouvindo agora! Tratou de pôr toda a súplica que conseguiu na voz, desagradavelmente consciente da cama por trás dela.

- Você... vi logo que era um cavalheiro. Você vai me ajudar, não vai? Eles me mantêm prisioneira aqui, à força, mas você vai me salvar, não vai? - Deu um pequeno soluço e viu que seus olhos pequenos a examinavam, numa espécie de dúvida.

- Olhe aqui, moça! Lilas falou que você era uma cabecinha vermelha muito bonita e que não ia me decepcionar, que a gente ia se divertir muito. Não venha com drama pra cima de mim, não, que não quero saber de problema, só vim aqui para dar uma dormidinha com uma boa mulher...

Ela viu que seus olhos a mediam, sua língua saía da boca para umedecer os lábios grossos, e sentiu seu coração parar. Oh! Deus, ele tinha que escutá-Ia!

- Por que você não fecha essa matraca, vem aqui e me dá o beijinho que estou pedindo faz tempo?

Bella se forçou a sorrir para ele e jogar a cabeça para trás num gesto faceiro.

- Você é tão grande e forte que seus braços me amarrotariam num instante! Por que você não...

Rindo, ele começou a tirar o cinto, e ela falou rapidamente, inclinando-se para a frente:

- Você... Você vai ter que ir bem devagar, promete? Eu... realmente sou nova nisso e não sei...

- Olhe aqui, coisinha linda, eu já paguei a Lilas. Não vai tentar me passar para trás. Eu conheço vocês, putinhas, e quanto mais inocentes vocês parecem, mais ruins são Vamos parar com essas mentiras, já!

Mas não sou uma puta! Não quero ser! Escute aqui. Você parece um camarada esperto, que não se deixa levar pelas aparências. GostarIa de ganhar uma recompensa? Um montão de dinheiro? Coisa assim como dez mil dólares? Você vai poder fazer seu preço se me levar de volta para meu pai.

Alguma coisa no tom aflito de sua voz e a forma como trançava e destrançava os dedos parecia ter prendido a atenção do homem, e, apesar de seu estado de embriaguez e de lascívia, ele fixou os olhos nela.

- Você está louca?

Para seu desespero, ela viu que seus olhinhos de porco haviam adquirido um ar frio, e ele a olhava com raiva no rosto.

- Escute, não vim aqui para fazer graça! Conheço o tipo de mulher que Lilas tem, e não há nenhuma vagabunda aqui contra a vontade.

- Meu nome é Isabella Swan. Swan? Pelo amor Deus, você quer prestar atenção? Meu pai é senador pela Califórnia e deve ter mandado pregar avisos oferecendo recompensa pela minha volta, tenho certeza! Se me levasse com você... Por favor!

- Sei... Sei... - Ele estava sacudindo a cabeça, sempre olhando para ela de soslaio, com um riso de malícia nos lábios - Olhe aqui, boneca, você me dá alguma coisa primeiro, depois a gente vê o que pode fazer!

Enlouquecida de pavor, viu-o afrouxar o cinto e os suspensórios, sempre rindo para ela.

- Vamos, agora. Seja bem boazinha para mim, que depois eu vejo o que posso fazer, está ouvindo?

Ele se atirou para ela, ainda com as calças nas mãos, e sua mão tocou em seu seio.

Com um grito de medo e desespero, Bella rolou para o lado e para trás na cama, e ele foi atrás dela, já arrancando seu robe com as mãos.

- Não... Não! Tire essas mãos sujas de cima de mim!

- Você é do tipo que briga, é? Gosta que o homem seja bruto? Eu terei por aquilo pelo que paguei.

Ela tentou sair pelo outro lado da cama, mas as mãos - como garras, seguraram sua perna, e ela o ouviu dar uma gargalhada. Com a outra mão ele a segurou pelos fundilhos e, por fim, ela gritou. Suas mãos se agitaram e pousaram na mesa-de-cabeceira - o relógio!

Quase sem poder raciocinar, Bella o agarrou com os dedos crispados e deu com ele na cabeça do homem, com toda a força que tinha.

Ele emitiu um som que mais parecia um grunhido, e ela teve a impressão de que seu pesado corpo cambaleou terrivelmente antes de se estatelar no chão, ainda tentando agarrá-Ia com os dedos.

Soluçando, tremendo de medo ainda, Bella olhou para ele.

O bastardo sujo e seboso! Ele merecera aquilo. Mesmo que ela o tivesse matado, ele o teria merecido. Ele fedia a suor e a roupa suja, e ela se deu conta, de repente, de que, mesmo enquanto se despia na expectativa de possuí-Ia, não havia se dado ao trabalho de tirar as botas e as nojentas roupas de baixo.

Desceu da cama, arrancando o resto do hobe do corpo, e correu ao armário. Felizmente, pelo menos tinha roupa. Lorena, com pena dela, havia lhe trazido dois vestidos, dois dias antes. Tudo o que Edward havia lhe dado era uma blusa branca e uma saia de montaria!

Não havia tempo para escolher. Bella pegou o primeiro vestido que lhe caiu nas mãos, um traje verde vaporoso, de renda e cetim, com grande decote, que enfiou pela cabeça. Seus dedos tremiam enquanto se forçava a ter a calma necessária para abotoar os pequenos botões que prendiam a blusa. O pânico, um medo seco que a deixava tremendo como uma folha, era o que a movia agora.

Enfiando os pés em sandálias de saltos altos, totalmente impróprias, Bella correu ao espelho e prendeu os cabelos para cima, de qualquer maneira, enrolando parte em cima da cabeça e deixando o resto cair sobre as costas. Um pouco de pintura na boca - se alguém a visse, não deveria parecer diferente das outras "meninas" - e já estava longe do espelho e se dirigindo à porta, parando apenas um segundo para verificar se o homem ainda estava inconsciente. Estava se movend0... Deus, ele se mexera! Estava gemendo. Não querendo ver mais nada, Bella saiu correndo do quarto, só parando para ver se a porta estava fechada atrás dela.

Pelo menos escapara do quarto, mas ali, no corredor estreito e silencioso, Bella deu um soluço desesperado ao imaginar como conseguiria escapar do prédio. A porta dos fundos estava fora de cogitação, pois Manuel a vigiava, mas a escada à sua frente dava para o térreo - sem dúvida, para o próprio salão.

Com os ouvidos atentos, Bella ouviu uma porta se abrir e se fechar no andar de baixo... O som de um piano... Uma voz de mulher cantando e um riso masculino. Embaixo havia gente, luzes brilhantes e falatório. Será que não haveria, entre os homens que freqüentavam a casa de Lilas, um ou dois bastante decentes para ajudá-Ia? Será que iriam ter coragem, lá embaixo, em público, de fazê-la prisioneira novamente?

Em seguida, sem pensar nos riscos que corria, Bella se encaminhou rapidamente para o fim do corredor, para perto da escada grata pelas luzes fracas e rosadas que Lilas mantinha ali.

A escada fazia uma ligeira curva; ao descê-Ia, o mais silenciosamente possível, Bella viu um pequeno vestíbulo, com uma porta vaivém que deveria dar no salão. Seu coração bateu mais forte, e ela praticamente desceu correndo os últimos degraus. Tinha que haver outra porta ali, não podia deixar de haver! Ao chegar, p0rém, ao fim da escada, teve a maior desilusão, pois só havia um grande espelho na parede que refletia sua imagem assustada e contra a parede, uma estante de madeira com um jarro de flores murchas.

Parou, hesitante. Nesse momento a porta se abriu, e um homem e uma mulher, ambos sorrindo, passaram por ela. O homem era um mexicano ou espanhol, alto e magro, com bigode escuro, e a jovem era Lorena. Ele tinha a mão em volta de sua cintura e ainda estavam rindo e fazendo graça, até que Lorena viu Bella que parecia presa ao chão, petrificada, com a boca semi-aberta.

- Bella! Oh! _chérie_, como é que você pôde...

- Outra novata bonita? Onde é que Lilas acha todas vocês? -O homem sorriu, mostrando dentes brancos.

- Quem sabe ela também quer vir conosco, Lorena? Tenho bastante dinheiro e depois acerto com Lilas.

Antes que Lorena pudesse dizer alguma coisa mais, ou o homem sorridente completar sua proposta, Bella passou pelos dois correndo e entrou no salão, movida por um pânico cego e um desespero incontrolável.

Seus olhos espantados olharam rapidamente para a direita e para a esquerda, notando que não havia muita gente no salão. Um garçom enxugava copos por trás do longo e curvo bar;das "meninas", apenas uma, sentada sobre o piano com as pernas ousadamente cruzadas, cantava uma canção picante.

O salão era mais comprido do que largo, Logo que localizou a porta da frente, Bella levantou a saia e precipitou-se em direção a ela, correndo mais do que já o fizera em toda a sua vida.

Ouviu Lorena chamando por trás dela:

- Bella, pare! Você não deve... - Atravessou então as largas portas e continuou correndo cegamente, quase sem noção de para onde ia, sabendo apenas que precisava continuar correndo para escapar do que Edward lhe faria se a encontrasse.

Ginny ouviu o som de seus sapatos no calçamento irregular e seus passos soavam terrivelmente alto, Depois, ouvindo outros passos atrás de si, correu como um animal acuado, notando apenas, ofegante, que a rua era estreita e poeirenta,

Seus cabelos se soltaram, caindo-lhe sobre o rosto e os ombros, cegando-a, mas ainda assim continuou a correr. Podia sentir o suor lhe escorrendo pelo corpo, a respiração fazia doer-lhe a garganta e sentia, com incrível desespero, que estava se cansando e que seus passos já estavam lentos e arrastados.

Oh! Deus! Será que ela tinha tido mesmo esperança de fugir?

Para onde podia ir? Um de seus sapatos saiu do pé e ela tropeçou; tentando se equilibrar, abriu os braços e caiu pesadamente, esparramando-se vergonhosamente na poeira e na sujeira da rua.

Ficou deitada ali, sem ação, sem se mover, tendo perdido todas as forças. Que degradação lhe faltava ainda?

Abrindo os olhos, viu suas botas, uma de cada lado de seu rosto. Teria que ser ele... Quem mais viria atrás dela? Ouviu sua voz sarcástica, vinda de algum lugar acima de sua cabeça.

- Francamente, minha querida! Você poderia ter-me dito que queria tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Ou será que estava tão ansiosa assim pela minha companhia?

Sem lhe dar tempo para responder às suas ironias, ele se abaixou e, agarrando seu braço, colocou-a brutalmente de pé.

Ela continuava soluçando desesperadamente, e ele, com uma exclamação irada, tirou o lenço do pescoço e começou a limpar seu rosto, enquanto seus dedos, enterrados na carne de seu braço, a mantinham imóvel.

- É bom você melhorar seu aspecto, antes de eu levá-Ia novamente para dentro - disse-lhe friamente.

Bella olhou à sua volta, alucinadamente, e viu que, apesar de ter a impressão de haver corrido quilômetros, estava a pequeníssima distância da porta iluminada do bar de Lilas. Uma meia-lua esbranquiçada pairava no céu, e à sua luz difusa podia ver quão enfurecido Edward estava - com as sobrancelhas negras quase se encontrando, e os lábios, comprimidos de irritação.

- Vamos embora agora, ande - disse, sacudindo-a. - Você queria um passeio e um pouco de divertimento; você o terá. Antes, porém, abaixe-se e calce a sandália. Não fica bem você entrar descalça como uma índia qualquer, fica?

- Por favor - murmurou incoerentemente, mas resolveu se calar e não prosseguir com a súplica, pois sabia que seria inútil.

Ódio, pânico, esperança, tudo se evaporou, deixando um frio desespero. Silenciosamente, pôs-se a caminhar a seu lado, quase não sentindo seus dedos, como uma torquês a apertar-lhe o braço pouco acima do cotovelo.


	22. Chapter 21

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>Mais tarde Bella não se lembrava de quantas horas foi forçada a suportar o salão feericamente iluminado e abafado de fumaça. Pareceu-lhe que uma animação falsa havia tomado conta de todos depois que Edward a trouxe para dentro, sentando-a, com uma delicadeza excessiva, a uma das pequenas mesas que estavam espalhadas pelo salão.<p>

Lorena e seu acompanhante vieram se juntar a eles, e cochichou para Bella que Lilas havia subido para acalmar o freguês que ela havia "entretido" pouco antes. Depois de cuidarem de sua cabeça, que doía muito, mandaram-no para Patti, a garota da cabeça vermelha, que ele deveria ter ido procurar. Lilas lhe assegurou que, desta vez, era cortesia da casa.

- Ela pensa que você é louca, _chérie_... Isso é até bom, não acha? Não deixa de ser uma loucura o que você tentou fazer...

Ninguém entendeu... nem mesmo Lorena!

Com o rosto corado e os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas contidas Bella estava sentada rígida à mesa, tomando pequenos goles da bebida que Edward pedira para ela. Ele, por sua vez, a ignorava, totalmente, exceto para lhe dizer que terminasse sua bebida. Já havia outra diante dela.

- Divirta-se, boneca - disse-lhe sarcasticamente; - era que você queria, não era? E não se esqueça de agir com flertar, se quiser. Se não me engano, você é boa nisso, não?

Um dos hóspedes, que se considerava violinista, havia se juntado ao pianista, e algumas das meninas que ainda estavam e começaram a dançar, rindo alto enquanto rodopiavam com seus parceiros.

Um vaqueiro jovem, com o cabelo liso de brilhantina e roupa que parecia recém-saída da loja, tirou Bella para dançar. Ela ia recusar, mas quando Edward lhe fez um aceno, indicando o espaço no centro que fora preparado para dançar, levanto-se cadeira como uma marionete e foi dançar com o homem, que a segurava muito perto de seu corpo e lhe fazia uma porção de cumprimentos idiotas. Não pôde deixar de notar que uma das meninas havia se sentado na cadeira em que estivera e que se encostava a Edward, falando baixinho, enquanto suas mãos lhe seguravam possessivamente o braço.

O jovem vaqueiro lhe disse que seu nome era Dan e que ela era a moça mais bonita que já vira na casa de Lilas. O cheiro adocicado da brilhantina que usava fazia Bella sentir náuseas.

- Acredito que aquele felizardo lá já deve ter-se comprometido com você para esta noite, não? Quem sabe, da próxima vez que eu vier à cidade, tenha a mesma sorte. - Fez uma pausa e olhou para ela. - Ei, você não fala muito, não? É nova no negócio?

- Sim - murmurou -, muito nova.

Será que ela poderia dizer mais alguma coisa a ele? Será que ele a ajudaria, ou faria como o tal freguês? Não adiantaria nada! Edward acabaria descobrindo e encontraria uma forma pior de castigá-Ia.

Edward e Susie, a mesma menina que havia se sentando ao lado dele, estavam se beijando quando Dan a levou de volta à mesa, depois de lhe pagar uma bebida, que ela não queria. Tomou-a rapidamente, procurando não notar que Edward brincava com as fitinhas estreitas de renda que sustentavam o vestido de Susie. Por que ela deveria se preocupar com isso? Sentiu-se aliviada quando ele se levantou para dançar com Susie, que obviamente estava interessada nele, pelo jeito como colava seu corpo ao dele enquanto dançavam. Talvez ele levasse Susie para cima aquela noite, mas aí... O que seria dela?

Lorena, condoendo-se do rosto pálido e desconsolado de Bella, veio sentar-se a seu lado.

- Coitado do Raphael... ele é sempre tão rápido! Fala muito, mas depois, parece até um coelho, puxa!

Olhou para Bella e sua voz se abrandou.

- _Chérie, chérie_... você não deve ficar assim! Ele está zangado agora, mas logo mais ele esquece. E essa Susie... Ela só está fazendo isso para lhe causar ciúmes. Sorria, _petite_! Faça de conta que você não se incomoda.

- Mas eu não me incomodo, mesmo! Oh! Deus, Lorena, gostaria que ele ficasse com ela em vez de mim! Por que ele não me deixa ir embora?

Bella sentiu que estava ficando histérica, mas Lorena, inclinando o corpo para a frente, deu-lhe um beliscão no rosto, o que fez que voltasse a si e se calasse.

- Pronto! Não queria magoar você, _chérie_, mas você não deve fazê-Io ficar mais zangado; pelo menos, não agora. E seu rosto está precisando de um pouco de cor. Depois, você vai ver tudo dará certo.

Lorena estava enganada, mas foi só muito mais tarde, dentro do quarto, que Bella descobriu a extensão da raiva de Edward Masen.

A essa hora já estava tão cansada e bêbada, ainda por cima, que quase não podia andar direito. Escapando de Susie, que havia começado a beber muito cedo e agora estava deitada, meio desfalecida em cima do piano, Edward carregou Bella para cima; mas não havia qualquer ternura nos braços que a seguravam.

Atirou-a na cama, como se ela fosse um saco de batatas, e ficou olhando para ela, com os polegares presos no cinturão.

Bella ficou ali soluçando, ouvindo sua voz, que parecia lhe chegar de uma distância imensa.

- Não tente isso nunca mais, Bella! Não pretendo deixá-la ir embora, até que eu resolva quando e como!

- Eu não... Eu não fiz nada! - disse soluçando. - Eu só queria escapar, só isso...

Bella se ergueu sobre os cotovelos e olhou para ele por cima do ombro, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e notou que ele ainda estava ali, olhando para ela com uma expressão indefinível no rosto.

- Sinto muito, Bella. Como posso culpá-Ia por tentar fugir, quando eu faria a mesma coisa? - Sua voz soava amarga e, como nunca o ouvira se desculpar de coisa alguma, ela quase não pode acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- É melhor se vestir, o mais rapidamente que puder. Não podemos continuar aqui agora, pois é possível que seu amigo comece a pensar em tudo o que você lhe disse. Quando ele ficar sóbrio, pode começar a falar.

- Você vai me levar com você? É isso o que está dizendo?

- Bella, não vou discutir! Vista sua roupa de montaria pois estaremos saindo dentro de meia hora.

Como ele mudava de humor! Do ódio mais negro a uma especie de arrependimento e, agora, de novo aquela aspereza na voz.

Dolorosamente, Bella se levantou da cama. Como ele espera que ela cavalgasse no estado em que estava? Será que ele não tinha piedade? Ou sentimentos menos brutais?

Começou a compreendê-Io melhor nas semanas infindáveis e cansativas de viagem que se seguiram; conseguia até forjar uma armadura com suas reservas de força e determinação para defender-se de suas mudanças de humor.

Seguidor de Juárez ou não, o certo é que ele era um fora da lei, o que ela já sabia. Além disso, estava acostumado a fugir e ser. caçado. As vezes ela o espicaçava com isso - perguntava-lhe se era só isso o que a vida tinha a lhe oferecer, e ele achava que era o bastante. Talvez, à sua moda, ele também estivesse começando a entendê-Ia melhor, pois dificilmente perdia a calma com ela - apesar dos insultos que ela ainda lhe atirava, de vez em quando.

Ele apenas ria e lhe dizia que ela era louca e que ficaria muito feliz quando se livrasse dela, algum dia.

Algum dia! Quando seria isso? Será que ele algum dia a libertaria?

Às vezes era difícil para Bella pensar em como seria outro tipo de vida. Montava agora como se fosse parte do cavalo, e aprendera a acender o fogo praticamente sem fumaça. Aprendera até a esfolar e comer os pequenos animais que Edward caçava.

- Você faz com que eu me sinta uma índia! - disse-lhe de mau humor, certo dia.

Estavam no interior do México outra vez, no sopé da Sierra Madre, e, como sempre, ele não dizia para onde iam.

- Mulheres índias têm outras utilidades além de esfolar caça e carregar as cargas mais pesadas - respondeu-lhe, olhando-a de esguelha, enquanto puxava uma trança de seu cabelo. - Além disso, você ainda não está bastante domada... Sua língua é muito ferina. Qualquer guerreiro comanche que se prezasse já teria tomado mais duas mulheres e trocado você por um cavalo.

Ela ignorou suas piadas, mas não podia deixar de tomar conhecimento de seus lábios e de suas mãos em seu corpo escorregadio e suado. Não havia mais como esconder, nem dela mesma, o desejo físico quase fora do normal que sentia por ele. Desprezava-o, mas não podia resistir ao domínio de seus carinhos, mesmo quando mais o odiava. Quanto a fugir, deixara de pensar nisso por enquanto, desde a manhã em que, tendo acordado antes dele e visto que ele ainda dormia, havia retirado sua arma.

Depois, com a arma a seu lado, ela havia feito o café, acendendo o pequeno fogo cuidadosamente, como ele lhe havia ensinado. Ficou observando-o e, quando ele abriu os olhos, pôde ver como eles se contraíram quando avistou o cano da arma que ela segurava nas mãos, sem tremer.

Ele teve o cuidado de não se mover - talvez tivesse visto a determinação em seu olhar. Finalmente, disse:

- Vai me dar café antes ou vai atirar logo, antes que perca a coragem?

- Estou pensando nisso - disse calmamente, controlando a raiva. - Poderia matá-Io já! Ou poderia feri-Io onde dói mais e deixá-Io aqui para morrer lentamente. É o que você merece!

Procurou algum sinal de medo nos olhos dele, mas não havia nenhum. Eles a observavam cuidadosamente, até de forma contemplativa.

- Parece que você tem uma grande decisão a tomar, não? Mas se eu fosse você pensaria em outras coisas também... Por exemplo, como iria sobreviver aqui sozinha.

- Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim! - disse-lhe asperamente. - Você me ensinou isso direitinho, Edward. Posso disparar esta arma sem errar, e sei ler sinais. Não podemos estar muito longe de uma cidade ou vilarejo, e os soldados franceses...

- Estamos em território juarista, minha jovem - interrompeu-a. - Acha que eu me arriscaria a chegar tão perto dos franceses? Não há nada que a impeça de me matar, naturalmente, mas já pensou no que vai acontecer com você se a pegarem? Ouvirão um tiro e virão investigar. Não é bonito de se ver o que aqueles guerrilheiros podem fazer com uma mulher... Depois que todos a tiverem usado, é claro.

Deliberadamente, ele se esticou e colocou as mãos embaixo cabeça, sem se preocupar com o movimento que ela fez com a arma. - Decida-se, minha querida. Estou ficando com muita fome.

Ela teve vontade de chorar de frustração. Por que ele não tinha medo? Será que tinha a certeza absoluta de que ela não atiraria? E, pior que tudo, será que falara a verdade sobre os juaristas?

- Oh! Diabo, diabo! Para que você tinha que dormir como uma pedra?

Quase chorando de raiva, Bella atirou a arma para ele, pouco não o acertando com ela. Mordendo os lábios, virou-se começou a servir o café.

Para surpresa sua, ele resolveu agir como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Prendendo a cartucheira em volta da cintura e colocando a arma no coldre, chegou para perto dela, sentou-se e tomou em silencio a xícara de café que ela lhe estendia.

Antes, porém, de selarem os animais para partir de novo, ele a surpreendeu mais uma vez entregando-lhe uma arma pequena, guardada na sacola que trazia na sela do cavalo. Ela pegou a arma, uma pistola de cano curto e grosso calibre, e ficou olhando para ela sem acreditar.

- Você pode guardá-Ia no bolso de sua saia de montaria - disse-lhe laconicamente. - Lembre-se apenas, pelo amor de Deus, de que está carregada. Nunca se pode saber, nesta garganta da mata quando se vai precisar de uma arma. Até meus amigos juaristas podem atirar primeiro, ao avistarem um estrangeiro, deixando para fazer as perguntas depois.

Sem saber o que pensar, Bella colocou a arma no bolso da saia. Decidiu que não tinha a menor intenção de agradecer, mas ele já se afastara dela.

Quando começaram a se embrenhar mais na parte central do México, Bella notou que ele tomava mais cautelas. As terras a esquerda pareciam mais planas, mais quentes e mais desertas que as que ficavam junto à montanha, mas ele lhe disse que essas eram

as melhores terras para pasto em todo o México.

- Onde está o gado, então? E o povo? Estou começando a pensar que o México é uma terra de fantasmas e de bandidos e que estou tendo um pesadelo!

- Com toda a luta que se vê por aqui, creio que as pessoas que não estão diretamente envolvidas nela procuram se esconder - lembrou-lhe. - Quanto ao gado, acredito que os fazendeiros façam todo o possível para que eles fiquem pastando perto de suas sedes. Todos andam com fome hoje em dia... Até os franceses!

Bella se lembrou de seus comentários sobre o México quando, de repente, se viram cercados por um bando de homens armados, de aspecto medonho.

Ela freou o animal, aterrorizada, enquanto Edward mantinha uma discussão acalorada com o líder, procurando não notar os olhares lascivos e furtivos dos outros.

Finalmente, quando Edward exibiu um pequeno pedaço de papel amarrotado que trazia na bota, o líder dos juaristas começou a rir abertamente, e a conversa se tornou mais amistosa, enquanto os homens que já se haviam aproximado de Bella recuaram relutantemente.

Seu medo começou a diminuir, e ela pôs-se a prestar atenção à conversa, procurando entender o que diziam. Estavam discutindo sobre os franceses e o movimento de tropas naquela área. Os franceses estavam recuando, já haviam evacuado Chihuahua. Ginny não acreditava em nada daquilo!

Também não acreditou no que Edward lhe contou mais tarde -que o imperador Maximiliano havia assinado um decreto infame condenando à morte todas as pessoas suspeitas de serem juaristas, sem julgamento prévio. Ela tinha ouvido falar de torturas e mutilações por parte dos juaristas; mas dizer que agora os franceses estavam se rebaixando a isso, e até pior, era uma coisa em que não podia acreditar; tinha de ser mentira! Ela lhe disse isso, mas ele se limitou a encolher os ombros displicentemente. Algumas horas depois, porém, forçou-a a subir com ele ao alto de uma montanha, de onde podiam ver um pequeno vilarejo.

- Acabam de receber a visita de seus amigos, os soldados franceses - disse Edawrd com a fisionomia carregada. - Faça o favor de olhar bem, minha querida! - Entregou-lhe o binóculo, e o que Bella viu fez com que começasse a vomitar, sem poder se conter.

Aquelas pequenas figuras que pareciam bonecos desconjuntados, grotescamente espalhados e amontoados junto às cabanas, transformavam-se em corpos de homens, mulheres e até crianças. Viu um bebê pequeno sem cabeça, outro com uma massa disforme onde deveria ter estado a cabeça. As aves de rapina banqueteavam-se, enterrando os bicos na carne sangrenta.

- Viu como pregaram as mulheres em estacas? - Sua voz continuou inexorável, enquanto ela se encolhia e não podia reter os soluços.

- Você pode fazer idéia do que elas sofreram antes de serem assassinadas? E sabe por quê? Porque os malditos franceses pensaram, apenas pensaram, que elas haviam protegido os juaristas.

A cena terrível que ele a forçara a olhar ficou em sua mente por toda aquela noite e no dia seguinte e até na outra noite, quando entraram, cautelosamente, numa pequena aldeia.

Como estava escuro, Bella não pôde ver muita coisa da pequena cidade. Q que mais a impressionou foram a escuridão total e o silêncio. Não havia luzes na rua, e, sob os cascos de seus cavalos, as ruas tortuosas pareciam poeirentas e esburacadas. Os poucos edifícios que havia amontoavam-se contra o céu escuro sem qualquer planejamento. Pareciam ter sido colocados ali com espaços irregulares entre um e outro, como falhas de dentes numa boca.

Bella estava cansada, mas não tinha coragem de se queixar. Desmontou, quando Edward lhe fez sinal para que o fizesse, e seguiu-o, puxando as rédeas do animal, quando ele penetrou na escuridão densa de uma viela que ficava entre dois prédios. Um cheiro de lixo e de vegetação podre forçou-a a tampar o nariz com os dedos. A sorte é que estava escuro - ela não tinha coragem de olhar para ver em que estava pisando. Se pelo menos ele se apressasse!

Edward encontrara a porta que estava procurando e pusera-se a bater, com os dedos movendo-se num ritmo irregular que era obviamente, uma espécie de senha. A mulher gorda que abriu porta, no entanto, fê-Io com toda a cautela. Ela acendeu uma lâmpada ou vela, e quando a porta se abriu Bella viu um rápido brilho de metal.

- Pode guardar sua arma, Mama Pepita... é Edward.

- Eddy? Edward Cullen?

A princípio a voz da mulher soava incrédula, mas depois começou a rir.

- Como é, continua o mesmo velhaco de sempre, sempre cheio de surpresas? Mas quem está aí com você? Trouxe uma amiga?

- Você vai ver quando entrarmos - respondeu Edward Iaconicamente.

Apareceu de repente uma claridade, por trás da mulher, e um menino pequeno, com todos os dentes à mostra, passou por eles correndo.

- Eu tomo conta dos cavalos, está bem, _señor_?

- Você toma conta deles ou vai se ver comigo! - gritou Pepita atrás dele.

Arrastando os pés de cansaço, Bella seguiu Edward para o interior da casa. A cantina de Mama Pepita servia também de taberna, hotel e prostíbulo. Os quartos do andar superior que ela alugava eram pequenos e sem qualquer pretensão de elegância. A única janela pequena que dava para a rua tinha venezianas de madeira, e no quarto não havia mais do que uma cama e uma mesa torta, em cima da qual estavam uma jarra e uma bacia. Mesmo assim, a cama estreita parecia um paraíso, quando comparada com o chão esburacado, e as venezianas rústicas e malfeitas deixavam entrar o ar fresco da noite.

Tirando a roupa suja da viagem, Bella só aguentou lavar o rosto e os braços antes de se atirar na cama. Dormiu um sono pesado e sem sonhos, e nem soube a que horas Edward chegou.


	23. Chapter 22

**OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A STEPHANIE MEYER E A TRAMA A ROSEMARY ROGERS, A MIM, APENAS A LOUCURA DE ADAPTAR UM DOS MEUS ROMANCES PREDILETOS.**

* * *

><p>Bella acordou com raios dourados de sol tocando seu rosto.<p>

Logo que abriu os olhos, teve uma sensação de pânico, sem saber onde estava. Quando realmente despertou, virou-se instintivamente à procura de Edward, mas ele não estava na cama. Afastando o cobertor ordinário de algodão, Bella correu para experimentar a porta e ficou admirada de ver que não estava trancada. Ficou olhando para ela, pensativamente. Quer dizer que ele tinha resolvido confiar nela? Ou apenas tinha certeza de que ela não tinha a menor chance de escapar?

Pairava um calor sufocante no quarto, e Bella se sentia como que drogada após o longo sono. Era um sacrifício pensar no estado em que estava. Encolhendo os ombros, ela se dirigiu à jarra com água e começou a lavar a poeira de seu corpo, usando um dos lenços de pescoço de Edward para se esfregar. Não se sentia mais encabulada com a própria nudez e lhe parecia perfeitamente normal estar ali nua, lavando-se. Havia emagrecido. Exceto pelos seios, que, aliás nunca tinham sido muito desenvolvidos, e pela curva das cadeiras poderia facilmente passar por um menino. Havia covas na base de seu pescoço; quando examinou seu rosto no espelho rachado, pendurado por cima da mesa, achou que também ele emagrecera; seus contornos ciganos estavam mais pronunciados.

Um súbito tumulto na rua fez com que esquecesse as conveniências e corresse para a janela, lutando com as pesadas venezianas até conseguir abri-Ias. Tão logo pôs o rosto para fora, Bella se viu frente a frente com os canos de, pelo menos, cinco rifles, empunhados por soldados franceses que pareciam tão surpresos quanto ela.

Seus garbosos uniformes vermelhos e azuis lhe trouxeram lembranças da França. Um soldado com divisas de sargento se dirigiu a ela num espanhol imperfeito, desculpando-se mil vezes por haver pensado que o ruído de sua janela se abrindo fosse uma emboscada.

Um espírito brincalhão levou-a a responder-lhe em francês.

Os soldados, com os cavalos indóceis escoiceando a poeira rua, arrancaram seus quepes para saudá-Ia. Mas foi só quando jovem, usando as insígnias de tenente, chegou galopando pela rua para saber o que estava retendo seus homens, que Bella se deu conta da precariedade de sua situação. Havia se esquecido da própria nudez e dos cabelos que caíam soltos sobre seus ombros, até que seus olhos a fizeram tomar consciência disso.

Com rubor nas faces, Bella se retraiu, tentando ignorar os comentários elogios que ouvia dos franceses. Cerrou rapidamente a janela, na esperança de que fossem embora. Logo a seguir, pensou de forma contraditória que era simplesmente impossível que esses jovens sorridentes fossem os mesmos que haviam destruído a aldeia dos índios. Afinal de contas, ela só tinha a palavra de Edward Masen em que se basear para acreditar naquele absurdo. Talvez fossem os próprios juaristas os autores do massacre. E só então, de repente, um pensamento a assaltou - afastando todo o resto: - de que estava a salvo, finalmente. Aqueles franceses a salvariam, estava certa disso! Poderia ir com eles até a Cidade do México, e que Edward tentasse impedi-Ia, se fosse capaz! O mais provável seria que, quando ela lhes dissesse que ele mesmo era um juarista, eles o executassem.

Mal Bella vestira uma blusa que tirara da sacola, a porta se abriu e Edward entrou. Voltou-se e enfrentou-o, com o famoso queixo levantado num ar de desafio.

Ele fechou a porta com estardalhaço e encostou-se a ela; seu rosto era uma nuvem de tempestade. Ele havia deixado crescer a barba durante as semanas que passaram viajando; mais do que nunca parecia um pirata.

- Seus amigos soldados estão todos lá embaixo - disse ele numa voz sarcástica e arrastada. - Estão clamando pela nova puta francesa de Madame Pepita. Devo mandá-Ios subir, Bella?

Seu rosto empalideceu um pouco, pois não havia pensado nisso - que eles chegariam à conclusão lógica de que ela era uma das meninas de Pepita. Afinal de contas - e o pensamento era amargo como fel -, o que mais poderiam pensar?

- Bella, sua idiotazinha! Ainda que sejam franceses, será que você não percebe que há meses eles não vêem uma mulher branca? Será que você não sabe o que eles querem de você?

- Que diferença faz? É a mesma coisa que você quer de mim, não é?

Bella apanhou um vestido de seda amarelo e o ergueu à sua frente, à guisa de proteção.

- Não me olhe dessa maneira! Agora você não pode fazer mais nada, Edward Masen! E sei que, quando eu falar com aquele tenente e explicar as coisas, ele me protegerá. Estou certa disso. Quanto a você...

- Pelo amor de Deus! - Ele cruzou os braços negligentemente, enquanto a olhava com um olhar perscrutador. - É realmente isso o que você pensa? Será que é tão inocente assim? É divertimento o que esses homens querem agora... Não uma tragédia que pode levar meses para se provar verdadeira. Será que você está disposta a lhes fornecer esse divertimento?

- Você vive torcendo as coisas! - gritou-lhe ela. - E se está pensando em me assustar, perde seu tempo. Prefiro enfrentar os franceses lá embaixo a continuar sua puta prisioneira!

Para sua surpresa, ele se limitou a sacudir os ombros, deixando cair os braços desconsoladamente.

- Muito bem, Bella. Se é isso o que você quer... Mas aconselho-a a se vestir primeiro. Pode haver algum mal-entendido se você aparecer lá embaixo assim.

Era difícil acreditar que ele aceitaria os fatos com essa tranqüilidade, e Bella o observava com ar desconfiado quando um grito vindo lá de baixo a fez dar um pulo de susto.

- Acho que seus amigos estão ficando impacientes - disse Edward com voz mansa. - É melhor você se apressar antes que eles venham aqui em cima procurá-Ia. Vendo você assim... com a cama convenientemente desfeita como pano de fundo ... são capazes de não querer esperar pelas suas explicações...

- Seu filho da puta!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Bella, você sabe minha opinião sobre esses seus palavrões! Além do mais, eles também não vão entender. Especialmente se você pretender dar a impressão de que é uma mocinha perseguida por bandidos.

- Maldito, saia daqui!

Com os dedos tremendo de raiva, Bella enfiou o vestido pela cabeça e se afastou quando ele se aproximou dela.

- Eu não ousaria atacá-Ia, _niña_. Não com todos aqueles soldados franceses lá embaixo prontos para virem em seu socorro! Não eu só queria ajudá-Ia; suas mãos estão meio desajeitadas hoje.

Antes que pudesse protestar, ele a virou impacientemente e ela foi forçada a ficar quieta enquanto ele abotoava seu vestido por trás com os dedos tocando sua pele.

- Seu cabelo... acho que você deveria fazer alguma coisa com ele. Quer que eu o escove um pouco?

Sem esperar pela sua resposta, ele já havia apanhado a escova, na penteadeira e, segurando-a na sua frente, entre seu corpo rijo e a mesa, começou a escovar vigorosamente seus cabelos emaranhado; sem se importar com os gritos de raiva e de dor que dava quando os cabelos eram repuxados com força.

- O que... o que você espera ganhar com isto? – falou Bella furiosamente. - Você mesmo admitiu que não pode me impedir de descer, e certamente não vai me impedir de dizer aquele simpático tenente tudo o que sei. Se você fosse tão esperto quanto pretende, já teria fugido!

Ele largou a escova e virou o rosto para ela. Suas mãos agarraram-lhe rudemente os ombros.

- É muito tarde para fugir, Bella. Além disso, não tenho o hábito de fugir do perigo. Para falar a verdade, querida, pretendo acompanhá-Ia lá embaixo... pode até ser excitante!

- Você está louco! - as palavras lhe saíram num sussurro. ¬Eles o matarão!

- Mas posso levar vários deles comigo, sem contar que uma luta será melhor que um pelotão de fuzilamento ou uma sessão de torturas, embora eu esteja certo de que você apreciaria bastante isso.

- Não vou permitir que você me silencie com chantagem, Edward Masen! Tenho contas demais a acertar com você!

- Então acerte-as comigo, diabos! Diga a eles que eu a raptei, que você está aqui contra a vontade; mas se você disser que tenho ligações com os juaristas haverá pelo menos meia dúzia de pessoas inocentes assassinadas, para servir de exemplo para o resto da cidade. Você viu o vilarejo? Quer que a mesma coisa aconteça aqui? Vou lhe dizer como eles fazem, Bella. Eles mandam todas as pessoas sair e, de cinco em cinco, matam um. Acontece que às vezes eles enlouquecem, esses seus galantes franceses... Descobrem que não podem deixar de atirar. E quando tudo terminar você estará aqui para diverti-Ios, não? É uma boa tropa... sete franceses e cerca de quinze mexicanos Irregulares. Devem mantê-Ia ocupada até o cair da noite, pelo menos.

- Não, não, não! Não acredito em você! Você está mentindo... sempre mentiu para mim. Eles não farão nada disso.

Uma batida rápida e nervosa na porta fez Bella se calar, mordendo os lábios para conter a raiva.

- Edward! Pelo amor da Virgem Maria! Aqueles soldados franceses estão ficando impacientes! Ameaçam subir e arrebentar tudo, se a _señorita_ não descer.

- Pode dizer a eles que ela vai descer já. Só está arrumando o cabelo para ficar excepcionalmente bonita, não é, meu amor? Não se preocupe, _mamacita_, diga a eles o que mandei você dizer. Lembre-se: você não está satisfeita por estarmos aqui!

Bella ouviu os passos da mulher se afastando e viu-se frente a frente com Edward. Ele estava vestido sobriamente, todo de preto, exceto por um colete de brocado vermelho. O casaco era bastante longo para esconder a arma que trazia junto aos quadris.

- Você parece estar vestido para um enterro! - falou sem pensar, e ficou rubra de ódio quando ele riu.

- Para o meu próprio, talvez! E, agora, minha querida, por que você não se apressa e dá um jeito nesse cabelo? Nossos pseudo-conquistadores, pelo visto, não gostam de esperar.

Pegou-a pelo braço e começaram a descer as escadas, e Bella, já mais acostumada com seu temperamento, pôde perceber a tensão - aquele ar de desafio e destemor - que em geral se associava ao perigo. Ele estava jogando com ela como trunfo, naturalmente; mas, mesmo assim, ela começava a se convencer de que ele gostava mesmo de correr riscos. Pensou, com um fundo de maldade, que ela também estava pretendendo se divertir naquela tarde. Pretendia brincar de gato e rato com ele; fazê-Io esperar, sem saber quando chegaria o momento; depois, acusá-Io quando ele menos o esperasse; justamente quando ele começasse a se sentir seguro...

A cantina estava barulhenta, com vozes altas pedindo, em francês e espanhol, mais bebida, música mais alta e mais mulheres. Havia uniformes por toda parte - nem um único civil. Num canto, uma pequena banda _mariachi_ tocava furiosamente, como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

Os franceses haviam bebido o bastante para ficar turbulentos.

Já os mexicanos estavam mais interessados na escolha de putas bonitas da coleção de Pepita.

- Ei, sua puta gorda! - gritou um dos soldados, em francês, quando Bella e Edward pararam ao pé da escada. - Onde está a mulher? - Houve uma risada debochada de um dos seus companheiros.

- A velha até que tem bom tino para negócios, justiça se lhe faça! Providenciar uma franguinha francesa especialmente para nós...

Sua voz sumiu quando olhou para cima e viu que a pombinha de que falava se dignara finalmente a descer e segurava firmemente o braço de um americano alto, que o olhava com cara de poucos amigos.

No silêncio que se fez, Bella não pôde deixar de apertar mais o braço de Edward. Ouvira os comentários feitos sobre ela e, agora, via o desejo nu, que não procuravam esconder, no rosto de cada um dos homens que estavam na sala.

Numa voz pausada, um tanto afetada, que de repente adquiriu um sotaque sulista, Bella ouviu Edward dizer:

- Receio que esteja havendo um engano qualquer. Esta senhora, cavalheiros - e ele deu uma inflexão ligeiramente sarcástica à palavra "cavalheiros" -, é minha esposa.

Bella prendeu a respiração; o ódio súbito que sentiu a fez cambalear. Foi talvez pura sorte que Madame Pepita houvesse escolhido esse exato momento para se aproximar, gesticulando, com 0s seios enormes balançando a cada passo sob o quimono de cetim vermelho berrante.

- Viu? O que foi que eu lhe disse? Não queria vocês aqui. Falei que este não era lugar para um homem com sua esposa. Mas gringos - voltou-se para a mesa ocupada pelo esbelto tenente francês e levantou os braços em desespero: - _Ay de mi!_ O que posso dizer a um gringo, responda-me! Ele entrou aqui à força... disse que estavam muito cansados para procurar outras acomodações... o que eu podia fazer?

- Espere aí! - A voz de Edward soava irritadíssima. - Eu paguei adiantado, não paguei? E com dólares americanos da melhor espécie. Terra danada, esta! Aluga-se um quarto por uma noite num pulgueiro, e minha doce esposa é ofendida dessa maneira! Bem, meus senhores, deixem-me dizer-Ihes...

- _Monsieur_! Por favor... um momento...

O tenente se levantara rapidamente e estava se dirigindo a eles, curvando-se diante de Bella ao chegar mais perto. Fora ele quem a fizera se sentir consciente de sua nudez pela forma como a olhava, e agora, contra a sua vontade, Bella se sentiu enrubescer ao encontrar o olhar penetrante que a examinava dos pés à cabeça.

- _Monsieur_, o senhor precisa desculpar meus homens... Estamos viajando há muito tempo. Sabe como é, um engano natural... Quando viram a senhora na janela, bem... - Espalmou as mãos num gesto de desculpas, muito embora o olhar de soslaio que dirigia a Bella fosse insolente em suas implicações. - Peço-lhe, _monsieur_, que aceite minhas desculpas. Não houve qualquer intenção menos respeitosa. Estou certo de que compreenderá! Agora, que tal se sentarem um pouco à nossa mesa? Um champanha?

- Bem, cavalheiro, é um convite interessante, mas não sei se minha esposa...

O discurso meio gaguejado do enorme americano levou o tenente a tomá-Io logo por um retardado mental ou coisa parecida. Um _américain_ típico, naturalmente! Mas a mulher... ela era bonita demais para ser mulher de alguém. Era mais provável que fosse sua amante, e, raciocinando rapidamente, sua frustração foi diminuindo... Quem sabe? Talvez se pudesse chegar a um acordo...

Enquanto pensava, o francês juntou os calcanhares e se curvou graciosamente diante de Bella.

- Com sua permissão, senhora... Estive ausente da França por dois anos, estou ansioso por ouvir a voz bonita e suave de uma conterrânea. Garanto-lhe que o champanha é bom - falou rapidamente, num francês correto, e Bella hesitou, olhando para Edward. Este a observava, com um meio sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Não posso entender a metade do que o camarada diz, naturalmente, mas se você quiser tomar um champanha com ele, meu amor, não vejo nenhum inconveniente.

O que ele estaria pretendendo? O que iria querer agora? O que quer que fosse, ela providenciaria para que não desse certo. Que ator ele era... Gostaria de lhe ensinar uma lição; mostrar que ela também sabia representar!

Bella sorriu, faceira, para o jovem tenente e depois mordeu os lábios, encabulada.

- Bem... desde que o senhor compreenda, e os seus homens também, que não sou ... Que...

- Oh! _Bon Dieu_, madame! Nem pense nisso! Peço-lhe, mais uma vez, mil perdões...

- Vamos ou não tomar essa bebida?

Um pouco irritado por ver seu discurso interrompido, o francês fez um cumprimento curto.

- Mas claro, _monsieur_! Permita que eu me apresente: tenente Fabien Déformée, às suas ordens, _monsieur et madame_.

- O nome é Bold. Joe Bold. E essa pequenina aqui é minha mulher, Isabella.

Mais uma vez Bella prendeu a respiração, quase sufocada de raiva. Ele estava levando as coisas longe demais! Permitiu, no entanto, que o tenente os conduzisse à sua mesa, um pouco separada das outras, e sorriu em reconhecimento à verdadeira galanteria francesa quando todos os seus homens se levantaram à sua passagem.

Antes que meia hora tivesse se passado, a garrafa de champanha havia se transformado em várias garrafas, e os outros franceses estavam todos em volta, irritando o tenente com sua presença. Um' sargento atarracado, com cara de poucos amigos, ficava o tempo todo enchendo o copo do americano, e ele, pateta que era, parecia bem satisfeito em beber tudo o que lhe punham no copo e fumar seu charuto, exibindo um riso idiota enquanto a conversa em francês, à sua volta, ficava cada vez mais animada.

Déformée notou que o rosto da mulher estava corado de excitação e prazer, embora o champanha pudesse ter sido responsável por isso também. Tomou o cuidado de manter sua taça sempre cheia.

Mas eles eram, sem dúvida, um casal estranho e heterogêneo Ele já tinha descoberto, por meio de perguntas inteligentes e disfarçadas, que o americano grandão era do Texas. Era um comprador de gado e tinha praticamente confessado que ficara pobre depois da guerra. Estava no México tentando comprar gado com o restante do dinheiro que tinha - pretendendo vendê-Io numa cidadezinha de nome desconhecido lá no Kansas, com o que pretendia obter um bom lucro.

- Preciso manter minha boneca aqui coberta de sedas e jóias. - falou no seu modo rude, interceptando um olhar que a mulher he dirigiu; Fabien poderia ter jurado que havia ódio nele.

Ah! pensou, satisfeito, quer dizer que as coisas não andam boas por aqui! A senhora - se é que ela é Sra. Bold - não está satisfeita. Quem pode culpá-Ia? E o marido admitiu, mais tarde, que sua mulher havia insistido em acompanhá-Io nessa jornada tola.

- Acho que minha linda Bella é meio ciumenta - disse com um riso idiota. - Talvez pensasse que eu ia ficar andando atrás das _señoritas_ encantadoras e não cuidando dos negócios, se ela não viesse comigo.

A linda e pequenina Bellita engasgou-se com o champanha naquele momento, e, para tornar as coisas piores, o desajeitado marido lhe deu um tapa nas costas.

- Boneca, você sempre bebe essa coisa muito depressa. Por falar nisso, seu rosto está muito corado. Talvez fosse melhor a gente procurar um lugar onde comer qualquer coisa. Já estou morto de fome!

Falando rapidamente, Déformée conseguiu evitar uma crise doméstica, sugerindo que lhe dessem a honra de jantar com ele. Fazia questão! O sargento Pichon era um excelente cozinheiro - ele iria imediatamente mandá-Io preparar a refeição. A Sra. Bold então começou a sorrir, dizendo que adoraria aceitar o convite, que ele era um homem muito gentil; quando Déformée, que se sentara a seu lado, encostou sua perna à dela significativamente, por baixo da mesa, ela continuou a sorrir.

Bella se sentia excitada com o champanha e com o jogo que estava fazendo. Esperava que Edward estivesse louco da vida. Melhor para ele! Era a vez dele; agora e a qualquer momento que ela quisesse, poderia virar a mesa dizendo a toda aquela gente quem ele realmente era. Enquanto isso, estava apreciando poder falar francês de novo, fazer perguntas sobre sua querida Paris e, acima de tudo, ser lisonjeada e tratada como uma mulher bonita.

Foi por causa do champanha, talvez, que Bella não percebeu que o tenente Déformée estava ficando cada vez mais intrigado à medida que a conversa prosseguia.

Quer dizer que a Sra. Bold havia morado em Paris por vários anos, e na verdade era meio francesa. Com perguntas bem planejadas, havia descoberto que ela não conhecia nada dos _bistrots _mais populares, que ele e seus amigos costumavam freqüentar. Falava de um tio e uma tia e referia-se a uma zona residencial onde todas as casas eram propriedade de gente muito rica. Não seria possível que ela tivesse vivido em nenhuma daquelas casas, a não ser, claro, que fosse uma empregada ou governanta. O que explicaria sua maneira de falar como uma dama. Tinha que ser isso, naturalmente. Uma jovem rica e bem-nascida não estaria circulando num país em guerra com um americano daquela espécie. Nem estaria dormindo numa cantina miserável pertencente a uma mulher de reputação duvidosa.

Enquanto o vinho continuava a correr, os Mexicanos Irregulares iam ficando cada vez mais fanfarrões. Alguns deles já haviam subido para o andar de cima com as _señoritas_ de sua escolha. Déforméepercebeu, com desprezo, que o americano começava a cochilar. Estava claro que ele não estava acostumado a beber champanha, e que o bom vinho era um desperdício para ele. A senhora era diferente - ficava mais alegre e bonita a cada minuto que passava. Até o vestido barato e sem graça que usava não conseguia diminuir sua beleza. Uma mulher bonita insatisfeita, um marido estúpido demais para perceber o que estava acontecendo debaixo de seu nariz... O que poderia ser mais perfeito? E ele, Fabien, estava sem mulher há mais de um mês, se não se contassem as poucas que tinha possuído à força - umas mexicanas sujas, que esperneavam e gritavam insultos. Aquela mulher não lutaria contra ele; estava cada vez mais certo disso!

Sorrindo, chegando mais para perto dela e disfarçando com tato o que dizia, aproveitando o ruído da conversa que seus homens mantinham entre eles, Déformée foi deixando que seus elogios ficassem cada vez mais ardentes e suas insinuações sempre mais ousadas Uma ou duas vezes a Sra. Bold, ou Bellita, como já se habituara a chamá-Ia mentalmente, praticamente enrubescera. Ficou mais ousado ainda, certo de que o bruto e incivilizado do marido não compreendia francês. Quando ela baixou os lindos olhos verdes, ele notou que ela olhava sorrateiramente para o marido, sorrindo.

- Ele adormeceu, seu marido - disse suavemente em francês -, embora eu não possa compreender como isso é possível, com tanta beleza ao lado dele. Ah! Se eu pudesse lhe demonstrar o quanto aprecio sua beleza! - Novamente, sua perna apertou a dela por baixo da mesa.

- O senhor está se tornando ousado demais, _monsieur_! - disse bruscamente, acrescentando num tom mais baixo: - E se eu fosse o senhor, não o subestimaria. Poderia ser perigoso.

Será que ela estava querendo dizer que seu marido era ciumento? Não parecia sê-Io, nem um pouco. Era possível, também, q ue ela estivesse agindo assim por faceirice.

- Senhora - falou Déformée em tom solene -, não posso culpar homem algum por ter ciúmes de uma preciosidade dessas... Mas, se me permite uma pergunta, como admirador de sua elegância e beleza, o que faz a senhora aqui com um homem que parece apreciá-Ia tão pouco? Este não é lugar para uma mulher e, principalmente, tão bonita quanto a senhora. Na Cidade do México, entretanto...

Quando fez uma pausa sugestiva, Bella pensou confusamente que talvez fosse aquele o momento de explicar as coisas. O jovem tenente estaria, sem dúvida, propenso a ajudá-Ia, embora ela não apreciasse e muito seus modos ousados. Mas quando ele compreendesse...

- _Monsieur_ - começou vacilante, procurando escolher as palavras -, talvez eu possa explicar...

- Minha querida, está ficando tarde. É possível que o bom tenente aqui não tenha conseguido alguém para preparar o jantar . De qualquer modo, acho que devemos deixar os cavalheiros com deveres de guerra e procurar um lugar para jantar. Você sabe como fico com sono quando bebo de estômago vazio!

O rosto do tenente se fechou com a interrupção indesejada. E alguma na coisa no tom de voz do americano deixou-o preocupado, embora não soubesse por quê. Que o americano era um tolo, não havia dúvida. Não era possível estar enganado. A arma que portava não foi levada a sério por Déformée. Todos os vaqueiros americanos usavam armas - eram parte de seu traje. Além do mais, que podia uma arma fazer, contra uma tropa francesa? Elese forçou a sorrir e falar em tom convincente:

- _Monsieur_, não precisa se preocupar, eu lhes garanto! Pichon aqui em alguns minutos, ou melhor, vamos agora para meu alojamento... tenho uma marca de champanha que gostaria que provasse. E estou certo de que o senhor e a senhora apreciarão o jantar.

O olhar que dirigiu a Bella era lânguido, e ela corou, embora estivesse intrigada e irritada por Edward a haver interrompido. Surpreendeu-o olhando para ela com aquele irritante sorriso torto, com uma sobrancelha levantada, como a lhe dizer que a decisão era toda dela. Até o tenente a observava atentamente.

- Não faço uma refeição decente há meses, como você sabe ! - disse a Edward, mal-humorada.

Depois, com um rápido sorriso, pôs a mão em seu braço, olhando para ele com um olhar suplicante:

- Por favor, você não pode me negar isso!

Ele compreendeu o sentido do que ela dizia. Notou que ele mordia os lábios, e exultou por dentro. Ele que se equilibrasse na corda bamba por mais algum tempo! Podia denunciá-Io quando quisesse. E ele sabia disso. Esse pensamento lhe deu uma inebriante sensação de poder.

- Minha querida, você sabe que não posso recusar-lhe coisa alguma! Mais uma vez, nossos agradecimentos, tenente.

Edward se levantou, empurrando a cadeira desajeitadamente. Viu Bella estremecer, e sorriu, divertido, para ela. A cadelinha estava se divertindo! Mas não podia deixar de lhe tirar o chapéu - era sua vez de estar por cima, e ela estava tirando o máximo proveito disso!

Déformée estava explicando rapidamente a seus homens que ele ia voltar para o alojamento com os americanos, que seriam seus hóspedes. Alguns dos homens lhe deram um sorriso maroto, que ele fingiu não perceber.

Lá fora, o sol estava fortíssimo, e Bella estremeceu sob seus raios quentes. Com um olhar de desculpas a Edward, o tenente lhe ofereceu o braço. Ficando um pouco para trás, pretendendo examinar curiosamente o ambiente, Edward notou um camponês mexicano enrugado, sentado na calçada, embrulhado em seu _serape_. O homem, aparentemente um refugiado ou mendigo, parecia estar cochilando. No entanto, Edward viu o brilho na pupila do homem, quando ele o olhou de esguelha, antes de desviar o olhar.

- Ei, aquele pobre velho parece que não faz uma refeição decente há anos! Tome isso, amigo, compre alguma coisa para você comer...

O homem rastejou na poeira para pegar as moedas, e seu agradecimento foi feito num obscuro dialeto índio.

Déformée e Bella haviam parado, e o tenente parecia aborrecido.

- Francamente, _monsieur_! O senhor não deveria encorajar essa espécie de gente! É só lhes dar um peso, que eles acham que não fazemos mais que nossa obrigação. Depois, voltam-se e enterram-nos uma faca nas costas, no mesmo instante.

- Ah! Bobagem... Não posso ver um homem faminto e esfarrapado como esse - Edward falou suavemente. - Temos visto demais esse tipo de coisa, não é verdade, queridinha?

- Prefiro não falar sobre coisas desagradáveis - disse Bella com voz seca, recusando-se a fazer o jogo dele, qualquer que fosse.

Embora estivesse desagradavelmente consciente de sua presença junto a seu cotovelo, enquanto continuavam a subir a rua fingiu ignorá-lo, reservando seus sorrisos para o francês.

O francês havia instalado sua sede no único prédio de alvenaria existente ali, que era justamente a cadeia. Porém, como Déformée explicou rapidamente, ele ocupava o alojamento do _jefe_, ao lado, e havia providenciado para que tudo estivesse muito limpo e confortável.

- Cadeias sempre me dão uma sensação esquisita- comentou Edward em tom amistoso. - Você tem alguns prisioneiros aqui?

- Só um - falou Déformée, ligeiramente impaciente. – na verdade, achamos que o preso é um espião juarista, uma vez que ele não tem nada a fazer aqui. Amanhã o interrogaremos e descobriremos.

- Oh!

O americano pareceu interessado.

- Acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa dele? Pelo que tenho ouvido falar, esses... como quer que vocês os chamem... são duros.

- Temos nossos métodos, _monsieur_. Se o homem que temos for um juarista sujo, ele ficará muito contente de confessar quando meus homens terminarem com ele.

- Suponho que as leis de vocês aqui sejam diferentes das nossas lá em minha pátria. E se o homem não for um espião?

Déformée sacudiu os ombros; seus olhos estavam brilhantes. - Todos nós cometemos enganos, _monsieur_. E estamos em guerra. As explicações do homem não nos convenceram, e depois de certo tempo a gente adquire um instinto. - Terminou a frase com um expressivo encolher de ombros, mas, de qualquer modo, sentiu um alívio quando o americano fumador de charuto parou de fazer perguntas.

Já estava no México havia dois anos, mas ver torturar gente era coisa com que ainda não se acostumara. Havia visto soldados franceses serem mutilados antes de morrerem, e não tinha nenhum constrangimento em seguir as ordens de executar qualquer juarista suspeito, sem as formalidades legais. Era a guerra, afinal de contas! O pelotão de fuzilamento era uma coisa; mas a tortura, embora reconhecesse que às vezes era necessária, era difícil de suportar. Podia ordená-Ia, mas não gostava de assistir a ela.

Felizmente, havia dois mercenários americanos guardando o preso naquele momento - dois pistoleiros curtidos do outro lado da fronteira, que preferiam ganhar um bom dinheiro para combater os juaristas a enfrentar a lei em seu próprio país. Um deles, um texano alto e pálido que se intitulava James Handler, faria o "interrogatório" do preso. O tenente já tinha visto Handler trabalhar antes, e ele parecia gostar do que fazia. O outro homem, conhecido como Blue, fazia uma boa dupla com ele. Ambos eram rápidos no gatilho e completamente impiedosos; e já haviam provado sua eficiência como batedores, caçando bandos de guerrilheiros juaristas que iam e vinham como sombras, preferindo atacar os franceses de emboscada ao invés de enfrentá-Ios numa batalha.

O fiel sargento Pichon havia feito o possível para arrumar o velho alojamento que pertencera ao _jefe_. O chão havia sido encerado, e alguns tapetes coloridos, de fabricação local, davam cor ao ambiente. Quanto à refeição, não apresentava um único senão. Pichon havia se excedido, dando seu toque pessoal aos ingredientes de que dispunha. Orgulhosamente, Déformée serviu um vinho branco seco com o frango, e ficou lisonjeado quando a Sra. Bold comentou que aquela havia sido uma das melhores safras desse vinho.

O americano, seu marido, comia, impassível, concentrado, bebendo seu vinho como se não fosse mais que água. Um desperdício, num porco tão sem distinção - pensou Déformée, fazendo uma careta.

. Mas a Sra. Bold - Bellita -, essa era diferente! Tanta beleza e elegância estavam, obviamente, sendo jogadas fora com aquele marido, e Fabien Déformée ficava cada vez mais intrigadado à medida que a refeição prosseguia. Apresentou uma desculpa esfarrapada ao americano, por estar falando em francês, mas o homenzarrão apenas agitou o charuto no ar e lhe disse: "Continue". Que tipo de homem era ele? O tipo que, sem dúvida, se rebaixaria a usar a mulher para tirar proveitos comerciais, servindo-se dela como isca. Era óbvio, também, que as coisas não iam bem entre eles.

Por um rápido período, a conversa resvalou para a política e pareceu que a senhora, como o próprio Déformée, tinha esperanças de que o Sul ganhasse a Guerra Civil na América. Seu marido, por outro lado, tinha se limitado a levantar uma sobrancelha

e lhe dizer que política não era assunto para mulher.

- Oh! ... mas você é insuportável! - disse zangada, - o marido riu pacatamente, olhando para o tenente como a pedir aprovação, sacudindo os ombros largos.

Mudando rapidamente de assunto e passando para coisas mais pessoais, Déformée descobriu, num interrogatório cauteloso, que a jovem era bastante culta, além de seus outros predicados. Sua mãe francesa, havia morrido quando ela era criança; o pai, um americano, vivia ainda

.

- Você deve ser de Louisiana, não?

- Não, _monsieur!_ Gostaria de ter ficado mais tempo lá, especialmente em Nova Orleans, mas papai estava com tanta pressa de chegar ao Texas... - Aqui ela fez uma pausa, como se não quisesse continuar.

- Oh! E foi lá, sem dúvida, que conheceu seu marido? - perguntou Déformée de forma encorajadora.

- É... sim, foi no Texas que o conheci - disse laconicamente.

Poderia ter dito mais alguma coisa, pois tinha bebido o bastante para se encorajar, mas justamente nesse momento o idiota do marido se levantou bruscamente da cadeira, que caiu ao chãocom um barulho tremendo. Déformée reparou que ele não estava firme nos pés.

- Você vai ter que... que me desculpar um instante. Comida danada de boa! Mas eu acho que preciso de um pouco de ar fresco... Há algum banheiro aí fora?

Bella corou violentamente, seu rosto era uma máscar a de encabulamento e vergonha, e Déformée, ansioso por se livrar do homem, ainda que por pouco tempo, interveio jeitosamente.

- Ah! _Monsieur_, minhas desculpas! Deixe-me mostrar-lhe onde fica.

- Não, não... não quero incomodá-Io, de maneira alguma. Diga-me onde é, e eu me arranjo... garanto que fica lá atrás, não? Como lá em casa...

Sorrindo vagamente e tropeçando, o americano barbado saiu em direção à porta dos fundos, que abria para um pátio onde a casa formava um L com a parte de trás da cadeia.

O idiota! Que procure um lugar onde se aliviar. Talvez, com alguma sorte, desmaie por lá. Pelo menos, ele tinha dado uma grande chance a Fabien, e este pretendia aproveitá-Ia ao máximo.

- Sinto muito ter dado tanto de beber a seu marido, senhora - disse Déformée mansamente -, mas devo confessar que ansiava por ficar sozinho com a senhora desde o primeiro momento em que a vi! Não pode imaginar como sua beleza me cativou... Poderia ficar horas inteiras olhando para seus olhos verdes, admirando o contorno de seus lábios...

A jovem parecia um pouco confusa, mas Déformée segurou sua mão, apertando-a com sofreguidão.

- Estou apaixonado! Digo isso tão de repente, tão cedo, porque estamos em guerra, senhora! Talvez eu não volte a ver uma mulher tão encantadora como a senhora... A senhora me deixou completamente alucinado.

Ele a estava puxando para perto de si quando se ouviu um tiro. Déformée levantou-se, assustado, com ar de culpa, enquanto a jovem dizia algo ininteligível.

- _Mon Dieu!_ Os juaristas!

Naquele instante apareceu na porta o americano grandalhão, com um sorriso idiota de embaraço estampado na cara.

- Sinto muito. Lamento se assustei vocês. Não pretendia que esse negócio disparasse. Só estava vendo se estava carregada, e a porcaria disparou! Não posso compreender...

Antes que Déformée achasse palavras para responder, Bella falou friamente:

- Diga-me, por favor, por que você achou necessário, de repente, ver se a arma estava carregada?

- Hem?

O olhar do americano foi de Déformée para sua mulher, volt:ando ao primeiro. Estava com um ar apalermado.

- Mas, doçura, você sabe muito bem que sempre me ponho logo a examinar minha arma quando vejo alguém olhando para você.

Olhou para o tenente, que estava apatetado, e disse, sempre sorrindo:

- Sou um filho da puta ciumento, pergunte só para Bella!

Os homens ficam sempre olhando para ela, e eu vou ficando louco. Embora eu saiba que minha bonequinha aqui nunca sai do sério. Ela detesta me ver zangado. Não é mesmo, meu anjo?

Déformée tinha começado a ficar alarmado, e seu rosto enrubesceu. Será que o homem tinha ouvido demais? Se Edward fosse mexicano, teria mandado matá-Io, mas não se arriscava a mexer com um cidadão americano, principalmente com uma esposa tão bonita e bem-nascida - se é que ela era bem-nascida, e não uma simples governanta que se casara por dinheiro ou segurança.

A mulher estava furiosa, com os olhos soltando chispas, mas Déformée conseguiu achar sua voz e ficou envergonhado de ver como ela saía apaziguadora.

- Mas... mas, _monsieur_ - disse ele gaguejando um pouco -, o senhor não vai pensar...

- Ora... claro que não! Não, você foi até muito bonzinho conosco, não foi, minha querida? E você não é o tipo de Bella. O negócio é que não gostei do jeito como alguns de seus homens olharam para ela; então, costumo ficar matutando, de modo que pensei em algumas coisas e fiquei meio louco, acho!

- _Monsieur_ - Déformée falou, agitado - já lhe dei as explicações necessárias sobre meus homens, mas se o quiser...

Ouviu-se uma batida imperiosa na porta, e a voz alarma, do sargento Pichon o fez interromper o que dizia, endireitando-se aliviado.

- Desconfio, _monsieur_, que seu tiro acidental causou algum alarme entre meus homens. Se me desculpar por um momento,vou acalmá-Ios.

Com um cumprimento formal para o americano e um olhar lânguido para sua esposa, Déformée abriu a porta rapidamente e foi para a sala da frente, onde Bella pôde ouvi-Io reclamar em francês que o estúpido _américain_, o imbecil desajeitado, estava brincando com uma arma e ... A porta se fechou, não lhe permitindo ouvir o resto, e Bella se levantou, voltando-se para Edward.

- Edward Masen, estou cansada desta miserável impostura! Pretendo...

Ele se adiantou, segurando seu braço com tamanha força que a fez gritar de dor; não era mais idiota nem estava bêbado. - Meu nome é Joe Bold, e não se esqueça mais disso! Quanto ao que você pretende fazer, Bella, é bom pensar cuidadosamente primeiro. Eles estão com Emmet McCarty na cadeia. Sei com certeza que é ele, pois chegou à janela quando disparei aquele tiro. Pretendo tirá-Io de lá...

- Mas isso é loucura! A cidade está cheia de soldados, como você sabe muito bem. Eles vão...

Ele riu subitamente.

- Matar-me? Mas isso deve lhe dar prazer, minha querida. Não é verdade? Só o que peço é que você não me impeça de tentar. Se eles me pegarem, afinal, isso será muito vantajoso para você.

- Não tenho o menor desejo de ser deixada à mercê de uma tropa de soldados que não vêem uma mulher branca há muitos meses, principalmente se o homem que pensam ser meu marido acaba de ser executado como traidor! - respondeu.

- Procure ver as coisas pelo lado cor-de-rosa. Talvez o simpático tenente a conserve só para ele - disse suavemente.

Seus olhos sorriram para ela, e ela pensou, por uns instantes, que ele fosse beijá-Ia. O momento passou, e ouviram o ruído distante da porta da frente se fechando. Ele a soltou e deixou-se cair negligentemente na cadeira, estendendo a mão para pegar o copo.

Déformée desculpou-se pela demora e serviu mais vinho. Havia notado, ao entrar, que a Sra. Bold parecia agitada e que massageava o pulso quase sem perceber. Então era isso! Será que o bruto do marido a tinha machucado? Talvez o homem fosse ciumento mesmo; nesse caso, será que mais vinho o tornaria mais furioso ou o faria dormir?

O tenente tentou fazer que o homem conversasse, mas parece que ele só sabia falar sobre gado e só respondia às suas perguntas por monossílabos. Não havia dúvida de que ele parecia sonolento. Tinha bebido uma quantidade enorme de vinho; suas pálpebras estavam quase cerradas, e nem tinha um mínimo de educação para pôr a mão diante da boca quando bocejava. Até a jovem senhora tinha ficado calada e pensativa. Talvez ela estivesse com medo do marido, embora não parecesse, antes, ter medo dele.

- Está ficando muito tarde... Vou acabar dormindo aqui se não for para a cama - disse o americano, de repente, com a voz arrastada.

- Mas, _monsieur_, só mais um copo! Veja, a garrafa não está nem no meio ainda, e eu detestaria ter que jogar fora um vinho tão bom. Depois, _monsieur_, pensei que os americanos se orgulhassem de ser bons bebedores!

Déformée viu que sua astúcia em fazer o desafio dera bons resultados, quando viu a expressão no rosto do homenzarrão.

- O que você quer dizer com "pensei"? Claro que eu bebo melhor que qualquer um. Quer apostar?

Com ar de triunfo, Déformée viu o americano pegar a garrafa e encher seu copo. Não pôde deixar de olhar para a mulher, e sentiu-se lisonjeado quando notou que ela olhava para ele. Os cantos de seus lábios se levantaram ligeiramente, num esboço de sorriso, e depois baixou os olhos recatadamente. Quer dizer que ela percebera o que ele tinha em mente, e concordava! Começou a se sentir mais esperançoso.

Por isso, quando bateram violentamente na porta, Déformée ficou muito irritado; mais irritado ficou quando a porta se abriu bruscamente, antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder. Americanos! Não tinham o menor tato, a menor noção de cortesia!

O homem que entrou, fechando a porta displicentemente atrás de si, era James Handler, um dos que deviam estar guardando o prisioneiro. Como ousava ele irromper assim em sua sala?

- Handler! O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que lhe houvesse dito...

- O senhor me disse para avisá-lo no minuto em que o prisioneiro resolvesse confessar. Parece que este é o momento. Só que ele quer falar com o senhor.

Handler era muito alto e magro, com um rosto de maçãs salientes, quase cadavérico. Seu cabelo era cor de palha e estava grudado na testa, oleosa e suada. Seus olhos eram de um azul pálido e inexpressivos, e Bella não pôde evitar um calafrio quando eles $e cruzaram com os dela.

Deles todos, só Edward, com o copo encostado nos lábios, parecia completamente despreocupado.

Por uma questão de hábito, James Handler examinou o cômodo primeiro, embora já tivesse estado ali. Ele era um matador profissional, e a cautela era instintiva nele. Trazia uma arma no coldre preso aos quadris, enquanto o rifle, que sempre carregava consigo havia ficado encostado na porta, onde o pusera depois de verificar quantas pessoas estavam na sala. Era o tipo de cortesia idiota os franceses apreciavam. Contanto que não houvesse risco, não via por que não atendê-los. Afinal de contas, pagavam um bom dinheiro pelos seus serviços.

Handler notara a mulher primeiro - no minuto em que entrara na sala percebera sua presença; soube logo que era americana, nova e muito bonita.

Gostaria de conseguir uma assim para mim, foi o pensamento que lhe atravessou a mente. Já fazia muito tempo, tempo demais que não conseguia uma mulher americana, principalmente assim, que ainda não estivesse gasta.

Por achar-se no alojamento do tenente francês e por causa da presença da mulher, cometeu um erro que normalmente não cometeria. Descuidou-se e examinou a mulher pormenorizadamente enquanto falava com o francês. Por causa disso, não notou seu marido, que estava recostado na cadeira bebendo tranqüilamente seu vinho. Tinha ouvido os soldados falarem dele e já havia formado sua opinião sobre o homem: um bêbado pusilânime. Era a mulher - a mulher que importava.

Déformée viu perfeitamente que os olhos de Handler ficaram mais pálidos, mostrando abertamente sua lascívia, e o fato não lhe agradou. O homem não tinha nenhum direito de entrar ali como o fizera e, muito menos, de olhar daquela forma para a mulher.

- Você me interrompeu, Handler. O que dizia do prisioneiro?

Com alguma dificuldade, James se concentrou de novo no rosto de cenho franzido e um tanto pomposo de Déformée.

- Ah! É mesmo. Bem, parece que ele decidiu de repente confessar, como eu disse, principalmente depois que expliquei a ele todos os métodos que costumo usar quando quero que alguém confesse alguma coisa. - James deu um sorriso de raposa. - Diz que sabe onde eles se escondem aqui nas montanhas, mas só fala pessoalmente com o tenente. Acho que ele pensa que vai conseguir perdão, sei lá...

- Não costumo perdoar juaristas confessos - começou o tenente com ar compenetrado. - Mas, naturalmente, o homem não deve saber disso até que confesse! E acho...

Entediado com o discurso de autopromoção do tenente, James desviou o olhar novamente.

Deixou os olhos vaguearem, passando pela moça, que estava pálida e quieta, de cabeça baixa; foram até o homem barbado, que estava silenciosamente recostado na cadeira, com o copo de vinho entre os dedos, como se não pudesse se separar dele.

James começou a afastar o olhar displicentemente quando alguma coisa, um toque familiar semi-esquecido, mexeu com seu cérebro, fazendo que voltasse a olhar para o americano. James confiava bastante em seu instinto, como quase todos os matadores profissionais, e a razão de ainda estar vivo é que acreditava em suas intuições - mensagens recebidas de seu subconsciente sob a forma de pequenos tremores. O instinto, mais do que a memória, lhe dizia agora que conhecia esse homem, que o havia visto antes, em outras circunstâncias. E havia ainda o modo como o homem estava observando-o firme e friamente com aqueles olhos de um azul muito escuro, que contrastava de forma estranha com o cabelo e a barba pretos.

Era isso - aqueles olhos! Ele já os vira observando-o antes, sobre o cano de uma espingarda. Fora só uma vez, e havia muito tempo; mas James handler nunca esquecia um homem que levara a melhor sobre ele.

Interrompeu bruscamente o discurso do francês, dando alguns passos à frente, com a mão se encaminhando para a arma.

- Você... Já o vi em algum lugar antes, _mister_. Já nos defrontamos em algum lugar, algum dia.

- Ora, Handler... - começou o francês, fazendo o americano grandalhão levantar os olhos, surpreso, como se o tivessem arrancado do seu estupor de bêbado.

- Você disse Handler?

A voz do americano se encheu de uma ira de ébrio. Mas não procurou sacar a arma, como James pensou que faria. O grito inesperado desconcertou Handler, assim como os outros, fazendo-o perder o segundo necessário para sacar sua arma. Seguiu-se o rápido movimento da mão do outro, atirando o copo de vinho na cara de James.

O corpo de Edward Masen seguiu o movimento de sua mão quando se arremessou por sobre a mesa, caindo sobre James enquanto a mesa o alcançava na barriga e se estilhaçava como se fosse uma caixa de fósforo. Perdendo o equilíbrio, James caiu para trás, e agora, antes que pudesse se mover, um punho acertou seu queixo e duas mãos seguraram-no pelos cabelos, batendo sua cabeça sem piedade contra o chão duro.

- Handler, hein? Seu filho da puta miserável! Pensa que eu não reconheceria alguém que quis fugir com minha mulher? O único motivo de não tê-Io matado naquela ocasião foi porque ela me fez prometer que não o faria; mas, por Deus, você continua atrás dela e desta vez pode estar certo de que vou liquidá-Io!

Foi a última coisa de que James se lembrou antes que a escuridão o envolvesse - uma escuridão mesclada de listras vermelhas e uma dor terrível.

Quando a mesa virou, Bella gritou, apavorada, levantando-se de um salto. Déformée, completamente perplexo, ficou parado, rcom a boca aberta, incapaz de compreender, no momento, o que esta acontecendo.

- _Monsieur... monsieur_, pare! Enlouqueceu? Pelo amor de Deus, pare... O senhor vai matá-Io!

Abaixou-se, tentando arrancar o americano enfurecido de cima do mercenário inconsciente. O imbecil! Ele estava obviamente louco - o que havia com ele? Será que ele tinha mesmo reconhecido Handler, ou seria o delírio de um maníaco bêbado?

Com um grito de raiva, o americano virou o braço para trás, que Déformée puxava, atirando o francês para longe. Antes que ele pudesse se recuperar, o americano tinha se posto de pé, agarrado sua mulher, que estava prestes a gritar, segurando-a pelos ombros. Sacudiu-a violentamente, enquanto lhe dizia impropérios.

- Sua traidora vagabunda! Foi você que o encorajou, flertando com ele, dando aquele sorriso idiota para ele quando pensa que não estou vendo, como costuma fazer com todos os homens que encontra, como estava fazendo hoje à noite, aqui, com o tenente, e não pense que eu não estava vendo o que acontecia, sua puta!

A mulher estava engasgada de choque e terror, lutando para recuperar a respiração. Os grampos se desprenderam de seus cabelos, que se espalharam pelos seus ombros.

- Não, não faça isso! - conseguiu murmurar. - Por favor, não!

A galanteria francesa de Déformée estava sendo ultrajada. O bêbado idiota! Tinha ficado louco. Louco de ciúmes, não sabia o que estava fazendo!

- Pare com isso! Insisto em que pare com isso_! Monsieur_!

Viu, aliviado, que o fiel sargento Pichon tinha chegado correndo de seu alojamento e estava parado, olhando com cara de espanto.

- Deus! - gritou Déformée. - O imbecil do americano enlouqueceu, ele vai matar a senhora! Você não pode fazer alguma coisa, ao invés de ficar aí parado, com a boca aberta? Venha me ajudar!

Juntos, conseguiram finalmente segurar os braços do americano e tirá-Io de perto da esposa, que soluçava. Com um pequeno gemido, a jovem se deixou cair na cadeira, levando as mãos à garganta. Déformée tinha pensado que ia ter dificuldade em conter o homenzarrão, que estava cego de ódio; mas no momento em que se sentiu seguro, deixou-se cair contra eles, cambaleando.

- Não... não é minha culpa - disse ele desculpando-se. - Ela sempre me obriga a fazer isso... Só a bebida me ajuda... sempre que ela...

- Não é verdade! Não acreditem nele, não acreditem em nada do que ele diz! - vociferou a jovem, com os olhos verdes faiscando. - Ele é um homem mau, muito mau. Ele me machucou!

- Senhora... senhora, por favor, não se agite. Seu marido está alcoolizado, não está raciocinando direito. Receio ter que botá-lo na cadeia, para o seu próprio bem, naturalmente, assim como para o bem de todas as pessoas inocentes desta cidade... Meus homens ...

Para o caso de o americano resolver ter outro acesso, Déformée tirou a Smith & Wesson, 44, do coldre e colocou-a em sua própria cintura. Sorriu de forma confortadora para a mulher descabelada, que o olhava agora de uma forma desconcertante.

- Cadeia! - falou Bella, numa voz esquisita, e o tenente apressou-se a consolá-Ia.

- Não se preocupe, senhora, eu lhe peço! Só vamos mantê-Io lá por uma noite, até que ele fique sóbrio. Isso lhe ensinará uma lição de que ele está bem necessitado, a senhora há de convir.

Virou-se para olhar para o americano, com ar enérgico.

- Quanto ao senhor, _monsieur_, se me der sua palavra de que não vai criar mais problemas, permito que vá até a cadeia andando do meu lado, como um cavalheiro, sem algemas nos pulsos. Faço isso por causa da senhora, compreende? Devo, porém, avisá-Io de que sua própria arma estará apontada para o senhor durante todo o trajeto, de modo que não teremos mais violência!

- Cadeia... - disse a moça novamente. Parecia assombrada com alguma coisa. - Pretende mesmo colocá-Io na cadeia?

- Creia-me, senhora, é preciso! Por motivos de disciplina. Compreende? No entanto... - sua voz baixou de tom e ele falava agora em francês, com a mensagem claramente expressa em seus olhos -, - depois que tudo estiver resolvido, voltarei aqui para acompanhá-Ia pessoalmente ao hotel. Não precisa se preocupar cuidarei de tudo.

Ela corou, mordendo os lábios, e ele se congratulou mais uma vez por havê-Ia encontrado. Que beldade! Principalmente agora, com os cabelos soltos... ele a deixaria louca com seus carinhos ... Seria carinhoso e muito gentil...

Sua voz o trouxe de volta à realidade. Perguntava-lhe alguma coisa.

- Se não se importa, gostaria de ir com o senhor, para ter certeza de que ele ficará realmente preso. Ele é perigoso, e eu gostaria de vê-Io atrás das grades!

Déformée riu para si mesmo. Ótimo! Agora ela decidira que odiava o marido. Isso era melhor do que ele esperava. Talvez conseguisse convencê-Ia a ir com ele para a Cidade do México - seria bom ter uma amante outra vez, especialmente uma assim, linda. Livrar-se do seu marido ia ser fácil, era só entregá-Io a James quando ele voltasse a si!

O Sr. Bold parecia saber que estava com problemas. Estava muito quieto e envergonhado; sua cabeça pendia abjetamente. Cambaleando de cá para lá, dava a impressão de uma figura patética

- Não... não vou causar mais problemas ... Prometo. - murmurou, com voz pastosa. - Só quero dormir um pouco... Estou com sono...

- Prometo, _monsieur_, que o senhor vai dormir muito em minha cadeia hoje à noite. Terá um juarista por companhia e receio dizer que eles cheiram mal, mas isso não tem importância vamos executá-Io amanhã de manhã, e o senhor vai poder dormir até tarde!

Déformée sorriu para a mulher, um sorriso de conspiração, mas ela continuava séria. A raiva tinha tornado seu rosto corado o que a fazia ficar ainda mais bonita.

- Preciso vê-Io na cadeia - ela insistia.

- Venha, então, senhora - disse Déformée. - E o senhor, _Monsieur_, não fique muito longe. Ande um pouco adiante de mim, por favor.

Ele voltou a cabeça e olhou, com irritação, para a mesa de crisstal quebrada e sua melhor toalha de linho suja de vinho. James jazia de costas, como se estivesse morto; só a respiração leve e entrecortada indicava que ainda vivia. Aquele americano bêbado se arrepender muito de ter atacado James Handler. Ora, ele iria merecer tudo o que James e seu parceiro fizessem com ele!

- Pichon, fique aqui e limpe essa sujeira toda - ordenou o tenente. - Faça-o rapidamente, pois estarei de volta tão logo escute o que o juarista tem a confessar. Pode cuidar também de James. Uma compressa quente na cabeça, talvez...

_- Oui, M"sieur le capitaine_. Imediatamente!

Pichon fez uma continência atrasada quando o tenente olhou para ele - como se atrevia Pichon a promovê-Io? Quando o oficial superior saiu, Pichon não pôde deixar de suspirar, olhando para a sala que já havia arrumado de manhã.

Que felizardo, aquele tenente Déformée! Estava com o marido idiota a dois passos de sua arma, andando à sua frente, e um braço em volta da cintura da linda esposa. Um verdadeiro francês, esse Déformée!


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

A entrada da cadeia, como Déformée havia dito antes, não estava a mais de quinze metros da porta da casa do _jefe_, que o tenente havia ocupado. Não obstante, andando muito devagar atrás do americano cambaleante, Déformée conseguiu sussurrar uma série de cumprimentos ousados no ouvido de sua acompanhante. Ela não respondera, mas tinha permitido que ele pusesse o braço em torno de sua cintura. Não achava que ela fosse reagir muito, mais tarde, quando ele se permitisse outras liberdades.

- A senhora é bonita demais para ser desperdiçada com homem estúpido como esse! Precisa de alguém que aprecie seus encantos, seus lábios e seu corpo maravilhosos. Acredite-me senhora precisa se vestir como merece, com vestidos finos, jóias nas orelhas e no pescoço. Não sou o tipo de homem que bate em mulher. Prefiro atacar sua cidadela, Bellita, com beijos. Vou lhe mostrar... Eu a farei muito feliz hoje à noite, eu juro!

- _Monsieur_ - sua voz era quase suplicante, e Déformée riu, apertando sua cintura, certo da vitória.

- Não há necessidade de fingir comigo, pequenina. Eu a desejei desde que a vi à janela, com os cabelos caindo sobre seios, como agora. Soube naquele instante o que aconteceria conosco.

Deixando-se levar, Déformée virou poeta.

- Você não terá queixas de mim como amante, _chérie_, serei gentil, prometo! E, se você ficar comigo, serei generoso.

O americano grandalhão tropeçou, de repente, e Déformée apertou a pistola contra suas costas, esperando que doesse. Percebeu que a jovem tinha se afastado dele e que o olhava com lágrimas de emoção brilhando nos olhos.

- Quer dizer que você acredita em todas essas coisas horríveis que esse canalha disse de mim? Você pensa mesmo que sou uma mulher fácil?

Déformée procurou acalmá-Ia. Por que as mulheres eram tão sensíveis?

- Claro que não, minha querida! Você não me compreendeu direito. Você é uma dama, e eu sempre a tratarei assim, mas acredite-me quando digo que ninguém pode culpá-Ia por preferir qualquer outro homem a este.

Novamente a pistola foi empurrada contra as costas do preso, fazendo-o subir os três degraus da cadeia. Esperava que a mulher não lhe criasse problemas - afinal de contas, ela o tinha encorajado abertamente, o que esperava, agora?

- Vamos, vamos, minha pequena - disse mansamente -, você não deve pensar que não a respeito. Hoje à noite eu lhe mostrarei quanto respeito e admiração tenho por você, por esse lindo corpo oculto sob essas roupas que não lhe fazem justiça.

Ele passou novamente o braço pela sua cintura, rudemente, e puxou-a para si, sabendo que algumas mulheres preferiam ser dominadas e tratadas assim pelos homens. Logo a seguir, se convenceu de que estava certo, pois ela deixou de reagir e acompanhou-o docilmente.

O homem conhecido por Blue abriu a porta, com a arma em posição; um olhar de alívio substituía o de surpresa ao ver aquele ébrio cambaleante que o tenente trazia como prisioneiro.

A cadeia tinha apenas dois cômodos - um que servia de escritório e outro que era uma grande cela. As paredes eram grossas, de tijolo, com grades firmemente embutidas nas portas e nas janelas. Por trás da porta gradeada, num banco tosco de madeira, sentava-se um homem, todo encolhido, com um _serape_ sujo jogado nas costas.

Quando o francês e o preso penetraram na cela, o homem se levantou de um salto, dirigindo-se às grades e sacudindo-as violentamente.

- _Americano, gringo_... cachorro! Não vou dividir minha cela com nenhum gringo sujo - começou ele a berrar.

- Cale a boca, imbecil! - gritou Blue, com os punhos levantados ameaçadoramente.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi um borrão - tão irreal como um pesadelo, quando o francês pensou na cena mais tarde.

O enorme americano caiu, cambaleante, contra a grade, quando Déformée o empurrou para a frente, desequilibrando Blue na queda. Um instante depois, Blue estava de pé, com a arma na mão, insultando o juarista. No momento seguinte, ele estava deitado no chão duro, segurando a virilha e urrando como um animal ferido. Fora o americano barbado que o golpeara, completamente sóbrio, levantando o joelho rapidamente e aleijando o outro.

E agora, com os olhos frios e duros, a máscara de idiota abandonada, Edward segurava a arma de Blue na mão, enquanto, com as costas contra a cela, enfrentava Déformée.

- Melhor jogar essa arma que está segurando. Hesite um instante e atiro na sua barriga.

Ainda apalermado com o que acontecera, Déformée deixou cair a arma. A voz brusca, eficiente, continuou dando ordens.

- Bella, apanhe as chaves e abra aquela porta. E trate de ser rápida, querida, pois estamos sentados num barril de pólvora.

Silenciosamente, movendo-se como uma marionete, a jovem se adiantou e se ajoelhou ao lado do homem que se retorcia no chã tirando-lhe a chave. Sem que fosse preciso repetir a ordem, abriu a porta da cela, e o prisioneiro saiu, rindo; displicentemente, apanhou do chão a arma que Déformée havia deixado cair.

- Lembre-se de lhe dar um beijo quando estivermos longe desta cidade, Bella - disse suavemente, ao passar pela moça. Ela o olhou com um olhar inexpressivo. Déformée pensou mais tarde que ela agia como se estivesse em transe.

Alguns momentos depois, deixando Déformée e Blue amarrados e amordaçados, trancados na cela, três pessoas desceram displicentemente os degraus da cadeia. Uma era mulher. Montaram a cavalo e cavalgaram abertamente para fora da cidade.

Como o americano e sua mulher eram hóspedes do tenente, ninguém fez coisa alguma para detê-Ios.

Uma vez fora da cidade, começaram a cavalgar rapidamente. Nem Edward nem Emmet falavam, embora fosse evidente, depois de algum tempo, que sabiam qual direção deviam seguir.

Bella continuava estonteada. Seu espalhafatoso vestido amarelo não se prestava para cavalgar montada no animal, mas a sela não lhe deixava outra alternativa. Suas pernas desprotegidas estavam geladas e, depois de algumas horas, todo o seu corpo estava enregelado. Ainda assim, não se queixava nem pedia que parassem para descansar. E, afinal de contas, se os franceses estivessem no seu encalço, estariam procurando por ela também. Parecia uma coisa irreal!

Estavam cavalgando novamente para o sopé da montanha embrenhando-se em território escuro e assustador. A uma certa hora da noite, pararam para descansar os animais à sombra de uma encosta de morro, e Bella mal teve forças para se encostar numa pedra, fechando os olhos. Edward a havia tirado de cima do cavalo, entregando-lhe seu casaco preto para ela se agasalhar contra o frio e dando-lhe de beber de seu cantil. Agora, ele e Emmet, mesclando-se como duas sombras escuras às outras sombras, conversavam baixinho.

Ela estava por demais cansada para ouvir, para sequer querer ouvir. O casaco cheirava a charuto, e o cheiro aumentou sua dor de cabeça. Sentia-se como se sua cabeça fosse explodir se se movesse.

Por que não fizera o que deveria ter feito? A atitude de Déformée em relação a ela teria mudado se ela lhe tivesse dito quem era e por que estava prisioneira. Ou teria preferido não acreditar nela por sua própria conveniência? E por que havia seguido tão humildemente as ordens de Edward, tornando-se assim também uma fugitiva? Tentou se convencer de que só o fizera para evitar que Emmet fosse torturado e executado. Emmet... mas o que _ele_ estava fazendo ali? É claro que ele deveria conhecer os planos de Edward desde o começo; ele era um ladrão e um fora-da¬lei também, embora... embora... de repente, ela se deu conta de que Emmet estava inclinado sobre ela, agradecendo-lhe, dizendo que estava de partida, que ia seguir outra direção.

- Talvez nos encontremos de novo, em breve, quem sabe? Você foi maravilhosa - acrescentou -, e sou-lhe grato.

Ela murmurou qualquer coisa - não se lembrou depois o que havia dito. De repente, ele havia partido e Edward estava atrás dela, surpreendentemente gentil, estendendo as mãos para ajudá-Ia a se erguer.

- É melhor pormo-nos a caminho, _bébé_ - disse-lhe serenamente.

Ele a havia chamado de _bébé_... uma palavra francesa! Mas, afinal, um homem pode aprender uma palavra ou duas de qualquer língua, com relativa facilidade. Ele a ajudou a montar, e ela lhe perguntou, num tom inexpressivo, por quanto tempo daquela vez.

Ela o viu encolher os ombros na escuridão, enquanto eles punham os cavalos a galope.

- Depende do ritmo em que viajarmos. Vamos entrar num terreno plano agora, e quero pôr tantos quilômetros entre nós e nossos amigos, lá atrás, quanto possível.

- Estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça! - disse de repente, demonstrando o primeiro sinal de emoção desde que haviam deixado a cidade. Ele riu.

- Deve ser ressaca, Bella. Você bebeu champanha demais.

Ela quis gritar, dirigir-lhe uma série de impropérios, mas isso custaria muito esforço. Permaneceu num silêncio hostil, fechando os olhos contra a dor que lhe atravessava a fronte a cada movimento do animal.

A viagem durante as quarenta e oito horas seguintes obedeceu à rotina a que Bella fora obrigada a se acostumar. Cavalgavam à noite, escondendo-se de dia em algum lugar para dormir, durante as horas de mais calor. Os únicos seres humanos que encontraram foram alguns camponeses e um _vaquero_ que guardava um rebanho de gado maltratado e magro.

Uma vez deixado para trás o sopé da montanha, viram-se numa trilha ondulante que se estendia a perder de vista. Edward explicou a Bella que toda aquela terra pertencia aos fazendeiros. A voz dele soara amarga a seus ouvidos, o que a fez fitá-lo com um olhar agudo. Em ocasiões como aquela, ela se lembrava de que a mãe dele era mexicana, e ficava pensando por que ele se envolveria com os juaristas. Será que havia sido prejudicado de alguma forma?

Ela lhe fez perguntas sobre o México e sobre Juárez, e, pela primeira vez, ele pareceu levá-Ia a sério, dando-lhe respostas sensatas. Foram os fazendeiros, querendo reter seus pequenos feud0s que haviam dado ajuda a Maximiliano. Falou-lhe do sistema de trabalho forçado, que fazia dos camponeses escravos de seus patrões, trabalhando a vida inteira numa terra que nunca lhes pertenceria. Juárez havia querido que as coisas fossem diferentes - acabara com o poder da Igreja, insistindo em que houvesse escola até para o mais pobre dos índios. Ele era um perigo para o modo de vida da maioria dos ricos proprietários de terras, grande parte deles de raça _criolla_.

- E- você - insistiu Bella -, qual é sua posição? Você não se considera mexicano? Por que você toma partido?

A essa pergunta, pelo menos, ele não deu uma resposta direta

- Talvez eu quisesse saber como a gente se sente lutando por uma causa - disse em tom leve.

Da próxima vez em que ela fez novamente a pergunta, ele respondeu:

- Você não está se esquecendo, por acaso, de que sou um mestiço?

Ele continuava a intrigá-Ia. Ela conhecia tão bem o feitio e textura do corpo dele como conhecia o seu próprio corpo, no entanto, nada sabia sobre ele - quem e o que era. Não se trata de um pistoleiro mestiço qualquer, isso ela já sabia. Às vezes ele falava como um homem culto; outras, como a mais inculta das pessoas. Conhecia os índios de ambos os lados da fronteira e parecia conhecer o território que estavam atravessando, o que significava que conhecia o México tão bem quanto os Estados Unidos. Parecia estranho, para dizer pouco, que tivesse viajado tanto. Por outro lado, dizia para si mesma, com uma ponta de desprezo, que ele provavelmente passara grande parte da vida fugindo da lei.

- Para onde está me levando desta vez? Por Deus, estou tão cansada de viajar, de fugir!

A planície, cuja vastidão era cortada por _barrancas_ ou pequenos desfiladeiros, parecia derreter-se sob o sol causticante, e Bella sentia-se indescritivelmente cansada e suja.

Para surpresa sua, ele desmontou para traçar na areia uma espécie de mapa.

- Estamos na meseta Central. Aqui estão as faldas das montanhas, a Sierra Madre de ambos os lados - traçou linhas pontilhadas -, e nós estamos aqui, mais ou menos no centro da província de Zacatecas. A nossa frente, há mais montanhas, a Cidade do México. Mas esta ainda está longe, e não me olhe assim com esses olhos esperançosos, pois não pretendo levá-Ia para lá, pelo menos não por enquanto.

- Mas por quê? Por que não? Não tenho mais qualquer utilidade para você, e você poderá viajar muito mais facilmente sem mim. Para que precisa de mim agora?

Viu a maneira como ele a olhou, e se encabulou, ouvindo-o rir mansinho.

- O rubor lhe fica bem, sabia disso? Mesmo com a pele queimada de sol como está.

- Ora, dane-se, Edward Masen!

Afastou-se dele e saiu correndo em direção ao seu cavalo, montando-o, com a saia esfarrapada voando ao vento, sem se importar de olhar para trás para ver se ele a seguia. Enterrou os calcanhares nas ancas do animal e sentiu-o se atirar para a frente. Um medo súbito e ilógico a assaltou, mesclado com uma sensação de depressão. O que estou fazendo aqui? O que será de mim? Por que ele não me liberta? Debruçou-se sobre o animal e sentiu a brisa bater em seu rosto. O chapéu que ele lhe emprestara voou de sua cabeça, ficando pendurado no pescoço, preso pelo cordão.

Cavalgava com uma espécie de fúria incontrolável e sem nexo, sentindo os movimentos do animal em sintonia com seus pensamentos. Foi só quando o animal começou a se cansar e diminuir a velocidade, que se deu conta de que, por todo aquele tempo, ele cavalgara a seu lado. Levantou a cabeça para gritar-lhe todo o seu ódio e medo, quando viu que seus braços se estendiam para tirá-Ia de seu cavalo e passá-Ia para a sela dele.

- Tenho sentido falta de viajar com você, com seu corpo junto ao meu - disse-lhe baixinho ao ouvido. - Bella, sua boba, você pensou mesmo que eu a deixaria fugir? Para onde você corria?

- Para longe, para qualquer lugar, não importa onde; para longe de você e daquilo em que você está me transformando.

As palavras foram quase gritadas, e ela lutava para recobrar a respiração.

- Será que você já não fez o bastante? Será que preciso ser exibida em tabernas baratas e casas de má fama, como sua prostituta? Por que tenho que ser arrastada atrás de você aonde quer que você vá, como um troféu de guerra? O que está tentando fazer comigo?

- Não se esqueça, _niña_, de que só tomei aquilo que você mesma me ofereceu! Depois, há os outros, Eric Yorkie, seu amante francês, e o garboso capitão Newton; será que ele estar esperando por você na Cidade do México? É por isso que você está tão ansiosa por chegar lá?

Tinha conseguido, finalmente, que ele ficasse com raiva, pensou, e não se incomodou com isso. Ele que a odiasse quanto quisesse - que mais poderia fazer com ela que já não houvesse feito:

- O que quer que eu seja, foi você quem me transformou nisto! E se ser a amante de alguém é tudo o que me resta agora então prefiro ser uma semimundana e escolher meus próprios amantes ao invés de ser sua acompanhante barata, embrenhada no mato!

- Nesse caso, Bella, se sua ambição é ser uma _puta_, então é melhor que aprenda como elas são tratadas! E, lembre-se, nada de se rebelar e lutar, pois um homem espera receber alguma coisa em troca do seu dinheiro!

Antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra, ele parou o animal e desmontou, carregando-a com ele.

Ela não colaboraria, não daquela vez. Não ia deixar que seus braços e seus beijos a amolecessem. Talvez, se ela se recusasse lutar, se se recusasse a _sentir_, ele se cansasse dela e a deixasse em paz.

Ele lhe apertava o braço com toda a força; mas, pelo menos teve a idéia de estender o cobertor sobre os pedaços de cascalos e folhas secas que cobriam o chão arenoso. Bem, não era a primeira vez que a havia possuído assim, ao ar livre, deitada no chão bruto. Ela o sentiu empurrá-Ia para trás e ficou deitada dura e rígida, onde ele a colocara, notando com satisfação o ódio em seu rosto, quando ela não tomou conhecimento de suas ordens para que se despisse imediatamente.

- Se é assim que você quer... - As palavras dele eram uma ameaça.

Quase sem poder acreditar, Bella o viu puxar a faca que sempre trazia presa à perna. Usou-a em seu vestido e, depois, forçando-a a ficar imóvel, cortou toda a sua roupa, arrancando-a selvagemente de seu corpo encolhido. Quando terminou, jogou a faca displicentemente para o lado e ficou em pé, por cima dela, começando a desapertar o cinto.

- Abra as pernas para mim, _puta_; vamos ver quanto você vale - disse-lhe friamente.

Suas palavras, o modo como foram ditas e sua certeza de poder possuí-Ia com tanta facilidade trouxeram a vida de volta a seu corpo, e ela sentiu como se uma fúria líquida percorresse suas veias, deixando-a quase enlouquecida de ódio.

Quando ele se curvou sobre ela, Bella levantou os braços num acesso de pura frustração, e seus dedos tocaram a faca que de havia jogado no chão. Quase sem pensar, toda reação agora, ela apanhou a faca e enterrou-a no corpo dele. Sentiu a carne ser cortada e, com um choque que percorreu todo o seu corpo, percebeu que havia atingido um osso. Cega de ódio e de medo, teria atacado de novo, mas desta vez ele estava preparado para ela. Sua mão segurou seu pulso e torceu-o violentamente. Quando levantou o rosto para ele, viu que todo o lado de sua camisa estava empapado de sangue. Ele estava sentado à moda índia e olhava para ela como se nunca a tivesse visto antes.

O pulso de Bella doía terrivelmente; mas, de repente, quando olhou para ele, perdeu totalmente a consciência da dor. Alguma coisa se mexeu dentro dela enquanto jazia ali, nua sob o sol, deitada sob a abóbada azul do céu - alguma coisa estranha, desconhecida e primitiva. Seus olhos ficaram presos aos dele, impenetráveis.

- Parece que você deveria mesmo ter sido uma índia comanche - disse de repente. - Só que, se fosse, eu estaria morto agora.

Não disse coisa alguma, observando apenas seus olhos. Havia dor neles - ela o via agora; também espanto, mas não havia ódio.

O sangue escorria do lado de seu corpo, descendo pela perna da calça, mas ele não fez nada para estancá-lo.

- Ainda quero você - disse calmamente.

- Antes, vai sangrar até morrer!

As palavras eram um sussurro e, mal acabara de dizê-Ias, ele se inclinou sobre ela, e seu corpo se moveu para aceitá-lo. Sentiu o calor úmido do sangue dele contra seus seios e, quando abriu os olhos novamente, pôde ver os urubus sobrevoando - pequenos pontos negros contra o azul do céu.

Ele se moveu dentro dela, e seu corpo se contraiu para encontrar o dele. A voz dela soava drogada e meio entorpecida.

- Eu poderia tê-lo matado. Os urubus sabem disso... Posso vê-Ios contra o céu.

- Eu prefiro outro tipo de morte, a pequena morte que vem sempre que estou em cima de você, Bella.

Falou com ela num francês fluente e ela teve um choque e novo acesso de ódio, enterrando as unhas nas suas costas, como uma gata selvagem, até que ele começou a xingá-Ia em espanhol e depois em francês, comprimindo a boca contra a dela num beijo tão violento que ela esqueceu o ódio, os impropérios que queria lhe dizer, ficando alheia a tudo o que não fosse o seu corpo e o dela e a fome selvagem que havia em ambos, e que precisava ser saciada.


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

O ferimento a faca, quando Bella olhou para ele, mais tarde deíxou-a estarrecida. Havia um corte profundo, do lado, embaixo do braço. Edward disse-lhe calmamente, enquanto o lavava que tinha sobrevivido a ferimentos mais sérios do que aquele.

- Felizmente, minha costela reteve a lâmina, senão você ia ter de se ver sozinha aqui neste deserto - disse, caçoando dela.

- Você não está zangado? - perguntou, surpresa, enquanto amarrava tiras de pano em seu peito, por cima do ferimento.

Ele encolheu os ombros, fechando os olhos devido à dor.

- Acho que foi bem feito para mim. Isso me ensinará a ter mais cuidado com a faca no futuro. - Deu-lhe um longo e estranho olhar, medindo-a cuidadosamente. - E com você, também. Confesso que subestimei você, Bella e essa veia selvagem que você tem.

Ela afastou-se dele, de cara amarrada, e deu-lhe as costas. Sentia-se ridícula, vestindo apenas uma camisa dele e uma saia improvisada de um pedaço de cobertor.

- Confesso que também subestimei você - disse, irritada. - Você fala francês, e por todos estes meses me deixou pensar... - mordeu os lábios de raiva, ao se lembrar de algumas das coisas que o tenente francês lhe dissera. Por que Edward fingia? E como falava um francês tão perfeito?

- Que tal, então, não nos subestimarmos mais?

Ele se aproximara e estava por trás dela. Ela lhe sentia a presença, ao lado de seu ombro, mas recusava-se a se voltar para olhá-lo.

- Bella... - Sua voz era quase um suspiro, surpreendendo-a. - Olhe, se você tiver um pouco de paciência, talvez as coisas se ajeitem. Eu ia lhe dizer, quando você disparou ainda agora uma louca, que amanhã à noite você estará num lugar seguro. - disse rapidamente quando ela se voltou para enfrentá-lo - não é um quarto de taberna ou um lugar como a casa de tolerância. É uma casa. Pertence a um amigo meu, mas você estará lá só, com uma mulher que tomará conta de você.

- E você? Pretende me deixar sozinha lá, enquanto...

- Pensei que você ficaria contente de se ver livre de mim por algum tempo! - A voz dele tinha se tornado inexpressiva outra vez, e ela não podia saber o que ele estava pensando. Ficou calada, esperando que ele continuasse.

- Tenho que ir à Cidade do México, Bella. Há algumas coisas que tenho que fazer lá e não posso levá-Ia comigo, por motivos óbvios. Quando eu voltar...

- Se você voltar! - gritou. - Se! Você é um homem que está sendo caçado, Edward, e sei bem disso. Pensa realmente que vai poder simplesmente cavalgar para a Cidade do México e sair de lá vivo?

- Eu voltarei. Mas, mesmo que não volte, meu primo Jasper tomará providências para que você seja enviada, com segurança, de volta a seu pai.

Recusou-se a dizer-lhe mais, embora ela alternasse as súplicas com os impropérios. Nada lhe disse do que ela queria saber. Pelo menos, garantira-lhe que, quando voltasse, a mandaria de volta para seu pai. Não era isso o que ela queria? E, caso ele não voltasse, Jasper o faria.

Jasper não era bem seu primo, confessou. Era mais uma espécie de tio, embora fossem quase da mesma idade.

- No México há o costume de chamar todos os parentes de tio e primo - disse-lhe displicentemente.

Bem, pelo menos havia prometido libertá-Ia, pensou Bella, recostando-se a ele da forma habitual. Endireitou-se, porém, rapidamente quando percebeu sua contração de dor, embora esta fosse quase imperceptível. Junto com o pensamento da liberdade, porém, veio-lhe uma espécie de temor, uma certa relutância, que não conseguia ainda analisar bem. Quando ela voltasse, então... o que aconteceria? Como eles reagiriam - seu pai, Rosalie e todos aqueles que sabiam o que havia lhe acontecido? Voltarei para a França, decidiu por fim, forçando-se a não pensar no assunto.

As montanhas atrás deles estavam se tornando cor de violeta, com o cair da noite, quando Bella viu o gado. Era um rebanho grande que pastava serenamente nas longas sombras do crepúsculo. E onde havia gado...

Encolheu-se contra Edward quando ouviu o som de cascos. Os dois vaqueiros, com lenços berrantes e coloridos amarrados no pescoço sob enormes _sombreros_, pararam os animais a seu lado. Ambos usavam armas, e um deles tinha o rifle apontado para eles, o que significava que eram perigosos. Antes, porém, que pudesse soltar a respiração, tinham arrancado os chapéus de abas largas e os estavam agitando no ar como loucos, tendo no rosto um enorme riso de reconhecimento.

Don Eduardo! - gritou um deles. - Não sabíamos que vinha!

- _Si_, mas eu disse a Diego, ninguém monta dessa maneira; além disso, Don Eduardo não iria perder a festa de aniversário do _patrón_. Já faz muito tempo, não?

Olharam para Bella e desviaram o olhar, delicadamente. Por uma vez na vida, ele não parou para conversar muito, para alívio de Bella. Sorriu para os homens, fez um comentário jocoso sobre a festa e sobre sua sede de _aguardiente_.

- Não posso me encontrar com meu avô e meus amigos assim, parecendo um bandoleiro. Procurarei vocês amanhã, meus amigos, para tomarmos _pulque_ juntos. Até amanhã.

- _Hasta manana_.

As palavras eram bem o retrato do México - pensou Bella.

Tudo esperava por amanhã. E como seria o dela?

Paraa esconder o embaraço que sentira quando os vaqueiros se aproximaram, perguntou a Edward rapidamente:

- Quem eram? Você os conhece há muito tempo?

- Há muito tempo. Costumava cavalgar e me embriagar com eles, às vezes. São meus amigos.

- Mas eles o chamaram de Don Eduardo - insistiu.

- Oh! - disse, encolhendo os ombros. - "Don" é um tratamento de cortesia. É como chamar alguém de _Mister_ nos Estados Unidos. Você esperava que eu fosse alguma coisa mais do que um pobre _vaquero_? Está desapontada?

- Já que me acostumei a esperar o pior de você, dificilmente você poderia me desapontar - respondeu; mas a curiosidade e vontade de não pensar no lugar para onde ele a levava fizeram que continuasse a interrogá-Io.

- De qualquer maneira - continuou pensativamente -, não posso conceber um simples vaqueiro que tenha a instrução que você tem e que, ainda por cima, fale francês fluentemente.

- Oh! Bella! - Havia um riso dissimulado em sua voz. ¬Sinto ser uma decepção para você. Nunca tive nenhum estudo formal. O que sei aprendi por aí, falando com as pessoas e lendo livros... Quanto ao francês, aprendi-o com uma prostituta francesa de Nova Orleans. Isso a satisfaz?

Ela não acreditava nele. Ansiava por fazer-lhe perguntas sobre o seu pai americano, mas a última frase dele a silenciou. Um homem como ele! Freqüentando prostitutas... Era óbvio que nunca lidara com moças de família, no passado. Suas costas se enrijeceram involuntariamente, e ela sentiu o braço dele se apertar em torno de sua cintura.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, querida; isso foi muito antes de eu a conhecer. E talvez você possa me ensinar alguma coisa também.

Compreendeu o sentido de suas palavras, mas recusou-se a morder a isca e ficou em silêncio até ver o bosque.

As árvores eram altas e pareciam muito velhas no azul-escuro do entardecer. Em algum lugar, ela ouviu um cachorro latindo e - se acenderem entre as árvores, à medida que se aproximavam.

Uma estranha sensação de desconsolo invadiu Bella, uma espécie _déja vu_, e ela se ouviu suspirar. Um bosque de luzes que davam boas vindas, e, adiante, uma casa. Talvez tivesse sido um lar para ele no passado; mas ela era uma estranha. Apesar da indefinível sensação de familiaridade, esse lugar não lhe dizia nada. E esse

primo, que espécie de pessoa seria ele? Como reagiria à sua presença?

Não havia mais tempo para considerações. Tinham saído do bosque e seguiam por uma estrada curva que levava à casa. Bella teve uma vaga impressão de haver arbustos altos ladeando a estrada; o perfume ativo de alguma planta que floresce à noite entrava pelas suas natinas.

Alguns lances de escada, iluminados por duas lanternas, davam para uma varanda estreita que circundava todo o prédio de dois andares. Tendo esperado uma coisa menor, Bella se espantou, primeiro com o tamanho da casa e, depois, com a presença inesperada de dois _vaqueros_ armados que surgiram como que materializados na sombra. Dois cachorros, latindo desesperadamente, os precediam.

- Pelo visto, mudei de cheiro - disse Edward secamente. Elevando a voz um pouco, ordenou:

- Sentem-se, cães de uma figa! - Os latidos foram diminuindoe os cães se calaram, sacudindo o rabo.

- É Don Eduardo! - falou um dos homens. - Estávamos esperando o senhor, mas já é tão tarde e a _fiesta_ começou ontem...

- Onde está o diabo de meu primo? Jasper? Ele não está?

Edward desmontou, jogando a rédea para um dos homens que sorriam, e Bella se viu em seus braços, quando ele a tirou do cavalo.

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus! Você não vai me levar, _assim_, para conhecer seu primo!

A porta se abriu e a luz escoou por ela, iluminando a silhueta de um homem alto e um tanto curvado, que ficou parado um instante e depois veio na direção deles com os braços abertos para comprimentá-Ios.

- Edward! Recebi um recado truncado um ou dois dias atrás, e não consegui entendê-Io. Receava que você já estivesse na Cidade do México, mas, de qualquer maneira, é um prazer revê-Io.

- Não posso retribuir seu _abrazo_, Jasper. Como vê, tenho uma hospede para a casa pequena. Está desocupada?

O homem já estava próximo deles, mas nem sua atitude nem seu tom de voz demonstravam surpresa ou desapontamento.

- Está desocupada, é claro. Esperava que viesse, de modo que tomei as providências.

Angela já está lá esperando, e você deverá encontrar tudo em ordem.

- Nesse caso, levarei minha amiga diretamente para lá. Ela está cansada e um tanto encabulada por não estar muito apresentável. Mais tarde ela lhe será apresentada.

O rubor de Bella lhe queimava o rosto e o pescoço. Se não estivesse tão abatida, teria chorado de raiva. Como ousava expô-la dessa maneira? Como podia referir-se a ela simplesmente como "amiga"? Um francês, ao referir-se à sua amante, diria "_petite amie_". Sem dúvida, deveria haver um equivalente em espanhol. Quer dizer que esse seria o seu papel!

- Então, nos vemos mais tarde para um drinque? Vou esperá-lo.

Ela não pôde deixar de notar o olhar embaraçado que Jasper lhe dirigiu. Sem dúvida, o pobre homem estava indeciso se devia se dirigir a ela ou não. Edward, porém, não lhe deu tempo para isso pois já seguia com seus passos largos para o lado da casa, carregando-a no colo como se não estivesse ferido.

_La Caseta_, a casa pequena. Depois, com a luz do dia, Bella iria pensar em como o nome lhe ficava bem.

Ficava a uma pequena distância da casa maior, a estância, situada numa clareira entre as árvores, onde ninguém esperaria encontrar uma casa. Havia um caminho, com um calçamento remendado ligando as duas casas; Edward, apesar da escuridão, pisava firme e conhecia o caminho como um gato.

A porta estava aberta, havia uma luz de lamparina iluminando o ambiente; uma mestiça, de cabelos negros, afastou-se um pouco, sorrindo timidamente, enquanto Edward entrava carregando Bella, atravessava a minúscula sala de estar e se curvava um pouco, para passar pela porta baixa e penetrar no quarto.

A cama era enorme - provavelmente a maior e mais com confortável cama que ela já vira em toda a sua vida. Uma colcha colorida tecida à mão, estava dobrada de modo a deixar ver lençóis de linho branco. Nas janelas, que tomavam quase toda a parede, viam-se cortinas combinando com a colcha.

Aquele quarto, é claro, era o ponto mais importante da casa. Era muito maior que a sala, o chão era todo atapetado e, ao invés de portas, havia um cortinado pesado.

Edward se abaixou para colocá-Ia na cama e, de repente, para surpresa sua, Bella se sentiu nervosa. Não queria que Edward a deixasse ainda!

- Espere - disse-lhe, quando ele se virou para ir embora, notando, ao mesmo tempo, o olhar intrigado e espantado ao se voltar para atendê-Ia.

- Não está ansiosa por se livrar de mim? - Começou a rir encerrando os olhos ligeiramente. - Bella, será que...

- Deixe de fazer piadas! - respondeu, irritada. Depois, num tom neutro disse: - Você está sangrando de novo; é melhor deixar-me cuidar desse ferimento.

Displicentemente ele levantou o braço, dando um gemido ao tocar 0 local que sangrava e molhava as ataduras.

- É, acho que estou. Bem, Jasper cuidará disso. Há alguma coisa de que você precise, querida?

- Estou com fome, gostaria de tomar banho, e preciso de alguma roupa. - Disse isso tudo com voz inexpressiva, apesar de estar zangada consigo mesma e com ele também.

- Angela lhe dará tudo de que precisar. Há um banheiro ali - disse, indicando um arco de porta com cortina, que ela pensara tratar-se apenas de uma alcova.

- Amanhã você poderá ver o pátio e o resto da casa, se estiver interessada.

Ele parou, hesitante, e depois curvou-se diante dela num movimento cerimonioso e ridículo.

- Durma bem, Bella.

Ao chegar, afobada, Angela começou a cuidar dela como se sua mãe, apesar de aparentar se tão nova quanto Bella, sorrindo timidamente para esconder sua curiosidade. Apesar de sua aparência despretensiosa e de não saber uma um palavra que não fosse espanhol, ela provou ser uma excelente camareira e pela primeira vez em meses, Bella se sentiu mimada.

O banheiro tinha uma banheira romana embutida que fez Bella regalar os olhos de surpresa.

- É tão grande que dá para dois - disse Angela, fazendo Bella corar novamente.

Ela havia pensado a mesma coisa, e o pensamento inesperado a fez enrubescer. Angela ajudou-a a tomar banho, esfregando-lhe as costas com sabonete perfumado, lavando-lhe os cabelos e extasiando-se com sua cor e beleza. Mais tarde, no quarto, Angela lhe massageou o corpo todo com água-de-colônia, e Bella sentiu diminuir o cansaço e a rigidez que tanto a incomodavam.

O janntar leve, que comeu envolta num cobertor macio, à moda polinésia estava excelente, assim como o vinho branco suave, que achou delicioso. Como sobremesa, havia frutas frescas, servidas com gelo picado, e Angela ficou todo o tempo a seu lado, insistindo em que comesse mais, pois achava-a muito magra .

Mais tarde, no quarto, Angelaa lhe escovou os cabelos úmidos, diante do espelho imenso que estava pendurado na parede, não se cansando de admirá-Ios e de fazer comentários sobre sua beleza.

- A_ señorita_ é muito bonita. Que cabelos! Que pele linda! Amanhã vou lhe trazer umas bonitas roupas, o _señor_ vai fica: muito satisfeito.

A referência a Edward fez Bella se recordar vivamente de que afinal de contas, não era mais do que sua prisioneira e um brinquedo em suas mãos. Não podia deixar de imaginar onde ele poderia estar e o que estaria fazendo. Será que tinha ido ver o misterioso avô a quem os _vaqueros_ tinham se referido? E por que fazia também, mistério sobre seus parentes? Pensou com amargura que provavelmente eram todos juaristas - era impressionante como os franceses estavam cegos com relação aos fazendeiros. Talvez Angela lhe dissesse mais alguma coisa. Na verdade, tudo o que queria saber. Mas era preciso ter cuidado. Não podia deixar que suspeitasse de nada. Agora, porém, estava cansada demais. Talvez no dia seguinte de manhã. Nem percebeu quando foi que adormeceu. Só tinha a vaga idéia da voz de Angela, vindo de longe, perguntando se queria mais alguma coisa.


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 26**

Depois que Edward foi para a Cidade do México, numa viagem misteriosa, Bella se viu com tempo demais para pensar e se torturar com indagações e dúvidas. Ela o odiava! Ela lhe dissera isso, chorando de raiva, quando ele passara pela casa pequena, de manhã cedo, vestido como um camponês mexicano.

Por que ele tinha que ser sempre tão misterioso? E se esse assunto tinha algo a ver com ela, por que ele não lhe dizia do que se tratava? Que pretendia fazer com ela? Fez-lhe mil perguntas, sem que ele tivesse respondido a uma única. Disse-lhe para ser paciente e, finalmente, num acesso de raiva, disse-lhe friamente que ela estava se transformando numa mulher rabugenta e que ele ia se sentir muito feliz quando se livrasse dela.

- Infelizmente - disse com os dentes cerrados -, meu primo Jasper me lembrou que sou, em parte, responsável por você. Concorda com você em que eu seja um tratante, desonesto, por tê-Ia raptado, em primeiro lugar. Bem, acredite que já me arrependi mil vezes dessa ação precipitada! Acho que meu mal é que vivi por muito tempo longe da civilização e me acostumei a me apossar de tudo o que quero.

As mãos dele feriam os ombros dela.

- Assim que voltar, Bella, tratarei de levar você de volta. Você estará finalmente livre e, por Deus, eu também!

Nem a presença calma de Jasper serviu de consolo a Bella naquele dia. Ela detestava Edward - esperava que ele nunca mais voltasse - e odiava seu próprio corpo pela sua sensualidade e fraqueza. Ele a detestava também, é claro! Obviamente, era só desejo físico que formava esse laço estranho e detestável que os unia. Havia sido isso e nada mais que a atraíra para ele, logo no início. Mas como ele podia depositá-Ia ali, como um fardo, e ir embora? Por que decidir soltá-Ia só depois de já a haver trazido para o coração do México? Em que planos secretos pretendia usá-Ia?

Na tarde do segundo dia, o tumulto no cérebro de Bella havia se acalmado e fora substituído por uma tácita resignação. Não havia o que fazer agora, senão esperar. Como a enraivecia fato de ela ter que aceitar tudo o que ele lhe impunha!

Voltaram-he à cabeça aqueles dias sem fim que fora obrigada a passar em El Paso, presa num pequeno quarto acima da taberna de Lilas. Agora, pelo menos, tinha uma espécie de liberdade e a companhia de Jasper, mas quando isso tudo iria terminar?

Bella havia levado um livro para ler no pátio, mas era Impossível concentrar-se na leitura; além do mais, já lera esse livro de Alexandre Dumas. Precisava de movimento, de ar fresco batendo-lhe contra o rosto. Se ao menos ela conseguisse convencer o velho Manoel a selar a égua! Bella franziu a testa, pensando com uma ponta de irritação que ele, provavelmente, iria gaguejar, baixar a cabeça e dar uma desculpa qualquer. Na certa ia lhe dizer de novo que era muito perigoso, que ela não conhecia o país e, além disso, o _señor_ tinha proibido terminantemente que ela saísse cavalgando sozinha.

Já lhe tinham dito isso antes e, quando ela foi se queixar a Jasper, este pela primeira vez concordara com Edward.

- Não fica bem uma jovem sair sozinha. Sinto muito, mas este é um país de _duenas_.

Só em consideração a Jasper, Bella deixou de replicar asperamente que ela dificilmente seria considerada uma dama ali, se conhecessem sua real situação.

Agora, gostaria que Jasper estivesse em casa. Ele, porém, já lhe havia avisado de manhã, como que se desculpando, que estaria fora o dia todo, revisando umas contas. Ela o vira sair e ficou pensando, com curiosidade, que espécie de contas seriam aquelas. Por outro lado, Jasper tinha um ótimo coração e vivia ajudando a todo mundo. Era só ver o que ele já fizera por ela, para levantar-lhe o moral!

Acredito que, se eu procurasse bem, deveria haver uma porção de coisas em que pudesse me ocupar, pensou Bella. Logo em seguida, pensou com impaciência que era realmente muito preguiçosa; além disso, fazia muito calor.

- Vou acabar gorda e lerda, dormindo a sesta todos os dias, se isto continuar por muito tempo!

Colocara o livro sobre a mesa junto à sua cadeira e, agora, tomando coragem, começou a ler. Em pouco tempo, porém, sua mente já divagava de novo.

Jasper tinha muitos livros escritos em francês em sua biblioteca. Lembrou-se de que ele lhe havia dito que visitara a França alguns anos atrás.

- Tive que fazer a grande viagem - disse depreciativamente. - Meu pai era vivo nesse tempo e insistiu nisso.

Bella se perguntava se havia sido Jasper quem ensinara francês a Edward. De uma certa forma, Edward lhe lembrava a figura de D'Artagnan; só que não era tão cavalheiro e muito menos tão galante quanto ele. Não tinha nada de cavalheiro; suas boas maneiras eram um verniz finíssimo, que rachava com facilidade para mostrar a verdadeira selvageria que existia nele.

O som de cascos de cavalo num galope furioso, aproximando-se cada vez mais, fez Bella deixar cair o livro novamente. Seus olhos se abriram com curiosidade ao ver um cavalo penetrar na pequena clareira. Quem o montava dava uma demonstração de técnica ao controlar o animal com as mãos enluvadas, fazendo-o parar a apenas alguns passos de Bella, que havia se levantado instintivamente.

A jovem que o montava sorriu-lhe brejeiramente.

- Você teve medo de que meu cavalo a amassasse com seus cascos? - perguntou-lhe num inglês carregado.

Um olhar ligeiramente desapontado apareceu em seu rosto quando Bella sacudiu a cabeça friamente, estudando a visitante com alguma curiosidade.

- Era para eu ter-me assustado? Você parece uma excelente amazona e perfeitamente capaz de controlar o animal.

- É, eu realmente monto bem. Todos dizem isso!

Sorrindo satisfeita, a jovem desmontou graciosamente e ficou de pé diante de Bella, estudando-a sem constrangimento.

Alguma coisa de rude no seu modo ousado de encará-Ia fez Bella sentir-se pouco à vontade ante a aparência desarrumada que devia ter essa manhã, pois, devido ao calor que fazia, achara mais confortável vestir a blusa solta e a saia colorida, do tipo usado no México, que suas saias volumosas e a blusa de mangas compridas. Nos pés, usava _huaraches_* o que de mais confortável achou para calçar.

Já sua visitante estava excessivamente bem-vestida, num traje de montaria cor de púrpura, bastante justo, que lhe desenhava um corpo voluptuoso. No entanto, vista de perto, a jovem era muito mais nova do que parecia à distância. Devia ter uns quinze ou dezesseis anos, olhos bem separados e cabelos castanho-escuros lisos, presos à nuca por uma fita que combinava com o traje. Pessoalmente, Bella considerava a cor muito pesada para uma jovem daquela idade... Quase por autodefesa, estudava agora a jovem meticulosamente quanto ela a havia estudado.

- Sou _doña_ Tania - disse a menina bruscamente. Deu um riso inesperado e, naquele momento, pareceu mais menina. - Fugi de propósito de minha _dueña_, só para poder vê-Ia!

Sentou-se, sem a menor cerimônia, no braço de uma cadeira, não procurando disfarçar a curiosidade que lhe transparecia rosto.

- Você não é nem um pouquinho como eu esperava que fosse - prosseguiu, tirando o pequeno chapéu de veludo da cabeça e jogando-o displicentemente sobre a mesa. - Para falar a verdade, acho mesmo que você é muito diferente do que eu tinha imaginado!

Bella se esforçou para sentar e responder à menina calmamente, fingindo uma compostura que estava longe de sentir.

- Ah, é? E posso perguntar o que você esperava achar?

A menina inclinou a cabeça, parecendo pensativa.

- Bem, para começar, você é um pouco mais nova do que eu imaginava. E não pinta o rosto. Mas acho que Jasper não gostaria disso. Ele é tão antiquado e convencional! - Deu uma risadinha significativa. - Pelo menos é o que todos pensam até agora ... Quem diria isso de Jasper!

Bella comprimiu os dedos para vencer o desejo de dar uma bofetada no rosto sorridente e atrevido da garota. No entanto, esforçou-se para falar calmamente.

- Você parece saber muita coisa sobre mim. Suponhamos que você me diga quem é! Só o que posso ver é que deve ser muito nova, realmente, e que veio aqui por qualquer outro motivo que por mera curiosidade. Vai me deixar nesta dúvida por muito tempo?

Um pouco desconcertada pelo súbito ataque de Bella e o tom controlado de sua voz, Tania começou a enrubescer e a ficar irritada e sem jeito.

- Já lhe disse meu nome e por que vim. Jasper não lhe contou nada sobre sua família? Devo dizer que ele surpreendeu e chocou todo mundo! Quem diria que Jasper, de repente, ia resolver arranjar uma amante, além de tudo, _gringa_!

Por uns instantes, Bella ficou tão zangada que não conseguia falar. Seus olhos verdes semicerraram-se ameaçadoramente, e suas mãos assemelhavam-se a garras fechadas. A menina não era apenas rude e mal-educada, mas suas insinuações passavam da conta! E ela achava que Bella era a amante do pobre Japer! E como isso era próprio de Edward, arranjar as coisas de modo que todos pensassem assim!

Tania pareceu ficar satisfeita com o súbito e inesperado silêncio de Bella. É claro que ela pensou que havia conseguido confundi-Ia com suas palavras agressivas e diretas. A seguir, inclinou-se um pouco dizendo com voz condescendente:

Não precisa ter medo, que não vou contar ao _patrón_. Às vezes sei ser discreta! Depois - prosseguiu displicentemente - Estou certa de que ele não concordará com o fato de eu ter vindo aqui, nem ele nem minha _dueña_.

- E quem - Bella mal conseguia controlar a voz e sentia que seu rosto estava rígido de ódio - é o _patrón_?

Viu a surpresa se estampar no rosto de Tania.

- Você me pergunta isso? Ora, todos conhecem don Carlisle! Afinal, você está vivendo nas terras dele, e sua sorte é que... Oh! - Como toda criança, sua atenção era facilmente atraída para outras coisas, e ela havia apanhado o livro que Bella lia e olhava para ele, com a testa franzida.

- Você está lendo um livro em francês? - Sua voz soava incrédula; levantando os olhos, deu com o olhar chamejante de Bella, e os seus demonstravam inveja.

- Oh! Talvez você tenha sido uma... Uma governanta, no passado. Foi assim que Jasper a conheceu?

- Talvez, se tivesse tido uma governanta, você fosse um pouco mais bem-educada - disse Bella, controladamente.

Pôs-se de pé, num salto, zangada demais para permanecer sentada.

- Você é realmente uma menina provocadora - prosseguiu sem se importar com o fato de que os olhos da jovem estavam quase fechados, felinamente. - Acredito que veio aqui deliberam mente para me provocar. Por quê? Não ensinam boas maneiras as crianças daqui?

- Como ousa falar comigo assim?

Como um felino irritado, Tania também se pôs de pé. Encarava Bella com fúria nos olhos.

- Não sabe quem eu sou? Não sou criança, já estou até noiva do herdeiro do _patrón_. Fique sabendo que serei a mulher mais rica e mais invejada de toda a província quando nos casarmos. Algo que uma mulher como você não pode nem imaginar.

- Sua pirralha desaforada! É preciso ser mulher para se conhecer outra mulher; quanto a se casar, sinto uma pena enorme do pobre-diabo que for obrigado a se casar com você!

Bella sentia as faces rubras de ódio e não teve o menor receio quando viu as mãos da menina se crisparem em torno do cabo do seu chicote de montaria.

A voz da menina tremia de ódio incontrolável.

- Ora, sua... Sua _puta_! Sim, é isso mesmo o que você Ouvi a tia dizer! Uma mulher perdida foi o que ela disse, e, ainda por cima, uma _gringa puta_. E pensar que eu estava começando a ter pena de você...

- Pois não gaste sua pena, menininha - replicou Bella. Inspirou profundamente e tentou se acalmar. - Estou deveras surpresa de que uma jovem aparentemente bem-educada use essa linguagem, sobretudo com uma hóspede - prosseguiu, muito mais calma do que aparentava. - Por que não procura se certificar dos fatos antes de sair espalhando suas insinuações ridículas por aí? Eu, sim, posso chamar você de vagabunda pois está aqui desacompanhada, demonstrando completa falta de educação e boas maneiras!

- Oh! Oh! Como ousa? - A voz de Tania tremia de ódio, e ela parecia uma tigresa enfurecida. - Quando eu contar a don Carliusle, ele vai mandar chicoteá-Ia! E seu precioso Jasper também vai se dar mal, por trazer você aqui e afrontar a todos com a presença de sua amante.

A ira da menina deu vantagem a Bella, que procurou tirar o máximo de proveito, dizendo, com um sorriso irônico nos cantos dos lábios:

- Como não sei quem é esse misterioso don Carlisle, não vejo nenhuma razão para ter medo dele! - disse com bastante lógica. - Mas, já que você parece apavorada ao pensar na ira dele, é melhor ir logo para casa antes que alguém venha aqui buscá-Ia e dar-lhe a surra que você merece.

- Sua... Sua porcaria! Não fale comigo dessa maneira! - Quase soluçando de ódio, Tania chegou a levantar o chicote, mas Bella o arrancou de suas mãos e viu o pavor estampado no rosto da menina e nos seus olhos rasos d'água.

- Eu sou mais alta e mais forte que você - disse Bella entre dentes -, e não estou com disposição de aturar mais desaforos.

Tania deu um grito agudo quando Bella a empurrou com uma das mãos, fazendo que se sentasse; ficou em pé à sua frente, segurando o chicote com as duas mãos.

- Você não ousaria me bater! - sussurrou. - Don Carlisle iria... Oh, diria a meu _novio_ também; ele é muito bravo e sempre usa uma arma, e a mataria sem piscar um olho; ele pode ficar uma fera!

- Pois não tenho o menor medo nem de don Carlisle nem do seu idiota e enfurecido noivo - continuou Bella. - E você vai ficar muito quietinha aí por uns minutos e ouvir tudo o que eu tenho a dizer, sem me interromper, pois do contrário vou usar este chicote! Sei ser tão feroz como qualquer homem.

- Não vou ouvir, não há nada que você tenha a me dizer que me interesse ouvir - disse a menina, amuada. - É melhor você me deixar ir embora; Jasper também não vai gostar de saber disso!

- Então me diga, por que você está aqui? É porque gosta de ouvir fofocas de empregados e veio ver se pode acrescentar mais alguma coisa a esses mexericos? Ou foi mandada por alguém?

- Não fui mandada... Não fui! E não costumo escutar os criados e suas fofocas! Mas Jasper ... Ninguém podia esperar isso de Jasper! Precisava vir me certificar por conta própria. Principalmente porque meu próprio noivo tem vindo aqui - disse a garota,

com um olhar de ódio -, e ouvi dizer que ele tem saído a cavalo com você. Queria saber que espécie de mulher você era.

Uma terrível suspeita começara a se formar no cérebro de Bella, sentia-se como se estivesse começando a ter um pesadelo. De qualquer maneira, não podia deixar que aquela pestinha de garota percebesse o choque e a decepção que estava sentindo; por isso, controlou-se ao máximo, com um esforço ingente.

- Pois você viu que espécie de mulher eu sou: não sou ninguém que possa ser subestimada e não sou amante de Jasper, não importam os mexericos que você ouviu a esse respeito. Quanto ao seu_ novio_, quem quer que ele seja, deixe-me dizer-lhe que único outro homem com quem tenho saído a cavalo aqui é um fora-da-Iei, desprezível, que me raptou e me trouxe para cá à força. Não posso imaginar que uma menina como você tenha a permissão da família para ficar noiva de um homem como Edward Masen. Um pistoleiro profissional, assassino, ladrão e coisa pior! Simplesmente não é possível! Ele é pior do que uma fera, e engoliria você com uma garfada só!

- Cale a boca! Cale essa boca logo! Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo suas mentiras!

Ficando de pé de um salto, Taniapraticamente sapateava no chão, de tanta ira.

- Como ousa falar assim de Eduardo? Como pode dizer essas coisas horrorosas sobre ele? Só porque ele não está aqui para se defender, você diz essas coisas; ele nunca traria uma mulher de sua espécie aqui; desde criança que todos sabem que devemos nos casar algum dia. E outro dia mesmo don Carlisle estava falando com meu pai sobre isso... Ele disse... Ele disse... Oh! Você é uma mulher horrorosa, uma mentirosa ordinária, e eu não vou olhar para a sua cara nem mais um minuto!

- Então vá embora de uma vez, antes que eu perca a paciência, e lembre-se de que não fui eu quem a convidou a vir aqui.

Bella atirou o chicote para a menina, que deu um grito de medo e de ódio.

Segurando-o, ela saiu correndo em direção a seu cavalo, soluçando de ódio e de frustração.

- Você vai se arrepender, você vai ver só! Gritou por cima dos ombros.

Bella, porém, já tinha se virado e corria em direção à casa, quase sem poder respirar, pelo ódio que lhe enchia o peito.

Mesmo depois de chegar ao recolhimento de seu quarto e se atirar na cama, não conseguiu controlar seus sentimentos. Raiva, humilhação e, acima de tudo, um ódio mortal de Edward Masen, que a levara para ali, colocando-a nessa situação horrível, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Batia com os punhos no travesseiro, com vontade de gritar. Como tudo era sórdido! Ele estava _noivo_... Edward, que tantas vezes dissera que não tinha a menor intenção de se prender a uma determinada mulher! E ele tivera a coragem de levá-Ia ali, com a _noiva_ morando a dois passos. O que ele pretendia ganhar com isso? Por que o fizera?

Ela estava mergulhando num estado lastimável, e sabia disso, mas não se importava. E pensar que ele me contou tantas mentiras. Ele não pensou duas vezes para tirar a minha virgindade, mas aposto que nem tocou naquela pirralha mimada. Não resta dúvida de que seus pais devem ser muito ricos. Ele é mesmo o tipo de homem que procura um dote substancial. Mas por que ele me trouxe aqui? Só para me humilhar mais ainda? E, para tornar as coisas piores, ele foi embora, ninguém sabe para onde, deixando-me aqui sozinha para enfrentar tudo sem ele. Oh! Deus, o que faço agora? Onde está Jasper? Por que ele não chega?

Havia tempo que Bella não chorava, mas agora as lágrimas desciam de seus olhos, sem que pudesse controlá-Ias, e seu corpo todo tremia com os soluços que não conseguia reprimir.

Angela entrou correndo, cheia de perguntas, tentando consolá-Ia, mas era impossível. Com o rosto preocupado, ela se sentou a seu lado, até que Bella parou de soluçar e caiu num torpor causado pela exaustão. Muito gentilmente, Angela a despiu. Trouxe toalhas, uma bacia com água fria, e começou a esfregar-lhe o rosto úmido de lágrimas e o corpo suado.

Que pena! Que vergonha! Apesar de sua lealdade aos Cullen, Angela começou a resmungar baixinho. Don Eduardo não devia ter feito isso! Era fácil perceber que esta era uma dama - e tão bonita! Não podia tratá-la assim! Ela sabia, é claro, da visita de _doña_ Tania. Uma pestinha de menina que ela era, mimada pelos pais. Pelo _patrón_ também, pois fora ele quem arranjara o casamento entre ela e seu neto. Angela não podia deixar de pensar no que o _patrón_ faria quando descobrisse. Mesmo porque - é claro - _doña_ Tania iria diretamente contar a ele. O que ele faria?


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Depois que Edward foi para a Cidade do México, numa viagem misteriosa, Bella se viu com tempo demais para pensar e se torturar com indagações e dúvidas. Ela o odiava! Ela lhe dissera isso, chorando de raiva, quando ele passara pela casa pequena, de manhã cedo, vestido como um camponês mexicano.

Por que ele tinha que ser sempre tão misterioso? E se esse assunto tinha algo a ver com ela, por que ele não lhe dizia do que se tratava? Que pretendia fazer com ela? Fez-lhe mil perguntas, sem que ele tivesse respondido a uma única. Disse-lhe para ser paciente e, finalmente, num acesso de raiva, disse-lhe friamente que ela estava se transformando numa mulher rabugenta e que ele ia se sentir muito feliz quando se livrasse dela.

- Infelizmente - disse com os dentes cerrados -, meu primo Jasper me lembrou que sou, em parte, responsável por você. Concorda com você em que eu seja um tratante, desonesto, por tê-Ia raptado, em primeiro lugar. Bem, acredite que já me arrependi mil vezes dessa ação precipitada! Acho que meu mal é que vivi por muito tempo longe da civilização e me acostumei a me apossar de tudo o que quero.

As mãos dele feriam os ombros dela.

- Assim que voltar, Bella, tratarei de levar você de volta. Você estará finalmente livre e, por Deus, eu também!

Nem a presença calma de Jasper serviu de consolo a Bella naquele dia. Ela detestava Edward - esperava que ele nunca mais voltasse - e odiava seu próprio corpo pela sua sensualidade e fraqueza. Ele a detestava também, é claro! Obviamente, era só desejo físico que formava esse laço estranho e detestável que os unia. Havia sido isso e nada mais que a atraíra para ele, logo no início. Mas como ele podia depositá-Ia ali, como um fardo, e ir embora? Por que decidir soltá-Ia só depois de já a haver trazido para o coração do México? Em que planos secretos pretendia usá-Ia?

Na tarde do segundo dia, o tumulto no cérebro de Bella havia se acalmado e fora substituído por uma tácita resignação. Não havia o que fazer agora, senão esperar. Como a enraivecia fato de ela ter que aceitar tudo o que ele lhe impunha!

Voltaram-he à cabeça aqueles dias sem fim que fora obrigada a passar em El Paso, presa num pequeno quarto acima da taberna de Lilas. Agora, pelo menos, tinha uma espécie de liberdade e a companhia de Jasper, mas quando isso tudo iria terminar?

Bella havia levado um livro para ler no pátio, mas era Impossível concentrar-se na leitura; além do mais, já lera esse livro de Alexandre Dumas. Precisava de movimento, de ar fresco batendo-lhe contra o rosto. Se ao menos ela conseguisse convencer o velho Manoel a selar a égua! Bella franziu a testa, pensando com uma ponta de irritação que ele, provavelmente, iria gaguejar, baixar a cabeça e dar uma desculpa qualquer. Na certa ia lhe dizer de novo que era muito perigoso, que ela não conhecia o país e, além disso, o _señor_ tinha proibido terminantemente que ela saísse cavalgando sozinha.

Já lhe tinham dito isso antes e, quando ela foi se queixar a Jasper, este pela primeira vez concordara com Edward.

- Não fica bem uma jovem sair sozinha. Sinto muito, mas este é um país de _duenas_.

Só em consideração a Jasper, Bella deixou de replicar asperamente que ela dificilmente seria considerada uma dama ali, se conhecessem sua real situação.

Agora, gostaria que Jasper estivesse em casa. Ele, porém, já lhe havia avisado de manhã, como que se desculpando, que estaria fora o dia todo, revisando umas contas. Ela o vira sair e ficou pensando, com curiosidade, que espécie de contas seriam aquelas. Por outro lado, Jasper tinha um ótimo coração e vivia ajudando a todo mundo. Era só ver o que ele já fizera por ela, para levantar-lhe o moral!

Acredito que, se eu procurasse bem, deveria haver uma porção de coisas em que pudesse me ocupar, pensou Bella. Logo em seguida, pensou com impaciência que era realmente muito preguiçosa; além disso, fazia muito calor.

- Vou acabar gorda e lerda, dormindo a sesta todos os dias, se isto continuar por muito tempo!

Colocara o livro sobre a mesa junto à sua cadeira e, agora, tomando coragem, começou a ler. Em pouco tempo, porém, sua mente já divagava de novo.

Jasper tinha muitos livros escritos em francês em sua biblioteca. Lembrou-se de que ele lhe havia dito que visitara a França alguns anos atrás.

- Tive que fazer a grande viagem - disse depreciativamente. - Meu pai era vivo nesse tempo e insistiu nisso.

Bella se perguntava se havia sido Jasper quem ensinara francês a Edward. De uma certa forma, Edward lhe lembrava a figura de D'Artagnan; só que não era tão cavalheiro e muito menos tão galante quanto ele. Não tinha nada de cavalheiro; suas boas maneiras eram um verniz finíssimo, que rachava com facilidade para mostrar a verdadeira selvageria que existia nele.

O som de cascos de cavalo num galope furioso, aproximando-se cada vez mais, fez Bella deixar cair o livro novamente. Seus olhos se abriram com curiosidade ao ver um cavalo penetrar na pequena clareira. Quem o montava dava uma demonstração de técnica ao controlar o animal com as mãos enluvadas, fazendo-o parar a apenas alguns passos de Bella, que havia se levantado instintivamente.

A jovem que o montava sorriu-lhe brejeiramente.

- Você teve medo de que meu cavalo a amassasse com seus cascos? - perguntou-lhe num inglês carregado.

Um olhar ligeiramente desapontado apareceu em seu rosto quando Bella sacudiu a cabeça friamente, estudando a visitante com alguma curiosidade.

- Era para eu ter-me assustado? Você parece uma excelente amazona e perfeitamente capaz de controlar o animal.

- É, eu realmente monto bem. Todos dizem isso!

Sorrindo satisfeita, a jovem desmontou graciosamente e ficou de pé diante de Bella, estudando-a sem constrangimento.

Alguma coisa de rude no seu modo ousado de encará-Ia fez Bella sentir-se pouco à vontade ante a aparência desarrumada que devia ter essa manhã, pois, devido ao calor que fazia, achara mais confortável vestir a blusa solta e a saia colorida, do tipo usado no México, que suas saias volumosas e a blusa de mangas compridas. Nos pés, usava _huaraches_* o que de mais confortável achou para calçar.

Já sua visitante estava excessivamente bem-vestida, num traje de montaria cor de púrpura, bastante justo, que lhe desenhava um corpo voluptuoso. No entanto, vista de perto, a jovem era muito mais nova do que parecia à distância. Devia ter uns quinze ou dezesseis anos, olhos bem separados e cabelos castanho-escuros lisos, presos à nuca por uma fita que combinava com o traje. Pessoalmente, Bella considerava a cor muito pesada para uma jovem daquela idade... Quase por autodefesa, estudava agora a jovem meticulosamente quanto ela a havia estudado.

- Sou _doña_ Tania - disse a menina bruscamente. Deu um riso inesperado e, naquele momento, pareceu mais menina. - Fugi de propósito de minha _dueña_, só para poder vê-Ia!

Sentou-se, sem a menor cerimônia, no braço de uma cadeira, não procurando disfarçar a curiosidade que lhe transparecia rosto.

- Você não é nem um pouquinho como eu esperava que fosse - prosseguiu, tirando o pequeno chapéu de veludo da cabeça e jogando-o displicentemente sobre a mesa. - Para falar a verdade, acho mesmo que você é muito diferente do que eu tinha imaginado!

Bella se esforçou para sentar e responder à menina calmamente, fingindo uma compostura que estava longe de sentir.

- Ah, é? E posso perguntar o que você esperava achar?

A menina inclinou a cabeça, parecendo pensativa.

- Bem, para começar, você é um pouco mais nova do que eu imaginava. E não pinta o rosto. Mas acho que Jasper não gostaria disso. Ele é tão antiquado e convencional! - Deu uma risadinha significativa. - Pelo menos é o que todos pensam até agora ... Quem diria isso de Jasper!

Bella comprimiu os dedos para vencer o desejo de dar uma bofetada no rosto sorridente e atrevido da garota. No entanto, esforçou-se para falar calmamente.

- Você parece saber muita coisa sobre mim. Suponhamos que você me diga quem é! Só o que posso ver é que deve ser muito nova, realmente, e que veio aqui por qualquer outro motivo que por mera curiosidade. Vai me deixar nesta dúvida por muito tempo?

Um pouco desconcertada pelo súbito ataque de Bella e o tom controlado de sua voz, Tania começou a enrubescer e a ficar irritada e sem jeito.

- Já lhe disse meu nome e por que vim. Jasper não lhe contou nada sobre sua família? Devo dizer que ele surpreendeu e chocou todo mundo! Quem diria que Jasper, de repente, ia resolver arranjar uma amante, além de tudo, _gringa_!

Por uns instantes, Bella ficou tão zangada que não conseguia falar. Seus olhos verdes semicerraram-se ameaçadoramente, e suas mãos assemelhavam-se a garras fechadas. A menina não era apenas rude e mal-educada, mas suas insinuações passavam da conta! E ela achava que Bella era a amante do pobre Japer! E como isso era próprio de Edward, arranjar as coisas de modo que todos pensassem assim!

Tania pareceu ficar satisfeita com o súbito e inesperado silêncio de Bella. É claro que ela pensou que havia conseguido confundi-Ia com suas palavras agressivas e diretas. A seguir, inclinou-se um pouco dizendo com voz condescendente:

Não precisa ter medo, que não vou contar ao _patrón_. Às vezes sei ser discreta! Depois - prosseguiu displicentemente - Estou certa de que ele não concordará com o fato de eu ter vindo aqui, nem ele nem minha _dueña_.

- E quem - Bella mal conseguia controlar a voz e sentia que seu rosto estava rígido de ódio - é o _patrón_?

Viu a surpresa se estampar no rosto de Tania.

- Você me pergunta isso? Ora, todos conhecem don Carlisle! Afinal, você está vivendo nas terras dele, e sua sorte é que... Oh! - Como toda criança, sua atenção era facilmente atraída para outras coisas, e ela havia apanhado o livro que Bella lia e olhava para ele, com a testa franzida.

- Você está lendo um livro em francês? - Sua voz soava incrédula; levantando os olhos, deu com o olhar chamejante de Bella, e os seus demonstravam inveja.

- Oh! Talvez você tenha sido uma... Uma governanta, no passado. Foi assim que Jasper a conheceu?

- Talvez, se tivesse tido uma governanta, você fosse um pouco mais bem-educada - disse Bella, controladamente.

Pôs-se de pé, num salto, zangada demais para permanecer sentada.

- Você é realmente uma menina provocadora - prosseguiu sem se importar com o fato de que os olhos da jovem estavam quase fechados, felinamente. - Acredito que veio aqui deliberam mente para me provocar. Por quê? Não ensinam boas maneiras as crianças daqui?

- Como ousa falar comigo assim?

Como um felino irritado, Tania também se pôs de pé. Encarava Bella com fúria nos olhos.

- Não sabe quem eu sou? Não sou criança, já estou até noiva do herdeiro do _patrón_. Fique sabendo que serei a mulher mais rica e mais invejada de toda a província quando nos casarmos. Algo que uma mulher como você não pode nem imaginar.

- Sua pirralha desaforada! É preciso ser mulher para se conhecer outra mulher; quanto a se casar, sinto uma pena enorme do pobre-diabo que for obrigado a se casar com você!

Bella sentia as faces rubras de ódio e não teve o menor receio quando viu as mãos da menina se crisparem em torno do cabo do seu chicote de montaria.

A voz da menina tremia de ódio incontrolável.

- Ora, sua... Sua _puta_! Sim, é isso mesmo o que você Ouvi a tia dizer! Uma mulher perdida foi o que ela disse, e, ainda por cima, uma _gringa puta_. E pensar que eu estava começando a ter pena de você...

- Pois não gaste sua pena, menininha - replicou Bella. Inspirou profundamente e tentou se acalmar. - Estou deveras surpresa de que uma jovem aparentemente bem-educada use essa linguagem, sobretudo com uma hóspede - prosseguiu, muito mais calma do que aparentava. - Por que não procura se certificar dos fatos antes de sair espalhando suas insinuações ridículas por aí? Eu, sim, posso chamar você de vagabunda pois está aqui desacompanhada, demonstrando completa falta de educação e boas maneiras!

- Oh! Oh! Como ousa? - A voz de Tania tremia de ódio, e ela parecia uma tigresa enfurecida. - Quando eu contar a don Carliusle, ele vai mandar chicoteá-Ia! E seu precioso Jasper também vai se dar mal, por trazer você aqui e afrontar a todos com a presença de sua amante.

A ira da menina deu vantagem a Bella, que procurou tirar o máximo de proveito, dizendo, com um sorriso irônico nos cantos dos lábios:

- Como não sei quem é esse misterioso don Carlisle, não vejo nenhuma razão para ter medo dele! - disse com bastante lógica. - Mas, já que você parece apavorada ao pensar na ira dele, é melhor ir logo para casa antes que alguém venha aqui buscá-Ia e dar-lhe a surra que você merece.

- Sua... Sua porcaria! Não fale comigo dessa maneira! - Quase soluçando de ódio, Tania chegou a levantar o chicote, mas Bella o arrancou de suas mãos e viu o pavor estampado no rosto da menina e nos seus olhos rasos d'água.

- Eu sou mais alta e mais forte que você - disse Bella entre dentes -, e não estou com disposição de aturar mais desaforos.

Tania deu um grito agudo quando Bella a empurrou com uma das mãos, fazendo que se sentasse; ficou em pé à sua frente, segurando o chicote com as duas mãos.

- Você não ousaria me bater! - sussurrou. - Don Carlisle iria... Oh, diria a meu _novio_ também; ele é muito bravo e sempre usa uma arma, e a mataria sem piscar um olho; ele pode ficar uma fera!

- Pois não tenho o menor medo nem de don Carlisle nem do seu idiota e enfurecido noivo - continuou Bella. - E você vai ficar muito quietinha aí por uns minutos e ouvir tudo o que eu tenho a dizer, sem me interromper, pois do contrário vou usar este chicote! Sei ser tão feroz como qualquer homem.

- Não vou ouvir, não há nada que você tenha a me dizer que me interesse ouvir - disse a menina, amuada. - É melhor você me deixar ir embora; Jasper também não vai gostar de saber disso!

- Então me diga, por que você está aqui? É porque gosta de ouvir fofocas de empregados e veio ver se pode acrescentar mais alguma coisa a esses mexericos? Ou foi mandada por alguém?

- Não fui mandada... Não fui! E não costumo escutar os criados e suas fofocas! Mas Jasper ... Ninguém podia esperar isso de Jasper! Precisava vir me certificar por conta própria. Principalmente porque meu próprio noivo tem vindo aqui - disse a garota,

com um olhar de ódio -, e ouvi dizer que ele tem saído a cavalo com você. Queria saber que espécie de mulher você era.

Uma terrível suspeita começara a se formar no cérebro de Bella, sentia-se como se estivesse começando a ter um pesadelo. De qualquer maneira, não podia deixar que aquela pestinha de garota percebesse o choque e a decepção que estava sentindo; por isso, controlou-se ao máximo, com um esforço ingente.

- Pois você viu que espécie de mulher eu sou: não sou ninguém que possa ser subestimada e não sou amante de Jasper, não importam os mexericos que você ouviu a esse respeito. Quanto ao seu_ novio_, quem quer que ele seja, deixe-me dizer-lhe que único outro homem com quem tenho saído a cavalo aqui é um fora-da-Iei, desprezível, que me raptou e me trouxe para cá à força. Não posso imaginar que uma menina como você tenha a permissão da família para ficar noiva de um homem como Edward Masen. Um pistoleiro profissional, assassino, ladrão e coisa pior! Simplesmente não é possível! Ele é pior do que uma fera, e engoliria você com uma garfada só!

- Cale a boca! Cale essa boca logo! Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo suas mentiras!

Ficando de pé de um salto, Taniapraticamente sapateava no chão, de tanta ira.

- Como ousa falar assim de Eduardo? Como pode dizer essas coisas horrorosas sobre ele? Só porque ele não está aqui para se defender, você diz essas coisas; ele nunca traria uma mulher de sua espécie aqui; desde criança que todos sabem que devemos nos casar algum dia. E outro dia mesmo don Carlisle estava falando com meu pai sobre isso... Ele disse... Ele disse... Oh! Você é uma mulher horrorosa, uma mentirosa ordinária, e eu não vou olhar para a sua cara nem mais um minuto!

- Então vá embora de uma vez, antes que eu perca a paciência, e lembre-se de que não fui eu quem a convidou a vir aqui.

Bella atirou o chicote para a menina, que deu um grito de medo e de ódio.

Segurando-o, ela saiu correndo em direção a seu cavalo, soluçando de ódio e de frustração.

- Você vai se arrepender, você vai ver só! Gritou por cima dos ombros.

Bella, porém, já tinha se virado e corria em direção à casa, quase sem poder respirar, pelo ódio que lhe enchia o peito.

Mesmo depois de chegar ao recolhimento de seu quarto e se atirar na cama, não conseguiu controlar seus sentimentos. Raiva, humilhação e, acima de tudo, um ódio mortal de Edward Masen, que a levara para ali, colocando-a nessa situação horrível, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Batia com os punhos no travesseiro, com vontade de gritar. Como tudo era sórdido! Ele estava _noivo_... Edward, que tantas vezes dissera que não tinha a menor intenção de se prender a uma determinada mulher! E ele tivera a coragem de levá-Ia ali, com a _noiva_ morando a dois passos. O que ele pretendia ganhar com isso? Por que o fizera?

Ela estava mergulhando num estado lastimável, e sabia disso, mas não se importava. E pensar que ele me contou tantas mentiras. Ele não pensou duas vezes para tirar a minha virgindade, mas aposto que nem tocou naquela pirralha mimada. Não resta dúvida de que seus pais devem ser muito ricos. Ele é mesmo o tipo de homem que procura um dote substancial. Mas por que ele me trouxe aqui? Só para me humilhar mais ainda? E, para tornar as coisas piores, ele foi embora, ninguém sabe para onde, deixando-me aqui sozinha para enfrentar tudo sem ele. Oh! Deus, o que faço agora? Onde está Jasper? Por que ele não chega?

Havia tempo que Bella não chorava, mas agora as lágrimas desciam de seus olhos, sem que pudesse controlá-Ias, e seu corpo todo tremia com os soluços que não conseguia reprimir.

Angela entrou correndo, cheia de perguntas, tentando consolá-Ia, mas era impossível. Com o rosto preocupado, ela se sentou a seu lado, até que Bella parou de soluçar e caiu num torpor causado pela exaustão. Muito gentilmente, Angela a despiu. Trouxe toalhas, uma bacia com água fria, e começou a esfregar-lhe o rosto úmido de lágrimas e o corpo suado.

Que pena! Que vergonha! Apesar de sua lealdade aos Cullen, Angela começou a resmungar baixinho. Don Eduardo não devia ter feito isso! Era fácil perceber que esta era uma dama - e tão bonita! Não podia tratá-la assim! Ela sabia, é claro, da visita de _doña_ Tania. Uma pestinha de menina que ela era, mimada pelos pais. Pelo _patrón_ também, pois fora ele quem arranjara o casamento entre ela e seu neto. Angela não podia deixar de pensar no que o _patrón_ faria quando descobrisse. Mesmo porque - é claro - _doña_ Tania iria diretamente contar a ele. O que ele faria?


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Mesmo depois de Tanya já haver deixado seu gabinete, chorando histericamente, Don Cullen continuava de pé, com a testa franzida, junto à porta, segurando firmemente o chicote entre os dedos. Apesar dos seus sessenta e oito anos, era um homem bonito, de ar distinto. Os cabelos de don Carlisle eram totalmente brancos, mas ele tinha um porte ereto e não havia o menor traço senilidade em qualquer de suas ações. No entanto, era um homem habituado a mandar, tão orgulhoso quanto seus ancestrais conquistadores, e, como eles, arrogante; não restava dúvida de que ouvira algo de que não gostara. Seus lábios eram um traço fino sob o bigode branco, e seus olhos, azuis como os do neto, olhava ferozmente por sobre o nariz aquilino.

- Joseh!

Não precisou erguer a voz. Joseh estaria do outro lado porta, como sempre, esperando. Ficou conjeturando sobre quanto o homem sabia. Quase tudo naturalmente! Os criados, os vaqueiros, todos deveriam saber - mas isso não era assunto para discutir com criados.

- _Patrón_? - O homem se movia silenciosa e cautelosamente como era seu hábito. Don Carlisle quase não se dera conta de que ele já havia entrado no gabinete.

- Informe ao _señor_ Jasper que preciso falar com ele. Imediatamente, por favor.

- _Sí, patrón_.

Quando Jasper entrou, Don Carlisle estava sentado à escrivaninha, com um copo de vinho à sua frente. Olhou para o sobrinho e fez um cumprimento quase imperceptível.

- Não me fez esperar muito. Quase se pode dizer que ainda existe alguma esperança ainda para a nova geração!

- Desejava me ver para falar sobre algum assunto urgente?

A voz de Jasper estava controlada. Na sala sombria, seu rosto tinha uma expressão preocupada e um tanto dura.

- Pode sentar-se. Um copo de vinho?

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, muito obrigado, senhor. Na verdade, eu estava de saída quando Joseh me chamou. Há algumas coisas a fazer lá em casa.

- Parece que você tem tido muito mais do que o normal para fazer nestas últimas semanas! - Don Carlisle segurava o copo de vinho contra a luz de forma contemplativa e parecia estar dizendo frases banais. - Na verdade, tenho-o visto muito pouco ultimamente. Sempre que Edward nos honra com sua visita, noto que coisas estranhas começam a acontecer. - Don Carlisle ergueu os olhos de repente, e notou o ar ligeiramente preocupado do sobrinho.

- Espero que meu neto não o tenha envolvido em mais uma de suas estripulias.

- Ouvi dizer que Edward está na Cidade do México ou a caminho de lá - disse Jasper solenemente. - De qualquer modo, vi-o muito pouco durante sua última visita.

- Bem... Acho bom que qualquer coisa que ele tenha ido fazer lá seja bem sucedida. - Don Carlisle tomou um gole de vinho e continuou, olhando ligeiramente para o sobrinho, no mesmo tom de voz inexpressivo: - O que me admira é que ele tenha resolvido deixar aqui a mulher que trouxe com ele. Tanya me disse que ela é bastante atraente, se bem que de uma beleza um tanto agressiva.

Jasper não conseguiu disfarçar o rubor da cólera que subiu a seu rosto. Quer dizer que ele sabia! De uma forma ou de outra, Don Carlisle sempre acabava sabendo de tudo o que se passava a sua volta. Estava desagradavelmente consciente dos olhos azuis que o mediam e tomavam consciência de seu estado de agitação.

- Senhor! Eu... Eu... - Jasper estava zangado consigo mesmo por gaguejar e titubear, como fazia quando era menino. E já naquela ocasião era sempre por tentar defender seu primo Edward das conseqüências de alguma ação irrefletida.

- Que vergonha, meu sobrinho! Uma pessoa culta como você, não consegue achar as palavras? Esperava que você pudesse me dizer mais alguma coisa sobre o novo "brinquedo" de Edward. Parece que ela perturbou muito a minha pobre Tanya. Fico admirado de você ter-lhe permitido ser tão indiscreto. Como você pode permitir que uma mulher dessa espécie ocupe sua casa de hóspedes e, ainda por cima, goze tanto da sua companhia também? Ela é tão fascinante assim?

- O senhor não compreende! Não sei como Tanya conseguiu se encontrar com Bella... Srta. Swan, quero dizer... Mas eu lhe garanto que ela não é em absoluto o que o senhor está insinuando. Ela é uma dama, senhor... E de boa família. Edward não tinha o direito de colocá-Ia nessa situação constrangedora. Aliás, eu disse a ele...

- E desde quando meu neto ouve o que se diz a ele? - Havia um toque de ironia na voz de Don Carlisle, finalmente, e seus olhos se haviam semicerrado um pouco. - Quer dizer que essa mulher é uma dama? Nesse caso, o que ela faz aqui como amante de meu neto? Pelo que vejo, ela não é exatamente uma prisioneira, embora tenha dito uma bobagem qualquer a Tanya sobre rapto. Com os diabos! - Don Carlisle bateu no braço da cadeira com o cabo do chicote, fazendo Jasper dar um pulo. - Por que não sou informado das coisas que acontecem em meus domínios? Por que tenho de chamá-Io aqui e me dar a todo este trabalho para conseguir a verdade? Não - e sua voz se tornara sarcástica -, não faça essa cara, nem aperte os lábios com esse ar resignado. Imagino que vá me dizer que algum dever de lealdade a Edward o impede de dizer o que se passa. Não admito isso, entende? Lembre-se de que é a mim que deve a primeira lealdade! Quero ouvir toda a história de você agora, sem evasivas, por favor!

Jasper se lembraria dessa conversa com Don Carlisle como uma das coisas mais desagradáveis que já lhe haviam acontecido na vida. Seu tio estava com a razão, é claro; ele tinha realmente um certo senso de lealdade em relação a Edward, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia mais do que isso por Bella - embora não soubesse bem definir o que sentia; sentia pena dela, sim, mesclada com uma tremenda admiração por sua fibra e coragem indomável, mas haveria alguma coisa mais, além disso? Enquanto seu tio ia tirando dele toda a sórdida história, ficava imaginando-a - a pele cor alva, os enormes olhos verde-mar, bem separados, no rosto sensual de cigana; sua inteligência viva e aquele sorriso... Como ousara Edward tratá-Ia como uma mulher qualquer apanhada na rua deixando-a sozinha para ser insultada e vilipendiada por Tanya? Não Era a ele que devia lealdade e, mais do que isso, proteção.

Surpreendeu-se quando Don Carlisle deu por terminada a conversa, abruptamente, anunciando que pretendia ver por si mesmo - visitaria a casa de hóspedes e conversaria com a Srta. Swan. Quando seu tio resolvia fazer alguma coisa, não havia nada que o fizesse mudar de idéia. Apesar de saber disso, Jasper tentou protestar.

- Mas, senhor... Eu lhe peço...

- Continue seu trabalho, Jasper. - A voz de Don Carlisle estava comedida e seca, mas Jasper sentiu uma ameaça velada e estremeceu. - Ainda sou capaz de resolver os assuntos que me dizem respeito, de minha propriedade e de minha família, e farei aquilo que achar que deva ser feito. Joseh, traga meu cavalo para a frente da estância, por favor. E prepare-se para cavalgar comigo.

Quando Don Carlisle virava o _patrón_ e despedia alguém, não havia mais nada a fazer senão ir embora. Quase incapaz de suportar sua frustração, Jasper fez um ligeiro cumprimento e retirou-se

Enquanto, porém, revisava os livros de seu tio num pequeno quarto que dava para o pátio, deu-se conta de que parecia ver o rosto de Bella à sua frente. Fazia uma prece muda para que seu tio não a maltratasse!

Não precisaria ter se preocupado. Bella, após a tempestade emocional pela qual passara após a visita de dona Tanya, havia perdido qualquer sensação de medo ou de outro sentimento. Como um autômato, deixou que Angela a banhasse e, depois, lhe pusesse um 'dos vestidos mais bonitos que lhe haviam trazido. Angela até lhe atara uma fita verde aos cabelos, deixando que as pontas lhe caíssem sobre as às costas.

Tomou um copo de suco e serviu-se de fruta – mamão gelado com gotas de limão.

- Para quê? - protestou. - Para que você está me preparando? - Bella já havia percebido que Angela estava do seu lado, mas contra quem? Esperava que Jasper aparecesse a qualquer momento; seu querido e gentil Jasper lhe diria o que fazer, iria ajudá-Ia. Ela só sabia que precisava ir embora; recusava-se a ficar ali esperando humildemente até que Edward voltasse. Ela não queria pôr os olhos nele nunca mais; ele era um monstro, mentiroso e traidor!

Durante todo o tempo em que ficou ajudando Bella, Angela resmungava e fazia tudo para que ela comesse. Corno não falava castelhano, Bella tinha dificuldade em compreendê-Ia sobretudo quando falava depressa.

- _Doña_ Bellinha - era assim que ela insistia em chamá-Ia -, a _señora_ precisa estar muito bonita hoje. O que quer que aconteça, é bom estar preparada.

- Mas o que pode acontecer? Não tenho medo das ameaças de uma menininha. Até mesmo se essa pessoa que vocês ficam chamado de _patrón_ resolver me matar, não me importo nem um pouco! Talvez fosse até bom.

- _Ay de mí_ – Angela se benzeu rapidamente. - Não fale desse jeito! Dá azar. Mas o _patrón_, apesar de severo, é um homem justo. Ele faria justiça, embora... Não sei... Dizem que _doña_ Tanya seja uma de suas eleitas. Foi o _patrón_, naturalmente, que arranjou tudo isso.

- Quem arranjou o quê? Será que você está tentando me dizer, a sério, que Don Edward deixou que esse _patrón_ arranjasse um casamento para ele?

- Mas, _doña_ Bellinha – Angela olhou-a como se ela tivesse perdido o juízo. - É costume nesta terra. Entre os grandes fazendeiros, os casamentos são sempre arranjados pelas famílias. Ouvi dizer que, quando doña Tanya ainda era um bebê, seu pai falou com Don Carlisle e, naturalmente...

- Espere. Espere aí! - Bellacomprimiu o rosto com as mãos. - Angela, você está me fazendo ficar toda confusa. Quem é Don Carlisle? Ele é o avô de Edward? Então, por que vocês todos o ficam chamando-o de _patrón_?

- Porque ele é o _patrón_.

Angela estava de olhos arregalados pela ignorância de Bella, mas havia uma nota de orgulho em sua voz:

- Ah! _doña_ Bellinha, pensei que a senhora soubesse ... Todo mundo conhece Don Carlisle Cullen! Ora, diz-se que ele é um dos homens mais ricos do México; sua fazenda é a maior, com certeza. Nem os juaristas ousam atacar aquelas terras... até os franceses, aqueles assassinos, são cheios de respeito... Uma vez o imperador e a imperatriz estiveram de visita aqui, e Don Carlisle já se hospedou no palácio em Chapultepec.

Bella tinha estado de pé, examinando sua imagem pensativamente no espelho, mas agora se sentara bruscamente.

Lembrou-se da voz esganiçada de Tanya dizendo, toda orgulhosa:

"Vou me casar com o herdeiro de Don Carlisle!" Edward Masen, o homem que ela chamara desdenhosamente de mestiço - o homem que ela pensara não ser mais que um pistoleiro profissional e um ladrão -, era o herdeiro de milhões, e neto de um dos homens mais importantes da Espanha! Não, era inacreditável!

- Quer dizer que ele era rico! - murmurou alto. - Poderia ter sido um cavalheiro, ter ficado aqui e se casado, como era, obviamente, o desejo de seu avô, mas, ao invés disso... - Notou que Angela a olhava, preocupada, e mordeu os lábios. Teve novo acesso de ira, acompanhado de uma sensação de ultraje. - Ele não pode fazer uma coisa dessas impunemente! Trazer-me aqui, fazer-me passar por sua amante, tratar-me abominavelmente como fez, quando todo o tempo não havia um motivo válido para o modo como agiu! Por que precisou roubar o dinheiro de meu pai? Por que se tornou um fora-da-Iei? Por que me raptou e me tratou pior do que a seu cavalo, quando estava noivo de Tanya, que é, sem dúvida, tão rica quanto ele e que terá um grande dote? Qual é o motivo de tudo isso?

Estava tão furiosa, que passou como um raio na frente de Angela ganhando a sala. Não sabia o que fazer. Talvez procurar Jasper e enfrentá-Io com sua recente descoberta e suas novas acusações. Não ficaria ali nem mais um minuto; tinha que ir embora, fazer alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa para pôr fim àquela farsa e recobrar o orgulho perdido.

- _Doña_ Bellinha, _doña_ Bellinha! - Angela saiu choramingando atrás dela.

Naquele instante, quando Bella em sua fuga desesperada, já havia alcançado a porta, esta se abriu subitamente, pelo lado de fora, e um homem entrou na sala.

- O que está havendo aqui? Por que ninguém veio abrir a porta?

Ficaram olhando um para o outro, o velho senhor alto e a jovem perturbada. Os frios olhos azuis de Don Carlisle absorveram todos os detalhes de sua aparência antes de se tornarem impenetráveis. Seu rosto marcado de rugas tinha um ar sério e implacável, apesar do risinho sarcástico que lhe afinava os lábios.

- _El patrón!_

Antes que Angela pudesse pronunciar as palavras, com uma voz apavorada, Bella já sabia quem ele era. O avô de Edward. Havia uma certa semelhança entre os dois; talvez a forma como os olhos do avô a analisaram sem parecer que o estavam fazendo.

Inconscientemente, Bella havia levantado os ombros e erguido o queixo, num gesto quase infantil de desafio e orgulho.

- Sinto muito, Don Carlisle, que não houvesse alguém para recebê-lo. Angela estava ocupada, cuidando de minha toalete, e eu não estava, realmente, esperando visita.

- Sinto não ter tido tempo de avisá-Ia formalmente de minha visita, Srta. Swan. Infelizmente, não tinha idéia, antes, de lhe fazer esta visita. Não quer sentar-se? Gostaria de conversar com a senhora em particular. - Seus olhos de águia fitaram Angela. - Pode ir, mulher. Não tenho intenção de fazer qualquer mal à sua patroa.

Gentilmente, Don Carlisle conduziu Bella até uma cadeira; suas maneiras eram tão corteses como as de Jasper. Ela estava assombrada, sentindo-se cada vez mais uma marionete, ou um peão num jogo de xadrez. O que ele queria com ela? O que iria dizer? Surpreendentemente, não tinha medo. Já passara dessa fase. Estava, porém, resolvida a não dizer uma única palavra antes que ele falasse.

Havia sempre uma jarra com vinho sobre a mesa baixa, e Don Carlisle se dirigiu para lá e serviu dois copos de vinho, com a tranqüilidade de quem estivesse em sua própria casa.

- Toma um copo de vinho com um ancião, _mademoiselle_? ¬.Mais uma vez Bella se surpreendeu por ver que ele sabia muito sobre ela, inclusive que havia sido criada como francesa.

- Muito obrigada - disse calmamente, observando-lhe o rosto enquanto ele lhe passava o copo e erguia o seu para apreciar o brinde.

- Um vinho excelente. Meu neto tem bom gosto, pelo menos para algumas coisas, o que é bom. Pena que, para outras coisas, ele não passe muito de um selvagem.

Bella não pôde esconder o rubor que lhe subiu às faces. Tomou um gole de vinho para disfarçar seu embaraço diante do meticuloso exame a que ele a submetia. Será que ele esperava alguma resposta ao seu comentário ligeiramente ferino? Não, ele viera de propósito para vê-Ia, pois então, que conduzisse a conversação.

Don Carlisle virava vagarosamente o pé do cálice entre os dedos, pensando no que iria dizer. Ela fora uma surpresa, essa Srta. Swan. Uma surpresa agradável, felizmente. Bem, ele costumava acreditar em Jasper, que dizia sempre a verdade, mas preferia formar sua própria opinião, sem depender de ninguém.

Neste caso, porém, sua intuição já lhe dissera que Jasper estava certo. No momento em que a vira, observara seus enormes olhos verdes se abrirem, chocados, e vira o esforço que fizera para se recompor logo em seguida, percebera que essa não era uma mulher qualquer que seu neto selvagem havia trazido para ali. Quer dizer que havia sido rapto? Por Deus! Pensara Don Carlisle enfurecido, o pilantra havia voltado à Idade da Pedra! Raptara uma dama e tratava-a como a uma prostituta. Por quê? Será que ele, sempre tão displicente com suas conquistas, havia se apaixonado por essa jovem?

Ela estava, naturalmente, consciente de ser observada pelo seu olhar penetrante. Parece que, inteligentemente, tinha decidido ficar calada, esperando que a iniciativa de falar partisse dele. Para surpresa sua, Don Carlisle parecia antecipar, com prazer, a batalha de palavras que se seguiria. Que aquela mulher não era nenhum bebê chorão, isso ele já havia notado. Além do mais, de acordo com a opinião de seu sobrinho, era inteligente e encantadora.

Don Carlisle se permitiu dar um sorriso para a deliciosa _mademoiselle_. Seus olhos de longos cílios olhavam firmemente para ele, mas vira que apertava as mãos que mantinha no colo. Gostava de mulheres de fibra. Era óbvio que Edward ainda não havia conseguido domá-Ia - poderia rir sozinho ao pensar no que Jasper lhe dissera sobre a faca que enfiara em seu atrevido primo.

- Bem, _mademoiselle_ - disse alto, com voz suave e persuasiva -, não acha que já é tempo de contar toda a história de viva voz? Precisa desculpar minha franqueza... Sou um velho e já passei da idade de apreciar os preâmbulos. Devo dizer-lhe que já ouvi uma história longa e um tanto incoerente de minha querida Tanya, e que conversei com meu sobrinho Jasper, que parece tê-la em alta conta. Quer me dizer a sua parte?

- A que história está se referindo, Don Carlisle? Estou certa de que Tanya antipatizou violentamente comigo, e sinto dizer que perdi a paciência. Mas, quanto a Jasper, creio que ele é meu amigo. Não sabia que Edward tinha... Pobre Jasper, como deve estar se sentindo culpado!

- _Mademoiselle_, espero que não me desaponte brincando com as palavras. - A súbita aspereza na voz de Don Carlisle fez com que os olhos de Bella faiscassem. Seu olhar era de desafio.

- Palavras, senhor? Precisa perdoar-me. Se hesito e fico fazendo rodeios é simplesmente porque estou confusa e embaraçada, afinal de contas, o motivo de eu estar aqui é tão sórdido e, ao mesmo tempo, tão simples! Seu neto, o homem que conheci Edward Masen, trouxe-me aqui. Eu sou sua... Sua ... - ia dizer-lhe claramente que era sua amante e ver a que conclusões o velho chegaria, mas o certo é que as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta e ela mordeu os lábios, baixando os olhos involuntariamente.

Bella sentiu, mais do que viu, as mãos de Don Carlisle se moverem impacientemente.

- Srta. Swan! Mais uma vez peço desculpas. Sei que este assunto é desagradável para a senhorita, mas, se resolver confiar em mim, verá que nem todos os homens da família são totalmente desprovidos de honra!

Existia um tom de ódio reprimido em sua voz que fez Bella erguer a cabeça e olhar para ele com ar inquiridor.

- Mas o que pode o senhor fazer? É tarde demais agora, tenho de admiti-Io. Edward me raptou... Oh! No começo disse que eu era uma espécie de refém... Para garantir a fuga de seus amigos com o dinheiro que roubaram ... Oh! Não, não suporto falar sobre isso! Por favor, pense qualquer coisa que o queira, não me importo! Só o que quero é ir embora, para tão longe que ele não me encontre nunca mais, e onde eu possa esquecer tudo, tudo!

Quando Don Carlisle se irritava, suas sobrancelhas cerradas se juntavam, e ele parecia uma nuvem de tempestade. No momento, porém, o cenho franzido não era dirigido a Bella,mas a seus próprios pensamentos.

- O quê? A senhorita diz que meu neto roubou? E que ele a tratou mal? Vamos, Srta. Swan, não me decepcione, faça jus à impressão que tive da senhorita quando a vi parada, com os olhos faiscando perigosamente. Preciso saber de tudo, e não é por mera curiosidade, como verá quando me conhecer melhor. Sou o chefe de minha família senhorita, e honra para mim não é uma palavra vazia. É uma forma de vida, a _minha_ vida! O que afeta qualquer membro da minha família afeta a mim... Talvez eu seja antiquado... Mas há coisas que não posso tolerar! Precisa me contar tudo...

Seus dedos se fecharam firmemente sobre os pulsos de Bella. Olhando para baixo, Bella viu a mão cheia de veias de um velho, mas os dedos eram duros como aço - tão firmes quanto os de Edward. Bella sentiu a força desse homem, o poder que emanava dos olhos fixos nela. Compreendia agora por que todas as pessoas com quem havia falado naquele lugar lhe tinham tanto respeito. Não, o que tinham era medo dele!

Sentiu-se como que hipnotizada. Numa voz inexpressiva, titubeante, começou finalmente a falar, não escondendo nada, nem poupando a si mesma. Contou tudo, até sua fraqueza e a culpa que lhe cabia por ter-se entregue àquela primeira paixão virginal que sentia pelo homem que aprendera a desprezar tão completamente.

Terminara por fim - contara-lhe tudo, e tinha a garganta tão seca que não poderia pronunciar uma só palavra mais. Deixou-se arriar na cadeira, mantendo os olhos desviados dos de Don Carlisle e bebendo avidamente do copo de vinho que ele lhe oferecera como se fosse água.

O que ele faria agora? Talvez mandasse matá-Ia ou fazê-Ia desaparecer por qualquer outro método, para lavar a mancha da honra da família! Podia esperar tudo dele, pois era o avô de Edward, afinal de contas, e em sua insistência bruta para que continuasse falando mesmo quando a voz lhe tremia e tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas era tão inflexível como os atos de Edward o haviam sido. Don Carlisle era como um rei ali, no meio de seu povo; a lei não o atingia, nada podia tocá-Io! Pensando bem, quem mais sabia que estava ali? Que importância poderia ter ela em comparação ao filho de sua própria filha, seu herdeiro?

Por que ele não fala alguma coisa? Por que, pensava ela, ele não faz alguma coisa para pôr fim a essa tensão, de uma vez por todas? Afinal, não me importo com o que possa acontecer, de uma forma ou de outra. Estou cansada, tão cansada mentalmente que nada me importa mais!

- Muito bem, então é pior até do que eu havia imaginado. Ele foi longe demais desta vez, e não posso permitir que essa loucura vá mais adiante. - Don Carlisle falava tranqüilamente, como se se dirigisse a si mesmo, mas um tom duro como o aço havia acrescentado à sua voz, e Bella estremeceu. O que ele queria dizer? Antes que pudesse lhe perguntar, ele continuou, no mesmo tom baixo e duro, numa voz de homem que nunca havia encontrado oposição na vida e que estava acostumado a conseguir tudo o queria. - Não sei em que espécie de negócio estúpido e irresponsável Edward se envolveu, mas vou descobrir quando ele voltar. Sabe, Srta. Swan? Quase não conheço meu neto! Desde minha filha Elisabeth o trouxe para cá, criança ainda, venho tentando transformá-Io num cavalheiro; mesmo em criança ele me opunha resistência! Corrigi-o, chicoteei-o nas costas até sair sangue, no entanto, ele sempre me resistiu. Mais tarde, quando esta mais velho, começou a fugir de casa. Era achado, traziam-no de volta, mas fugia sempre outra vez. Finalmente, cheguei à conclusão que, como o falcão, ele precisava de espaço para experimentar as asas, precisava que a vida lhe desse as lições que não conseguia lhe ensinar. Vejo agora o resultado. Ele não aprendeu mais do que a satisfazer a si próprio, tomar tudo o que quer, sem se preocupar com as conseqüências. Por Deus, desta vez ele terá que enfrentar as conseqüências! Ele cumprirá seus deveres de cavalheiro e de meu neto, ou então eu o matarei pessoalmente, antes que as das leis do seu país ou seu pai o façam!

A voz de Don Carlisle tinha ficado mais forte; ele bateu o chicote no lado da cadeira, e Bella pôs a mão diante da boca para sufocar um grito, quando o sentido de suas palavras conseguiu alcançar seu cérebro confuso.

Voltou-se para ela rapidamente, tomando-lhe as mãos geladas entre as suas, fortes e ásperas.

- Você é muito bonita, minha criança. É forte, tem fibra e gosto disso. Bem, não posso desfazer o que já foi feito, nem compensá-Ia suficientemente pelos danos que sofreu, mas posso oferecer uma solução que poderá lhe poupar futuras humilhações. Meu neto se casará com a senhorita assim que voltar.

Por um longo momento, Bella olhou para ele estupefata, como um animal acuado, sem poder acreditar no que ouvia. A seguir, com grito, tentou retirar as mãos das suas, mas ele as reteve firmemente.

- Não! O senhor não sabe o que está dizendo! Edward nunca... nunca... Oh!, mas o senhor não o conhece! Ele nunca se submeteria a um casamento forçado. Afinal, estamos no século XIX; além disso, eu o odeio! - Terminou com um toque quase infantil.

- Escute aqui, Isabella! - A nota grave na voz de Don Carlisle fez que Bella olhasse para ele, com os lábios entreabertos pronta para continuar com seus argumentos. - Você precisa deixar de lado sua reação natural e procurar compreender que a solução que ofereci é a única possível, para seu próprio bem. É para salvar sua reputação que estou propondo isso. Gente demais sabe que Edward fugiu com você, mas se você aparecer diante de sua família, mais tarde, como sua esposa, a situação será outra, não perrcebe? Uma fuga apaixonada... Haveria falatório, sem dúvidas,mas você e sua família poderiam continuar de cabeça erguida. Em breve, todos estarão comentando como tudo foi romântico. Acredite minha filha, conheço a natureza humana. Você seria uma respeitável senhora casada... E rica, posso garantir. Estabelecerei um dote para você que será mais do que razoável e, mais tarde se você resolver voltar para a América ou mesmo para a França,será independente. Compreendeu?

- Não - repetiu fracamente. - Não, é impossível! O senhor precisa compreender isso! Mesmo que eu concordasse, Edward nunca concordaria... Ele não é o tipo de homem que pode ser forçado a qualquer coisa contra a vontade. Ele me faria sofrer.

- Nestas circunstâncias, Edward fará tudo aquilo que eu lhe ordenar! Você está se esquecendo, minha querida, de que isto aqui é o México, e não os Estados Unidos. Ele compreende nossos costumes, embora se rebele contra eles. Ele o fará... Porque não lhe deixarei outra alternativa. E tomarei as providências para que ele a trate com a consideração e o respeito devidos a uma esposa. Não, desta vez Edward não fugirá às suas responsabilidades com a facilidade com que o tem feito no passado.

Bella continuava a fitar aquele homem estranho, dominador e que chegava a assustar; sentia-se, ainda, como se estivesse sonhando.

- E se ele se recusar?

- Se se recusar, não será mais meu neto e terá que arcar com as conseqüências. Você se dá conta, minha jovem, de que já mandei matar homens em minha _hacienda_ por muito menos do que isso? Acredito que Edward me conhece bem, desse ponto de vista. Quando eu explicar as coisas para ele, compreenderá perfeitamente que a única alternativa que lhe deixo é a morte por traição!

O tom inexorável na voz de Don Carlisle veio acordar Bella da sensação de irrealidade que a envolvia, e ela sentiu o sangue lhe fugir do rosto. Quer dizer que ele falava sério mesmo? Era verdade cada palavra que dissera!

- Sonhei com a vingança, quis vê-Io sofrer. Sim, desejei até sua morte e quase a provoquei, mas isso é demais! Já vi violência demais e não quero ser a causa de mais uma.

- Então a senhora se casará com ele. Deixe Edward comigo, ele não a magoará mais, ou vai se ver comigo. Ele me dará sua palavra; apesar de seus modos irreverentes, nunca o vi faltar com a palavra, uma vez dada. Se você sonhou com a vingança, filha, esta é a sua chance. Você será sua esposa e, não importa o que aconteça depois, usará seu nome legalmente. Ele lhe deve isso... E mais.

- Não sei o que dizer!

- Concorda, não? Pois, então, venha comigo agora. Darlhe-ei um apartamento na _hacienda_ e uma _dueña_. Não precisa se preocupar com o falatório aqui, pois, uma vez que eu der minha palavra de que a senhorita é a futura esposa de meu neto, não se ouvirá mais um murmúrio sobre o assunto. Não aceito argumentos. A senhorita está exausta. Angela cuidará de arrumar as coisas.

Arrogante, sem dar a menor importância aos seus débeis protestos, Don Carlisle foi afastando tudo o que havia à sua frente, e ao cair da noite, Bella já se encontrava instalada na _hacienda_ - como hóspede de honra do próprio _patrón_.


	29. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Toda a extensão da fortuna e poder de Don Carlisle Cullen foi revelada a Bella durante os dias que se seguiram à sua inesperada remoção da casa pequena para a chamada casa-grande. Ante a visão da propriedade cercada de altos muros de pedra, das

alamedas sombreadas de árvores que pareciam não ter fim, e que conduziam a uma cena semelhante à ilustração de uma mansão medieval num livro de histórias, Bella se sentia como sob o efeito de magia.

Num momento ela vivia praticamente em clausura, como se estivesse envolta numa nuvem, e no outro era a futura esposa do neto do _patrón_, e nada era bom demais para ela. Julgando ser conduzida pela mão, naqueles primeiros dias Bella se assombrava com a rapidez com que os fatos se sucediam, e era como se estivesse sendo levada pelos acontecimentos, sem poder evitá-Ios.

Deram-Ihe os amplos apartamentos que haviam pertencido a Elisabeth, mãe de Edward. Eram totalmente independentes, mas abriam para o mesmo pátio da casa-grande. Bella se viu naquela noite percorrendo os amplos quartos, embevecida, admirando a belíssima mobília espanhola e os tapetes caros. Já tinha sido apresentada a _señora_ Armijo, conhecida na família como tia Pepita. A _señora_ Armijo teria a função de sua _dueña_ não-oficial - a idéia fazia Bella rir histericamente. Deveria também ter duas camareiras particulares - mocinhas de pele morena que viviam rindo e que,

Não restava a menor dúvida, se assustavam com a função.

"Vou acordar amanhã de manhã e descobrir que sonhei isso tudo", é o que Bellaficava se dizendo. O dia seguinte, porém, só lhe trouxe mais surpresas .

Tiraram suas medidas e ela foi levada pela _señora_ Armijo para um compartimento onde eram guardados cortes de tecidos e vários outros materiais de cores variadas e padrões diversos. Trouxeram-lhe figurinos - alguns deles vindos de Londres e Paris - e espalharam-nos sobre a mesa; estava ali até o austero Don Carlisle, que, junto com os outros, dava opiniões sobre a roupa que deveria ser providenciada para Bella.

- Podemos estar um pouco afastados do que se considera a civilização, mas as mulheres de minha família sempre se vestiram no rigor da moda - disse com voz seca. - Além disso, minha cara Bella, haverá várias festas e reuniões a que terá de comparecer.

As camareiras davam risadinhas sempre que discutiam seu próximo casamento e os lindos vestidos que estavam sendo feitos para ela. Tia Pepita se dignou a dizer que as esmeraldas, que Don Carlisle lhe havia dado, combinavam com a cor de seus cabelos e de sua pele. É verdade, havia jóias também. Bella protestara, no começo, só para ver seus protestos serem postos de lado sem discussão. Foi informada de que as jóias eram suas. Durante todos aqueles anos tinham ficado guardadas num cofre para serem usadas pela esposa de Don Edward.

Foi providenciado para que ela tivesse tudo quanto quisesse - tudo. Se queria montar, era só avisar e logo aparecia uma égua árabe, trazida por seu criado particular.

As vezes Bella tinha a impressão de que havia sido tirada de dentro de uma cartola, por um passe de mágica. Toda aquela gente - os parentes que viviam na estância e os numerosos amigos e companheiros de negócios de Don Carlisle, todos esperavam que Tanya Denali se casasse algum dia com seu herdeiro. E, de repente como que tirada do espaço, ele apresentou uma mulher estranha - americana, além do mais - como a noiva do neto. Ela foi aceita sem discussão; mais do que isso, com genuíno carinho e consideração

Não foi difícil para Bella se adaptar à forma de vida agradável e luxuosa que lhe foi oferecida.

Só o que precisava fazer era se deixar levar, flutuando através do tempo, gentilmente guiada nesta ou naquela direção por pessoas que se interessavam por ela e cujo único desejo era agradar-lhe Fazia todo o possível, pela paz de seu espírito, para não pensar no que tudo aquilo iria dar - no dia em que Edward Masen voltasse esperando, sem dúvida, revê-Ia na pequena casa onde a deixara e encontrando preparativos para um casamento.

A afirmação de Don Carlisle, de que seu neto faria o que lhe fosse mandado, não lhe parecia nada estranha depois de ter vivido uma semana naquela casa. Já havia descoberto que ele tinha o poder de vida ou morte sobre as pessoas que trabalhavam para ele. Coisas que Edward lhe tinha dito sobre as grandes _haciendas_ e seus proprietários voltavam à sua memória, e longas conversas com Jasper e o próprio Don Carlisle completavam o quadro de uma sociedade ainda feudal. Mas, com aquela criação, como conseguira Edward se libertar? E por que quisera fazê-Io? Sentia que o odiava ainda mais por aquilo em que ele se tornara. Transformara-se em um fora-da-Iei, não porque precisasse sobreviver, mas porque era inquietante e aventureiro o bastante para gostar desse tipo de vida. Para tornar coisas piores, ele era hipócrita - como podia criticar os fazenderos e os franceses, que estavam lá a convite, quando ele era um deles? Ele falava como se fosse um camponês.

Apoiava Juárez, roubava e matava pela causa, quando sabia que ele tiraria tudo desses fazendeiros para dividir entre os camponeses, e bandidos que eram seus seguidores. Ela nunca chegaria a entender isso!

Bella não queria pensar em Edward, mas não conseguia evitá-Io. De vez em quando, uma das mulheres que a cercavam fazia um comentário jocoso, observando-a para ver sua reação.

- Oh! _Doña_ Bella, essas camisolas com rendas e fitas são capazes de deixar qualquer marido louco - falou uma das costureiras erguendo a peça que havia sido confeccionada com a mais pura seda vinda diretamente da China.

As camareiras, conversando uma com a outra todas as manhãs arrumavam a cama, comentavam timidamente o dia em a _señora_ Armijo deixaria de dividir o quarto com _doña_ Bella.

Carmencita, que era a mais saliente das duas, revirava os olhos:

- Aquele Don Eduardo... _muy macho hombre_! Sempre dissemos que quando _ele_ se casasse, seria com uma americana. _Doña_ Tanya não é bonita quanto a senhora, e tem uma língua!

Embora não ousassem falar sobre isso em voz alta, todas as mulheres da casa achavam o fato muito romântico, como se ele tivesse tirado de uma novela - que o jovem Edward tivesse fugido com a mulher de sua escolha bem debaixo do nariz de seu pai.

Até Jasper, habitualmente tão discreto, fizera vários comentários sobre o casamento. Os convites já haviam começado a ser enviados, e ele ajudava Don Carlisle a expedi-Ios. Tinha ela alguns amigos a quem gostaria de convidar? Contra a vontade, se sentiu enrubescer; titubeava como uma colegial. Não, disse-lhes. Não haveria tempo. Já tinha conversado em particular com Don Carlisle e dito que não pretendia escrever a seu pai antes do casamento. Ele não precisava saber a data. Só o fato de ter havido um casamento já ia ajudar muito. Mais tarde, quando encontrasse seu pai e Rosalie novamente, ela se explicaria.

Haviaa ocasiões, porém, em que não podia tirar da cabeça um pensament0 que a preocupava. Quando ele voltasse, quando descobrisse, como será que reagiria? Lembrando-se de como ele era bruto quando se zangava, não podia deixar de estremecer. Agora, estava sob a proteção de Don Carlisle, mas e depois? O dote que ele lhe prometera ia permitir que viajasse, indo e vindo a seu bel-prazer; mas e se Edward pensasse diferente? Não podia se esquecer de que o casamento tornava a mulher uma verdadeira prisioneira, caso o marido resolvesse exercer todos os direitos que a lei lhe dava. Lembrava-se também do que ele lhe tinha dito no dia em que ela o ferira com a faca: "Não vamos mais subestimar um ao outro". Ela não ousava subestimar Edward - não o conhecia o bastante!

Acordada na cama, numa noite excessivamente quente, Bella pensava em seu medo de Edward. Ele era totalmente imprevisível e capaz de qualquer coisa. Tinha medo da vingança que ele poderia preparar. No entanto, dizia a si mesma, furiosa, que nada daquilo era culpa sua. O fato de ela estar ali e a situação incrível em que se encontrava, tudo era obra dele. Ele que sofresse as conseqüências, que visse como era bom perder a famosa liberdade de que tanto falava. Odeio-o, pensou novamente. Ele vai descobrir quanto. Nunca mais cederei nem deixarei que ele me intimide.

No entanto, havia noites em que o perfume do jasmim e das gardênias invadia seu quarto pela janela aberta, e ela atirava longe as cobertas, sentindo o corpo em chama, sem poder dormir. Repetia mil vezes para si mesma que era só o calor - a sensualidade lânguida e embriagadora de um clima com o qual não estava acostumada. Era seu corpo que traía sua mente, ansiando pelos carinhos que ele a forçara a aceitar, acordando sua virgindade para a realidade da paixão, fazendo que conhecesse o desejo e a necessidade de saciá-Io. Não importava quanto o odiasse e estremecesse à lembrança das vezes em que a subjugara à sua vontade; ainda havia noites em que era torturada pela necessidade de sua carne junto à dela, suas mãos sobre seu corpo, seus lábios sufocando seus débeis protestos e o já familiar peso de seu corpo sobre o dela, que a fazia esquecer tudo, menos a necessidade de satisfazer seus desejos.

Havia ocasiões, durante aquelas noites, em que Bella pulava da cama, incapaz de suportar a direção que seus pensamentos estavam tomando. Enchia, ela própria, a banheira com água fria e se deitava nela até que seus dentes começassem a bater. O que há comigo? Perguntava-se depois. Serei uma criatura desprezível como ele, guiada pelo instinto ao invés da razão? Condenava-se pela sua fraqueza, pois chegava à conclusão de que realmente o odiava; no entanto, quando ele a beijava ou tocava, ela reagia como um animal - seus sentidos a dominavam, e ele sabia disso, sabia que podia fazer o que quisesse com ela! Ser mulher é uma injustiça!

Não havia ninguém com quem pudesse conversar sobre esses pensamentos secretos, com certeza nem o padre, que a ouvia em confissão, nem mesmo Jasper, por mais compreensivo e amigo que fosse. Lia livros sobre filosofia e ciência da razão até o próprio Don Carlisle caçoar dela, dizendo-lhe que passava a maior parte do dia em sua sombria biblioteca. Não, ironicamente, a única pessoa no mundo que talvez pudesse compreender seu dilema era o próprio Edward. Cerrou os dentes ao pensar no sorriso cínico e nos comentários mordazes que fazia de vez em quando sobre o sexo e sobre ela em particular. As últimas palavras que lhe dirigira antes de partir para a Cidade do México foram um anseio de se ver livre dela. O que pensaria ao voltar? O pensamento que martelava sua cabeça durante aqueles longos dias e longuíssimas noites era que, de todos os homens que conhecera, só ele - o homem a quem detestava e com quem ia se casar - a havia realmente compreendido. Ele a vira como mulher, não como um modeloo de virtudes ou alguém de cara bonita apenas, e a tratara como tal.

Dez dias haviam passado desde que Don Carlisle a levara tão inesperadamente para a casa-grande; apesar da rotina preguiçosa a que sucumbira, Bella sentia às vezes os nervos tensos como cordas de violino quando pensava no futuro.

Estava lendo na biblioteca de Don Carlisle, quando ouviu um tumulto lá fora e, por um momento, sentiu-se enrijecer de temerosa expectativa. Ele chegara! Tinha finalmente resolvido voltar! Continuou escondida na biblioteca, fingindo que lia. As letras do livro se embaralhavam diante de seus olhos. Podia ouvir, agora, os passos de Don Carlisle e de alguém que o acompanhava. Sua voz, seca como de costume, dizia: "Ela está aqui, tenho certeza. Passa a maior parte do tempo lendo". Mas, quando a porta se abriu e ela foi obrigada a olhar para cima, não era Edward quem precedia o velho senhor, mas uma mulher - ricamente vestida e coberta de jóias.

Don Carlisle a apresentou com señora Esme, mãe de Jasper e sua única irmã viva.

- Minha irmã mora na Cidade do México. Veio para assistir seu casamento, Bella - disse Don Carlisle, com sua cortesia européia. Acrescentou, um pouco secamente: - Ela está ansiosa para conhecê-Ia ... vou deixá-Ias sozinhas um pouco.

- É verdade... Estávamos todos curiosos por conhecer a mulher que conseguiu conquistar essa figura difícil que é meu sobrinho-neto!

Bella se sentiu apertada num abraço úmido e perfumado, os olhos cor de mel da mulher a examinavam detidamente, detalhe por detalhe. Antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, Bella sentiu que puxavam sua mão e a arrastavam para fora da sala, e

_Doña_ Esme não parava um minuto de falar.

- Carlisle, vamos nos sentar no pátio, Tenho certeza de que está mais fresco lá. E não se esqueça da minha laranjada, está bem? Estou certa de que a querida Bella me acompanhará. Por favor, - prosseguiu com um sorriso rápido -, não fique com tanto medo de mim! Não vou mordê-Ia... você já vai descobrir que sou apenas uma velha que gosta de falar. Prepare-se, pois tenho muitas perguntas a lhe fazer.

Em breve estavam sentadas confortavelmente no pátio, com o silencioso criado de Don Carlisle trazendo uma enorme jarra de laranjada geladinha para _doña_ Esme. Não parava de falar um minuto, exceto para tomar ar ou beber um gole de laranjada, e Bella, meio tonta, ficava aliviada por ver que não precisava contribuir muito para a conversação, salvo com um "sim" e um "não" de vez em quando.

A _señora_ Esme, embora Ginny não pudesse imaginar que ela fosse a mãe de Jasper, era bastante franca. Foi logo dando sua opinião sobre os norte-americanos. Não eram, a seu ver, nada civilizados, salvo uns poucos exilados do Sul. Mas perdoava a Bella por ser gringa, porque sua mãe era francesa.

- Os franceses ficam bastante próximos da Espanha, o que os torna toleráveis - disse delicadamente _doña_ Esme.

Acariciou a mão de Bella, dizendo:

- Você é realmente bonitinha, e devo admitir que estou agradavelmente surpresa. Aquele diabo selvagem que é o Edawrd sempre demonstrou propensão para o tipo errado de mulher, e nós vivíamos tremendamente preocupados! Mas, quando Jasper nos escreveu dizendo que você era filha de um senador, uma moça tranqüila e bem-educada, senti um alívio! Você sabe, minha querida, meu irmão, apesar de ter-se tornado um eremita ultimamente, é um homem de gosto refinado e de opiniões muito positivas. E ele gosta de você. Vi isso logo que cheguei aqui. Meu filho mais novo também, por falar nisso. Aliás estou ,surpresa, pois Jasper sempre foi muito exigente em relação a mulheres, e ele tem você na mais alta conta!

_Doña_ Esme mudava de um assunto para outro com tanta rapidez que a cabeça de Bella estava girando; só pôde murmurar:

-Jasper? Ele gosta tanto assim de mim?

- É claro que falo de Jasper. Quem mais poderia ser... É uma pena ele não a ter conhecido antes desse tratante do Edward. Você não pode imaginar que decepção o Jasper tem sido para mim. Ele, o mais quieto de meus filhos, que eu esperava não me desse problemas! Primeiro, foi o seminário... dois anos num seminário e depois mudou de idéia! São esses livros todos que ele lê, que ficam botando idéias radicais na cabeça dele. Caí em prantos quando ele me contou. Eu lhe disse: "Mas, filho, você sempre garantiu que sua ambição era ajudar as pessoas, principalmente os camponeses!" Sabe o que ele respondeu? Que podia ajudar muito mais como professor. Você pode imaginar meu filho professor? Depois é claro tentei fazer com que ele se casasse. Você não pode imaginar quantas jovens casadouras apresentei a ele! Mas não quis saber de nenhuma delas! E agora... azar!

- Mas, senhora... não compreendo - sussurrou Bella. – Que mal pode haver em Renaldo querer ser...

- Ora,, menina! É claro que você compreende! É tão fácil ler a alma de Jasper como qualquer um de seus livros. Ele está apaixonado por você, naturalmente. Descobri isso com um olho fechado e antes mesmos de conhecê-Ia. Não a condeno por preferir Edward, ele é um bocado vistoso. Com aquele rosto bonito, o andar insolente, não é de admirar que ele vire a cabeça de tantas mulheres. E além disso, ele é rico, ou o será algum dia, quando resolver pôr a cabeça no lugar.

Bella,com o rosto rubro, começou a protestar vigorosamente.

- Francancamente, a senhora me encabula ... Tenho certeza de que...

A _señora_ Esme limitou-se a fazer um gesto com a mão, comos anéis faiscando ao sol.

- Nada disso, querida filha! Sei que você não é uma aventureira que está atrás do dinheiro de meu irmão. Na verdade, estou certa de que você também tem uma boa fortuna, não? Depois, Edward sempre teve jeito com as mulheres. Tanta preocupação que ele tem dado a meu pobre irmão e a minha querida Elisabeth também, antes que ela se fosse! Estou muito contente de que ele tenha resolvido se acomodar e com uma jovem tão meiga e bonita como você, mas há uma coisa sobre a qual vou ter que falar sério com ele, se meu irmão não o fizer: por que ele não está aqui? Se os proclamas já estão sendo lidos para seu próprio casamento, o que esse pilantra tinha que fazer em outro lugar que não aqui? Ele sempre teve a mania de correr mundo, e você vai ter que pôr um fim nisso, aceite o conselho de uma velha... Os homens tentam _tudo_, se gente deixar! Quando é que você espera seu _novio_ de volta?

Bella cerrava os dentes de raiva, mas forçou um sorriso e disse rapidamente que Edward havia prometido voltar dentro de quinze dias.

- Ele tinha algumas coisas importantes para tratar, mas estou certa de que estará de volta para a festa dos Sandoval - disse num tom leve, desprezando-se por estar tentando justificar o procedimento imprevisível de Edward. Depois, para evitar que _doña_ Esme fizesse mais perguntas, acrescentou: - A senhora irá conosco também não é senhora?

- Por favor, chame-me de tia Esme, minha querida; você não deve fazer cerimônia, agora que vai fazer parte da família! É claro que vou. Don Sandoval é um velho amigo, e as festas que ele dá são excepcionais... Muito mais classe e elegância, minha querida, do que qualquer festa a que já fui na Cidade do México, e até no palácio em Chapultepec.

_Doña_ Esme tinha nas mãos um leque de marfim e se abanava vigorosamente enquanto falava.

- Eis um lugar aonde você tem que ir algum dia. Precisa ser apresentada ao imperador e à imperatriz. Seu palácio é um lugar alegre; a imperatriz gosta de se rodear de pessoas jovens e há sempre muita gente por lá, jovens oficiais de todas as partes do mundo, as mais bonitas mulheres, como borboletas. Estive lá num grande baile, na noite antes de eu vir para cá, e você precisava ver que multidão! Aliás, foi lá que poderia até jurar - vi Edward com aquela bonita e vistosa condessa francesa de que estão falando tanto. Lembro-me de que tomei um susto, pois quando olhei de novo, eles tinham desaparecido em direção ao jardim! Foi só por causa do convite de casamento, naturalmente...

_Doña_ Esme se interrompeu e olhou para Bella:

- Será que não a perturbei com meu falatório tolo? É claro que não era Edward, não podia ser! Você está se sentindo bem minha querida? O sol não está muito quente para você?

- Ah! Sim... Não estou acostumada ainda a este sol, mas não estou preocupada. Nem um pouco. Por que estaria?

- Claro que você não tem com que se preocupar! Você vai se casar em breve, e isso é uma coisa que toda moça deseja, não é mesmo? Talvez você esteja com problema de nervos, isso é muito comum, minha querida... Lembro-me de que...

A voz de doña Esme continuou se fazendo ouvir, enquanto Bella se mantinha sentada a seu lado, com a fisionomia composta e atenta e o rosto como uma máscara sorridente. Escondidas pelas dobras da saia, suas mãos se abriam e se fechavam nervosamente no colo; por dentro, tremia de ódio, que mal conseguia disfarçar.

Claro que tinha sido ele! Não podia ser outra pessoa... " Tinha um encontro com uma mulher, e era por isso que estava com tanta pressa de ir à Cidade do México, e por isso insistira tanto em que ela não fosse!

Ele não é mais que um espião juarista - se eles soubessem! É um vil traidor... Como teve a coragem de ir a um baile no palácio do imperador, quando todo o tempo está trabalhando contra o pobre homem? Eu devia denunciá-Io. Devo estar louca por me casar com um homem dessa espécie!

Os pensamentos de bella corriam em todas as direções e, na do jantar, ela estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça, o que lhe serviu de desculpa para permanecer em seu quarto.

Fechou os olhos enquanto doña Pepita se curvava sobre ela, aplicando-lhe compressas frias à testa. Irritantemente, ficava vendo o rosto de Edward contra a cortina das pálpebras fechadas, com a boca repuxada por aquele familiar sorriso torto, tão detestável.

Já não temia a sua ira - pelo contrário, esperava ansiosa sua volta, com um prazer mórbido.

Você não perde por esperar, Edward Masen - disse silenciosamente à imagem que lhe habitava a mente. Você vai se arrepender de me ter conhecido. Vai pagar por tudo quanto me fez, tudo!

Adormeceu, finalmente, com aquele pensamento servindo-lhe de consolo.


	30. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Edward Masen só chegou à fazenda de seu avô no dia exato da festa de Don Juan Sandoval. Nesta altura dos acontecimentos, _doña_ Esme já havia transformado a pacata casa de Don Carlisle em um perpétuo caos.

Havia assumido a direção da casa, e os empregados corriam em todas as direções cumprindo ordens. Cada cômodo precisava ser limpo, de cima a baixo, o chão, encerado, e os móveis, removidos de um local para outro. Além disso, insistira em cuidar pessoalmente de Bella. Todos os seus vestidos tinham que ser cuidadosamente examinados, para que não houvesse o menor defeito, e ela tinha que passar menos tempo na biblioteca e mais tempo aprendendo a dirigir uma grande casa. Precisava usar mais jóias. Tinha que pentear os cabelos mais vezes e com mais sofisticação.

Don Carlisle passou a se trancar em seu gabinete, fazendo contas, e até Jasper, perturbado com a presença da mãe e suas constantes ordens, diminuiu suas visitas à casa-grande.

Bella se sentia completamente perdida, mas de uma forma estranha, aliviada por não ter mais que tomar as decisões do seu dia-a-dia. _Doña_ Esme praticamente não lhe deixava tempo para ficar a sós com seus pensamentos, embora, até que Edward tivesse resolvido voltar, tivesse ouvido tantas vezes pronunciar seu nome sempre num tom de voz desaprovador, a ponto de achar que enlouqueceria se o ouvisse mais uma vez.

Sentiu-se totalmente fria por dentro - um frio nascido de um misto de raiva e desespero - quando uma das camareiras, ofegante, invadiu seu quarto, com os olhos quase fora das órbitas.

- Ele chegou! Don Eduardo acaba de voltar!

Caindo em si e lembrando-se de suas boas maneiras, a jovem se curvou num cumprimento e disse:

- _Doña Bella_, ele virá vê-Ia brevemente, tenho certeza! Agora ele está no gabinete com _el patrón_. Quer que eu a ajude a se vestir?

Bella respondeu mais asperamente do que pretendia.

- De maneira nenhuma! O que há com o vestido que estou usando? Já troquei de roupa tantas vezes hoje, estou cansada!

Quando a menina saiu, Bella começou a andar pelo quarto. Viu-se refletida no espelho rapidamente - o vestido novo que tia Esme havia insistido em que ela vestisse ficava-lhe muito bem, com aquele interessante "apanhado" atrás. Não que isso importasse – pensou, furiosa, pois ele nunca reparava no que ela vestia, sua única preocupação era, no passado, arrancar-lhe a roupa do corpo!

Não ajudou em nada o estado de nervos de Bella ver sua _dueña_, a tímida _señora _Armijo, chegar toda perturbada. Coube-lhe acalmar a _señora_ assegurando-lhe mil vezes que não estava nervosa, que estava perfeitamente calma. Por que não estaria? Apesar disso, ficou bastante aliviada ao ouvir que _doña_ Esme tinha saído de manhã para visitar seu filho e que só voltaria à tarde.

- Que pena! Ela vai ficar muito triste por não ter podido estar aqui para a chegada de Edward - ficava repetindo tia Pepita a cada instante. - Sei que ela vai ficar muito aborrecida!

Bella se sentara com um bordado na mão, mais para acalmar sua _dueña_ do que para fazer alguma coisa. Ficava repetindo para si mesma, energicamente, que não tinha medo e não estava perturbada, mas quando ouviu aqueles passos familiares do outro lado da porta, pôs-se rapidamente de pé, com o sangue a fugir-lhe do rosto.

- Você não precisa sair - disse ela, quase implorando -, afinal nós não somos crianças românticas ou estranhos um para o outro!

- Mas ele é seu _novio_! Don Carlisle disse que vocês tinham permissão para se ver sozinhos - respondeu a mulher, admirada. Assim que Edward apareceu na porta, ela se desculpou e saiu.

Não havia mais como escapar. Tinha que enfrentá-Io agora e esperar que seu rosto não traísse seu estado emocional.

- Ouvi dizer que vamos nos casar - foram as primeiras palavras que ele pronunciou; embora sua voz soasse extremamente suave, Bella não se iludiu - vira seu olhar zombeteiro, quase maligno, enquanto ele a examinava detalhadamente, antes de baixar os cílios ridiculamente longos.

Recostou-se displicentemente à porta, aparentemente à vontade, mas ela notara logo que seus lábios estavam contraídos e brancos e que ele não conseguia esconder a preocupação que as sombrancelhas cerradas denunciavam.

Trazia um pacote qualquer, que jogou descuidadamente sobre a cadeira.

- Trouxe-lhe um presente, um vestido novo. Vejo que não era necessário, mas você pode vestí-Io hoje, se quiser.

Como falava educadamente, e como parecia calmo! Mas por dentro ele tremia de ódio, uma raiva mal controlada - ela já o vira assim e sabia muito bem o que significava aquele brilho dos olhos azuis, faiscando como pedras... E as narinas... Oh, ele estava furioso! Por outro lado, via que ele fazia tudo para se controlar, e a certeza de que não corria perigo, de que ele não levantaria a mão para ela, fez Bella levantar ligeiramente o queixo e enfrentá-lo corajosamente, fixando seus olhos nos dele.

- Muito obrigada! Você precisa desculpar minha surpresa, é que não estou acostumada a esses gestos de consideração de sua parte.

- É isso o que meu avô parece pensar também, que tenho tratado você de forma desumana. Posso começar a me redimir? Talvez deva fazer-lhe a corte, usando toda a espécie de palavras doces e frases de amor. É possível que seja esse o caminho para o coração de uma mulher! - Seus olhos se apertaram odiosamente, e ele mostrou os dentes num sorriso que nada tinha de agradável. - Você está muito calada hoje, Bella. Está desapontada porque ainda não a cumprimentei devidamente?

Antes que percebesse o que estava acontecendo, Edward havia atravessado o cômodo com suas passadas largas e a tomava nos braços.

Encostou seu rosto ao dela, e Bella fechou os olhos, defendendo-se do brilho de ódio que via nos dele. Ou seria apenas a expectativa de seu beijo? Não sabia, estava apenas consciente de sua própria fraqueza, do poder quase hipnótico que seu abraço ainda tinha sobre ela. Ele ainda não a beijara, mas já podia sentir, como uma coisa física, o ardor dos olhos dele sobre seu rosto, seus lábios, ombros e seios. O que ele estava esperando? Como podia mantê-Ia naquela tensão, enquanto a examinava, detalhe por detalhe, como se nunca a houvesse visto antes? Bella conseguiu forças para dizer:

- Não, não faça isso! Solte-me! - Com as mãos, procurava afastá-lo de si.

Mas seus braços a apertavam cada vez mais, segurando-a com tanta força, que ela tinha dificuldade para respirar.

- Não acha bom ir se acostumando com meus abraços, minha querida? É assim que se trata um futuro marido? Disseram-me que você estava ansiosa por minha volta. Por que não prova isso?

Seus olhos se abriram, por fim, e o fitaram.

- Acabe com isso! Eu o detesto!

Ele deu um breve riso sarcástico, que a silenciou.

- Ah! Claro! - disse zombeteiramente -, como é que fui esquecer-me? E eu, que pensava que você tinha mudado de idéia e ia se casar comigo por amor! Tem certeza de que não tem uma paixão oculta por mim, Bella? Trate de retribuir meu beijo. Saiba que vou esperar muito mais de você depois que estivermos casados!

Começou a lutar com ele, que já se curvara e a estava beijando violentamente, quase dolorosamente, segurando seus cabelos para que não pudesse mover a cabeça, soltando-os e atirando os grampos em todas as direções. Havia quase se esquecido de como ele beijava; como sua boca parecia tomar posse da dela, ferindo seus lábios, abrindo-os, enquanto sua língua se apossava de boca, forçando-a a corresponder ao beijo.

Seus braços apertavam-lhe a cintura; quando sua cabeça caiu para trás sob a fúria de seu beijo, teve a sensação dolorosa daquele corpo rijo e musculoso contra o seu. Por que tinha que ser sempre assim? Era humilhante, degradante ser forçada a tomar conhecimento da própria fraqueza e da quase sórdida sensualidade que lhe invadia o corpo ao mais leve toque das mãos do rapaz.

Bella estava à beira da insanidade quando o beijo terminou, e ele a soltou tão abruptamente quanto a havia tomado nos braços. sem fôlego, como se houvesse corrido léguas, e, a fim de permanecer ereta, teve que se apoiar com as duas mãos ao espaldar de uma cadeira. Levou algum tempo para perceber que Edward por outro lado, não demonstrava emoção alguma. Tinha recuado um passo e observava-a criticamente. A raiva se apossou dela, substituindo o langor de poucos minutos antes.

Seus cabelos caíam até a cintura; o rosto tinha um rubor febril, e os olhos, que pouco antes estavam nublados, de um verde sereno, pareceram escurecer como o mar quando se prenuncia uma tempestade. Até sua voz era tempestuosa e embargada de emoção.

- O que foi que tentou provar com _isso_? Que ainda é fisicamente mais forte do que eu? Você me enoja!

Ele colocara os polegares no cinto - um gesto que ela sempre detestara. E agora escarnecia dela, com a voz sarcástica e arrastada.

- Nemsempre eu a enojei, como você deve lembrar muito bem. Na verdade, você parecia bastante ansiosa por descobrir o que estava perdendo durante todo o tempo em que era uma virgenzinha assustada! O que não posso compreender é por que você quer se casar comigo. Será que você dá tanto valor à respeitabilidade? Pense em todas as experiências que você deixará de ter, Bella! Será o fim dos amantes, das aventuras excitantes. Será que não vai ficar entediada? Você é uma mulher muito passional, embora ainda seja puritana demais para admití-Io; é tão fácil excitá-Ia, minha querida!

Não se lembra da facilidade com que você se voltou para Eric Yorkie depois de mim, e em seguida, para seu galante capitão francês? Vamos lá, sei que você poderia ter feito coisa melhor do escolher a mim para marido. Não pretendo me acomodar a uma vida pacata, sou um fora-da-lei e um desprezível mestiço, lembra-se? Como foi que mudou de idéia?

Teria sido melhor se ele a esbofeteasse. Suas palavras de escárnio deixaram Bella alucinada de ódio. E ele continuava ali, com seu sorriso torto, à espera de uma reação!

- Você ousa me dizer essas palavras? - Sua voz se elevou, e teve que lançar mão de toda a sua força de vontade para controlá-Ia. - Você ousa acusar a mim? Oh! Deus! Que espécie de hipócrita é você? Pensa que nada sei sobre sua misteriosa viagem urgente à Cidade do México? Ou que o nome dela é Danielle? Oh! sim! - continuou furiosamente, ao ver que a seta tinha acertado o alvo e que seu sorriso tinha desaparecido -, não sou tão ignorante e tola como você pensa! Eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando disse a seu avô que me casaria com você. Eu não lhe dizia sempre que um dia me vingaria, que o faria arrepender-se de me tratar daquela maneira? Será que você imaginou que iria perdoá-Io pela forma brutal, odiosa, como me tratou? Não, Edward querido, uma vez pelo menos você vai ver como é bom ser forçado a fazer uma coisa que não se quer; você vai se casar comigo e me deixar livre; não pense que quero continuar vivendo com você, sendo sua prisioneira! Pretendo viajar, para onde quiser e quando quiser, e se desejar amantes, eu os arranjarei. Não vai ser bom ver você usando chifres, para variar? Eu o manterei informado, naturalmente, mas você não vai poder fazer nada, arranje quantas amantes você quiser, não me importo, mas serei sua esposa e eu usarei seu nome!

Ela estava sem fôlego quando terminou de falar, e seus olhos, apertados de raiva, brilhavam como os de um gato.

- Que cadela você me saiu! - Sua voz estava calma, em tom neutro, mas ela sabia exatamente a extensão de sua ira. Era como se uma máscara houvesse sido colocada em seu rosto, onde todos os músculos estavam esticados e tensos.

- Ê que você foi meu professor, Edward, um professor excelente! - Propositadamente, olhou-o quase como se flertasse com ele, e se sentiu recompensada ao ver como cerrava os dentes. Por um momento, pensou que tivesse ido longe demais e que ele iria lhe apertar o pescoço.

Mas ele respirou fundo e, de repente, lhe deu um sorriso.

- Qualquer dia destes, minha querida, você precisa me dizer o que você e meu avô planejaram para mim. Entrementes, talvez fosse melhor aproveitarmos o tempo que temos juntos. Você fica realmente maravilhosa quando está zangada, sabia disso?

Como ele era irritante! Num momento parecia que saíam chispas de seus olhos e, no momento seguinte, parecia perfeitamente dono de si, com a voz serena e ligeiramente divertida. Como podia controlar suas emoções com essa facilidade?

- Por favor, não se preocupe em me elogiar nessa altura dos acontecimentos - disse Bella arrogantemente. - Acho que nós dois sabemos como estão as coisas!

- Bem, não tenho tanta certeza quanto a isso - disse pensativamente. - Você é uma cadelinha, não resta a menor dúvida, mas acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso. Talvez eu tenha usado a técnica errada! De qualquer maneira, recebi minhas ordens. Devo tratá-la com o maior respeito, dizer palavrinhas doces ao seu lindo ouvido, meu avô diz que é urgente começar a me comportar como um futuro marido. Se temos de nos casar, acho que devemos tirar o melhor proveito disso, não acha?

Estendeu a mão e tocou de leve seu rosto, rindo quando ela se encolheu toda.

- Você está corada como se estivesse com febre, querida! Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem para ir à festa hoje à noite? Por falar nisso, passarei para buscá-Ia às sete em ponto. Trate de estar pronta, pois meu avô detesta esperar, e temos um longo caminho pela frente.

- Você é mesmo insuportável! - disse numa voz gelada.

- Você parece uma cigana, com esses cabelos caídos nos ombros, e seus olhos ficam escuros como uma floresta sem sol – disse caçoando dela. - Veja só, você consegue até fazer com que um pecador convicto como eu se torne poético! Na verdade, você é mais desejável quando está enfurecida e desarrumada, assim; pena que ainda não estejamos casados!

- Oh! - protestou Bella. - Não quero ouvir mais nada! Quer fazer o favor de ir embora? Não suporto mais!

Virou as costas e saiu correndo, como uma covarde, para o refugio de seu quarto, continuando a ouvir seu riso cínico. Bella bateu a porta com toda a força, na esperança de se trancar com seu silêncio, mas foi obrigada a tapar os ouvidos com as mãos para não ouvir as batidas de seu coração.

Foi só mais tarde, quando sua _dueña_ voltou ao quarto trazendo um pacote nas mãos, com um ar de reprovação no rosto, que Bella se lembrou do presente que Edward lhe trouxera. Não queria abri-Io. Preferia ter podido rasgar em mil tiras o vestido que estava ali dentro, lindamente acondicionado em papel de seda. Mas, sob olhar atento de _señora_ Armijo, teve de dar uma desculpa qualquer, que os lábios feridos quase não conseguiam pronunciar, e começar a desatar os fios.

No entanto, quando o pacote foi desfeito e o vestido, exibido em todo seu esplendor, Bella não pôde reprimir uma exclamação de deleite. Era um vestido de baile, o mais lindo que já vira – realmente fabuloso! Parecia verde, mas, quando a luz brilhava sobre o tecido de que era feito, outras cores surgiam, como por mágica - iridescentes, mudando constantemente de tonalidade e mesclando-se uma com as outras. Nunca vira nada parecido. Come é que um pedaço de tecido podia conter tantas cores diferentes e tantas nuanças?

Até o rosto normalmente impassível da _señora_ Armijo pareciatransfigurado de admiração ao contemplar o vestido - o lindo e esvoaçante vestido que se achava sobre a cama, para que pudesse ser visto e admirado. Como é decotado! Bella pensou. Não ia esconder muita coisa! No entanto, estava certa de que, vestindo-o, iria se sentir como uma princesa!

Nesse momento, a voz de tia Pepita interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Oh! Nunca vi nada mais adorável! Você causará inveja em todas as mulheres, Bella! É muito bom que você esteja noiva, pois do contrário não iria conseguir manter todos os _caballeros_ afastados de você. Que gosto aprimorado... Como o caro Eduardo deve pensar em você!

O nome de Edward, mencionado assim de repente, fez Bella voltar à realidade com um salto e uma sensação desagradável. Ao mesmo tempo, seus dedos não podiam deixar de acariciar tecido macio e transparente.

Edward... Por que deveria ter sido ele a lhe dar aquele vestido tão especial? E onde, no mundo, encontrara ele um tesouro igual àquele? Era possível, pensou maldosamente, que o houvesse furtado. Talvez tivesse pertencido à condessa Danielle - oh, Deus!

Talvez ele tivesse chegado à perfeição de roubá-Io da própria imperatriz Carlota! Ele é capaz de qualquer ação, não importa quão baixa e desprezível seja, pensou, raivosa. No entanto, apesar de todas as dúvidas que a assaltavam, Bella sabia que não resistiria ao prazer de usar aquele vestido naquela mesma noite.

É verde... No entanto, de qualquer forma, me dá idéia de uma opala, uma opala de fogo. Estava decidido. Usaria o vestido naquela noite e, com ele, as magníficas opalas de fogo que Don Carlisle lhe dera. Eram as únicas jóias que poderia usar com aquele vestido.

- Vou usá-Io esta noite - falou Bella em voz alta, observando como a _señora_ Armijo segurava o vestido, quase reverentemente.

- Vou passá-Io eu mesma - disse a velha senhora. - Não confiaria a nenhuma dessas meninas estúpidas uma tarefa destas. Trago-o de volta em seguida e penduro-o para você. Enquanto isso você deve procurar descansar um pouco, Bella, pois o baile deve se estender até a madrugada!

"Ah! sim, o baile", pensou Bella um tanto desanimada, depois que sua _dueña_ havia saído. Sentia-se estranhamente sem vida; mas bastante curiosa.

Que tipo de papel estaria Edward interpretando desta vez? E que métodos teria Don Carlisle usado para que seu voluntarioso neto se submetesse à sua vontade? Seria interessantíssimo descobrir porque Edward havia cedido tão facilmente, sobretudo quando havia declarado que não gostaria de se casar com ela.

Pensar nele sempre a fazia ficar furiosa! Com uma exclamação de contrariedade, Bella se atirou na cama, disposta a, pelo menos daquela vez, seguir o costume da terra e dormir uma sesta.

Ficaria mais do que surpresa se soubesse que, naquele exato momento, Edward Masen também pensava nela - e seus pensamentos eram tão amargos quanto os dela.

Ele tinha voltado a seu quarto e se preparava para tomar banho, mas, por algum motivo, achou que devia beber qualquer coisa primeiro. Vinho! Era só isso o que tinha guardado no grande aparador da sala. Precisava era de _scotch_ ou _bourbon_, mas o vinho teria que servir.

Morosamente, Edward olhou para sua própria imagem no espelho e esfregou o queixo pensativamente. Precisava fazer logo a barba... Por dois vinténs teria dito ao avô que resolvera deixar crescer a barba novamente, mas, ao pensar numa nova entrevista desagradável _ depois da que acabara de ter com o avô, preferiu não criar caso por coisas sem importância. Raios, estarei barbeado esta noite, pensou selvagemente. Talvez isso até agrade mais a ela também.

Pensar em Bella não melhorou nada seu humor. Intrigantezinha e dissimulada que ela era! Ofereceram-lhe a chance de se vingar e ela aceitou correndo - não tinha a menor dúvida de que pretendia cumprir todas as ameaças que lhe fizera. Tirara-lhe a virgindade e ensinara-lhe que o sexo era uma coisa boa. Ela, prontamente, resolvera variar, até que ele, como um idiota, a raptara.

Dispensando o copo que vinha usando, Edward levou a garrafa à boca e bebeu a metade do conteúdo, em três goles.

Desde que conhecera Isabella Swan, as coisas haviam começado a andar mal. Embora tivesse que admitir que a culpa não era só dela. Deveria ter seguido a primeira resolução que tomara, de se manter afastado dela. Em segundo lugar, nunca deveria tê-Ia mantido com ele aquele tempo todo. Não fora difícil livrar-se de seus perseguidores, e ele poderia tê-lo feito muito melhor sem ela para atrasar a viagem. Por que, então, a arrastara consigo todo o tempo, principalmente, sabendo que estava vindo para casa? Deveria saber que seu avô descobriria tudo e que, sendo o homem que era, faria tudo para conversar com a mulher que seu neto irresponsável ousara trazer para casa. Tinha a obrigação de saber o que iria acontecer e acautelar contra isso. Mais que tudo, nunca deveria ter-se envolvido com uma criatura como Bella Swan!

Edward imprecou contra si mesmo, e a indiazinha que trazia mais água para seu banho deu um salto, como se uma cobra a tivesse picado. Sorriu distraidamente para ela e fez-lhe sinal para continuar com o que estava fazendo. Ela respondeu com um risinho tímido e, baixando a cabeça, saiu para buscar mais água.

Edward ficou olhando pensativamente para a porta que a menina acabara de fechar atrás de si. Que situação! Voltara da Cidade do México assim que pudera, com todas as informações de que Volturi precisava. Na verdade, o próprio Volturi, sob o disfarce de um rico comprador de gado americano, ia estar na _hacienda_ de Sandoval aquela noite, a convite de Diego Sandoval, filho de Don Juan e amigo de infância de Edward. Diego, um ardente, embora secreto, seguidor de Porfirio Díaz, fazia parte do movimento juarista. Ele é que havia conseguido aquele encontro, ao voltar de uma viagem que fizera a San Francisco - e tinha, aliás, avisado a Edward, antes de partir, que Volturi tinha outra missão importante para ele quando voltasse. O que poderia dizer a Volturi, agora? "Meu avô me trata como a uma criança; botou guardas tomando conta de mim e me arrumou um casamento!" O pensamento fez seu rosto escurecer de ódio. Não haveria briga por causa de seu método - no seu ramo de atividade, homens como Edward podiam usar qualquer meio para chegar ao fim desejado. Naquele caso, porém, acontece que ele havia cometido um erro, um erro estúpido e que podia custar caro! Graças a Deus, obtivera a informação de que tanto precisavam. Mesmo sem ele, poderiam continuar agindo, coordenando cuidadosamente suas ações de ambos os lados da fronteira.

Apesar da raiva e da contrariedade que sentia, Edward não pôde deixar de sorrir, ao pensar na fúria de Danielle ao perceber que ele desaparecera. Ficaria ainda mais furiosa quando descobrisse que seu rico vestido de baile, feito em Paris pelo próprio Worth, de material importado da índia, havia desaparecido também! Era um presente que recebera de um importante admirador inglês - nada menos que um duque! É, Dani deveria estar tendo um ataque histérico naquele preciso momento. Que fera ela era, principalmente na cama! Ela era insaciável - ora se amuando, pedindo, arranhando, ora gritando estímulos em palavras que aprendera em todas línguas imagináveis. O certo é que ele já estava cansado de suas exigências e crises histéricas, e fora mais ou menos por vingança pelo que tivera de aturar dela, que se apropriara de seu belo vestido. Talvez ela agora tivesse mais cuidado ao escolher seus amantes. Seu marido devia até lhe ser grato por isso.

A idéia do marido de Dani combatendo na guerra de Maximiliano enquanto ela aparecia em público com seus amantes fez Edward franzir a testa outra vez. Juana voltara com o último balde de água e estava em pé, esperando para ajudá-Io em seu banho. Aquele era um velho costume na ala dos solteiros da casa Don Carlisle. Pelo menos, devia concordar em que o velho tinha a devida consideração pelas necessidades físicas normais dos jovens de sangue quente.

Mas, quanto ao resto, não. Seu avô ainda vivia num mundo fechado, que já deveria ter acabado há muito tempo. Adulto ou não, seu neto ainda era seu neto, e a voz do _patrón_ era lei. Era impossível! Seu avô precisava compreender que não podia conservá-lo prisioneiro, como fazia com qualquer um de seus peões que cometiam infrações!

Franzindo inconscientemente as negras sobrancelhas, num gesto que assustou a pobre Juana, Edward começou a tirar a roupa, atirando o traje sujo de viagem displicentemente para a pequena, que enrubesceu, deu um risinho e começou a segurar as peças que lhe eram atiradas.

Pensando distraidamente na possibilidade de escapar, Edward olhou para a porta e encolheu os ombros. Imaginava que Pedro ainda estaria montando guarda à porta. O grande e taciturno Pedro, que era o guarda-costas de seu avô e que lhe ensinara pacientemente a atirar com um rifle. O fato de que Pedro o vigiava era prova suficiente de que seu avô não confiava nele, o que, aliás, Don Carlisle lhe havia dito sem rodeios.

- Qualquer parente meu que esqueça seus deveres de honra e faça o que você fez não merece confiança - era o que o velho lhe havia dito friamente. A mistura de raiva e desprezo na voz do avô fizera Edward se sentir, por um momento, como uma criança estúpida e idiota novamente, e ele não pudera evitar o rubor que lhe subiu às faces.

A entrevista fora penosa, desde o começo, e, sem levantar a voz, Don Carlisle havia dito tudo o que pensava, demonstrando seu desprezo e toda a extensão de sua raiva. Fizera Edward ver o que poderia acontecer se Bella não houvesse concordado com o casamento – as mesmas conseqüências que ele teria que enfrentar se não concordasse em dar sua palavra de que se casaria com ela e, além de tudo, a trataria com o máximo respeito e consideração.

- Ela merece coisa muito melhor, sinto dizer - foi o que dissera Don Carlisle com desdém -, mas, uma vez que você arruinou a moça, precisa reparar o mal. Espero que ainda tenha um pouco de senso de dever e honra de família, o que venho tentando incurtir-lhe há muito tempo!

Cautelosamente, Edward dera sua palavra, pensando que as coisas terminariam se casaria com ela, como se seu nome pudesse restaurar sua honorabilidade, por um passe de mágica! Que importância poderia ter isso, afinal de contas? Ele não pretendia ficar com ela para o restoda vida .

Mas seu avô como se lesse seus pensamentos, tinha outras exigências a fazer, e elas eram verdadeiras ordens.

Edward ouvira-o, quase incredulamente, dizer que teria de entregar suas armas. Levantou os olhos casualmente e ouviu que Pedro estava ali, com o rifle apontado para baixo, mas sabia com que rapidez ele seria capaz de erguê-Io e apontá-Io na direção certa.

Por uma fração de segundo, numa fúria cega, pensou em se virar e tentar pegar sua arma, mas a razão voltou a tempo e ele foi obrigado a se certificar de duas coisas: que Pedro não hesitaria em atirar, mesmo que fosse só para aleijá-Io, e que seu avô atiraria, com certeza, para aleijar ou matar!

Além disso, ele gostava de Pedro; sempre fora gentil e paciente com ele quando criança; era quase como um pai. Teria ele coragem de atirar em Pedro?

Silenciosamente, com uma ira que mal conseguia controlar, Edward tirou suas cartucheiras e as entregou ao avô, com o cinturão.

- Otimo. Agora, dê-me sua palavra de que não procurará obter outra arma ou usará uma até que eu lhe permita fazê-Io.

Com os olhos azuis faiscando de um ódio que desafiava o olhar do avô, Edward recusou.

- Eu lhe dou minha palavra de que me caso com a moça e de que a tratarei com respeito daqui por diante. Mas agora o senhor está indo longe demais! Recuso-me a ser tratado como um menino que não pode usar uma arma.

- E eu lhe digo, Edward, que agiu como um garoto! Portar uma arma em volta da cintura e o uso que você deu a ela foram a causa de sua vilania, na companhia de outros bandidos e assassinos da pior espécie, que usam armas só com o fim de matar! Você teve todas as oportunidades na vida que pude lhe proporcionar, mas isso não lhe bastou. Você era teimoso demais para aprender qualquer coisa, até a viver como um cavalheiro. E enlameou a honra de nossa família pelo tratamento que dispensou a uma jovem que foi confiada à sua guarda, uma jovem inexperiente a quem você seduziu; e, como se isso não bastasse, raptou-a de sua família e exibiu-a nos lugares mais infames, como sua amante!. De que modo espera que eu o trate, seu moleque?

A ira do avô fez Edward empalidecer de ódio e tensão, mas ele ficou ali de pé, silenciosamente, até que o velho tivesse terminado sua diatribe. Seu orgulho não o deixou fazer qualquer tentativa de defesa ou oferecer explicações; além do mais, o que poderia dizer sem trair seus "empregadores"? Havia coisas que seu avô não entenderia nunca!

- Sua palavra, por favor - repetiu Don Carlisle, quando Edward se mantivera calado.

- Sinto muito, senhor. Não posso dá-Ia.

Edward notou como os dedos do avô se apertavam no cabo do chicote que sempre trazia consigo e se lembrou, de repente, varias surras disciplinares do passado, sempre dadas metodicamente. Seus olhos buscaram a figura de Pedro, ainda em pé junto à porta.

Deliberadamente, Edward controlou a raiva que poderia transparecer em sua voz, suavizando-a até chegar a um tom de exagerada paciência.

- Por mais irresponsável que o senhor me considere, eu jamais , levantaria minha mão contra o senhor, _abuelo_, nem contra meu velho amigo aqui, ou qualquer de seus homens. Acho que o senhor sabe disso. Mas preciso dizer-lhe - sua voz endureceu ligeiramente apesar de todas as suas resoluções - que na primeira oportunidade que se apresente pretendo obter outra arma e usá-Ia, se achar que preciso fazê-Io.

Os olhos de Don Carlisle pareciam dois pedaços de gelo.

- Acho-o atrevido, além de irresponsável. Você não me deixa outra alternativa senão tomar as medidas necessárias para fazê-Io obedecer minhas ordens, quer queira, quer não!

Edward deu um risinho amargo.

- Que pretende fazer comigo, meu avô? Entregar-me à justiça? Acorrentar-me? Ou será que prefere atirar em mim? Vai ser difícil obrigar-me ao papel de marido nessas circunstâncias, não?

- Dobre sua língua, seu réprobo! - Don Carlisle bateu violentamente com o chicote no espaldar da cadei:ra. Seus olhos frios e irados não se afastaram dos de Edward enquanto falava, muito pausadamente agora.

- Há outra alternativa, se você insistir em sua teimosia. Posso arranjar ascoisas para que você sofra um acidente. Na sua mão direita. Você não ficará aleijado, mas nunca mais poderá sacar uma arma com a rapidez necessária para matar um homem... - Parou no meio da frase, ao ver que não era preciso continuar, pois Edward empalidecera e prendera a respiração. Quer dizer que seu avô iria até esse ponto? Ele, porém, estava zangado demais para poder recuar.

- Faça isso. Pode até me matar. - A voz de Edward soou fria e inexpressiva. - Terá de fazê-Io, antes de tentar a outra alternativa.

Seus olhos se fixaram nos do avô, numa batalha de forças, e Pedro parado pouco adiante, pensou em como eram iguais, em certas coisas, aqueles dois. Começou a desejar que, pelo menos desta vez, _el patrón_ não fizesse o que havia ameaçado... Era uma pena que Edward fosse tão revoltado e teimoso.

:Pedro não podia saber disso, naturalmente, mas, por um instante, ao olhar nos olhos do neto, Don Carlisle viu sua filha Elisabeth, os olhos azuis de cílios longos, desafiando-o depois que ele lhe dissera, numa crise de ódio, que mandaria matar seu amante ianque. Isso acontecera quando ele e seus _vaqueros_, depois de persegui-los por vários quilômetros, finalmente tinham alcançado os dois fugitivos. Como seu filho estava fazendo agora, Elisabeth o enfrentara desafiadoramente e sem medo.

"Se o senhor matar Edward, pode matar a mim também", ela lhe dissera com voz macia. "Ele é meu marido e minha vida. Tire sua vida, e eu lhe juro que a minha também terminará."

Olhando em seus olhos, percebera que ela não era mais sua e que estava dizendo a verdade. Ele a deixara ir, a ela e a seu marido, e, quando ela finalmente voltou para ele, mais tarde, com o filho, pôde constatar, com profunda tristeza, que ela realmente falara a verdade naquela ocasião - sua vida terminara.

Agora Don Carlisle se punha a pensar que talvez estivesse ficando muito velho - ou muito mole. Aquele era seu único neto, como Elisabeth fora sua única filha sobrevivente. E Edward sempre fora teimoso demais para ser domado. Nem mesmo as inúmeras surras que recebera em pequeno haviam mudado sua natureza rebelde. Como homem, continuava tão teimoso e decidido quanto em criança. O orgulho e a teimosia de Edward não perdiam em nada para os dele. Ele não recuaria, mesmo que isso significasse a morte.

Para esconder sua emoção, Don Carlisle bateu com o chicote no chão, entre os pés, com a força de uma explosão. Continuou de cenho franzido.

- Já que você não me dá sua palavra, lamento dizer que será considerado um prisioneiro aqui, de agora em diante - disse impetuosamente. - Será vigiado durante todo o tempo, para eu estar certo de que não obterá outra arma, e não lhe será permitido sair daqui até que mereça o direito de circular por entre a humanidade inocente.

- Sei! Serei vigiado também durante minha lua-de-mel, para se ter a certeza de que estou desempenhando bem minhas funções de marido? Ou não me será permitido segurar minha jovem esposa nos braços para não causar mal à inocente criatura?

Apesar de sua idade, Don Carlisle podia se levantar de uma cadeira com a agilidade de uma pessoa mais moça, sem um ranger de ossos. Levantou-se, com o rosto enrugado, branco de ira.

- Entre outras coisas, você vai ter que aprender a controlar sua insolência na minha presença e na dos outros também. Talvez isso lhe sirva para se lembrar de que ainda sou o chefe desta família.

Don Carlisle ergueu o braço, e o chicote, que manejava com tanta habilidade, desceu duas vezes com violência, açoitando o peito de seu neto e fazendo jorrar sangue através da camisa fina quadriculada.

Edward esperava, de certo modo, que isso acontecesse, mas o orgulho não deixou que tentasse evitar o açoite ou que fugisse a ele. Seus lábios se apertaram e ele estremeceu imperceptivelmente. Seus braços permaneceram ao lado do corpo, com punhos cerrados, e os olhos não se desviaram dos olhos do avô.

Don Carlisle sorriu-lhe friamente.

- Um lembrete de que seus modos precisam ser corrigidos, meu neto.E, já que estamos tratando do assunto, deixe-me lembra-lo que deverá tratar sua noiva sempre com o maior respeito e consideração, tanto em público como em particular. Você não será vigiado em seu leito nupcial, mas penso que não terá coragem de submetê-la à brutalidade de sua paixão, a não ser que ela o queira! Um homem que é homem não deve violar sua própria esposa. Ou será que você não consegue fazer com que uma mulher se entregue a você por sua livre e espontânea vontade?

As palavras de Don Carlisle haviam cortado mais que o chicote. E Edward permaneceu em silêncio sob seu impacto. Sentia cada nervo de seu corpo tenso como uma corda, no esforço de se controlar. Quanto ainda teria que suportar? Pelo visto, o avô ainda não terminara. Agora sua voz destilava sarcasmo .

- Presumo, já que você me deu sua palavra quanto a isso, que não haverá nenhuma tentativa tola de fugir antes do casamento, não é?

Apesar de sua raiva e amarga frustração, Edward começou a descobrir um certo humor macabro na situação, o que o fez dar um riso seco, surpreendendo o avô. Não deixava de ser ridículo que ele, homem feito, que adorava sua independência e liberdade acima de todas as coisas, ficasse ali humildemente, deixando que um velho o cobrisse de insultos e, mais ainda, lhe dissesse como devia viver sua vida!

- Por que iria eu querer fugir de minha bela esposa? Perguntou, sacudindo os ombros. - Acha que ela é tão destituída de encantos que eu iria tentar escapar do prazer de dormir com ela outra vez?

Os olhos de Don Carlisle brilharam por um instante, mas ele respondeu,de modo relativamente calmo:

- Estou surpreso de que, nesse caso pelo menos, você tenha demonstrado bom gosto. Conhecer Bella não foi só uma surpresa, mas um prazer.

Embora não tivesse afrouxado sua vigilância, Pedro achou que já podia relaxar um pouco, por fim.

Ah! aqueles dois! Era sempre assim. Primeiro, palavras acaloradas e tensão. Depois, a calma surgia quando ambos reavaliavam seu mérito como adversários.

- É melhor você ficar um pouco mais apresentável antes de encontrar sua _novia_ - disse Don Carlisle, servindo-se de um copo vinho.

Curvando-se cerimoniosamente, Edward se virou para sair, mas o avô o reteve, já na porta, com uma última pergunta.

- Estou curioso por saber por que você trouxe essa jovem para cá. Você sempre foi mais discreto - ou devo dizer cauteloso? - em relação a seus pecadilhos. Já parou para pensar que, desta vez, pode estar apaixonado?

Os olhos de Edward se apertaram ligeiramente ante o inesperado da pergunta, mas seu rosto permaneceu inexpressivo.

- Não tinha pensado nisso, senhor. Como vamos nos casar, talvez seja melhor que eu sinta alguma afeição por ela em vez de antipatia.

- Talvez fosse até mais conveniente que Bella sentisse a mesma coisa, não acha? - disse Don Carlisle, terminando a conversa.

Nu, com o corpo imerso em água até a cintura, Edward Masen não estava com disposição de apreciar o banho ou as atenções da formosa Juana. A certeza de que Pedro estava guardando a porta lhe era bastante desagradável - o pensamento de que seria tratado como um prisioneiro, sem liberdade de movimentos, o incomodava. Para tornar as coisas piores, tinha havido o encontro com Bella. O que havia com ela que o fazia sempre perder a paciência? Aquela tarde teria adorado espancá-Ia, fazê-Ia calar-se a bofetadas e depois atirá-Ia de costas sobre a cama, levantando sobre sua cabeça a combinação nova, cheia de babados, enquanto extraía de seu corpo rebelde, contra a vontade, o prazer que ele sempre lhe dava e sua concordância. Isso é o que ele deveria ter feito e faria, não fosse a situação ridícula em que seu avô o metera. Como Bella devia estar se divertindo! Rangeu os dentes ao pensar nas coisas que ela lhe dissera.

A voz macia e lamentosa de Juana veio interromper seus negros pensamentos, ao se comover com as duas marcas que atravessavam seu torso nu.

Curvou-se sobre ele, com os grandes olhos negros cheios de piedade e o busto solto aparecendo fartamente pelo decote da blusa que usava. Juana não usava senão o mínimo necessário de roupa, e não se importava que ele soubesse disso.

Seus dedos alisavam as marcas no peito de Edward.

- Ah! _Señor_! Isso deve doer, não? Vou buscar uma pomada, num instante...

- Não é de pomada que eu preciso - murmurou apertando seus dedos, sentindo-os tremer, antes que ela retirasse a mão, rindo nervosamente.

- _Señor!_ O senhor, tão próximo de se casar!

Teve uma imprecação muda. Quer dizer que estava próximo?

Parecia que todos ali sabiam mais sobre seu casamento do que ele próprio. Sentiu-se preso numa armadilha e muito zangado – tinha que haver um meio, um meio de se safar!

Alto e persuasivamente, disse:

- Esse "próximo" está longe de hoje, de agora, coisa bonita. E você tem lindos olhos negros, um homem pode perder a honra em suas profundezas.

Ela riu de novo, mais nervosa do que antes, e aproximou-se dele imperceptivelmente.

Edward riu para ela, mas seus pensamentos eram amargos. Honra! Por que aquela palavra viera a seus lábios? "Sem honra", havia dito seu avô, e ele estava certo, é claro. Honra não era mais do que uma palavra vazia usada pelos velhos para encobrir suas fraquezas. Um homem fazia o que tinha que fazer ou o que queria, desde que estivesse disposto a enfrentar as conseqüências de suas ações.

Talvez ele conseguisse persuadir Juana a lhe conseguir uma arma. Seria fácil para ela trazer-lhe uma as escondidas. De qualquer modo, ela era uma mulher atraente, e seus seios eram bastante bonitos... quase sem sentir, suas mãos iam baixando a blusa que usava, deixando a mostra seus seios magníficos. Ouviu-a suspirar quando ele colocou os lábios no vão entre os dois seios. Sua pele era morna, e uma pequena veia pulsava sob seus lábios.

- Por que você não tira essa roupa desconfortável e entra na banheira comigo? Há espaço para nós dois...

- Oh! ... _señor_!

Nenhum dos dois percebeu, depois que a água se esfriara, nem que o chão estava todo molhado com a água que eles espalharam.


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

A carruagem de Don Carlisle era grande e confortável, mas a jornada até a _hacienda_ dos Sandoval levou quase duas horas, e o caminho parecia longo e cansativo.

Durante a maior parte da viagem, Edward Masen permaneceu num silêncio impenetrável, com a cabeça reclinada no encosto traseiro e os braços cruzados no peito. Respondia polidamente, sempre que seu avô ou a tia lhe dirigiam alguma pergunta, mas, fora isso, conservava os olhos cerrados, como se estivesse extremamente exausto ou entediado. Já havia dito, rapidamente, que cavalgara o dia inteiro e estava muito fatigado.

- É a mesma coisa com todos vocês jovens, hoje em dia! - Exclamou tia Esme, sem acrescentar qualquer outra explicação. - Muito moles, levando uma vida fácil! No meu tempo, um _caballero_ não achava nada de mais em cavalgar cem quilômetros, só pelo prazer de uma dança com a namorada. Naquele tempo, as damas de companhia também eram muito mais severas, e a única oportunidade que uma jovem tinha para conversar com seu namorado era enquanto dançava. Mas nós tirávamos o máximo proveito disso, pode acreditar. Dançávamos até a madrugada, sem demonstrar o menor cansaço... - Tia Esme continuou falando sem cessar, conduzindo a conversação praticamente sozinha, enquanto a _señora_ Armijo acrescentava uma ou outra palavra de vez em quando.

Don Carlisle não dizia palavra alguma, sentado ao lado de Edward,e olhava para fora durante todo o tempo, com o cenho carregado para não exibir sua raiva crescente às senhoras e a Bella, que e estava deslumbrante em seu vestido novo.

Sob a capa de sua loquacidade, doña Esme conjeturava sobre o que haveria de errado entre os dois jovens. Sem dúvida agiam de forma estranha para um casal de noivos. Tivera até que insistir em que Bellita pusesse alguma pintura no rosto para lhe dar um pouco de cor; quanto a seu sobrinho-neto, este não se mostrava o descuidado e alegre que ela conhecia. Ficava pensando se este não estaria zangado porque não o deixara sentar-se perto de _novia_. . . sem dúvida, era muito estranho que seu irmão o tivesse feito, mas ele se sentara logo ao lado do neto, com determinação.

Qualquer coisa estranha estava acontecendo ali, algo que ela só podia imaginar. Por exemplo, por que havia dois _vaqueros_ de Carlisle armados até os dentes, acompanhando-os aquela noite? Será que se esperava algum tumulto? De qualquer modo tinha tato demais para perguntar, e, assim, continuou sua conversa frívola.

Edward embora fingisse estar cochilando, estava perfeitamente ciente da escolta armada. Seus guarda-costas, Pedro e outro _vaquero_ do avô, tinham sido a sua sombra desde que colocou os pés na casa. O gosto de ódio era amargo como fel em sua garganta, quando pensava que até lá, na festa, eles o estariam vigiando, como falcões. Como iria ele explicar o fato de se encontrar naquela estúpida e inconcebível situação? E, além do mais, ele precisava falar em particular com Volturi; como iria consegui-Io? A única coisa boa desse dia tinha sido Juana. A doce, apaixonada e útil Juana. Ela lhe dera sua própria faca, que usava para se proteger.

- Os homens daqui. . . Eles estão sempre tentando me agarrar! - dissera-Ihe, enfurecida. - Arre! Eu os desprezo... Porcos! Agora eles sabem que os matarei se tentarem, então me deixam em paz. Só vou com quem quero ir!

A faca que ela lhe dera estava escondida no forro de suas botas ornamentadas de prata. Podia senti-Ia contra a panturrilha direita. Isso resolvia o problema de ele não poder usar uma arma de qualquer espécie.

Dando de ombros mentalmente, Edward readquiriu sua autoconfiança e resolveu que cuidaria dos problemas à medida que cada um surgisse. Ele já havia, afinal de contas, fugido mais de uma vez da prisão e, algumas vezes, até de linchamentos. Quando estivesse pronto, saberia como se livrar de seus guarda-costas. No momento seu outro problema era Bella.

Sem que ela percebesse, Edward abriu os olhos ligeiramente e observou-a por baixo dos cílios.

Tinha que admitir - ela estava incrivelmente desejável naquela noite. O vestido roubado ficava muito melhor nela do que na adorável DanielIe. E havia reconhecido as opalas de sua mãe faiscando em suas orelhas e em volta de seu pescoço. Ela era realmente uma mulher bonita; pena que se tivesse transformado numa resmungona. Por outro lado, será que podia culpá-Ia por isso? Tinha que admitir, com toda a honestidade, que lhe cabia parte da culpa. O mesmo pensamento que o perseguira o dia inteiro voltava a atormentá-Io agora: por que ele a levara para lá? Por que ela, entre todas as mulheres, tinha o dom de irritá-Io a tal ponto que ele perdia a calma e o autocontrole, e por vezes tinha a impressão de que poderia facilmente estrangulá-la com as mãos nuas? E por que raios continuava a desejá-Ia, apesar disso tudo? Ela trazia à tona seu pior lado e, aparentemente, o fato era recíproco. Ela era encantadora, faceira e até afetuosa com os outros homens. Percebera como ela se preocupava com Eric Yorkie, atirava os braços em volta do pescoço de Mike Newton e oferecia a boca para seu beijo. Seria a mesma coisa com o tenente Déformée, se ele não tivesse interferido.

Inconsciente, Edward começou a franzir a testa. Que os diabos a levassem! E a sua astúcia e falsidade! Num momento, era uma gatinha mansa, e no outro, uma gata selvagem. Vigiara-a minuto a minuto, e, no momento em que virava as costas, ela tinha conseguido obter as boas graças de seu avô, concordando humildemente, sem dúvida, em se casar com ele, só para se vingar. Além disso, tinha ousado ameaçá-Io com a vida escandalosa que pretendia levar, uma vez casada. Bem, quanto a isso faltavam provas - pensou, contrariado. Ele se casaria com ela, porque havia prometido fazê-lo, mas pretendia deixá-Ia no altar. A noiva abandonada. Ela que enfrentasse o escândalo. Seu maior erro tinha sido mantê-Ia a seu lado por muito tempo, o que se transformara num hábito; mas um habito agente muda, e o mundo estava cheio de mulheres bonitas, mulheres que não viviam gritando para um homem que o detestava, que o odiavam, para, depois, como tinha de ser, apreciarem inevitável.

Bella estava excepcionalmente calma aquela noite, quando, contrário, deveria estar excitada e triunfante. Mais uma vez Edward olhou em sua direção. Como Don Carlisle, ela parecia estar apreciando a paisagem pela janela da carruagem. Seu rosto parecia tranqüilo e repousado, e a pintura nos lábios e nas faces lhe ficou muito bem. Lembrou-se, porém, de repente, de que suas maõs estavam frias quando as estendera a ele, contrariada. Mesmo quando ele as beijara cerimoniosamente, elogiando entusiasticamente sua aparência, para provocá-Ia e ver se perdia a calma, ela se recusou a morder a isca, murmurando um "Muito obrigada, Edward. . . você é tão gentil!" Um pensamento repentino e extremamente desagradável o fez endireitar-se no assento, provocando um comentário de Don Carlisle, no sentido de que deviam sentir-se todos honrados por ter o neto resolvido lhes dar alguma atenção.

- Mas tudo o que o senhor diz sempre merece minha atenção, senhor - respondeu Edward mecanicamente, recebendo de volta um olhar estranho do avô por baixo das espessas sobrancelhas.

Tia Esme olhou de um para outro com um olhar agudo e começou a falar novamente, dirigindo-se sobretudo a Bella, que, assim, teve de se virar e dar toda a atenção à senhora.

Grato pela trégua, Edward voltou a se entregar a seus pensamentos, maa terrível suspeita que lhe viera à mente, havia pouco, continuou a perturbá-Io.

Deus do céu! Seria possível que ela estivesse grávida? Seria que ela se deixara convencer tão facilmente pelo avô a se com ele? E seria essa a causa de suas constantes mudanças? A transformação da amante apaixonada em antagonista cheia de ódio?

Olhou para Bella mais uma vez, abrindo vagarosamente os olhos, observando-a tão meticulosamente que ela não pôde deixar de notar. Não, sua cintura estava tão fina como sempre, e os seios não haviam aumentado. Estava imaginando coisas - quase riu alto; consciência pesada? Talvez, se é que ele tinha consciência.

A carrarruagem reduziu a marcha, e avistaram-se luzes adiante – milhares de pequenas chamas dançantes que pareciam vaga-lumes, contra o azul-anil do céu noturno.

Bella levou alguns segundos para perceber que as cintilações eram pequenas luzes de parafina enfileiradas na parte superior das paredes que se aproximavam. Duas enormes lanternas pendiam de um portal de ferro, e os _vaqueros_ sorridentes e de trajes coloridos que ali se encontravam saudavam-nos alegremente, enquanto a carruagem se aproximava.

Bella quase não conseguia acreditar no que via· diante dos olhos - a propriedade inteira estava iluminada por lanternas japonesas, fazendo que a paisagem parecesse o cenário de um conto de fadas. Mais luzes saíam profusamente de cada janela e porta do casarão. Havia uma multidão imensa que se dividia em grupos. Quando a carruagem parou e eles desceram, começou a ouvir música. Pequenos bandos de _mariachi_ tocavam seus instrumentos entre as pessoas e, de longe, ouviu o som de um canto flamenco.

Mais para a esquerda, viam-se entre as árvores luzes maiores e brilhantes que as das lanternas, e Bella avistou algo que lhe pareceu uma enorme arena. Notando sua surpresa, doña Armijo lhe contou que aquilo era uma praça de touros, e que talvez, mais tarde, alguns dos convidados mais jovens quisessem mostrar suas habilidades com os animais.

- É verdade, e, às vezes, dão demonstrações de sua destreza com os cavalos, para impressionar as damas - disse tia Esme, fazendo um muxoxo. Acrescentou, num tom de desaprovação, que antigamente havia duelos também, pois a juventude tinha o sangue ente.

- Cabeça quente, seria mais correto dizer - replicou Don Carlisle.

Estavam junto à escadaria de pedra que levava à entrada principal da casa, e ele ofereceu galantemente o braço a Bella.

Antes, porém, que pudesse aceitá-Io, ela ouviu a voz zombeteira de Edward.

- Não acredito, senhor, que vá me negar a oportunidade de conduzir minha _novia_ para dentro de casa. . . Talvez o fato de saberem que ela me pertence mantenha afastados alguns dos jovens de cabeça quente.

Sob o tom brincalhão, havia outras implicações, e, normalmente, Bella teria recuado, não fosse o fato de Edward a ter tomado firmemente pelo braço e começado a subir as escadas. Don Carlisle tomara a irmã pelo braço, e seu rosto era uma máscara de ódio, enquanto doãa Armijo os seguia.

Estavam agora no meio do salão, e Bella se viu envolvida pelas apresentações, abraços das senhoras e o beija-mãos dos homens.

Parecia estar sendo levada, como uma pequena rolha de cortiça, por um mar de rostos, todos sorridentes, alguns invejosos. Vozes soavam em seus ouvidos, congratulando-a e também a Edward, por haver escolhido tão bem.

Ali se encontravam as pessoas mais ricas da província - as famílias mais antigas. Lá fora, na atmosfera de carnaval criada pelas luzes e pela música, os pátios também estavam repletos, mas de pessoas mais novas - visitantes de locais tão longínquos como a Cidade do México. Uma vez, ao passar por uma janela aberta, Bella teve até uma visão de uniformes - franceses, austríacos e belgas. Sentiu seu coração falhar e, depois, começar a bater mais rápido.

E se Mike estivesse ali? Ou o horrível e pomposo tenente Déformée? Inconscientemente, endireitou-se e ergueu a cabeça. Afinal de contas, por que deveria ter medo? Era Edward quem tinha tudo a recear, não ela.

Estava aliviada por ver que, enquanto se movimentavam no meio da multidão, Don Carlisle e sua irmã não saíam do seu lado. Quando a señora Armijo sugeriu que Bella lhe entregasse seu xale para que ela o levasse para cima, doña Esme deixou o irmão e puxou Bella pelo braço.

- Venha cá, minha querida, você pode se afastar de Eduardo por alguns minutos. Quero apresentá-Ia a algumas das senhoras que considero minhas amigas mais antigas. Estão todas ansiosas por conhecê-Ia!

Durante todo esse tempo lhe parecera que ela e Edward se movimentavam, sorriam e falavam como dois atores num palco. Ele havia dito todas as palavras certas, demonstrando, na voz, orgulho e consideração. Houvera até ocasiões em que lhe parecera que ele apertara seu braço de forma possessiva, principalmente quando algum homem mais jovem, seu amigo, lhe dirigira excessivos cumprimentos. Mas isso era ridículo! Edward era apenas um bom ator e adorava representar.

Agora, Bella era conduzida por doña Esme, que, alternadamente explicava coisas ou imprecava contra outras. Olhando para trás, por cima do ombro, Bella viu Don Carlisle pondo a mão no braço de Edward. Estariam discutindo? Não teve mais tempo para pensar nisso. Tia Esme estava lhe explicando que as pessoas de mais idade, as famílias mais convencionais, preferiam ficar dentro de cada. Os hóspedes mais graduados de Don Juan e os seus amigos mais íntimos, ao invés de jantar ao ar livre, jantariam dentro, na enorme sala de jantar da casa. Mais tarde, dançariam ao som de música mais tranqüila do que a que se ouvia no pátio.

- Se Eduardo tivesse algum juízo, iria lá para fora com você - comentou tia Esme. - Não sei o que está havendo com aquele jovem, hoje à noite; receio que seu comportamento esteja indo de mal a pior. Talvez você possa mudar isso, estou certa de que você é uma ótima influência, querida.

- Oh! Sim, espero que sim - murmurou Bella, acatando-a.

Mal sabia o que estava dizendo. Mesmo quando estava sendo apresentada a uma legião de cavalheiros mais velhos, todos de ternos escuros, que se reuniam nas salas menores, Bella sentia a mente em polvorosa, com um mundo de perguntas sem resposta.

Naquela ela tarde, atirara-se na cama, na esperança de dormir, mas fora impossível descansar. Depois, chegara Carmencita, a mais falantes de suas camareiras, trazendo-lhe um copo de refresco e as novidades, que passou a contar, com os olhos brilhantes.

Tinham visto o vestido de baile de doña Bellita; ele era tão deslumbrante que todos os empregados estavam comentando sua magnificência. Don Eduardo estava de mau humor: tinha tido um encontro com _el patrón_ a portas fechadas... e ela mesma tinha ouvido de Juana que _el patrón_ estava tão zangado a ponto de ter açoitado seu neto com o chicote que sempre trazia consigo. . . Dona Bellita sabia que seu _novio_ fora proibido de portar qualquer espécie de arma? E que Pedro e Enrico o seguiam a todos os lugares para onde ia?

- Ele é muito bravo, aquele Don Eduardo! Ouvimos dizer que já matou uma porção de homens com suas armas. _El patrón_ não gostaria de saber disso!

Vendo a expressão de Bella, Carmencita, calmamente, disse julgar que ela já soubesse de tudo aquilo, e que devia perdoar seu falatório.

-Não pare, agora que começou! - disse Bella, sentando-se - cama. - Quem é Juana, e como ela sabe de tanta coisa?

Estav a zangada demais para se importar se demonstrava ciúmes.

Os olhos de Carmencita se arregalaram, mas brilhavam com uma espécie de malícia.

- Ela trabalha na casa, doña Bellita. A senhora já a viu. Os homens a acham bonita, mas ela é mais selvagem que uma cigana. Seu pai não era mais que um bandido, mas era um dos vaqueiros de Don Carlisle, até que matou um homem e teve de fugir para as montanhas. Foi a mãe de Juana quem a trouxe para aqui e implorou ao _patrón_ para ficar com ela. . . Ela sabe de tudo o que se passa nesta casa!

No fim, Bellaconseguiu descobrir que a jovem não era só bonita, mas ambiciosa também. Ela se achava boa demais para os peões e _vaqueros_ e adorava trabalhar na ala dos solteiros. Tinha muitos presentes dados por _caballeros_ que haviam ocupado aquela ala. Juana achava Don Eduardo o homem mais bonito que já tinha visto e _muy macho_. Depois Bella ficou pensando se Carmencita estava tentando fazê-Ia ficar com ciúme ou se apenas a estava prevenindo.

Estava mais zangada do que nunca com Edward. Era bem do feitio dele, isso - aproveitar a oportunidade de experimentar os encantos tempestuosos de Juana! Com certeza não via mais encantos nela, agora, depois que lhe mostrara não ser um simples joguete, para ser usado e empurrado para onde ele quisesse!

Um pouco mais tarde, quando sua ira diminuiu, Bella pôs-se a pensar nas razões da briga violenta entre Edward e seu avô - o motivo da presença constante dos dois _vaqueros_, que o acompanharam discretamente até a própria estância de Don Juan. E era verdade que não estava usando suas armas. Como Bella se lembrava bem dessas armas! Enquanto viajava, ele sempre usava duas...

Quando acordava de manhã, a primeira coisa que fazia era prender as armas e as cartucheiras no cinturão. Ele era um homem violento - um homem que vivia pelas armas. Fora um choque vê-Io desarmado.

Estaria ele, realmente, sendo obrigado a se casar com ela?

Seria a idéia de se casar com ela tão repulsiva para ele que fora necessário seu avô desarmá-Io e vigiá-Io para evitar que fugisse? Deveria estar contente com o fato de que, pelo menos por uma vez Edward Masen estivesse sendo obrigado (como tantas vezes ele a obrigara) a fazer alguma coisa contra a sua vontade. Ao invés disso o fato a irritava bastante. Ele deveria ter calculado que não poderia se sair tão facilmente do que fizera - e deveria estar preparado para enfrentar as conseqüências da maneira mais honrosa possível. Afinal, aquele não seria um casamento normal - só de conveniência; ela, certamente, não iria esperar nem querer que ele permanecesse a seu lado. E se Don Carlisle tivesse outras idéias a esserespeito?

Bella estava com um pressentimento estranho, quase uma sensação de medo. Quando doña Esme finalmente a conduziu de novo para a sala, não tinha a menor idéia do que havia dito às pessoas a quem fora apresentada, nem o que ouvira delas.

Ali, o ambiente estava mais animado e colorido. O baile já começara e os casais se cruzavam no salão, ao compasso da valsa. Sem saber como nem por quê, seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Edward que estava no outro extremo da sala, onde havia sido armada uma para servir bebidas. Ele estava de pé, com um copo na mão conversando com um rapaz magro, de pele morena, a quem ela se lembrava vagamente de ter sido apresentada e que se chamava Don Diego Sandoval. Viu quando Jasper, que estava excepcional elegante, no seu traje de gala, se juntou a eles. Por um momento a conversa do grupo lhe pareceu bastante animada; depois, ; depois quando dona Esme a conduziu gentilmente mais para dentro do salão espaçoso e de teto alto e majestoso, os olhos de Edward desviaram-se de seus amigos e a seguiram. Por um momento ela teve a impressão de que o azul-escuro de seus olhos cortara uma trilha no meio multidão, petrificando sons e movimentos, até encontrar os olhos dela.

Ele disse alguma coisa a Jasper, que sorriu para ela; colocou o sobre a mesa, caminhou em sua direção. No minuto seguinte estava sorrindo, brincalhão, para a tia-avó, dizendo-lhe que já tomara bastante tempo de sua _novia_.

Donã Esme sorriu e concordou com um aceno, enquanto ele passava a mão pela cintura rígida de Bella, arrastando-a quase à força para os compassos e o ritmo da valsa.

- Lembre-se de que devemos parecer um casal de noivos felizes. Tente pelo menos me dirigir um de seus sorrisos cativantes,minha doçura!

Inexoravelmente, seus braços foram trazendo o corpo da moça para mais perto; a dança mal tinha começado, e Bella já se sentia sem respiração.

- Será que você precisa me segurar com tanta força? - Mas sorriu ao dizê-lo, e viu em seus olhos um brilho de satisfação.

- Que excelente atriz você me saiu, Bella! Mal posso esperar para descobrir que outras surpresas você tem para mim! - Quase sem interrupção, sua voz continuou, macia: - Você é a mulher mais bonita aqui, hoje. Onde tem andado? Flertando com algum _Caballero_, para me fazer ciúme?

Don Carlisle passava ao lado, dançando com uma senhora robusta vestida de brocado vermelho, e seus olhos frios se detiveram neles. Na sua maneira convencional, inclinou a cabeça para Bella, quando passou por ela.

Edward curvou a cabeça e roçou os lábios em suas têmporas, o que a fez estremecer de raiva.

- Pare com isso! Você não precisa gastar seus cumprimentos galantes e seus beijos comigo.

Não pôde deixar de acrescentar ferinamente:

- Pode guardá-Ios para as serviçais bonitinhas, como Juana!

Ele atirou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Com ciúmes, minha querida? Não deveria estar. Afinal de contas, um homem tem que se divertir de vez em quando, não acha? E por que ficar me recriminando por uma amante ocasional quando você pretende escolher seus próprios amantes?

Se ela pudesse fazê-Io sem criar um escândalo, teria se desvencilhado de seus braços e fugido dele e de seu sorriso torto.

- Não me importa o que você faça ou deixe de fazer - murmurou ela acintosamente. - Mas pelo menos você podia me poupar das fofocas das empregadas!

- Fala como se já fosse minha esposa! Mas, Bella querida, por que haveria eu de querer lhe poupar alguma coisa? Já que anda ouvindo mexericos de cozinha, estou certo de que já ouviu tudo.

Sua voz se tornou deliberadamente alta:

- Não sou apenas prisioneiro de sua beleza e de seus muitos encantos, querida. Meu avô resolveu que também devo ter minha liberdade cerceada. Como vê, somos companheiros de infortúnio.

Bella podia ver, com toda a clareza, que a noite ia ser desgastante. Eles não faziam nada senão brigar; estavam começando a se odiar e, no entanto, eram forçados a continuar com a farsa - fazer o papel de apaixonados. Por que aquela música não terminava? Estava sem ar, e parecia que dançava há horas.

Seria melhor, pensou Bella, se não respondesse às suas provocações. Procurou ignorar o fato de que ele a segurava cada vez mais junto de si e que, de quando em quando, curvava a cabeça e beijava-a levemente - na testa ou nas têmporas; sabia que as pessoas os estavam observando e que, provavelmente, estavam chocadas. É claro que era por isso que o fazia - para chocar a todos e levá-Ia a provocar uma cena desagradável. Ela não lhe daria essa satisfação, pelo menos!

A dança terminou finalmente, mas Edward a surpreendeu outra vez, ficando a seu lado, com modos falsamente solícitos.

- Você está muito corada, minha cara. Não gostaria de dar uma voltinha lá fora? A atmosfera lá é muito menos abafada que aqui dentro, e Don Juan encomendou até uma lua. Vamos ver se conseguimos escapar dos olhos de águia de sua _dueña_? Vejo tia Esme daqui, ela está procurando por você; francamente, gostaria de evitar que meu avô também nos visse... Ele está com um ar ameaçador, hoje, não acha?

Ela não poderia fugir do braço que a prendia sem dar muito na vista. No entanto, estava achando muito suspeito seu repentino interesse em ficar ao seu lado. O que estaria se passando pela sua cabeça? Sentiu-se muito mais segura ao ver os dois homens se afastarem discretamente da multidão de empregados que apreciavam a festa e que agora os seguiam, dissimuladamente. Reconheceu um deles como Pedro, guarda-costa de Don Carlisle.

Quem mais teria notado? Se Edward estava morrendo de raiva, não deixou que ela o percebesse. Suas atitudes eram normais e afáveis, e até parava, de vez em quando, para· apresentá-Ia a convidados retardatários e a amigos seus que ainda não a conheciam. Um deles era americano, um comprador de gado do Texas – o tipo de pessoa que ninguém notaria numa festa, ou de que não se lembraria depois. . .

Edwarde sentiu seu humor melhorar um pouco, depois que falou com Diego e com o próprio Dimitri por alguns minutos. Diego achara graça na observação, e Dimitri fizera um gesto de reprovação, mas ainformação que Edward trouxera havia iluminado o rosto dele com um raro sorriso.

- Foi preciso puxar muitos cordões para persuadir o Sr. Seward a apoiar o presidente Juárez tão fortemente e tão depressa quanto o fez - admitiu Dimitri particularmente. - No entanto, temos nossos métodos! Foi melhor ainda ter ouvido que algumas tropas francesas estavam sendo evacuadas! - Falou numa voz mais baixa - Está certo sobre López? - A resposta de Edward pareceu satisfazê-Io, pois sorriu novamente.

- Muito bem, então talvez seja minha vez de lhe dar umas informações que, possivelmente, não chegaram ainda ao seu conhecimento. Parece que seu futuro sogro andou espalhando que a filha está visitando amigos no México. Acho que ele pensa não poder se dar ao luxo de ter um escândalo na família. Nem uma palavra sobre o ouro, também. Mas devo preveni-Io, Masen, você está na lista de quase todos os pistoleiros dos dois lados da fronteira. Seu preço, vivo, é de vinte e cinco mil dólares.

Edward assoviou, e Dimitri Volturi, com o rosto impassível, acrescentou secamente:

- Esta talvez seja uma boa hora para você ficar fora de circulação um pouco. Talvez seja até uma boa oportunidade para você gozar uma lua-de-mel.

Já acostumado ao tipo de humor de Dimitri, Edward se limitou a encolher os ombros.

- Já lhe contei as circunstâncias desse casamento; além disso, já tivemos nossa lua-de-mel.

Dimitri ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Quer dizer com isto que continuará a trabalhar conosco? O casamento costuma tornar as pessoas excessivamente cautelosas... Você viu o que aconteceu com Dave Madden?

Edward deu um meio sorriso.

- É... Eu vi! Dave era bom, e gostei muito de tê-lo perto de mim em algumas enrascadas em que estivemos juntos. Desde que ele encontrou Renata, está tentando produzir gado naquela capoeira, esforçando-se por sobreviver... Se é que se pode chamar aquilo de viver. Não é para mim. . .

Pensou naquilo novamente enquanto apertava o braço nu de Bella, sentindo a maciez de sua pele. Ele precisava de aventura, de correr riscos, das novas experiências que as viagens sempre lhe davam. E se havia alguma coisa de que tinha medo, era de limitações - estar preso à frustração da mediocridade. A idéia de passar o resto de sua vida com uma única mulher o assustava - tivera mulheres demais para se conformar com uma só.

Chegara agora à fresca varanda coberta que dava para o pátio principal, e, por força do hábito, seus olhos percorreram rapidamente a multidão, detendo-se num pequeno grupo de oficiais franceses na outra extremidade. Três americanos, provavelmente mercenários, estavam um pouco afastados dos oficiais, conversando entre si e com um dos franceses... Steve xingou por dentro. Não havia como confundir aquele nariz de gancho e o perfil de ave de rapina. Que diabo estava James Handler fazendo ali? E o que estaria fazendo naquele exato local?

- Edward! Você está me machucando!

- Sinto muito - murmurou automaticamente.

No mesmo instante, soltou-lhe o braço e prendeu suas mãos nas dele, fazendo-a virar-se. Antes que pudesse protestar, Bella se viu puxada para a sombra, com as costas contra uma coluna maciça, coberta de hera, que sustentava a galeria.

- O que há com você? Por que. . .

Inesperadamente, para assombro seu, ele a estava beijando; não lhe deu nem tempo de se preparar para resistir.

Por cima de seus ombros, Edward viu que James e seus companheiros estavam se dirigindo para uma mesa preparada lá fora com comida e bebida. Os três usavam armas. Já havia notado o volume embaixo do paletó escuro que estavam usando como concessão à convenção. E, precisamente naquela noite, estava desarmado, graças a seu avô!

Uma coisa era certa - não estava disposto a fugir de James e se esconder pelo resto da noite. Pensaria em alguma coisa. Apanhada desprevenida, Bella tinha os lábios macios sob os seus, entreabertos. Ele a apertou mais, sentiu o volume de seus seios contra o peito e, por alguns momentos, esqueceu-se de James.

- Por que você. . .

- Se você não ficar calada um pouco, vou beijá-Ia outra vez - ameaçou. A suavidade de seus olhos desapareceu e os lábios se comprimiram. Ele deu um suspiro. - Bella, temos que conversar. Que tal uma trégua? Olhe - prosseguiu com impaciência, diante de seu mutismo teimoso -, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que esta situaçao toda é ridícula! Não podemos continuar brigando como cão e gato, se vamos nos casar dentro de poucos dias. Isso não vai levar a nada. E há uma coisa que preciso lhe dizer.

- Estava esperando para ver quando é que você ia resolver falar sobre o assunto - disse numa voz sumida. - Eu também o vi. Aquele homem horrível que me olhou como se estivesse tirando a minha roupa, e a quem você quase matou naquela sua exibiçao ridícula!

Ela tinha visto James quase ao mesmo tempo em que Edward o vira, quando seus olhos foram atraídos nostalgicamente para os uniformes franceses. Ela se sentira fraca e morta de medo quando Edward lhe agarrara as mãos e a arrastara para ali. Seria por isso que ele a beijara com tanto ardor? Para que ela ficasse quieta e não fosse vista nem reconhecida?

Ele olhou para ela, sorrindo, mas havia uma expressão de pasmo em seu rosto.

- Oh! Bella, amor! Que rabugenta você é! Você é a criatura mais teimosa e sem lógica que já encontrei. O que vou fazer com você?

- Não é comigo que você tem que se preocupar, Edward Masen... É com aquele homem lá. O que você vai fazer com ele?

Ele encolheu os ombros displicentemente.

- Não resolvi ainda. Como ele ainda não viu nenhum de nós dois, o elemento surpresa está do meu lado. De qualquer maneira - seus braços a envolveram e ele a comprimiu contra a coluna-, no momento, a única coisa em que consigo pensar é na vontade que tenho de amá-Ia. Você tem a boca mais sensual e excitante que já vi em qualquer mulher. Mesmo quando seus olhos estão expelindo chispas, como agora, sua boca desmente tudo.

Antes que pudesse responder, ele a estava beijando de novo, apertando-a contra si. Ela pensou vagamente que ele era totalmente inescrupuloso, insuportável e completamente louco! Como sempre porém, quando ele a beijava dessa maneira, seu corpo parecia adquirir uma determinação própria. Sentia-se incapaz de resistir, quando seus lábios se inflamavam sob os dele.

- Será que você se dá conta - murmurou quando ele finalmente levantou a cabeça - de que há outras pessoas aqui? E aqueles dois homens... Eles estão nos vigiando! O que eles vão pensar? - Voltou-lhe a sensação de raiva, e disse com mais firmeza:

- Você é tão hipócrita! Por que você tem sempre que estar fazendo trapaça comigo?

- A hipócrita é você, doçura. Por que você não aceita o fato de que, por mais que briguemos, ainda há isto entre nós? - Os lábios dele procuraram os seus novamente e ela estremeceu, como sempre fazia.

- Não o compreendo!

- Nem eu a você, querida. Mas pode ver por si mesma, que não podemos continuar nos agredindo assim a vida inteira. É por isso que estou pedindo uma trégua. Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! - Sua voz tinha se tornado impaciente, apressada. Mesmo que nosso casamento pareça ser a única maneira prática de sairmos da situação ridícula em que a coloquei, sim, está bem, aceito a culpa por isso, você não vê que ainda há coisas sobre as quais temos que conversar? E seria bom que pudéssemos falar sensatamente, sem recriminações. Que tal?

Bella quase não podia acreditar que ele estivesse falando sério - que queria realmente entrar numa espécie de acordo com ela e que não havia outros motivos escusos para sua súbita mudança de atitude. De qualquer modo, o que teria a perder, simplesmente ouvindo o que ele queria lhe dizer? Ficou pensando, durante aquele instante em que hesitou, olhando seus olhos, se ele pretendia inventar desculpas ou tentar convencê-Ia a não se casar com ele.

Sacudiu a cabeça, concordando, na esperança de que pelo menos ele a soltasse. Por que precisava dar uma exibição de ardor tão grande, em público?

As palavras lhe chegaram à ponta da língua, mas ela as engoliu. Teve, no entanto, a impressão de que ele havia lido seu pensamento, porque lhe deu aquele costumeiro sorriso torto.

- Bella! Será que eu realmente a assusto tanto assim? Você parece alguém que vai para o altar dos sacrifícios!

Bella não conseguiu se lembrar, depois, o que respondera, ou mesmo se respondera alguma coisa.

A voz de tia Esme acabara de soar a seus ouvidos, aguda e ofegante.

- Aí está você! Eu a estava procurando por todo lugar, e a pobre señora Armijo está torcendo as mãos! Esconder-se em cantos românticos está muito bem, mas vocês dois terão muito tempo para fazer isso mais tarde! Bella, está aqui um cavalheiro que se diz muito ansioso por conhecê-Ia, desde que mencionei seu nome. Não precisa olhar para mim com essa cara, Eduardo, o coronel Aro Peu Scrupuleux casou-se também recentemente. Ele diz que conhece o pai de Bellita. Não é uma coincidência interessante?

Bella sentiu que seu rosto ficava branco como papel e, e em seguida rubro. Os dedos de Edward pareceram queimar-lhe os ombros, numa advertência, antes que ele abaixasse a mão e fizesse um cumprimento ligeiramente irônico.

- Minha querida tia! Que olhos a senhora tem! Pensei que ninguémnos achasse aqui. Senhor, é um prazer.

Bella quase não percebeu que as apresentações estavam sendo feitas. Estendeu a mão mecanicamente, com um sorriso fixo nos lábios e sentiu o bigode do coronel roçá-Ia, ao lhe beijar o dorso das mãos.

Quando ele se endireitou, ela se viu diante de um homem forte, de altura mediana e cabelos castanho-escuros, onde se viam alguns fios brancos. Foram seus olhos que lhe chamaram a atenção - cor de mel e inteligentes -, e ele a olhava detidamente, com o olhar interrogativo e um tanto curioso.

- Srta. Brandon, tenho finalmente o prazer de conhecê pai realmente me disse que a senhorita estava planejando uma viagem ao México, quando falei com ele pela última vez. Mas não deixa de ser uma surpresa encontrá-Ia aqui.

Teria ele dado ênfase à última palavra, ou era impressão sua?

Continuou, com sua voz grave e pausada:

- Tenho também o prazer também de conhecer seu tio. . . Um homem encantador e cuja opinião o imperador respeita muito. Será que. . .- voltou-se para Steve com um sorriso sem jeito -, com sua permissão, _monsieur_. . .

- Edward é neto de meu irmão, Don Carlisle Cullen. Tenho certeza de que já o conhece!

Tia Esme parecia satisfeita consigo mesma; Bella não ousava voltar o rosto para ver a expressão de Edward.

- Ah! Sim, claro! Sr. Cullen, será que o senhor me permitiria uma dança com sua encantadora noiva? Caso ela não faça objeção é claro!

- Tolice, é claro que Eduardo não se importa! E estou certa de que Bellita adorará falar sobre conhecidos em comum. Vocês dois terão a noite toda juntos. Não devem ser egoístas!

- Minha tia acaba de remover todos os obstáculos, como o pode ver, coronel! - A voz de Edward parecia esconder um riso divertido, nada mais. - Vá e divirta-se, minha querida. Tia...- curvou-se num cumprimento à sua tia. - A senhora não me deu a honra de uma dança durante toda a noite. Posso ter a honra?

Sentindo-se apalermada, incapaz de pensar direito, Bella viu sua mão presa à do coronel, que a conduzia ao salão de baile, armado no pátio. Só o que pedia a Deus é que o tal James não a reconhecesse, e que ele e seus amigos tivessem resolvido ir para outro local. Não teve coragem de olhar na direção onde os vira antes.

Esperava que Edward tivesse tido o juízo e a cautela de levar sua tia para dançar lá dentro, no salão. Apesar de sua irritação com ele, um pensamento estranho acabava de se formar na sua mente - não queria que James o visse e atirasse nele antes que ele tivesse a chance de se defender!


End file.
